<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【檀羽冲中心】碧空断 by likesleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481278">【檀羽冲中心】碧空断</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep'>likesleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Ancient History, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金史及梁羽生小说《挑灯看剑录》同人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>完颜亮/檀羽冲</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>正隆五年，海陵征诸道兵伐宋，尽征西北路契丹丁壮……契丹闻男丁当尽起，于是杀招讨使，取招讨司贮甲三千，遂反。<br/>——《金史·列传第七十一》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一、笑傲乾坤</p><p>金正隆五年，三月。<br/>
一带山野半染碧青，向天边绵绵延去。这时节若在江南宋室西湖之畔，早已碧桃都谢，绿叶成荫；但在这临潢府东北路上，不过方至初春。山间碧色星星点点，愈远愈淡，远处峰头映着天光，倒似残雪还未消一般。<br/>
这时山花未开，山坡上却有个少女独坐在那里，一袭杏红衫儿随风飘拂，正如是繁花初放。只是一张花瓣般脸庞却双眉深蹙，嘴唇紧咬，手中有一搭没一搭地，乱拔着地下草叶。她坐了半日不打紧，可怜身边才露头的青草已是半寸不留，比侍诏剃过的光头还要干净。<br/>
忽听有人笑道：“大好春光，霞姑娘却是在犯什么心事？”</p><p>那少女正不知神游到了哪方，猛地听见自己名字，骇得一跳，脱口叫道：“娘！我没……！”急忙便要跳起身来。然一转头，身后人哪是母亲？只见一个廿七八岁的青年书生含笑立在那里，手中纸扇敲了敲掌心，又道：“莫慌，我不是令堂，不查你的功课。只是霞姑娘此时才想起抱佛脚，只怕晚了些儿。”<br/>
那少女登时松了口气，重又坐倒在地，拍了拍心口道：“华先生，吓煞人！你便只会寻我的开心！”一面说，一面见那书生笑吟吟地瞧了自己，不由发窘，用力扁了扁小嘴，嗔道：“便是娘亲赞你学问好，也不用次次都来笑我。既是好学问，就该那个什么什么之中，什么千里之外，有问我的，何不来猜上一猜？”<br/>
那华先生拿折扇掩了脸，慢吞吞地道：“这有何难？我方才已然说了，大好春光，自然是——”<br/>
他那“春光”二字咬得甚重，笑意甚深，那少女已是腾地红了双颊，跳起身来道：“你们这起大人都只会胡猜，我哪里有想着宜哥……啊哟！”<br/>
一句出口，这才发觉自己正是不打而自招。那华先生再也忍俊不禁，扇子一扬，放声大笑起来。只把那少女窘得犹似火烧，满脸红晕直红到了脖子里去，顿足道：“你、你使诈！我不要睬你！”<br/>
华先生突地笑意一敛，正色道：“大战当前，苦了小儿女，也是难为你了。”<br/>
那少女自识得了这华先生，总是见他一副嬉笑无聊之态，从未听过如此郑重的语气，心中不由诧异，只是她才说过“不要睬你”，女孩儿面皮薄，不肯随便搭上了话去，喉咙里轻哼了一声，嘟哝道：“你却又知道了么……”<br/>
华先生微微一笑，道：“书生不出门，能知天下事，何况西北路招讨司反了契丹军，完颜沃侧被杀，三千兵甲被夺，如今临潢府军威震动，谁人不知？中都城上下，都早已坐卧不宁了！”<br/>
那少女听他说到“中都城”，登时担起心来，心道：“不知宜哥那边战况怎样，要不要紧？若是金军发了大队来……”只听华先生又道：“中都派的使者今日便到，临潢府战况，眼看便要有一番大变……”<br/>
那少女触着心事，不由大急，一声叫了出来道：“中都使者！金狗又想做什么！”<br/>
华先生又是微微一笑，道：“金狗所想，自然是‘从速平叛’，只是平与不平，却由不得他们！这使者之来，只怕反是耶律元宜的一个大好机会。”<br/>
那少女登时将小小别扭忘了个干净，一把拉住那华先生衣袖，叫道：“当真？我也去帮宜哥！”想了一想，又忽地泄气，松了手道：“娘亲总说我和二姐年纪还小，不许我们胡乱走动，也不想想宜哥比我大得几岁，还不是一般上阵打仗！女孩儿又怎样……便帮不得我辽军么？”<br/>
华先生将折扇向腰间一插，举目向山下望去，缓缓地道：“从军何难！我说的大好机会，有一半便要着落在霞姑娘你的身上。只是……此行凶险，就不知，你敢是不敢？”<br/>
那少女全不知他葫芦里在卖什么药，一颗心却听得怦怦直跳，又是惊异，又是疑惑，又是说不出的兴奋，眉毛一扬，大声道：“赫连清霞是契丹女儿，便没有怕打仗的！你小瞧我么！”<br/>
华先生一声长笑，忽地抬起手来，轻轻握住她的手臂，道：“好！随我来吧——”<br/>
赫连清霞奇道：“去哪……”一个“里”字还未出口，猛地里劲风扑面，气为之窒，却是华先生拉着了她，已自纵身疾奔！</p><p>赫连清霞心底大惊。她一直只道这人是个落魄书生，与自家山后那老和尚有交情，来下棋喝酒的而已。母亲也曾试过他功夫，道是看差了，叫自己姐妹随他学些功课，莫欺负人家读书人。岂料今日耳边呼呼风响，割面生疼，两边林木狂飙也似一闪而过。休说她武功未深，便是母亲空身奔走，也决计不能这般快速，勿论手中还拉了一人！一时间无数惊疑，若不是一心念着能为辽军，二来生性大胆，几乎便要叫出了声来。<br/>
惊疑未已，华先生陡然停步，一个人竟如定在了地下，分毫不动。赫连清霞却禁不得身形摇晃，往前便冲，还是华先生挽着她手臂轻轻一带，这才止住了步子。却见十余丈外木栏高起，人影幢幢，两人竟已越过了数重山外。人影晃动之处，正是东北路招讨司所在！</p><p>赫连清霞只觉心旌狂跳，三分心惊，倒有七分的期待。转眼看华先生时，只见他还是一脸懒洋洋浑若无事的笑意，压低声音道：“霞姑娘小心，捉紧我！”<br/>
赫连清霞是契丹女儿，年纪又小，原不如何看重男女之防，也不客气，依言捉紧了他手臂，心道：“华先生又是要做什么？难道……他要闯那招讨司兵营？”然眼见天光白日，招讨司中兵马重重，想是战况紧急，出入的猛安谋克军较平日尤多了数倍，纵然一个人武功再高，又如何能在众目睽睽之下……<br/>
骤然眼前风起刺目，赫连清霞只来得及猛咬下唇，忍住了冲口而出的半声惊叫。他二人已足下腾空，身形所向，正是金军兵营！<br/>
这一跃一冲，比方才更快了何止倍余，说什么尘沙不起，直便是驾风凌云！此时天方过午，艳阳悬空，遍地金军不下千百之众，却都只眼前一花，似见地下旌旗影一阵晃动，跟着头顶风起，不由得纷纷一缩，再抬头看时，不过一片青空。众兵相顾摇了摇头，都道：“好大风！”<br/>
赫连清霞一颗心都要从口中跳了出来，也受不住这扑面狂风，紧紧闭了眼睛，只是双手抓着华先生不放。陡然身子又是一顿，瞬间耳边风声尽消，静得出奇，只听华先生的声音轻笑道：“霞姑娘，和金狗捉这迷藏，可还有趣儿么？”</p><p>赫连清霞眨了眨眼，方看清身在一座大屋的梁架之上，果然已进了这千军重围的招讨司，心头又是一阵猛跳，低声道：“华、华先生……”<br/>
华先生竖起手指，向她比了个“噤声”的手势，向梁下指了一指。赫连清霞急转眼看时，只见有四个人正走进屋来。<br/>
她随母亲隐居这带山中多年，认得当头一人乃是东北路兵马总管移室懑，想来招讨使领兵赴战，此地便由他主事。身后有两人作禁卫军官装束，居中一人紫袍窄袖，腰横金鱼，却非地方部族勃极烈之可比，而是京中二品以上武将大员，正自说道：“上边的意思，总管可清楚了？便速速奉行吧。”<br/>
移室懑连声称是，面上却有难色，好半日方道：“上命限期平叛，大人你却亲见了，这、这起契丹着实难缠，只怕……”<br/>
那武官皱了眉头，显然也觉契丹兵威之盛远出意料，难以交待，沉吟道：“皇上志不在东北，自然……我等只有奉命。若说限期，就不知这次京中，皇上还动不动得那位主儿……”<br/>
赫连清霞听得紧张，身子下意识地微微一动，陡听那武官厉声喝道：“甚么人！下来！”</p><p>陡然一股力道斜刺里推来，将她轻巧巧地推开了两尺，喀喇一声巨响，赫连清霞原本伏身的那条横梁已当中折断。这武官的劈空掌力，端的好不厉害！<br/>
大屋正中衣袂拂动，赫然多了一人，正是华先生。赫连清霞明明一直在他身畔，竟不知他是何时跃下的。那武官变出不意，向后退了一步，抬掌喝道：“你是谁？”<br/>
华先生却不慌不忙，单手拈起腰间折扇，展开摇了一摇，笑道：“勾命的秦广王，宣刑的崔判官。”<br/>
那武官冷哼一声，不待他话落，便是一掌直劈。这屋子虽大，但站了五个人，此时他两人距离不足半丈，以那武官掌力之沉，只怕便是真金玄铁，也要叫他拍出个掌印来。<br/>
然华先生手腕一翻，白纸扇负在身后，抬左掌相接。刹那间掌风相撞，非但不闻金铁相击之声，竟全然无声无息。华先生仍是笑吟吟地立在那里，那武官却神情古怪，双目直瞪，忽地哇一口鲜血喷在前襟，一个人慢慢瘫倒在地，已自气绝了！<br/>
那两个禁卫军官料不到这般轻描淡写的一掌便送了自家上司性命。直到那武官倒地，这才回过神来，大骇之下各拔兵器，齐向华先生斫去。<br/>
赫连清霞忍不住“呀”地一声低叫，但见一个军官手中刀一招七式，已斩出了十三刀，用了九十一式；另一个判官笔一笔横拖，连点对手带脉八处大穴。但这两人快，华先生却更快。赫连清霞叫声未落，那两名军官眼前一闪，手中一轻，兵刃竟已被挟手夺去。跟着刀光连闪，砰咚一声闷响，鲜血迸溅，两具尸身一齐倒地。他两人中刀，自有先后之别，只是华先生手法实在太快，两人竟是难兄难弟，并肩齐进，寻那秦广王去了。<br/>
移室懑只是寻常将领，不懂武艺，已惊得呆了。华先生随手带过，封了他数处大穴，将个遍身盔甲的大汉如沙袋般轻轻提起，向屋角里一丢；跟着在那武官尸身上翻了一翻，检出几封文书摊在桌上，这才合扇一笑，向梁上招手道：“霞姑娘，你来看！”</p><p>赫连清霞忙跳下地凑前看时，但见赫然盖着兵部大印，那文书乃是女真、契丹两种文字书就；方明白华先生带己前来，便为了此物。她平日贪玩，常被母亲责骂功课，但故国文字自是识得。一想到这好学问的华先生也有不能之事，不由暗暗得意，向着华先生翘了翘鼻子，捧起文书念了出来。<br/>
华先生摇头微笑，听着她念，原来这文书一是发给诸招讨司并猛安都统，令西北、东北路兵力尽起，务要年内了此边陲小患。另一封却是密令，独命东北路招讨司，若泰州猛安不肯奉诏时，即除其兵权，将麾下划与各女真谋克所属。倘有异议者，皆就地立斩，毋须呈报。<br/>
赫连清霞念到此处，双手一颤，将那密令丢在了案上，叫道：“这、这不是……”<br/>
华先生道：“不错！泰州猛安军皆是你契丹族人，投金日久，若知金主还如此相疑，焉有不反之理！我们便把这道令……”向屋角移室懑一指，又道：“与那大块头一起送上，不怕泰州城一十二县不归辽军！那时候……”<br/>
赫连清霞连连拍手，笑道：“那时候，宜哥他们便占了临潢府三分有二，叫金狗更加头疼了！”<br/>
华先生微笑道：“那时候，霞姑娘也不必独对春光，空坐叹了？”<br/>
赫连清霞脸儿飞红，学着华先生的模样笑道：“华先生，你究竟是谁？我宜哥收了这一份大礼，还不知向谁道谢来！你，你定是汉人武林里鼎鼎大名的人物，是不是？”<br/>
华先生只是笑，忽地一本正经地向她施了一礼，应道：<br/>
“在下，笑傲乾坤，华谷涵。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>南有大汉，北有强胡。胡者，天之骄子也。<br/>——《汉书·匈奴传上》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二、天骄</p><p>七月，既望。<br/>
天苍苍、野茫茫，边北塞上之地地广人稀，目力所及，唯见风卷长草。只有云霾接地处，一座城池雉堞的影子嵬然兀立，城门上半边剥落，书着“济州”两字。<br/>
此时距契丹起兵已四月有余。自泰州十二县反戈相向，辽军有了立足之地，连战连捷。数月来济州城陷，临潢府围，金军被执者众，西北、东北路上人马往还，所呼皆辽语，俨然重见大辽封疆而治的时光。<br/>
当地诸猛安谋克既难克敌，中都虽不欲纠缠，也只得遣出御林亲军来援。大军自中都燕京直至白山脚下扎营，距济州城已不在远了。</p><p>这日白昼将尽，一轮落日悬在半天，斜照着马蹄下尘土碎草卷动，却不闻人声。马蹄下皆裹了草荐，亦不闻蹄声。这彪军坐下皆是良马，直奔济州城西南，行军极速，不多久暮色四合，天边月依稀薄光照落下来，照见白山脚下火光攒动，便是金军新立的大营了。<br/>
当头一名辽将带住马缰，眺望片刻，抬手做个手势，便有数百人将干柴、火油等物搬了上来。那辽将转头向旁边一骑马低声道：“咱们已占了上风风向。华大侠，全仗你了！”<br/>
马上那人笑道：“将军莫急，这些女真鞑子尽数在此，你可还担心杀得不够痛快么！”<br/>
语气傲然，倒有七分的杀机，正是笑傲乾坤华谷涵。</p><p>这里金军乃是御营精锐，虽非皇帝亲征，营中军备却异常森严。自近及远环绕着中军大帅麾帐。帐外、营边、了望台上，夜巡兵丁结束整齐，脚步嚓嚓，手中矛尖在火光下不住闪烁。只是这些严整并不在华谷涵的眼下。他当日带着赫连清霞，出入招讨司尚且视如等闲，何况今夜一人闯关。不过两盏茶的工夫，人已立在中军大帐之外，举手一掀，昂然跨了进去<br/>
纵是沙场老将，此时也当大吃一惊。然而帐幕一开，烛火摇曳，满帐照得通明，这吃了一惊的人却是华谷涵。<br/>
帅帐中空空荡荡，哪里有金军主帅的人影？</p><p>辽军今夜劫营，等的便是他先取了主帅首级，然后趁势放火掩杀。然而此刻出乎意料，华谷涵鼻端忽闻甜甜细细，竟是上好的檀香。定睛细看时，几乎只疑自己走错了所在。<br/>
他方才掀帐而入，夜风吹拂，吹得四壁纱幔飘舞，壁间既无弓箭，亦无刀枪盔甲。当地放了一张长案，案上堆满书册，横着几方端砚，架上笔挂得如树林一般。一支蘸墨湘管丢在案头，旁边斜搭着半卷凝霜纸，墨迹淋漓，字如飞絮，似乎写道“只待云梢”云云。若非亲身到此，真要当这是哪家公府侯门的内书房。<br/>
华谷涵心头乍然一震，暗道：“不对！这字墨迹未干，写字之人离去不过片刻，如何这般巧法？莫非……”<br/>
“当！”<br/>
猛只听一声炮响，地为之颤，白山动摇，四面八方陡然已是一片喊杀之声！</p><p>华谷涵急纵出帐，赫见身前身后，身左身右，火光迸射，尽是金军人影，裹挟着大浪一般的金铁交击声、破口叫骂声、刀击盾声、箭离弦声、呼痛声、嘶喊声、风声、柝声、还有无数火把熊熊燃烧的毕剥声，天罗地网，震耳欲聋。<br/>
辽军螳螂捕蝉，不料黄雀在后，炮声起处，腹背受敌。背后金军人浪不知从何而来，转眼便将辽军围在了垓心。华谷涵再不及细想，见吴哥儿并数百部下被团团围住，左冲右突，便是破围不出。人人额上汗水奔流，盔上貂毛护额都被湿透了；当下一声长啸，夺路便闯。</p><p>自他出帐，金军便已扑上。只是华谷涵势如电闪，待得当头一队扑到近前，他早已劈手夺下数人掌中长枪，直掠战阵之中，距吴哥儿等人已不过咫尺。然而眼角疾掠，却见围上来的金兵愈来愈多，喊杀大作，竟似无止无休。以华谷涵武功退数十人容易，身周密密匝匝不下千百，一人之力又能抗得几时？华谷涵心念一动，却见不远处了望台上人影摇动，火光照见一人盔甲鲜明，乃是羽林大统领之制。背后一杆红旗飘摆，吴哥儿等人冲杀向东，旗便东指；反身向西，旗便西指，众金兵随旗移动，果然是无懈可击。<br/>
衣袂振处，华谷涵骤然飞身而起。只听一声梆响，金军弓箭手急奔上前，乱箭迎面射来。只是华谷涵跃起时已看得分明，足尖轻点，正踢在当先射到的两支箭杆上，借了这一分力，人在半空硬生生又腾起丈余，足下箭支立时射空。而华谷涵劈空掌风疾吐，了望台边火把应声而灭，便在这乍明还暗的一瞬，他已人随风动。一个人，一阵风，直扑台上那御林统领，正是擒贼先擒王！</p><p>忽地里云霭浮动，遮住了天上月光。光亮一失，了望台上伸手难见五指，一片沉暗。华谷涵已将那统领的方位看得清楚，月明乍暗并不在他意下，不料眼前刚刚一暗，骤听嗤嗤声响，暗影中冷风陡起，风犹未至，面如冰刺，侵肌透骨，径袭他前心大穴。<br/>
这时华谷涵身在半空，双掌击出，前心空门大现，对方出手之准，生平未遇。在这一片黑暗之中，竟是架无从架，避亦无从避，只迫得猛然一个“千斤坠”，向下急落。猛地脚下一沉，踏上了台上木板，同时颈边寒流如水一掠而过，他只消避得慢上半分，或是黑暗中不辨周边，这一下竟未曾踏上台板，便要当胸受个正着！刹那间饶他平生大胆，亦不由遍出了一身冷汗，心中轰轰然只响着四个字道：<br/>
“穴道铜人！”<br/>
穴道铜人，乃是天下第一等的武学。华谷涵自赫连家山后那老僧手中方学得十之一二，骤觉此招，如何不惊！此时两人相去不过数尺，目不见物，风声却是清清楚楚传入耳来。华谷涵少年成名，从无一败，这黑暗中的短短瞬息，却是他生平未遇之险境！掌上出尽所学，勾、挡、切、锁，倏分倏合，骤发骤止。斗到激处，直如风中沾絮、飘忽无常，实已激出了武学中至精妙处。若有第三者能见此刻，定要看得神摇意夺、目为之眩。<br/>
只是他与众辽人早已探过金军的讯息，御林高手虽多，却绝无一个这样的人物。这暗影中的人，敢是天上掉下来的不成？<br/>
倏然夜风又起，云开一线，月光恰照在这半边了望台上。华谷涵眼前一亮，只见对面一个与自己年纪相若的青年，黑发白裘，长衣飘风，似个贵介公子模样。四外分明是乱刃横飞的战阵，然而这人在当地一站，月光照得满身，却如映着秦宫宝镜，将身边一带都衬做了广寒玉宇，琼瑶遍地，而琳琅栏杆的一般。</p><p>只听台下呼叫刺耳，华谷涵不必转头，也知辽军已被迫到了绝处。再不能在此缠战。他见机也真快极，眼见两人各自出掌，心念转处，双掌甫接，竟然并不接实，劲力倏地一收。这一下实是行险，要知他两人武功仿佛，这般骤然收力，若对方无甚风度，紧跟着加力补上一掌，他必要避无可避。却听那人低低“噫”了一声，长眉微蹙，并不进击，华谷涵却已反借了对方与己双掌之力，纵身向后直飞！<br/>
他人在半空，台上仍看得清楚，但见那大统领指着自己高声喝令，呼叫弓箭手上前；那贵公子却抬一抬手，满台士卒竟一人不敢动，那大统领立时反身向他施礼，神态恭谨至极。刹时间华谷涵念头电转，暗道：<br/>
“原来这个人，才是真正的金军主帅……只是他，究竟是谁？！”</p><p>忽然尘烟大起，一骑军自东南方斜刺奔来，旗号服色正是契丹人马。金军阵脚一阵纷乱，那骑军马不停蹄，已然冲入战阵。<br/>
其实这营中伏兵并不甚多，还不及辽军的半数。辽军若能自第一轮攻势中定住阵脚，回头猛扑，金军只怕便要反呼奈何，只是有了台上那旗号指挥，金军纵横穿梭，变幻莫测；竟将众辽人搅了个眼花缭乱，无论如何突围不出。直至这彪新军冲进阵来，两下一合，吴哥儿等人才从那要命的阵势中脱出身来，重重喘息了几口。心知今夜士气已沮，这仗是打不得了。当下不敢多停，大刀一举，奋力向外便冲。<br/>
而高台之上旗号又是一变，满营金军两下一分，竟在辽军面前让出了一条通道。</p><p>众辽军本是咬牙瞪目，一鼓作气的声势，却不料对方不进反退，收势已是不及，大队快马冲出，向着济州城方向退去。辽军人马虽多，但一半是被围久战，一半是长途远来，人困马乏，奔了片刻，队形便愈拉愈长，大半马力不济的都被抛在了后面。<br/>
了望台上，那白裘青年却缓缓地举起了手来。<br/>
红旗急摇，分在两边的金军齐声高喊，纵马急冲过来，便似一把铁钳两下合拢，登时将这些落后的辽军重新围在了当中！大队虽然发觉不好，却见金军喊杀震天，火把缭乱；夜空下尽是契丹语“抛下刀枪！”“降者免死！”之声。心知倘若回头救援，此消彼长，必将全军都被陷在这里。咬了咬牙，也只有不再回头，拨马急退。吴哥儿等人勉强定了定神，望向新来的那队人马。不看则已，看时又是大吃一惊！原来这一队并非济州来的守军，但见盔歪甲斜，也是败军模样。当先马上一名粗壮少年，头发散乱，战盔已不知跌落何处，脸上擦着两道长长的血痕，正是他们这支契丹军的副首，赫连清霞念兹在兹的那耶律元宜。<br/>
耶律元宜父辈原是前辽大将，此次随了堂兄耶律屋瀚起事之时，众军便推他兄弟为首。前日他奉了兄长将令，率军往泰州城与那投诚的契丹都统会合，准备合力南下懿州。如何会败得这样狼狈不堪？吴哥儿张大了口，连叫两声：“少将军、少将军，这……”竟是不敢问下去。<br/>
耶律元宜双目瞪着金军营遥遥可见的火光，光芒跳动，照得他两眼赤红，几要滴下血来，哑着嗓子道：“泰州……丢了！”</p><p>华谷涵本来尚能沉得下气，忽然见耶律元宜身侧两名虬须汉子，却不由连他也在马上大大震了一震。<br/>
这两人是他旧识，长者东园望，次者西门业，四霸天中东海龙西岐凤闻名武林，若非抗金大军，绝难请得他二人一出手。然而这般人物，此刻却是满面风尘，呼呼直喘，华谷涵一听便知这是练气之士精力已逼到了极处。显见若非有他二人力战，耶律元宜这支军能否全身而退，都未可知。那泰州城中，却是生了一场怎样的大变？</p><p>原来耶律元宜在泰州与那猛安商议既定，便驻军城外，只请东海龙西岐凤二人坐镇州府，以备联络。天将三更，城中万籁俱寂，除了巡夜兵卒的脚步声，风吹大旗的毕剥声，只有远处一半声战马的嘶叫，才暂时打破了一片沉寂。忽地却听风中若有若无，似远又近，飘来了一缕箫声。<br/>
那声音忽高忽低，如泣如诉，奏着一支不知名的曲调。当时城中东海龙不通音律，西歧凤却是个文武全才之人，琴歌上甚有造诣。然而听了半日，却仍不知是什么乐曲。却是他汉人并不晓得，这箫中所奏的不是中原汉家曲，却是大草原上，契丹人常唱的歌儿。<br/>
“契丹家住云沙中，耆车如水马若龙。春来草色一万里，芍药牡丹相间红……大胡牵车小胡舞，弹胡琵琶调胡女。一春浪荡不归家，自有穹庐障风雨……平沙软草天鹅肥，胡儿千骑晓打围……”<br/>
箫声幽幽地响着，凉风、青空，白月华洒落满城，和着这声音一起回荡。这月光，也曾照着不知多少契丹儿郎，挽着心爱的姑娘，骑马纵酒，欢笑歌唱，谁也想不到，岁月的尽头会在什么地方。<br/>
不知在远处，还是在身边，有人低低地呜咽起来。<br/>
箫声渺渺，兀然而终。城头、垛口、街边、檐下，满城万余契丹军，已是一片哭声！<br/>
四霸天武功既高，阅历更不可谓不丰。然而心底明明知道不对，便是身不由主，只听得如梦如醉，好似坠在一场无边大雾里，说什么也动弹不得。直到一曲既终，这才猛地一个激灵，大叫道：“……不好！”跃起身来，便向都统司军署奔去。刚到窗外，便见灯火通明，映着两条人影晃动，只听那泰州猛安的声音犹带哽咽，正大声说道：“……其实兄弟们哪个怕死？不过要为这一十二县的妇孺老小打算罢了！今日有此一诺，我却还怕些什么！”碰咚一声，向着他对面那人扑倒拜了下去。<br/>
东海龙西岐凤心头剧震，泰州猛安军，分明是生了反复之心，竟要重投朝中的意思！夜风拂鬓，真似一桶冰水自脊背上直浇下来，冷侵侵已起了一身的汗水。<br/>
这般冷法，不是冷风，却是杀气！<br/>
两人同时撤步回身，急提掌力，赫见三步之外衣袂当风，原本在屋中那都统对面的人却已立在了身后，拂袖说道——</p><p>“那人说道……说道……呸！”<br/>
东园望说到此处，喉中连哽了两次，须髯戟张，拳头已攥得咯嘣嘣作响。西门业自知义兄的火爆脾气，叹了口气，接道：“那人道：‘泰州已失，先生请回……’”<br/>
东园望一声怒喝，骂道：“老夫手下宰过上百鞑子，还不曾见过这般混帐的小——小——”他本想骂“小白脸”，忽地想起身边华谷涵倒也是个“小白脸”，这句话便不曾出口，却也和骂了出来一般无异了。<br/>
众辽将听得目瞪口呆，独有华谷涵面色不变，心中一震却犹在众人之上。这里只有他已知泰州城中之人，必然便是与自己交过手的那青年。以四霸天之首的武功，竟至对方已在身后方才惊觉，东海龙王纵横江湖四十余载，这八个字，无异于被个后生小子当面蔑视！却叫他如何吞得下这口气？<br/>
但纵然气破胸膛，他也是无计可施。城外辽军已中了埋伏，城中猛安军又掉头杀出，两下夹攻，耶律元宜等人且战且退，好容易退到白山，岂料当头又是一场大败！众军心头如被冰水，马不停蹄地急奔，眼见前方便是济州，前军马匹突地一起咴咴暴叫，前蹄人立，硬生生刹住了足步，几乎要将马上骑士掀下了背去。<br/>
只见数十步外，济州城炎焰弥天，火海熊熊，半边夜空尽化赤色，无数奔突哭喊之声直冲耳鼓。城头上那杆“辽”字大旗早已折断在地，烧成了一片焦炭。<br/>
耶律元宜猛地嘶声大叫：“大哥……清霞！！！”放马向城门狂冲过去。<br/>
这时杀声虽震耳欲聋，华谷涵却听到城头隐约有弓弦响动，急忙大喝一声：“去不得！”双腿猛夹，纵马抢在头里，掌中力一吐，龙爪擒拿手向回便带。耶律元宜被他一带，胯下健马抵挡不住，尘沙飞扬，连退了数步。他身后的众兵却来不及收住马头，堪堪冲到城下，骤然垛口上乱箭齐发，暴雨般劈头盖脸攒射过来。众将死命带住马缰，大吼道：“快退！快退！”然而队伍狂奔乱突，哭喊声乱作一片，一时哪里收束得住？<br/>
忽听得有人尖声呼叫：“宜哥！宜哥！”耶律元宜奋力砍翻数名冲上的金兵，却见对面一匹战马冲出城来。一鞍双骑，正是赫连清霞姐妹。两人都是鬓发散乱，满面汗水，刀剑都已砍出了豁口，赫连清云比起幼妹还多了三分冷静，向辽军颤声叫道：“快退！济州陷了……屋瀚元帅他！”<br/>
原来片刻前辽军见自家旗号飞奔而来，叫道劫营大胜了，大喜开城，四野伏兵竟是一拥而入。济州军主力尽出，几是一座空城，苦战之下，只赫连姐妹等不足百人仗着马快，冲了出城，其余的或遭火烧，或中箭石，非死即伤。就连主帅耶律屋瀚也做了金军的阶下之囚。</p><p>一夜之间，三战连败；辽军数月之功立时逆转。<br/>
直到火光渐熄，云间晨光破晓而出，辽军方才将济州城的追兵抛在了身后。人马十停中所余已不足三四。回马望去，黑烟袅袅犹未散尽，天际济州城仍巍巍矗立，城上飘扬的却已换了金军的旗帜。<br/>
大旗之下刀枪如林，有一道人影缓步踏上，日光射落，照着他身上白狐裘，光华夺目，不可逼视。只听金军兵将“嗬呼”一声，举起手中刀矛，一齐放声高喊起来。<br/>
三军大呼，山河为动，天边金晖万道，却只照见了众辽军血汗斑斑的面庞。东海龙嘶声道：“那些鞑子在喊些什么？”<br/>
耶律元宜胸膛重重起伏，双目直瞪，喉咙底咯咯作响，恨道：“他们喊的是城楼上那人的名号，若用汉语，便叫做——</p><p>“武林天骄！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>女真东北与五国为邻，五国之东临大海，出名鹰，自海东来者，谓之海东青。<br/>——《契丹国志·卷十》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三、松昆罗</p><p>大雾弥漫，白昼昏黄，纵如何目力也难看出丈许之外，唯见溟溟漠漠，茫无边际。隐约似有人马踏沙涉水之声，但裹在这湿重雾里，听来也是模糊一片，不知将要去向何处。<br/>并不知多少时候，秋风起处，雾气渐淡。忽地天际云开，一线日光直落而下，那些残雾已散得干干净净。但见长空下群山延绵，放眼皆是陡立如削，一侧深谷，一侧绝壁，仅有山顶一条通路迤逦而下。自山脚而西，却见丘陵起伏，西、南、北三面土岗环绕，只夹着中间十余里一带谷地，长草生得几有一人来高。四下里除却水声，更不闻别物。<br/>而水声之中，陡起异响！<br/>数百支牛角号呜呜齐鸣，震得山林回声不绝。三面高岗之上赫见白光闪烁，无数旌旗遮天蔽日，天光、水光、盔甲刀枪冷森森耀眼生光。跟着地面颤动，尘烟飞扬，马蹄击地声如闷雷般自四面八方席卷过来。只听百千人同声大呼，几乎已是声嘶力竭：<br/>“金兵！！！”</p><p>济州一役辽军大败，众将都道应退向西南。彼处契丹余部仍有万余，且邻近奚族，散入奚地便可驻营。严冬将至，金军远涉漠北也将不利。当下耶律元宜率军连夜急行，绕开了东京路、北京路诸州府驻军。这夜趁着大雾，三军悄悄翻过袅岭，只要再过山下陷泉一带，便是奚地了。<br/>不料雾气才散，竟陷敌阵。昨夜分明不见半个金军追兵，哪知对方也是趁着这场夜半大雾迂回而至，早已守株而待久矣！<br/>却见金军将步兵大队列在正面，长刀映日，似一面雪亮的生铁巨障步步压迫过来。常言道背水一战，此时辽军虽成背水之势，却难以迎战。原来这一带地势低洼，沼泽遍地，所以名陷泉者，便因水气浸润下土泥湿软，马蹄陷入土中，无法奔腾。辽军纵然要战，骓不逝兮，又可奈何？<br/>只听四野轰然，杀声骤起。地下湿润的土泥溅起了半天来高，鲜血如雨自半空散落，腥气四溢，陷泉为平。<br/>“嗖——”<br/>一声破空，却是响箭之声。辽军连连后退，行列愈拉愈长，后队已堪堪退到了袅岭山脚。这时箭风一响，两翼高岗上金军骑兵队应声高呼，齐纵马力，拉做一个半月形向下冲来！这些战马蹄上都裹了干草破席等物，借着自上冲下的猛劲，竟不被陷泉土泥陷住。辽军队立时自中被截做了两段。后队统军官厉声呼喝，率军向袅岭高处急退，只盼逃出这一地大泥淖，便有转机。然而才到半山，山角外号角声响，又一队金军伏兵杀来。进不能，退不得，辽军数万残部便尽数困在了这修罗场中，不得脱身。</p><p>忽见一骑飞也似奔向袅岭山边，却是华谷涵仗着绝世轻功，来寻这里的后队人马。只是饶他已来得够快，辽军阵势已然大乱，一时却找不到那通统军官身在何处。华谷涵极目四顾，陡见半山石金军大旗飞舞，有一人独立在那里，冷眼俯视，衣裘飘风。一眼乍见，恍如是姑射山巅；此时此地，却分明森罗殿上；正是那武林天骄。忽地心生疑惑，暗道：“金兵已占了山头地利，何况辽军后队押着辎重，转动不便，若从高处将乱石砸下，便将这几千人马全歼，也不过他一举手的功夫。却为何……”<br/>猛听身边众兵齐声大叫，声音中充满了惊恐骇怖之意，华谷涵闻声转头，霎时亦不由脸色大变！</p><p>原来袅岭乃是砂土地质，土石连接不牢，数个时辰间人马践踏，山石受震，竟忽而崩塌。山巅上有一块巨石势挟劲风，向着山下金辽众军掉落下来。<br/>这块石头有数丈直径，重量几近万斤，还未落下，狂风已逼得人气也喘不上来。众军骇得都停住了手，夺路逃命。只是这山路甚是狭窄，人数又多，一时互相践踏推挤，惨呼狂叫声此落彼浮，直已不复人声。<br/>华谷涵身形陡起，运起平生之力，便自侧面击向那巨石。他这一出手其实并无把握，只是意图将石头击向山壁方向，土石摩擦，便可减缓它下落之势。但这巨石何止数百人分量；自空坠落加上一股冲劲，更是大得惊人；与他掌力一触，半边微微震动，另半边却受力不匀，缓了一缓，仍是要向下落去。<br/>便在这一瞬，风声陡起，华谷涵身畔多了一人，却是那武林天骄。两道掌力同时出手，巨石撞上山壁，碎石迸溅。落势猛地一缓，两个人目光相撞，在彼此眼中都看到了十分的惊异佩服之意。</p><p>但这一瞬机会稍纵即逝，容不得多想，两人同声喝道：“起！”双掌风本是无形之物，此刻却似两条活生生的长龙穿云突雾，那块巨石颤得两颤，竟被硬生生悬在了山腰半空 。<br/>崖下众军发一声喊，头也不回地纷纷向外逃去。只听身后“砰” 一声巨响，山峰剧震，地陷三丈，那块巨石这才落地。跑在最后的数百人禁不住风力，一个个扑地摔倒，骨碌碌滚了下去。跟着又是惊天动地的巨响，俨如三十三天塌去半边，石块泥土一泻而下，浊流滚滚，这半边山壁已然崩碎！那两人虽是武林一等一的人物，这时也无法再站住脚步，足下一空，双双向高崖下掉了下去。</p><p>两个人人在半空，不约而同地提气转身，贴向山壁。只是这面山壁本已陡峭，上下笔直，石雨崩落中更无可着力处。人非飞鸟，终究止不住那要命的冲力。碎石草叶如狂飚般一掠而上，却见数丈以外，陡然现出了一块挑出山壁的悬岩。<br/>两人身形一顿，同时掠出，都已踏在了石上。却不知北地入秋，寒气日盛，这崖下又是背阴之地，石上露水重叠，已冻作了薄薄一层冰面。华谷涵生长江南，对这地理并不熟稔，足下运力略有偏差，脚下一滑，竟立足不定，向下便跌！<br/>一刹那间，武林天骄闪电般伸出手来，抓在华谷涵的手上。双手一握，劲力相通，两股下落的冲劲同时化为无形，华谷涵借势掠起，这一次终于稳稳地踏上了那半边岩石。隐约只见嶙峋一片，离谷底已不足十丈，这一刻当真险极。</p><p>这块悬岩其实甚小，两个人站在其上，连转身也无空隙。几乎对面相贴，彼此眉目眼睫都可看得一清二楚。这情景说不出的尴尬，相对无言，都将手松了开来。<br/>秋日白昼渐短，这时天将近暮，山间的雾气又已升起。上崖不难，但在这夜雾迷蒙之中却过于行险。又势不能久停在这小小山岩上，两人也只得先跃下谷底，行一步算一步。华谷涵飞身落地，抬头只见白雾浮动，崖上交兵之声已一丝都听不到了，不由笑道：“看来这老天爷，是不让你我今夜再战下去了。”<br/>武林天骄凝视了他片刻，亦缓缓地道：“尊驾又意欲如何？”<br/>华谷涵原不是个拘泥之人，一声长啸道：“明日出了此谷，便各问生死；今夜么……”扫视一圈，却见这谷底方圆不大，除却碎石枯草并无它物，哈地一声笑，又道：“人说同舟共济，今夜这见鬼的所在，我两个也只好同谷共济了。”一拂衣衫道：“华谷涵，请了！”<br/>武林天骄长眉一挑，反身还了他一礼，应道：“……檀羽冲。”</p><p>华谷涵听他报名檀姓，不由一凛。知这姓氏乃是金国外姓王爵，历代皇后多出其家，一如辽之萧氏，无怪他位在御林大统领之上。心中立时添了三分冷意，也不再多言，就地坐了，火折一晃，毕毕剥剥生起了火来。<br/>却见檀羽冲也默然坐在那边山石上，料他三军主帅，自不会带这些琐物在身，便随手一抛，将自己的火折子掷了过去。只是好半日，那边静悄悄地不闻半点动静。抬头看时，却见他望着手中火折出神，火光遥遥，映上脸去，竟然隐约现出了一丝窘迫之色，又呆了半晌，好似费了极大力气，才低声问道：<br/>“敢问这是……什么？”<br/>华谷涵着实一愣，好一阵才明白了这位文武双全的主帅爷是什么意思；忍不住噗地一声，冲口而出大笑了起来。<br/>这一笑，剩下那三分敌意也飞了个干净。华谷涵一面笑，一面将火折子拿了过来，踢些枯枝干草，转眼便生起火来。檀羽冲扭过了头。也不知是不是火光所映，自耳垂至颈后都已红了。<br/>华谷涵心中忽地模模糊糊生出一个念头，暗道：<br/>“若与他不是敌人……”</p><p> </p><p>陷泉一战，西北震动。除耶律元宜并四十余骑脱身亡去，余者俘斩万计，所获辎重无可胜算。契丹军由是大挫。金军遂重整各部兵马，选中都、西京两路新旧军万人以备守御，大军乃归。<br/>这一日彤云密布，云霾中一星一点，飘飘成霰，初雪早落了下来。燕京满城人举袖掩面，匆匆而过，不多时，大雪落得漫天匝地，一座皇都倏尔缟素遍地。这中都城仿汴京旧制，三年乃成，而巍峨壮丽犹有过之。正南应天门朱阙高起，翼角摩云，乃京中至高一处。自此极目而南，殿宇如海，御道接天，在白茫茫大雪中一片空荡，映着禁卫守军的刀枪冷光，却是说不出的肃杀之气。<br/>东侧角楼上衣影一动，忽而多了一人。众禁军全无察觉，却是华谷涵。 </p><p>辽军大败之后，残兵皆散入奚地，虽然一时避过了追剿。但想到被俘的几万人不知将要如何，不由忧心如焚。华谷涵南下中都，便是为探听此事。赫连清霞闹着要跟，被他笑了一笑，挥扇便挡了回去。<br/>他也真艺高人胆大，踏上飞檐，凝目向大雪中应天门看去。却见有十余人跨马立在城楼上，纵目而望，意兴甚豪。只是这角楼距城门不下数十丈之遥，那边的言语传来并不十分真切；隐约似都在说这一场大雪，言下多有引汉书之典，佶屈聱牙、满口掉文者。华谷涵听着，心中只是不住冷笑。<br/>独有一人身披貂裘，举目四顾，眼光缓缓划过角楼之上。华谷涵何等人物，明知此人决计不可能看见自己，然而只与这眼光一对，竟不由心头一震，但觉此人眼底光芒直是难以逼视。跟着忽听这人一声长笑，扬鞭南指，纵声道：<br/>“天丁震怒，掀翻银海，散乱珠箔。六出奇花飞滚滚，平填了、山中丘壑。皓虎颠狂，素麟猖獗，掣断真珠索。玉龙酣战，鳞甲满天飘落。<br/>谁念万里关山，征夫僵立，缟带占旗脚。色映戈矛，光摇剑戟，杀气横戎幕。貔虎豪雄，偏裨真勇，非与谈兵略。须共一醉，看取碧空寥廓。”<br/>词意铿锵，却是一阙《念奴娇》。自来咏雪若非清冷，便是寥落，今日这人所吟，却岂止音韵昂然，简直便是杀气冲天！华谷涵心头剧震，猛然想到：“莫非……？”<br/>只听那边众人纷纷抢上，都道：“皇上大才，臣等些微眼界，惭不能及……”这雪中吟诗的，果然便是当今金主完颜亮！</p><p>突然一名内侍飞马报上城头，华谷涵心神略分，便未听清是禀了些什么，只见完颜亮拨转马头，率众下城去了。心念一动，便隐在殿宇飞檐之后，远远地坠着。也亏今日这场大雪，不然天光白日，纵他武功绝顶，想要轻入皇城却也未有这般容易。<br/>向北行了足有三刻功夫，方见众人下骑，进了一座大殿。殿周楼阁高起，东西楼上各设钟鼓，檐下一块大匾，书着女真并汉两种文字，道是“仁政殿”。<br/>华谷涵看了那“仁政”两字，又是暗怒，又是好笑，轻轻揭起半片琉璃瓦，屈指一弹，射到了十丈外青砖地下，跌得粉碎。殿角的数十名禁卫闻声一惊，急忙过去查看。华谷涵却趁着这个空当倏然纵身，轻飘飘已落上了大殿翼角，耳听得那边众卫士说道：“今日北风好大，瓦跌碎得也多了。”<br/>他知此刻四外甲士满布，虽然不惧，但这一次大事为重，却不可露了行藏。故而俯身殿上，便不敢随意去掀开屋瓦向下窥视，只是运起了内力，侧耳细听。</p><p>只听殿中数名官员依次禀报，果然说的都是这一次平契丹之事，又齐声道：“请皇上示下。”华谷涵不由心头一紧，却听完颜亮似是沉吟了片刻，方道：“契丹作逆，如泰州与大兵未战前已降者，不得杀伤，复其本职，仍加安抚。败走以后，若能复业；或自来归降，不问如何从贼，皆释其罪。”顿了一顿，又道：“降卒分归中京路各谋克以下。有已虏为奴婢者，准其亲属换赎圆聚；贫不能自给者，拨有司官为养济。”<br/>这番上谕，只听得华谷涵大吃了一惊！<br/>金国上下，哪一个不知当今皇帝心冷嗜杀，从无留情二字？上京旧族显贵有敢言其非者，十不留一，何况对这些异族叛军。众辽人说到父兄子弟被执，不是断头京师，便要异乡为奴，夜来营中哭声一片，不料今日竟会有这般一道旨意！却听殿中众官顿了一顿，方才纷纷应道：“臣等遵旨！”显然皇帝这命令连他们也是出乎意料了。<br/>过得片刻，十数名官员侍从依次退出了殿外。跟着吱呀呀连声，那两扇朱红包金的殿门又沉沉关了。</p><p>华谷涵心中思虑，方才金主并未提到辽军主帅耶律屋瀚的消息，竟不知如何。却听大殿中完颜亮的声音又自响起，却念着他那首咏雪词的最末两句道：<br/>“须共一醉，看取碧空寥廓……”<br/>反反复复直念了两三遍，忽然笑了一声，轻声道：“不杀降卒一人，不焚契丹一土，亦不追究他的穷寇。朕答允之事，如今没有一句食言……你，可还不满意么？”<br/>华谷涵见这金主不过半个时辰，但听他言语杀伐决断，极是刚硬。哪知这番话说到最后一句，语调突地急转直下，既轻，且柔，岂止与先前大异，简直判若两人！明明便是同一人声音，却怎能变做如此？<br/>金主这句话说罢，殿中静寂了好一刻，方听得有一个人道：<br/>“臣……多谢，皇上。”<br/>虽是隔了数重鸳瓦，漫天风雪，华谷涵也已听得清清楚楚，这正是檀羽冲的声音。</p><p>一听得是他，华谷涵愈加不敢轻动，心知两人功力相若，一疏神时，只怕便要被察觉了去。心中翻翻滚滚，无数疑云，却比这大雪还要落得更急。仁政殿中这几句对白似是君臣相谈，然而君不似君，臣不似臣，直是诡异已极！而这几句话说罢，那殿中的些微声响，纵华谷涵如何尽力，也再难听清。在不绝的风雪声中，一座大殿竟是静的出奇。不知如何，华谷涵只觉得口干舌燥，手心出汗，似乎连自己的心跳声，也将要能听得到了。<br/>那一片恍如深山夜半的静寂里，唯一尚能听得清的，只有完颜亮的声音低低而笑，风雪声中，恍如耳语：</p><p>“朕的松昆罗，大雪都已落得满了，却为什么……还想飞呢……”</p><p>松昆罗，即女真语呼海东青，其意盖万鹰之神也。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>玉徽光彩灭，朱弦尘土生。废弃来已久，遗音尚泠泠。不辞为君弹，纵弹人不听。<br/>——唐·白居易·《废琴》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四、断弦</p><p>大雪初霁，薄暮四合，长街之上空荡荡，静悄。当街五间大门外火光跃动，掌起了十数只大红宫灯，楣心匾上大书三字道：济王府。<br/>
王府后街上一溜儿买卖人家，因一日来行人寥寥，八九都已上起了门板。这时一间小茶铺中茶博士打着哈欠，抱了双臂，晃出来也要关门。忽探头向街口张望了几眼，连连挥手，朝门外一名书生唤道：“这位官人，快快，进来避一避！”</p><p>华谷涵不由一愣，眼见这茶博士年纪老迈，脚步虚浮，半点不会武功，脸上神情颇见焦急，不似作伪的模样；双眉一挑，便依言跨进了铺去，轻笑道：“老丈，敢问要避的什么？”<br/>
那老汉先不回答，伸手把他又向内拉了拉，便去关铺门，才掩上半扇，只听街口马蹄如雷，雪沫溅起半天来高，雪下青石路都震得答答作响，一队人马已冲了过来。当头枣红马上一人锦衣貂裘，腰佩金刀，一望便知是个贵胄子弟；后面十数名随从举着火把，口中大声呼喝。这时街上几乎不见行人，全不必这般喝斥让道，而若是有人行过，马队奔的如此快法，又如何来得及避让？这马上之人，实是骄横得太也过分。<br/>
华谷涵暗暗皱眉，看着那队人狂风般直奔济王府去了。那老汉方松了口气，掩上了铺门，回头道：“官人好险，适才若叫那檀家小王爷见了你，这场祸可是不小。”<br/>
华谷涵笑道：“我好好走路，又不曾碍了他的，老丈说这祸，却是从何而来？”<br/>
那老汉把嘴一撇，眯着双眼道：“这官人，听你言语便是外路人。此来京师，可不是寻那济王府的小贝子么？”<br/>
华谷涵心头猛地一震，不由不惊！</p><p>他在那深宫仁政殿上，重重疑云，只是无解，却知这无数之问，尽要落在檀羽冲一人身上。细听宫人侍卫言语，方才听得这人封爵乃是济王府贝子。哪料才踏府外，竟被个无名老汉一口叫破？刹那间袖中掌心一震，已自运上了三成功力，脸上只淡淡笑道：“老丈这话，从何说起？”<br/>
那老汉全无所觉，仍是笑眯眯地道：“咱这燕京城里，哪个不知那小贝子最欢喜的，便是汉人文绉绉的玩艺儿？过不几日，便有官人你这般的找上门来……嘿嘿，嘿嘿！”<br/>
华谷涵这才明白，这老汉看自己书生打扮，却是当作了来打抽丰的门客。心念一动，也笑了起来，摸出些散碎银子塞到那老汉手中，一面道：“惭愧，在下是初来乍到，还望老丈多多提点。”<br/>
那老汉往手心一摸，眉开眼笑，忙拉华谷涵桌边坐了，又泡了壶新茶过来，这才煞有介事地道：“官人不知，这济王府现今的王爷，是那小贝子的叔叔。方才那位小王爷檀世英，却是王爷的嫡亲儿子。若叫他见了你这般的打扮时，便要恼了。”<br/>
华谷涵笑道：“以老丈所说，小王爷与那位贝子爷乃是叔伯兄弟。他堂兄既是喜欢读书人，他见了却为何要恼？”<br/>
那老汉叹气道：“官人差了。想寻常人家遗下一金半银，还不免要争个大打出手，何况大家子的事情？老汉我听人说道，那小贝子的父亲，是现今道雄王爷的亲大哥。当年还在上京会宁府的时节，一场大仗打下来，这位王爷老爹兄弟都死了个干净，大嫂一病不起，位子便由他坐了……说来贝子，本该是那小王爷的……”<br/>
华谷涵自然知道，金国胡俗，兄终弟及所在多有，似这般父母双亡的孤儿鲜有能袭爵者。却听那老汉又道：“后来小贝子长到十五六岁上，识得了当今的皇上……”往华谷涵面前凑了一凑，压低了声音道：“那时候皇上他，也还不是皇上……”<br/>
完颜亮弑熙宗而登大统，中外皆知，这老汉所说，显是他做上京都元帅时之事；只是寻常百姓自不清楚这些官职如何，含糊了两句，又道：“那年冬天会宁府也下得好大雪，突然一天，便说万岁爷换人做了。转过春天，又说契丹人打西边儿打了过来，当真乱得不堪……”<br/>
那“打西边儿打了过来”的契丹人，华谷涵在辽营亦有所闻。天德二年，西辽趁金国内乱未定，突越戈壁起兵，本是攻其无备的良机，却不知如何，只落了个无功而返。然辽军中说及此事，耶律元宜那时年幼不知，老将们却顾左右而言他，谁都不愿细说；此刻却听那老汉道：“西边那仗打完，一道旨意就下到了济王府，小贝子做了贝子，这位小王爷可就……”<br/>
一言惊起，当年西辽精兵，原来是折在了个十七岁的未冠少年之手！金以战功立国，亦不闻有如此年少封爵者，无怪这老汉直到今日，还是一口一个“小贝子”了。<br/>
那老汉还在絮絮叨叨地道：“我等小老百姓惹他不起，叫一声小王爷也罢啦，日常也不曾听他去打什么仗，便是在这街上耀武扬威。若瞧见你读书人时，少不得，平白要挨一顿鞭子……”说着鄙夷之情见于颜色，又道：“官人你去登他门儿，可要千万小心，依老汉看……咦？人呢？”<br/>
对面座上空空一片，哪还有人影？那老汉揉揉眼睛，愣了半晌，心道今年这雪下得邪门，敢是叫老头子我都闹起癔症来了。</p><p>济王府檀家乃是当朝显贵，重楼叠阁，曲厦回廊，占出了五六条街面。华谷涵踏在飞檐角上纵目看去，不由一皱眉，一时不知要寻向哪一个方向。忽听风中轻送，寒枝落雁，暮雨修修，却是七弦琴上弦动之声。华谷涵循声急掠，朱户画梁飒然而过，忽地一顿，却见足下赫然现出了一座庭园。<br/>
这园子大不似北地王府，园中数顷池水，三面皆是回廊一带、轩榭浮波，独榭边一石峭然照水，爬满了多年的老藤，一眼乍见，宛如身在江南。只是若真在江南，此时还是郁郁青青的时节，中都城初雪过后，却唯有水石皆白，映着傍暮长空色如黛青，一片萧瑟而已。<br/>
琴声泠泠，正发自临水廊下。华谷涵在重门之外，听来还只是依稀，这时近在眼底，但闻声声抑抑，如泪沾襟。那操琴之人凭栏而坐，白狐裘袍扔在身后美人靠上，单披了一件长衫，秋水倒影，若不沾尘，却不是檀羽冲是谁？<br/>
华谷涵忽然一阵犹豫，不知怎地，竟是不愿去扰了这琴声。目光扫过，却见正南数间山房，门上只悬一匾，阴绿木刻，波磔如剑，颜其额曰“静思”，正是那夜帅帐中所见的笔迹，瞬间心中一动，暗道：“‘静言思之，不能奋飞’……此不祥之典，却为何用在这里？”</p><p>只是他不愿扰了琴，旁人却未必。忽听靴声橐橐，有个后生踢开园门，大步走了进来，一身锦衣鲜亮照眼，正是方才在府外所见的那小王爷檀世英。<br/>
檀羽冲双眉微皱，指尖一沉，停住了琴弦，听着檀世英大声道：“今晚御宴，你又是不去了？”<br/>
他说得高腔大嗓，只怕隔了几重院墙也能听得，檀羽冲却如不闻，垂目只望着琴弦。过了好一刻，檀世英眉扬目立，几乎要暴跳了起来，方才道：“宣的是檀家，你既喜欢，你去便是。”<br/>
檀世英直瞪着他，打喉咙底重重哈了一声，嘴角扭曲，似笑非笑地道：“好哥哥……好大方！御宴，哼，皇上不出面的，是哪一门子的御宴！谁不知道琼华岛开的御宴，只为了见你贝子爷一个人罢啦……”<br/>
暮光影中，华谷涵仍看得清清楚楚，这番话一出口，檀羽冲肩头便是微微一颤，指下微动，那琴弦之上，便“当当”地响了两声。<br/>
古琴丝弦柔细，这两声响也不如何响亮。檀世英却陡然只觉胸口剧震，仿佛当胸挨了什么东西一击，一口气生生被卡在了腔子里。两声响，便连退两步，任他如何张嘴吐气，便是发不出声音来。<br/>
弦声倏止，檀世英又惊又恨，用力呸了一声，掉头便出园去了。</p><p>檀羽冲推琴而起，缓缓地道：“好大胆的游侠儿。”<br/>
华谷涵知他已见到了自己，便纵身落地，一揖道：“不请自来，冒昧了！”<br/>
檀羽冲却不回礼，转眼看着满池轻雪，眼光一如雪冷，低声道：“那耶律屋瀚已然死了……你走罢！”<br/>
一言出口，如冰断雪，将华谷涵反复思虑的问话都生生堵了回去。<br/>
其实如此结局，他并非不曾想到，只是耳听着檀羽冲冷冰冰、硬梆梆的语调，他平生大败是在此人之手，万千人命却又是此人所赐，傲气、杀机、惊疑，一时全都兜上了心来，扬声大笑道：“多谢相告！在下还有一事不明，倒要请教！”<br/>
这句话却也出了檀羽冲的意料，转过头来向他凝视了片刻，道：“请说。”<br/>
华谷涵这声问原是激愤而发，并无细思。只是一句出口，狂气已生，便道：“我闻女真族中以鹰为神。想鹰之为物，翔于九天之上，不栖荆莽之中，搏风凌霄，势如雷霆，方当得起一个神字。谁知今日一见，却原来屈于金玉笼底，俯就俗人之手，哪里是甚么神物，却是家养的爪牙！这其中道理，贝子爷可肯指教么？”</p><p>檀羽冲一言不发。暮色渐沉渐浓，一层层落在他发上，肩上，衣衫上，将他整个人都罩在了一片浓重的暗影里，看不清面上的神情。好半日工夫，方才道：“好，问得好……我也有一事请问，未知，肯见教否？”<br/>
华谷涵冷笑道：“但教所知，知无不言。”
但听檀羽冲道：“以尊驾身手，果然可以一当百，却可曾想过，若是万人为敌，胜负已定之时，该当如何？”<br/>
华谷涵道：“既入了义军，便是只剩下一人一剑，也绝无后退。一时胜负，何庸多言！”<br/>
檀羽冲道：“然则胜负既分，便决生死，却又当如何？”<br/>
华谷涵道：“大好男儿，但求血洒疆土，又岂有贪生畏死、顾虑许多之辈！”<br/>
檀羽冲道：“只是这无数鲜血所洒之地，尽是胡儿疆土。”<br/>
华谷涵道：“疆土有别，国仇家恨却是一般。如今宋辽同心，贝子爷该问的，难道不是你金国暴政做的好事么？”<br/>
这番话直如狂风暴雨一泻而下，竟无一分一刻的停顿。檀羽冲陡然仰头，发出了一声极短促尖利的冷笑，道：“哈！好一个宋辽同心……香花楼子，迎王师么？”</p><p>“我本汉人，陷于涂炭，朝廷不加拯救，无路自归，何啻大旱之望云霓。若兴师吊民，不独箪食壶浆，当以香花楼子界首迎接也。”<br/>
北宋徽宗在日，只因这一语，宋室轻立海上之盟，联金灭辽，北方屏障人心尽失。七年之间，以至靖康之耻。华谷涵怒冲胸臆，猛一声喝道：“……你！”却是叫他逼了个无可置辩。<br/>
一时间满园无声，冷风入廊，将两个人的衣衫发丝一起吹拂了起来。<br/>
忽听檀羽冲低声道：“是我失言了，尊驾……勿怪。”<br/>
华谷涵万不想他竟会出言道歉，刹那一愣。却见檀羽冲转开了眼去，似是望着楼阁影后，天际那最后一抹将尽未尽的残光。眼底一片迷茫，竟仿佛在暗影之后，看到了什么极远的地方，口中缓缓地道：“去年……三月辛巳，东海四县起兵作乱，海州、总管府合兵攻他，也是连月不下……”<br/>
这几句话毫无来由，直说得莫名其妙。但这场东海之乱，金军过后十室九空，东园望一怒而助辽军，便是要为他家乡之人讨一个公道，华谷涵却是知道的。只是他突然说起这一桩事，却又为了什么？<br/>
“州府之兵连战连败，每一败，全军无还……于是御营舟师，奉旨而发……”<br/>
东海乱时，完颜亮恶闻其事，曾道：“朕意不在一邑，将以试舟师耳。”遣水师九百而破敌近万，东海舟橹不起，波为之平。华谷涵心头骤沉，怎会还不知这一战是出自谁人之手？却听对面的声音愈轻愈低，竟不知是在向华谷涵说话，还是只不过说给他自己来听，暮色风中，直如幽魂。<br/>
“败军受降的那一天，海州城外……这一边，是州府兵士家中披麻戴孝，那一边，五千余颗人头一起落地……一边女真话，一边的汉话，哭声震天，叫的都是父母、夫君、兄弟、儿子……血染疆土，血染……疆……土……哈！哈！哈哈哈……”<br/>
最后这几声说是笑，却又哪里是笑，低沉暗哑，入耳酸心。<br/>
华谷涵愣在了那里。他平生之志，只道饥餐渴饮匈奴血肉，今日突然之间，却似听到了一个冰冷的，让人骨髓热血都仿佛冻做了冰的噩梦。这个梦，却是他连在梦中，也从来不曾想到过的。</p><p>檀羽冲猛然反身抱琴，弦上狂风乍起，水云漫空，声声奏道：“去年战，桑干原；今年战，葱河道……”正是一曲《战城南》。<br/>
君子器上，凄凉惨厉，如悲猿，如孤鸿，如凄风雨晦，如关山月迷，但听野战格斗死，败马号鸣向天悲；如见乌鸢啄人肠，衔飞上挂枯树枝。华谷涵绝世之功，竟听得心旌摇摇，莫可抑制，直至此刻，方才信了他一支箫吹散满城军心，绝非虚言！<br/>
但听“乃知兵者是凶器……”音犹未终，一声如金石裂，琴上七弦一齐断绝。其时斜月初升，微光闪烁，照见两行泪水，自檀羽冲脸颊上缓缓地落了下来。</p><p>良久良久，静思园中又是寂然无声。只有晚风吹动水边些许细小的碎冰，撞上石岸，丁丁轻响。<br/>
檀羽冲忽地长长叹息了一声，道：“你走罢！告诉耶律元宜，只要他余部不离松山北麓，那便……”<br/>
华谷涵听得“松山”之名，心底却陡然一阵惊疑，眼光一震，檀羽冲已看得清清楚楚，沉声道：“辽军不在松山之地么？……不在松山，莫不成，是去向了西北旧日围场之地？”<br/>
这一句虽是问话，他语气中却无丝毫疑问之意，也不等华谷涵回答，又道：“辽军有部将言道，旧围场久无驻军，而地近西夏西辽，或可与之相联，以图再起。长困奚地，终究不是个了头……是也不是？”<br/>
华谷涵动身之时，辽军拔营，果然便是如此，这番话竟直如在场亲见。不敢犹疑，立时应声道：“正是！有何处不妥，还请直言。”<br/>
檀羽冲飒然起身，疾道：“你快些回耶律元宜军中去，迟则生变！那旧围场既无驻军，便无防备，辽军去得，外路金军如何去不得？昨日京中，已有……你可听过，金超岳此人么？”<br/>
不必他多说，华谷涵已然隐约想到，辽军之中，怕是内奸外敌，已出了一场大变！抬眼望着檀羽冲，忽道：“多谢！只是檀兄……何不与我同往？你若是不得已而用之，便该当用在此时，是么？”<br/>
檀羽冲迎着他直视而来的目光，竟不由微微一震，默了片刻，道：“要我同往？你可信得过一个……金人么？”<br/>
华谷涵洒然一笑，月光洒落眉目，神采飞扬，真如月晖，应道：“我不信金人……<br/>
……我相信你！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>至营南京宫殿，运一木之费至二千万，牵一车之力至五百人……金屑飞空如落雪。一殿之费以亿万计，成而复毁，务极华丽。<br/>——《金史·海陵本纪·卷五》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五、无道<br/>
</p><p>.<br/>
“三弟，快走！”<br/>
“咱们一场兄弟，生则同生，死则同死！”<br/>
“放屁！你我死在这里，谁来——”<br/>

猛听风声厉啸，这几句断断续续的对话刹时打断。风卷处，地下残草、积雪、沙土一起卷上半天，随风盘旋，呼呼呼平地漩涡，方圆三丈内几条人影尽被所掩。风沙影里隐约看见掌势吞吐，剑光缭错，绕定了垓心一个身披长褂、面色焦黄的枯瘦老者。<br/>
本是以二敌一之局，却只听那老者阴恻恻狞笑，喝道：“金超岳掌下，有人走得了么！”双掌划了半个圆圈，向外一送；赫见对面东海龙西歧凤二人，一个面色赤红，一个脸现惨青，喘息声既粗且重，显是已逼到了油尽灯枯之境！<br/>
这几人身后满地雪泥狼藉，长草倒伏，凌乱蹄印伸出数十丈外，遥遥可见辽军人马影子。寥寥不足千骑，衣甲不整，血泥遍身；马匹也是半拖半跛，几乎连旌旗鞍辔都不全了。</p><p>耶律元宜那日听了部下老将稍合住、神独斡建议，提军转至西北围场旧地，果然此地废弃已久，数百里皆不见金军驻扎。岂料安营才歇到夜半，轰然一响，四面杀声陡起，吴哥儿狂奔入帐，嘶声叫道：<br/>
“少将军！稍合住、稍合住他反了——”<br/>
这一来变起肘腋，辽军所部上万，竟叛了八千有余！黑暗中喊杀震天盖地，金军大队跟着杀至，剩下这二成以寡敌众，死战至天明，好容易方冲出半数。耶律元宜、赫连姐妹回头望去，只见一远一近，两道尘头冲上半空。近的这一道，是东海龙西歧凤断后的战局；远的那一道，却听闷雷也似蹄声渐响渐近，尘头上飘动的正是金兵旗号。<br/>
众辽人心头冰凉，当下牙关一咬，掉头反奔了回去，决意决一死战。奔不数步，赫连清霞失声尖叫：“……前辈！”东海龙西歧凤身躯齐晃，蹬蹬蹬向后连退；那祁连老怪金超岳冷笑一声，手掌箕张，热风冷气一齐吐出，迎面劈来。<br/>
便在这时，所有人耳中嗡地一震，同时响起了两样声音。<br/>
一是啸声，另一处，却是箫声。</p><p>箫声幽幽，仿佛便在身边耳畔。东海龙西歧凤颜色惨变，只是杀招已在眼前，竟无余隙想上一想。然幽咽声里，陡听那老怪“噫！”地一声，不知怎地，阴阳之气出手，却倏尔歪了半分。高手过招，相去只是毫厘，这么些许偏移，东海龙西歧凤同时上步侧身，势在必杀的一招，竟给轻轻巧巧地卸了过去。<br/>
那啸声初起，却远在廿里之外，然而如风驰，如电闪，来得好快。金军后队众兵猛觉耳鼓嗡嗡作响，竟似有一根尖针直刺进脑海中来，再难忍受。不少人撒手扔了刀枪，双手抱头，已跌倒在了地上。<br/>
啸声愈近，箫声愈急！<br/>
这箫中所奏的似是潇湘水云变调，水音一挑，愈细愈高，高得竟无尽处；只一顿，又猝然自极高处猛跌下来，休说水云，直便是惊涛骇浪。一浪过后，金超岳脸上神色便是一变，自洋洋得意而惊、而疑、而怒！箫声三转，只见祁连老怪额角隐现冷汗，心慌意乱之竟已无法遮掩。<br/>
箫中又一个拔高，同时啸声疾掠而来。金兵侧目掩面，东海龙厉声大喝。“砰！”地一声巨响，地下雪尘沙泥溅起半空，有一物掷在地下；却是一杆军中大旗，旗面翻卷，犹在风中毕剥作响。金超岳猛地飞身纵后，退出了战圈，只见衣襟飘摆，竟已被西歧凤一剑刺了个对穿！<br/>
轰地一下，辽军中声浪直迸半空，上千人一片大叫道：“……华大侠！”<br/>
金兵阵中却刹那寂然无声。金超岳又退了两步，声音自齿缝里迸出来道：“……檀贝子！”</p><p>这两个人竟会同时而来，无论是金是辽，没一个人想到有此一变。叫声甫落，这上万人马忽地陷入了一片奇异的静寂。四面八方无数眼光，向那两人身上卷了过去。<br/>
却见华谷涵扬眉一笑，负手望天，竟似并无插手之意。檀羽冲却目不斜视，望着金军阵前的统军官，冷冷吐了两字道：<br/>
“退军！”<br/>
“呵”地一声，众军又是一阵乱纷纷震动。虽未叫出了口，然窃窃私语声刹时席卷，诧异、惊骇、怀疑，种种不一。金超岳面色铁青，高声说道：“檀贝子，我等为国平乱。你纵是我大金主帅，今日和这起叛逆混在一处，阻我大军，如此乱命，却为何来？”顿了一顿，又道：“便是你有甚么私心，也不该坏了国家大事！若皇上知晓……”<br/>
这几句话说来慷慨激昂，运上了内力送出，声音朗朗，四野皆闻，分明是有意说给众金军来听。檀羽冲却只静静听着，风拂长袖，神色漠然，直听他说到“皇上知晓……”突然转过头来，向他横了一眼。<br/>
金超岳一世枭雄，和他眼光一碰，竟不由激灵灵一震，忽地悚然而惊，暗道：“便是他理亏，我却不可将话说得过了。否则闹到御前……皇上也是听他的，决计不会来听我的！”下面的言语，登时便窒住了说不出来。<br/>
檀羽冲不再瞧他，伸手指着那杆猎猎大旗道：“监军官，你可认得这面旗么？”</p><p>其实金超岳说话之时，那将领心中也是一般的想法。只是碍着官位低了，却不敢言；眼看着大功将成，又不甘退；正在这进退两难的当儿，忽听得这句问话，凝目向那旗子看去，不由一愣，喃喃地道：“辽东留守？”<br/>
这时金军众兵将也早看得清楚，地下这面旗色作淡青，虎纹围护，正是辽东留守帐下帅旗。然此地是北京路所辖，那东京辽阳远在八百里外，纵然华谷涵身手了得，又怎能带来这一面旗？面面相觑，都是一片莫名所以的疑色。<br/>
只听檀羽冲道：“五千人马，破辽过万，果然是天大的功勋。只是监军你乘胜而来，那辽军投来的叛部，人又在何处？”<br/>
那监军立时大惊。他夜来贪功直追，只道叛来的辽军早归我帐下，志得意满，却哪里留意了背后的动静？一时犹不肯尽信，然知这位贝子爷用兵如神，言必有中；中心栗六，急纵两骑探马向来路去看。不过一刻工夫，两骑马先后奔回，当先一骑隔了数丈便扬声大呼，叫道：“将军不好！那起契丹军不知何时撇了旗号，不随我军，掉头都奔东北方向去了！”<br/>
不片时，第二骑马直扑阵前，马上那兵声音也抖了，一片声叫道：“将军！东北……东北方高岗下不出十里，全……全是辽东的旗号！”</p><p>那监军大大一震，险些儿自马上跌了下去。但听檀羽冲的声音波澜不起，仍是缓缓地道：“汉人有一句话，叫做螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。监军但知战功，不知可有想过，你北京路监军官不过从二品上，如何能许八千辽军的好处，叫他叛了本部？又如何便惊得动前朝国师，来为你出这一次手？”<br/>
众兵卒左右张望，纷纷大叫：“金国师！金国师！”然阵前空空，哪里还有金超岳的人影。却是一听报“辽东”之时，趁乱悄悄混入众军，早去得远了。<br/>
那监军背上如被冰水，心中已然雪亮。自己这里五千人马，都做了杀人之刀。只消契丹残部战败，背后大军掩至，自己便要落个轻敌冒进的欲加之罪。那时休说战功，只怕北京路这支人马连着自家性命都要不保！刹时间一身冷汗将铁甲缝也渗透了，和众将一起拜倒在地，颤声道：“是小将等鲁莽……求贝子教我！”<br/>
檀羽冲连“退”字亦不必说，抬一抬手，三军齐喏，不多久五千金兵兵不血刃，已退了个一干二净。</p><p>众辽人眼瞪瞪看着，心头百味杂陈。张了半日口，却不知该当说些甚么。<br/>
只有华谷涵长揖到地，正色道：“多谢！”<br/>
檀羽冲躬身还礼，道：“华兄，三五日内，向西一路上当无大碍。这里余部可投西去，至于……”向耶律元宜等人瞥了一眼，又道：“你若相送，我保他们平安离开金境。到了江南之地，便不要再回来了！”<br/>
耶律元宜听到他这一句，却忍不住怒气，猛喝道：“做得好人情！我契丹之人，山前山后尚有十几万众。岂有……”<br/>
檀羽冲一声冷笑，截道：“不错！山前契丹族人七万，山后尚有一十六万，我却不知耶律少将军热血豪气，赌得起一身性命；这二十三万的妇孺老幼，跟着你赌不赌得起！”<br/>
耶律元宜倒吸一口冷气，生生哽在了喉头，窒了良久，竟是一个字也说不上来了。</p><p> </p><p>这当儿十里之外，东北高岗之下却是嘶鸣不绝。战马被背上主人心绪所感，马蹄踢踏，只激得地下尘土飞溅。马上十数名将领各按刀剑，四外并无敌军，抓着刀柄的手指却个个握得骨节发白，纷纷向上首一骑道：<br/>
“探马看得清楚，方才那闯阵夺旗之人正是向辽军方向去了。只怕……”<br/>
“主公！不如先行退军，再做打算。”<br/>
“再若不退，若北京路报上京中，我等辽东也回不得了……主公！”<br/>
那马上之人锦衣大氅，听着众将纷乱，神色间却半分不动，反笑了一笑道：“难道诸位以为，我们现在撤军，还来得及么？”<br/>
言犹未了，众人陡然齐齐一震，只听风中声如冷泉，淡淡地说道：<br/>
“叛军八千，先除契丹余部，后夺友军战功。这北疆奚地人心，连着北京路三府统兵之权，便要尽入一人手掌——赵王，好大的气魄！”<br/>
那十数将领霎时变色，一齐提马将那锦衣人护在了当心。好几人手臂一震，呛呛声响，佩刀都已拔出了半截，日光映刃，冷光颤动，却是握刀的手禁不住微微发抖之故。<br/>
独有那锦衣人依然镇定如恒，抬手遏住了众将动作，也不理四下急叫“主公不可！”之声，自顾自翻身下马，缓步走上前去，向着那说话之人微微颔首，笑道：“些许小计，得见贝子大驾，完颜雍幸何如之！”</p><p>檀羽冲不再言语，目光自这辽东留守的身上缓缓掠过，投向了他身后青色旌旗之下的众军。<br/>
只见众将脸色灰白，鼻尖鬓角冷汗淋淋，然手中兵戈抓得死紧，无数双目光炯炯直盯了过来；好一刻，方才低低长叹了一声，道：“只是赵王定计之时……不曾为你身后这一群忠心将士想上一想么？”<br/>
完颜雍的双目却未有一时一刻离开了他身上，听这一问，又笑了一笑，道：“乌禄此计不敢自夸，但京中上至龙虎元帅，下至御林亲军，除你檀贝子一人，怕是没有哪个能在短短半日之内便挫了我的好事。贝子不至，我所怕何来？贝子既至，我又……所怕何来呢？”<br/>
这两句问话听来无稽，语气却是笃定已极，分明拿准了他檀羽冲决不会弃这里众军不顾的意思！顿了一顿，语声愈柔，又道：“若说为将士想时，却不知乌禄今日所为，比南京城又如何呢？”<br/>
一句“南京城”，檀羽冲身躯便是剧烈一震，猛地转开了眼去。这时日光正盛，自云层间射落，映着发丝飘飞，一丝丝在他脸边擦过，却是一片苍白，照不出半分血色，白得和他身上狐裘都没了分别。</p><p>完颜雍眼色一沉，忽地敛了笑意，正容道：“贝子之意，乌禄不敢有负，这便回辽东就是。只是今日既见，还望贝子答我一言。若得你此言，这些小小的军马兵权，又何足道哉？”<br/>
檀羽冲默然良久，道：“请说。”<br/>
完颜雍道：“其实贝子心中，也早已猜到了罢！似你才高当世，晓畅汉书，独不闻……良禽择木之典乎！”<br/>
又是良久良久，久到完颜雍几乎以为他不会回答之时，却见檀羽冲脸上依然不见丝毫血色，语声却如春冰乍破，竟无一丝一毫犹疑道：“不敢，吾只闻：国无道，至死不变，强者矫。”<br/>
完颜雍一直从容自若，但听他说“至死不变”之时，眼底陡然间精光四射，尽是不忿之意，虽一瞬即逝，却终究难以压制得住，低低冷笑了两声，方道：“贝子既知无道，如此执著，却为何来？难不成你以为，今日中都城薰风殿上那人，还是你的完颜元功么？”<br/>
“功”字声犹未落，檀羽冲猛地一声厉叱截断了他，大喝道：“……住口！”<br/>
完颜雍昔年见他，皆是翩翩恂恂、如琢如磨，竟从无一次这般激怒形之于外的模样。心头一凛，眼底更冷了几分，便不再多言，上马挥手，率了属下兵将一路去了。<br/>
檀羽冲仍定定地站在那里，长风拂衣，将地下雪沫纷纷扬扬吹在他的身上。只听远处一声清啸，叫道：“檀兄，檀兄——”却是华谷涵见他许久不归，出声相唤。然而这里一人心乱如麻，许久许久，终是一动未动，没有再说一句话，去回答这呼唤的声音。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>万里车书一混同，江南岂有别疆封。提兵百万西湖上，立马吴山第一峰。<br/>——完颜亮《南征至淮扬望江左》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六、去国</p><p>水月荡荡，翠微幽深。江南四月夜，本便是芳华忘归之景，何况在这临安城西湖之上，但见倒影凝青玉，波心逐流光。月色映照，湖水仿佛都罩在一抹淡淡的青白雾中，水波轻漾，泊泊拍岸，真叫人无酒而将自醉了。<br/>
若在平日，这湖上正是夜游鼎盛，灯影笙歌的时分。但这一年已是金正隆六年，南宋绍兴三十一年；连月来市井间道路以目，窃窃皆道北兵，更时有“迁都”之语，直闹得都中人心惶惶，连着西湖也冷清了大半。这时时近三更，堤岸边行人早绝，偌大湖面寥寥落落，已看不见了几只游船的影子。<br/>
便在一片寂静夜中，陡听“飒”地一响，月下红影急摇，冷光射月，水波涟漪激荡，映出岸边高树丛间两道人影，已激斗在了一处！</p><p>相斗之人一是个二十上下的持剑女郎，一却是个高大番僧，剑光人影当空翻飞，掌风呼啸如雷鸣，正是场难分难解之局。但听那番僧连连呼喝，那女郎却默不做声，剑上冷光照着红妆缁衣，实是说不出的怪异。<br/>
那番僧斗得焦躁，猛发一掌，操着音调不准的汉语喝道：“女娃子！你那册子已给过了宋国的皇帝，还不是无用？只留着它做甚么，莫如快些交给佛爷。佛爷在杭州还有大事要办，没空与你……哎哟！”却是开口说话，心神稍分，那女郎呸地一声，左手拂尘疾挥，借着地上反震之力一跃而起，一剑势如电闪，已刺穿了他的袈裟。<br/>
那番僧大怒，双掌齐出，那女郎侧身一旋，掌风鼓荡，恰在她面前擦过。然便在这擦身而过的一瞬之间，陡然幽香拂面，一缕香气夹在风中，向她鼻端扑了过来。<br/>
那女郎猛地一惊，她与这番僧斗了良久，万不料他竟有用毒之能。而这香气不同于中土任何一种迷香，一沾气息，直透脏腑。饶是那女郎闭气闭得极快，也已吸了少许，全身不知怎地一软，瞬间竟然没了力气，足下只一摇晃，那番僧哈哈大笑，举掌当头便砸了下来。</p><p>陡听风声里一线尖鸣，有什么物事破空而至，那番僧全不及防，背后一麻，举起的手掌上掌力只才发到一半，一下子软绵绵便垂落下去，却被那物在肩头天宗穴上击了个正着。<br/>
刹时间明暗逆转，大吃一惊的已换了那番僧。瞥眼见那女郎气息急吐，显然便要逼出体内迷香，稍一迟疑，必陷前后夹击之境；哪里还有心思恋战？袈裟一挥，疾跃出十数丈外，树影遮掩下几个起落，便去得远了。<br/>
那女郎运气三转，已自不妨，暗道：“什么人在助我？”转眼见地下草丛间一点微光闪烁，便俯身拾起。凝目看时，月光照出掌心浑圆生光，那突来之物，竟是一颗小小的珍珠。</p><p>方才他二人相斗之时，那番僧背向湖面，一带坡岸向下并无立身之地，出手之人必是人在湖上，相距少说也有廿丈之遥。这女郎平日珍宝见得多了，手里这颗珍珠虽小，却是上品，毫无瑕疵。珠上钻了细孔，一缕丝线犹自随风轻摆，显是随手自衣衫饰物上扯下来的。这人的武功之高，手面之阔，都未免太也惊人。<br/>
却听一声幽幽，在水波风里，西湖上飘来了洞箫的声调。<br/>
这女郎在临安奔波近月，西湖上往来不下数十次，听过了无数红牙轻歌，竟没有哪一处比得上这月下箫声的好听。此时疑云更甚，只一晃，人已立在了西湖岸边，放眼急望。<br/>
但见只影摇落，满湖流霜，十里水面上便只一艘小舟，船尾有一人倚坐在那里，手中洞箫映月生华，竟是玉质，一角雪白衣衫搭着船舷，半垂水面，随了水波轻轻起伏。这时节明明是融融春夜，被这人一映，却似化作了西湖至著名的一景“断桥残雪”一般。</p><p>却听这人玉箫一停，低低吟道：“……云树绕堤沙，怒涛卷霜雪，天堑无涯。重湖叠巘清嘉，有三秋桂子，十里荷花……”<br/>
柳永这首《望海潮》将西湖胜景播于天下，人尽皆知，此时此景，本是再相配不过。然而这人吟得断断续续，戛然一颤，却又重新念了起来，反反复复，只是两句道：“重湖叠巘清嘉，有三秋桂子，十里荷花……三秋桂子，十里荷花……哈哈，云外天香，可是金谷园中树；十里铺红，都成河阳一县花……”<br/>
一声一泪，却哪里还是柳耆卿原词的绮靡明丽，凄厉之音，竟是不忍卒闻！<br/>
那女郎眼光掠处，却看清他衣袖口上莹光流转，正是珍珠坠脚，哪有心思再听他的言不及义，按剑沉声道：“阁下何人？深夜到此，但不知有何事见教！”<br/>
这句话其实只是江湖上最寻常不过的一句探问。那人却好似突然听到了什么天大的笑话，哈地一下笑出了声，竟笑得双肩发颤，直不起身，要伸手扶着船舷才能稳住身形。那笑声既低且哑，猝然一收，抬起了头来，但见他眼角泪痕纵横，缓缓地道：“问得好！我也想知道，我是什么人，为什么在这个地方，又是来……做些什么……”<br/>
这女郎柳清瑶乃是北五省绿林盟主，眼界武功殊非凡品，但今夜这人实是莫名所以，忍不住一愣，心道：“这人好生的古怪，敢是疯了不成？”</p><p>忽听那人音调一冷，森然道：“刀兵已临国门，而朝中犹未之信，休说主战之议，便是一本孤臣遗书到得御前，也如泥牛之入大海——事至如此，柳盟主尚问何事见教，这一句，可不嫌太多余了么？”<br/>
言辞咄咄，柳清瑶已不由大大地一惊！<br/>
她这一次南下杭州，正是为了金兵将至的天大讯息。又有宋臣耿仲廿余年写就的一本金国军政之事，交他孤儿耿照上书；柳清瑶跨江相送，好容易到了大宋国土。不料托几位武将连番上奏，却静悄悄一丝回音也无。柳清瑶夜入大内，将那遗书送到了宋帝御案之上；岂知连着数日，仍不闻朝中有一个“战”字，反而迁都之语一日日播于临安城巷。这夜入宫欲寻个究竟时，却撞上了那番僧。她所谋事大，不想惊动南宋官兵，且战且走；哪知西湖之畔竟遇上了这一番言语？刹时间如闻雷鸣，无数念头一时并至，暗道：<br/>
“遗书之事，或许还是方才我与那金国番僧争斗，叫他听得。但是金兵南下，这消息如今所知的怕不过三四人，他却从哪里听来？这人……究竟是谁？！”<br/>
一念未罢，柳清瑶纵身踏上船头，长剑八方风雨一展，剑势将发未发，将那人上三路尽数罩住，冷声斥道：“大丈夫事无不可对人言，这般藏头露尾，故弄玄虚，算甚么本事！”</p><p>明晃晃青钢剑尖便在眼前，那人却似视而不见，眼光只望着无边的烟波流水。对岸山影随波浮沉，一波波荡在眼底，只听他喃喃念道：“蜀客至江南，长忆吴山好……吴山，吴山……”<br/>
柳清瑶满腔杀气叫他闹了个没着落处，心底愈发惊怒交加，碍着这一桩大事，剑尖颤动，却不能发动。却见那人突地一震，似是这当儿终于从他那迷梦中醒了过来，道：“柳盟主又何尝肯直言不讳？你心中想问的，其实是御书房中孤臣之策，为何换不得朝堂上一字战书，是也不是？”<br/>
这句话正触着柳清瑶心底闷气，剑尖不由一抖。那人仍如不见，略略一顿，又道：“有宋以来，抑武重文，自绍兴十二年事后，朝政有决，莫不出于天子台阁之共议。今当朝二相，左相汤思退首持和议，自张浚刘锜诸将以下，敢言战者十不存一。而右相朱倬……柳盟主可知，自你入京上书那日起，这位右相便做了个模棱相公，但议北师，未出过一言一语。天子无心，群臣无力，便是你武功再高十倍，又如何动得了垂拱殿上的半分！”<br/>
柳清瑶入京之时，自然也虑着主昏臣懦，行事不易，但每想及如何不易，翻来覆去，也不过“主昏臣懦”四字，这其中的波澜云诡却哪里知晓？这番话听得她心底剧震，手中剑不知不觉，竟自慢慢地垂了下去。</p><p>那人将眼光转到她面上，唇边忽地现出了一丝极淡的笑意，涩然道：“……柳盟主，你可知春秋之时，烛之武退秦师事么？”<br/>
柳清瑶心中思虑不定，唰一声长剑还鞘，应道：“阁下有话，还请明言！”<br/>
那人仰头望月，缓缓地道：“世上人心，不过‘趋利避害’四字。郑以小国孤城，何利于人？所以能动秦师者，只在来日之害。今日柳盟主真欲定国策而挽狂澜，便要落在……右相朱倬的身上。”<br/>
柳清瑶不禁一愣，这人方才还道右相模棱之态，一反复间，如何能定？却听那人道：“左右相位虽等，但汤思退位重已久，所附者众，朱倬所以不肯轻言，无非怕失了他眼下之势。此时不出一月便至天申节……”忽见柳清瑶眼中异色一闪而过，便知她久居北方，并不熟悉江南宋室的风俗，遂道：“天申节五月廿一，乃是赵构的生辰。”<br/>
柳清瑶这才恍然，随即心头一动，她北方绿林豪士说起宋室君主，称宋主者有之，赵宋官家者有之，粗鲁人骂声狗皇帝也在多有，然身为汉民，却绝无如这人一般大剌剌直呼其名“赵构”的。“莫非这人……不是宋人？然则宋室朝政，他却如何这般清楚？”<br/>
但听水波拍舷，那人声音亦如流水，一字一句送入耳中来道：<br/>
“天申节时，金国必将遣使到贺。只消有一个善书各家笔体之人，仿朱倬字迹写上几份主战奏折，先行送至他相府案头。叫他知晓，再若犹疑，这些亲笔战书出现之地便是左相府邸——汤思退不肯叫金使得知此事，焉肯放得他过？来日大难，朱倬除先发而制人，已无他路。此其一也。”<br/>
“得了右相为首，柳盟主便可将你那遗书交于大夫陈康伯、御史陈俊卿手上，此二人决战之心早坚，得此良机，必然力争而决圣意。此其二也。”<br/>
“而今宋室崇信佛法，高僧讲道，则举宫倾听。若得僧人之助，将军民望战，有进无退之心传于内廷；那时内外一同，朝野齐心，赵构欲不战亦不可得——此其三也。”<br/>
一番话字字道来，月光照见风动鬓发，双眸底冷若寒星，分明野渡孤舟，却似成了凌烟云台，九重三殿之上一般！</p><p>柳清瑶出身江湖，阴谋算计见得自也多了，却从无听过这般的言语。但觉这人所说，字字匪夷所思，却是句句入耳动心，悄立船头，竟不由听得呆了。<br/>
那人语声骤停，眼中恍恍惚惚地，又浮起了犹如疯癫的迷蒙之色，将玉箫放到唇边，轻轻吹了起来，但听：“乘醉听萧鼓，吟赏烟霞。异日图将好景，归去凤池夸……”仍是那曲《望海潮》，千回百转，万种思怀，却是说不出的凄凉。<br/>
柳清瑶心底疑问却也仍徘徊不去，沉吟了片刻，道：“多承指教，但不知阁下……你究竟何人，便不能直言相告么？”<br/>
那人不语，箫声未绝，忽地长身而起，白衣当风，人已没入了岸边树影之后。听他声音远远地道：“柳盟主若必要一言方能安心，你何不去问……华谷涵？”</p><p> </p><p>绍兴三十一年四月，侍御史陈俊卿以“挟巧作之心，济倾之术，观其所为，多效秦桧。”上书而责，右相和之，汤思退由是罢相。<br/>
五月，金南下之议既定。以上大夫陈康伯居左相位，陈用兵策，复起刘锜为江淮浙西制置使，守两淮之地。<br/>
又，朱倬上战、备、应三策，上称善，曰：“所言三策甚当。朕书于座右，朝夕思之。”宋迎战之意，至此决矣。</p><p> </p><p>水波荡荡，夹着“当”地一声铜钲，波心船头上忽地光芒大放，数十朵光球一齐飞空，漫天盘旋，水雾弥散，万灯流落。这水烟花之戏，原是昔年汴京金明池上最盛的游乐。南迁以来，每至天申节七日之期，西湖亦盛放此物。只是今年战事一出，百乐俱废，这日已是五月十九，也只有一二家豪门贵戚在此取乐罢了。<br/>
烟火亮而复灭，在空中一朵朵升腾迸落，照得湖边两名行人面上也是忽明忽暗。一张少年脸庞被火光映得通红，眉目飞扬，满是兴奋之色，正自口说手比，向他身边那人道：<br/>
“华大侠！可惜你到洞庭湖寻水军去了，不曾亲眼见到这一场好戏。铁笔文先生这几封奏折一写出来……哈哈！古月禅师向我们说起，都道在宫中撞上那右相爷的时候，他那脸色着实好看！是了，柳女侠方才还道，若是我先见着了你，定要问问，那个好生厉害的无名氏先生，却到底是谁？”<br/>
湖上又一道烟花升起，微光明灭，正映在华谷涵脸上。他眼底笑意，竟比漫空花火还要明亮，一声笑道：“……是他！”</p><p>四月之前，华谷涵一路送得耶律元宜等人南下，却听闻南京宫室将竣，金主迁都不过三年，大兴土木，又为何事？当下重回北境。这日大雪落得正紧，人行到山东西路泰安州地界，天际峨峨，泰山已不在远了。<br/>
漫天雪片影里，突见官道上旌旗蔽空，刀枪如林，有一支人马迤逦而来。风声猎猎，吹得青、黄、赤、白、黑五色旗帜当空飘扬，旗下骑兵披锦袍，衬铁甲，人马一色，鲜明如画；正中一杆大旗高起半空，风中翻卷，赫然现出了五爪金龙的纹样！<br/>
如此阵仗，除非是皇帝御驾亲临。华谷涵一惊非小，立时沿路逆行，要看个究竟。但愈行愈远，军阵却愈加禁卫森严，直追到傍暮时分，上到了泰山半腰，他仍是难以欺近。云间一线月光无声洒落，照得这座天下至壮阔的岱宗满山皆白，静悄悄，空荡荡，天地茫茫，大雪已然停了。</p><p>华谷涵心中思索：“那远去的人马确是御林禁军，既登东岳，莫非为护驾封禅之礼？但帝王祭天皆在冬至，正月过半，而金主突临，究竟为了什么？”还未想出头绪，脚步忽然一顿。只听峰顶箫声随风而落，吹的正是庾信《枯树赋》中最末几句。“建章三月火，黄河万里槎。若非金谷满园树，即是河阳一县花……”<br/>
将断未断，似绝非绝，隐约有人在余音中念道：<br/>
“于今摇落，凄怆江潭……树犹如此，人何以堪！”<br/>
刹那间，夜空回荡，群山轰鸣，天地间仿佛只剩下了这一个声音，四面八方，尽是“人何以堪——”“人何以堪——”的回音。华谷涵心底大震，扬声长啸，叫道：“檀兄！”</p><p>山路回转，峰巅上一石凌空，旁边几株古松雪压满枝，苍影幢幢，映着树下人玉箫白裘，果然便是檀羽冲。只是寂无声息，一动未动，好似不过是纸上画出来的水墨丹青。直到踏雪声簌簌已在咫尺，才慢慢地转过了头来，道：“是……你……”<br/>
这两字语气迟疑，说的更加莫名其妙。以他功夫，早该听见了峰下啸声，何至于要华谷涵走到身边方才知觉？停了好一刻，又说了一遍道：“……是你！”突然伸手一把拉住了华谷涵手臂，道：“我有话……要对你说！”<br/>
然而说过了这句话，却又默然一语不发，眼光明明投在华谷涵面上，却如全然不识，更不知他这时眼前看到的，是人是雪，只是一片恍惚，狂乱已极。<br/>
华谷涵心中惊疑，反腕也握住了他手，只这么一握，登觉寒意直透掌心，这只手既冷且硬，简直不似生人肌肤，凭他功力就算在峰上一日一夜，又怎会冷到如此？斜目瞥处，更见一侧雪地上零乱纵横，划着无数字迹，只有“只待云梢”几字，是昔日帅帐曾见，勉强辨认得出，其他都成了模糊一片，然而心绪纷乱却是一眼便知。两人相距既近，寒风扑面，一阵阵辛辣刺鼻，竟是一身的酒气！<br/>
华谷涵这一惊愈甚，手掌一紧，暗将内力向他体内送了过去，同时唤道：“……檀兄！你要说些什么？”</p><p>檀羽冲身形一颤，似是这才觉到了手上温暖，轻轻一挣，将手收了回来，低声道：“华兄，你今夜上峰，那祭天仪仗，想是已然见了？”<br/>
华谷涵心知有异，道：“正是！但不知此时祭天，所为何来？”<br/>
檀羽冲道：“祭告天地，以为……迁都！”<br/>
“迁都”二字，入耳不啻惊雷。金南京城便是昔日汴梁所在，相距宋土不过百里，此时此地，突立国都，那除非……除非是……<br/>
月射残雪，映着檀羽冲眼光神色更比雪冷，低声道：“……不错。如今朝中已出了明令，金国百姓，一人不得擅言南下之事。少则半载，多则十月，前锋军便要到长江了！”<br/>
其时宋金罢战已久，那山外青山，暖风熏醉的临安城里，绝口不提北兵将有廿年，背盟突袭，如何能当！华谷涵只听得血脉俱震，无数思绪纷至沓来之中，却突然有一个念头清清楚楚撞上来道：“一人不得擅言南下之事！那他……！”一时竟是无法自制，伸手又握住了檀羽冲双手，疾道：“檀兄！你……？”<br/>
这一次檀羽冲却只是一颤，便由他握着，一字一字地道：“我不会……再回中都城了！”</p><p>“……是他！”<br/>
半空中烟火星飘飘洒落，照上了满面笑意，那少年耿照在旁看着，却不由挠了挠头，心道：“怪哉！听珊瑚姑娘说起，他两家乃是世交，柳老前辈有心，这头姻缘怕是结定了。怎么说到柳女侠都是一本正经，这一提却笑出声来了？”<br/>
华谷涵却全然未觉，心中想的仍是那一夜泰山之上，自己曾说道：“……何不此心安处是吾乡！既如此，我在江南小孤山上把酒以待，檀兄，能饮一杯无？”那时那人应的一个“好”字，仿佛还在耳畔。足步不知不觉都行得快了，倒将耿照抛开了好一段，笑吟道：“醉乡路稳，何妨频到；把酒千里，只待云梢……这一次古月庵中的好酒，定要和他好好喝上一场！”<br/>
耿照忽然“咦”地一声，念了念道：“只待云梢……只待云梢……拂碧空？华大侠！你怎么、怎么会念起那完颜亮的诗来了？”</p><p>这时两人踏过白堤，已将走到了孤山脚下。湖上的烟火方放罢一回，只有几缕氤氲烟气袅袅升起，不见光亮，连着半山间的梅林、鹤亭，也都隐在了一片幽幽的暗影里。<br/>
便在那片暗影之下，碧瓦黄墙间尘埃不起，刹那间电光石火一闪，当地已多了两道身影，显然皆是当世第一等的高手。前面一人抬起手来，慢条斯理地整了整衣衫，听身后冷然道：“尊驾有意引我，有何言语，现下可肯说了么？”便施施然转过身去，口中一笑，说的却是女真语道：“不敢！老夫奉旨而来，有请——贝子归国。”<br/>
白衣骤摇，檀羽冲的身影向后退了一步，低低地道：“皇、叔。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>等闲变却故人心，却道故人心易变。<br/>——纳兰性德《拟古决绝词》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七、孤山</p><p>“奉旨，有请贝子归国。”<br/>一声奉旨，檀羽冲身形便是一晃。他方才疾奔之中猝然立定，连地下尘沙也不曾激起半分，这时却落足摇晃、虚浮不定，显是用莫大定力才克制住了心意激荡，再开口时，声音已隐隐沙哑道：“今日大金倾国之兵，兵威盖世，六十万人投鞭，也能断了长江流水，何须一个……叛国之臣？”<br/>对面那人脸上却始终挂着一副胸有成竹的笑意，摇了摇头，故作叹息了一声道：“贝子何乃太谦？区区一群绿林武夫到了你的手上，也能搅得宋国朝堂风云变色，你可知……”顿了一顿，笑意倏然转冷，森然道：“你可知，若以朝中大计，六月时便当出两淮而至长江。多承你檀贝子之功，生生给他宋国争了三个月的喘息之机，连老夫等这一次出使试探，也闹了个奔波徒劳。如此一人，就是十万大军，怕也换不来罢！”<br/>其实这番话便是不说，世间只怕无人比檀羽冲心中更加清楚。金自修南京，百计暴敛，万骨成枯，举国之力阖尽，只是为了这一次南征。事无可回，只有战事迟延一分，罢战之机多得一分，那眼见无数的鲜血眼泪，或者也便能少得一分。此时听着出兵延后之声送入耳来，想笑时，却笑不出声；若流泪，这泪却又落不下来，良久，方才哑声道：“如此，皇叔奉的旨意，便该是立取我性命，又何必费这许多唇舌？”<br/>对面那人完颜长之，原是宗室中武功至高，官居御林禁卫之首者，这时却并不出手，负手笑道：“贝子明知故问了。以你武林天骄，哈！老夫岂有轻动之理。只是贝子运筹帷幄之时可有想过，你不杀伯仁，伯仁却……因你而死？”<br/>说到最后这一句，语声拉长，满是嘲笑，扬起手来向那边佛殿一指。<br/>远处湖面上响起了一串百子响鞭，满天金星乱落如雨，火光和着月光，一起照亮了大殿的檐柱，但见回廊影下，这庵中住持古月禅师倚柱而坐，闭目低首，于身边两人半日的对话恍如不闻。显然并非高僧入定，而是早已绝气身亡！</p><p>“华大侠！你怎么……念起那完颜亮的诗来了？”<br/>华谷涵刹那一愣，足步骤停，缓缓转过身来道：“你说什么？”<br/>耿照和他一般的莫名所以，诧道：“华大侠你原来不知么？是了，这诗是完颜亮未做皇帝时写的，全句是什么‘我心真与君相似，只待云梢拂碧空。’我先父在金国做了许多年官儿，所以知晓，你在南边，难怪没有听过……”忽然觉到华谷涵面色有异，又挠了挠头，忙道：“其实我不曾读过多少书，只是听这四个字耳熟，别的诗中有是没有，可也不知，这……”<br/>往下的言语，华谷涵却一字也不曾再听真，只是想道：“原来……他是金国显贵，晓得金主几句诗词，去国怀乡之际，却也……不足为奇……”<br/>然而脑中是如此想着不错，胸口却有一个所在不知怎地不听使唤，越跳越急，跳得一个个念头挥也挥不去地，一起都兜了上来。华谷涵忽地又想起那日中都仁政殿上，曾听见完颜亮反复念着的两句吟雪词，一般也有“碧空”二字，而这两句，正是念给了那人来听。突然之间，仁政殿上那一股莫名奇妙的口干舌燥、手心出汗的感觉又袭上身来，他自己还不曾察觉，其实一个人定在那里，竟已愣愣地出了神。<br/>陡听半山间风声疾起，树影飒然一动，华谷涵猛地回神，眼光一错，正看到一道人影疾驰而去，心中大震：“以这人武功之高，他暗我明，若是借了山林遮掩离去，我人在山下，决计难以发觉。这一走，分明是故意走给我看，莫非……古月庵中出了什么事么？”<br/>只听身边耿照厉声喝问道：“……什么人！”</p><p>“你不杀伯仁，伯仁因你而死。若非贝子之计，老夫也不知一个山林野僧，原来不单是武学高手，还与宋人的绿林交好，借着入宫讲道，阻了我主南下的大事！檀贝子，这老僧泉下有知，死得也该不枉了！”<br/>檀羽冲的背影一动不动，立在那具已然冰冷的尸身旁边。晚风吹得他白衣衫袖飘飞，风中语声毫无起伏，平平地道：“恭喜皇叔，穴道铜人之功，大成了！”<br/>完颜长之知他已看出了杀人的功夫，微微一笑，尽是志得意满之态，道：“举手之劳，贝子谬赞。听闻你与汉人武林中第一等的人物交上了朋友？不消片刻，那位朋友便会到此地，不知那时候，贝子你……打算如何呢？”<br/>好一刻，檀羽冲一个字、一句话也不曾说，完颜长之却也并不要他的说话，只是自顾自拍了拍双手，不紧不慢地道：“以你二人的武功交情，要将老夫这杀人凶手诛于当场，倒也不难。啊，是了，我忘了贝子大才，若是……金国使者死在临安城里？”<br/>风过林梢，层层树影落在檀羽冲白衣衫上，他还搭在尸身腕脉上的手指，以至手臂、肩头、发丝，都瑟瑟地颤抖起来，似乎只是这样立在那里，也已是艰难无比的事情。完颜长之的声音却清清楚楚地钻进耳中来道：“……贝子心中，大约早已想得比老夫要清楚多了，不是么？”<br/>当此之时，一触即发，休说金国使者身亡，便在临安城里出上半分差错，那箭在弦上的六十万北兵，立时要蹄踏江岸！三月延期，只怕在这空郊野寺，就要立时换了长江两岸，纷飞染地的一天血雨！<br/>江南五月的半夏月，这一刻都变作泰山绝顶的大雪夜，漫空落雪，骨血成冰。而天地之间唯一回响不绝的，仍是完颜长之的声音：<br/>“贝子若想得清楚了，皇上明旨，只要你今日归国，万事不究。待那无边锦绣江山尽归我大金，你还想要什么，不能做到么？”<br/>在那“无边锦绣江山”声里，檀羽冲缓缓转身，向完颜长之望了过去，却不知是看着眼前之人，还是看到了大江彼岸，那南京城中的九五至尊。完颜长之明知自己武功犹在他之上，更明知他今日绝不可能向己出手，然而与他眼光一触，竟然不由心底一个哆嗦，只觉这神色凄凉到了极点，直是可怕起来。却听声音沙哑，几不可闻，已不似一个活生生的人在说话一般，道：“除了……停止南征，是不是？”<br/>完颜长之脸色倏然一沉，只听隐隐足步声响，却是耿照功力尚浅，这距离已不能掩；当下冷笑一声道：“你的汉人朋友来啦！何去何从，请贝子自择！”飞身而起，向殿外树影丛中掠了出去。<br/>远远的天空中花火爆裂，一明一暗，只听得墙外少年的声音大喝道：“……什么人！”</p><p>似乎只不过是短短一刻，又似乎已过了许久许久。满天烟火流光自明而灭，檀羽冲仍立在那里，眼前的一切好似都映在一张诡异的镜子里。上前扶住尸身，凝目细看，而后慢慢放下死者，转过身形，震惊、激怒、不可置信，便如片刻之前的自己一般不二。只是这镜中反射出来的人的不是自己，却是华谷涵。<br/>只听得华谷涵声音低沉，仿佛当真是从镜子的那一端发出来的，斩钉截铁般道：“纯阳罡气，闭穴断脉！”<br/>月光无声无息地洒落，大殿外野花的香气裹在风中，在月下两道身影之间轻轻飘了过去。<br/>华谷涵道：“今夜之事不必多言，我只想听你亲口说一个字……檀兄！”停了一停，又缓缓地，一字一句地道：“我该叫你檀兄呢，还是……檀贝子？”</p><p>一个字，“是”？还是“非”？<br/>檀羽冲一生之中，能一语动朝堂，亦能一言退万军，然而此时此地，这个字硬生生悬在舌尖，说什么也吐不出口。华谷涵一瞬不瞬地直视着他，良久良久，耳听风声瑟瑟，虫鸣唧唧，偌大佛殿一片默然，却始终也未听到他说出一个字的声音。<br/>这沉默多长一刻，华谷涵胸中便冷了一分，那处莫名跳动的所在越冷越沉，无止尽地坠了下去，低声道：<br/>“檀羽冲！你能翻手为云，覆手为雨，今夜却连说一声‘不是’的本事，也没有么？”<br/>然而他口中如此说着的时候，胸口那个所在却似乎有另一个声音在响，越响越急，声声只道：“只要他说一声‘不是’！只要一声‘不是’！我……”<br/>檀羽冲的双目却始终正对着他，眼睛里一点生人气息也无，双唇开合，慢慢地吐出了一个字道：“是，又如何？”<br/>是……又如何？<br/>华谷涵骤然纵声狂笑，喝道：“好，好！非我族类，其心必异，你果然还是金国的檀贝子！”<br/>猛地狂风沙起，弥月蔽空，掌风呼啸中，地下铺地青石已是应声而裂！</p><p>耿照一头雾水，只听明白了那陌生金人乃是杀人元凶，又惊又怒，才叫得一声“金……”，便听华谷涵狂笑声起，刹时木叶纷落，半空扑楞楞夜鸟惊飞，耿照一口气梗在胸中，叫声只发出一半，却连自己也听不到了。<br/>狂笑之中玉箫声鸣，飞起半天，那笑声犹如滔天骇浪，却压之不住，但听孤山风动，为之回荡，耿照一瞬间只觉眼酸耳热，竟几乎要随着这敌人的箫声落下了泪来。<br/>两大高手极招一交，当真如暴风骤雨。耿照功力虽然不高，但闯荡江湖久了，也是餐风沐雨，刀头饮血过来的人，这时烈烈劲风一阵阵扑面而来，却只觉抵御不住，低头掩面，一步步地向后直退。不过片刻，他已不得不退出了十丈之外，当地狂风却愈刮愈烈，笑声箫音卷成了一条横空狂龙，金锁挣破，玉笼成空，便要直破九天而去了。耿照呼吸维艰，连双眼也睁不开来，看不清场中两人却是谁胜？谁败？谁生，谁死！</p><p>华谷涵本是激怒出手，越打越急；曾在北辽战场上强压下的满腔傲气；连着一句“只待云梢拂碧空”，胸中压不下、赶不走的莫名焦躁；都在一处狂飞乱舞起来。遍体热流滚滚狂涌，眼底、额头、双手掌心，都是滚如火焚，只有胸口一点如冰之冷，当真动了杀机！<br/>这时两人身形交错，相去不足三步；华谷涵陡然长啸一声，左手折扇一晃，右掌虚实交换，倏然已自扇底穿过，这一招闭穴截脉的重手法正是出自穴道铜人。华谷涵心知对手能为，出手便是十成功力，转眼间劲风一道，已点到了檀羽冲前心衣衫上。<br/>月色激荡，似乎照见了檀羽冲眼中一闪而逝的水光，一刹那间，猛然只见他玉箫垂落，竟然不挡不架。他两人相去如是之近，这般陡然束手，便是大罗神仙也决计来不及转圜，分明便无异于自尽！<br/>华谷涵心头大震，手上下意识地用尽力气向外一偏，“啪”的一声，已击在了檀羽冲左胸上方。<br/>刹那间风止，人定，遍地草叶尘土浮荡不绝。檀羽冲踉踉跄跄，向后跌出了六七步远，低声道：“既要取我性命，华大侠，你为什么……收了手呢？”<br/>说这两句话时，鲜血便一滴滴自他唇角滚落，落得白衣上斑斑点点，恍如泪珠。跟着身子一晃，一口血喷在了地下，黄沙土间血花盛开，又是艳丽，又是凄凉。</p><p>耿照却全然不知这瞬间的暗流汹涌，好容易喘过了一口气，忍不住叫道：“华大侠！你怎不……！”然而只叫得半句，后面的言语竟不由自主咽了回去。但见斜月光下，华谷涵一动不动，兀立当地，脸色已是青得异样骇人！<br/>好一阵，檀羽冲低低地道：“你也不来杀我了么……哈哈，哈哈！”似哭似笑，长袖一拂，反身便走。白衣身影摇摇欲坠，却是一步不停，渐渐没入了暗夜，只有一缕箫声若有若无，还在隐约响道：“彼黍离离，彼稷之苗。行迈靡靡，中心摇摇……悠悠苍天，此何人哉！”终于一声杳然，不知所终。<br/>华谷涵仍旧立在那里，眼前一切，似乎都只是与他毫不相关的一场戏。人虽听着看着，脑中却是一片空白。耳听得耿照扬声叫道：“柳老前辈！东园前辈！柳女侠！你们可来了……”几条熟悉的人影疾步踏进庙来，华谷涵好像听见自己的声音在开口说话，然而那声音却响在一个极远的地方，竟连自己，也并不知自己都说了什么。</p><p>柳清瑶早看到华谷涵神情恍惚，大异平日，但两人身份尴尬，却不好当着这许多人去问，见老父俯身看着古月禅师尸身，叹了口气道：“果然是穴道铜人断脉之功！”不由心焦，便道：“爹！以你所见，应是那金人无误么？”<br/>柳元宗沉吟道：“不错！这武林天骄，我还见过他一面，想不到……”看了看华谷涵神色，不由皱眉，又道：“我在金境之时，这人曾来寻我，说他师父敬我武功，他要代师将穴道铜人全本奉还。我见他金国贵胄，自然不信，只道他一个女真鞑子，学了我汉人的功夫，却来做什么假惺惺人情？谁知这人脾气倒也真大，竟将书摔了进来，冷笑道是你汉人的功夫不假，今日完璧归赵，自今而后，我也决计不用这门武功伤一个汉人的性命！那时我还以为金国也有带些骨气的后生，却原来……咦？世侄，世侄！你怎么了？”<br/>后面这几声呼唤，华谷涵已是什么也听不见了。但觉脑中轰地一声，有无数尖利的碎片向四面八方炸了开来，每一片都在乱飞乱舞，一片一片，映出了方才那道白衣染血，不顾而去的人影。<br/>华谷涵猛然大叫一声，飞身疾奔，出了寺门。放眼望去，只见空山寂寂，烟波茫茫，哪里还有檀羽冲的影子？<br/>湖上烟花仍在一朵朵散落，如星如雨，照得半边夜空异常明亮澄澈，风中飘送，尽是笑语欢声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>凄凉宝剑篇，羁泊欲穷年。新知遭薄俗，旧好隔良缘。<br/>——唐·李商隐《风雨》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八、除死君应无大事</p><p>天阴如晦，雨水自灰暗的半空不绝落下，一注注流淌在地上，遍地长草、碎石、残垣断壁，都被水流所掩。史载：“自徐淮而北则春夏常旱，至六七月之交，愁霪雨不止。”正是两淮之地的梅雨季。这场雨下了两日一夜，雨势仍不见小。薄暮渐沉，风雨愈冷，人的发丝衣衫湿得透了，被雨水一淋，紧贴在肌肤上。世间万物好似都浸在了水气底下，无边无际，只是一片的阴冷，而冰凉。<br/>
华谷涵身形一顿，猛然停住了脚步。</p><p>这里地属寿州，于金南京路与宋淮南西路交界之地，本是江北的一座重镇。但十余年来朝中避战，人心惶惶，金兵不至，宋军亦不敢驻，寻常百姓更早已南逃了个干净。这时华谷涵身周土壁倾颓，杂草丛生，空荡荡，静悄悄，除却雨声，便只远处隐约的一半声蛙鸣，透过雨幕，直如呜咽。<br/>
他那夜小孤山上寻到天明，不见檀羽冲的人影，却遇着了两名江南丐帮弟子，都道昨夜临安城中，来贺天申节的金人突然少了一半有余，不知为甚么要事，连夜出城向北去了。华谷涵听到“昨夜”二字，正撞上心底疑问，不及多想，便沿那丐帮弟子所说方向一路追了下来。<br/>
越行向北，人迹越稀。这两日冒雨行了百余里，宋军兵卒一个不见，想来尚未开到此地，而大雨障目，前方遥遥可见的金人行列不知何时也失了行踪。华谷涵自废弃的房舍兵营间行过，只闻雨声泊泊，蛙声呱呱而已。<br/>
便在这一瞬，雨中忽地一阵静寂，蛙鸣之声，突然停了。<br/>
华谷涵心头剧震，力透足尖，身形骤然拔起，向前急跃。同时右臂向身后一反，掌风疾吐。但听“砰”地一声大响，雨花迸散，触面如割，溅起三丈余高，背后突如其来的，正是发自武功高手的掌力！</p><p>这等高手，本当绝无背后偷袭的道理。但华谷涵只听冷笑声直扑耳畔，那偷袭之人如影随形，杀气劈面，七八道掌风齐袭奇经八脉，竟分毫也不留喘息之机。当下不及回身，折扇疾张，自掌风间不容发间穿过，径削敌手腕脉。虽只是一柄普通纸扇，但真力所注，无殊利刃，那人焉肯叫他削中？低笑了一个“好”字，撤掌换招，又是狂风暴雨般攻了过来。<br/>
不过数招，华谷涵便觉背心隐隐生疼，心知方才仓促反手失了先机，还是被掌风扫中了少许。不肯硬拼，严守门户，足踏九宫八卦向后便退。转眼间水沫激飞，华谷涵连退出数十步外；忽见对面那人眼中光芒闪动，划过了一丝诡异的笑意。<br/>
但见那人举掌直击，却不击实，借着双方掌力一触，骤然身形斜飞，反而退到了距离华谷涵数十步之外，笑道：“好功夫，可惜！可惜！”<br/>
双掌相对，他的招数内力华谷涵看得清清楚楚，猛地面色大变，血贯双眸，一声激喝道：“你便是杀古月禅师的凶手！”</p><p>完颜长之闻声大笑，慢悠悠地道：“不错，你现在知道，倒也不晚。到地下见了那老和尚说给他听，也好死而瞑目了！”<br/>
说到这一个“目”字，完颜长之左掌倏抬，猛听尖哨破空，一片乌沉沉箭矢劈空而至，四面八方风声骤起，而利箭自上视下，竟比风更快，对准了华谷涵直射而来！<br/>
只是众人挽弓齐射，必有先后，争这一瞬息，华谷涵左手反抖，扯下了身上长衫，上乘内功中素有“束湿成棍”之法，他布衣被雨水淋得透湿，劲力贯处，迎面箭矢立时卷落。<br/>
华谷涵跟着身形倒仰，在离地不足三尺的高度平平射了出去，腰间运力一个转折，恰将箭圈的中心让过，人在外围，双掌疾起，“哎呀！”一声惨叫，当头一名弓箭手猝不及防，已被他反掌掷来的甩手箭射中当胸，立时倒地。<br/>
这几招兔起鹘落，干净利落已极。然而华谷涵身上如被寒霜，人未落地，背脊生凉，大雨中竟是起了一身的冷汗。<br/>
“……神臂弓！”</p><p>这神臂弓是宋军中的第一等利器，沈括《梦溪笔谈》有云，其物“射三百步，能洞重扎”，战阵之上无坚不摧。为防机密外泄于敌，若临战不及带走，也定要就地焚毁，是以金军切切已久，却始终不得其秘，今日却是从何而来？<br/>
华谷涵目光急掠，但见自己原本立足之处土石俱裂，乱箭入地五尺，箭羽摇摇，犹在风中振荡。左、右、后三面皆是城墙，垛口高起，此刻人影摇晃，满布控弦之士，只有迎面唯一的一处豁口，完颜长之笑意森然，正站在了其上！<br/>
本来这许多兵士潜伏引弓，必有声响，偏生一场大雨将足步呼吸声尽数掩盖，而完颜长之故意相引，竟至不觉。若是寻常弓箭，再多一倍也困他不住，但神臂弓出，箭上劲力大得异乎寻常，以他功力，只是一卷一接，便震得手臂一阵酸麻。虽出乎不意射倒了一人，余者仍不下百数；人力再强，又怎及得机弩之力无穷无尽？这一个杀局，真是巧妙毒辣已极！</p><p>完颜长之但看华谷涵神色，得意非凡，便不急着再发第二轮号令，只负手笑道：“老夫故意将行踪泄与那起叫花子知道，今日这局，本是想招待老朋友柳元宗的。不想只来了你一人。也不妨，拿了你人头，给我那老友作见面礼就是！”<br/>
原来当日华谷涵心绪烦乱，实不愿与人同行，便转托那两名弟子告知柳氏父女。不想连日大雨，道路难行，他几人始终隔着两日路程，不曾赶上。完颜长之想到此处，不由冷嗤了两声，又道：“一时便有宋国的兵将去与你同行。黄泉路上，倒也不怕孤单。老夫这里可要备好粮秣，等我大金的先锋军了！”<br/>
却原来这计中之计，竟是待宋军一到，便行刺杀。此时宋室虽欲迎战，众将却人心不齐，若主将被刺，尚有谁敢来驻扎？此处地利显要，一旦金兵先发制人，刘锜排布的淮东淮西防线便要从中截断！但听完颜长之哈哈笑声直冲耳鼓，已尽是沾沾狂色。<br/>
忽听一个冷峭的声音接口道：“那也……未必！”</p><p>这声音其实甚轻，但雨中乍响，直如惊雷。跟着“砰”一声巨响起自西北方向，远处黑烟腾起半天，当空弥漫，如注大雨，竟是浇之不灭。隐隐只听无数人呼马嘶，那方向，正是完颜长之派兵堆积粮草的所在，分明在火油之类不惧雨水的物事引发下，已烧做了一片焦黑！<br/>
完颜长之大惊扭头，赫见对面城上女墙半倾，有一人倚墙而立，雨水将他长长黑发沾在脸上，衬得那张脸庞与他身上衣衫一般，都是湿淋淋惨白之色，然而和他目光一接，遍体生寒，大雨中只听冷声说道：“皇叔若要等宋国驻军时，便不必了。此刻那支军已然绕过寿州，将要到风台路上。皇叔再若不走，我只怕你和这里将士，今日想回南京城，也……回不得了！”<br/>
这几句话仍是说得甚轻，声犹未落，便听低低气喘，显然那夜之伤并未全愈。但这么轻轻的几句话，便将完颜长之连日经营，千般算计尽数化做了泡影。完颜长之袍袖刹那无风自动，只气得双手发抖，一声大吼道：“檀贝子！你好——”气塞胸膛，竟噎得说不出话来。<br/>
然此人究竟是当朝大员，惊怒交迸之中，心底犹在飞快算计，这一行所谋处处成空，回京时却将如何交待？目光一横，狞笑一声，喝道：“好，好！拿不到前沿之地，我便拿江南武林魁首的首级回去，只怕也是一般！”<br/>
华谷涵却也万不曾想到，再见檀羽冲，竟会在此时此地。一瞬间脑中心上同时剧震，听得完颜长之喝声，心头如火之焚，暗道：“我一生磊落，只不该那日错伤了他，今日……哈！罢了！”只仰天一声长笑，道：“取华某性命何难！你这里多少鞑子，也都给我陪葬了罢！”<br/>
完颜长之连声冷笑，心知神臂弓下，他纵然杀得头上数十人，终无幸免，也不答话，只将左手又缓缓地举了起来。</p><p>他二人说话之时，檀羽冲却默然低下了头去。他足边不远有名金兵倒在那里，正是被华谷涵射倒之人。箭矢透胸而过，一时未死；张大了口，却喊不出声，在地下不住地抽搐挣扎，身下雨水都涌成了一片赤红。<br/>
檀羽冲忽然俯下身去，抬手在那兵天灵上一盖，劲力到处，那兵立时气绝，手掌滑落，轻轻将那兵睁得大大的眼睛也合上了，猛地长袖一扬，掌风立劈众箭手之中！这众兵都是京中神箭手，人人知武林天骄大名，忽见他出手，无不骇然，纷纷侧身闪躲。哪知檀羽冲不过虚招，看着众军闪避，身形一起，已挡在华谷涵身前，将玉箫向地下一掷，双手空空，亢声道：“皇叔既然不要众军性命，只要这件功劳，那就来吧！”<br/>
他这一挡，无论是金是宋，所有人一齐大震！<br/>
华谷涵完颜长之同时变色，一个煞白，一个铁青。但听雨声愈响，完颜长之破口大喝，道：“檀羽冲，你疯了！”<br/>
便在同时，华谷涵的喝声也直透风雨，一并响起：“……你！谁要你如此！”<br/>
一前一后，两处怒喝声中，檀羽冲仰起头来，嘶声大笑，雨水淋淋漓漓自他面颊上滚落了下去，道：“我是金之逆臣，宋之异族，这一处非金非宋，岂不正是埋骨之地？皇叔何不成全了我！”<br/>
完颜长之刹时气咽，眼见城上众军面面相觑，尽是惶惑之色，只怕便军令当头，他们也未必敢向檀羽冲出手。又素知这人言必有中，他既说了宋军在后包抄，只怕此刻不走，真要陷身于此；一时进又不敢，退又不甘，不由窒在了那里。<br/>
华谷涵却只觉脑中轰鸣，那一夜孤山之上，曾逼得他坐立难安的无数心念猛地里又狂涌而来，只连自己也不知，为何见他挺身相护的一刻，第一个涌上来的，却是怒气？<br/>
好一刻，当地一片异样的静寂，连落下的雨水也几乎要一滴滴凝结做冰了。</p><p>陡听鸾铃响动，十几骑马飞也似奔来，骑者服色皆是金国京中内侍。当头一人急跃下马，向完颜长之低声禀着什么，却见完颜长之越听脸色越沉，忽地举手喝令，将众军撤了回来。声音凝作一线，冷冷地道：“老夫前日报临安之事上京，谁知这消息到御前之时，惊得坐骑失蹄，皇上堕马，现今不知伤势如何，这两淮之地只得暂且作罢。檀贝子，你为宋国立下的功劳可真不小啊！”冷笑不绝，率众上马，便去得远了。<br/>
这番话乃是传音入秘之功，只功力相仿者方能听闻，檀羽冲听得，华谷涵自然也听得清楚。刹时心头一震，又惊又喜，又是几分奇异的疑惑，脱口道：“檀兄，你……”<br/>
只是这一转头。忽见檀羽冲双目直视，眼眸恍似变作了两颗琉璃珠子，冷冰冰地全无焦距。惨白脸上一线血色，在唇角和着雨水滴落下去，只听得齿缝间几不可闻，低低地叫道：<br/>
“元……功……”<br/>
华谷涵双臂疾伸，一把将他倒落的身躯抱在了怀里。这灰蒙蒙、湿漉漉的雨中，只觉胸前一片滚烫，直透重衫，都是他口中喷出来的鲜血。</p><p>华谷涵胸口如中雷击，一颗心几乎要冲破腔子跳了出来。急抬手抓他腕脉时，雨水不住泼在指间，也并不觉凉，却是手指已比这雨还要凉了几分。<br/>
指下脉息微弱，正是真气散乱之相。本来以檀羽冲之功，那夜伤虽不轻，只要不大喜大悲，妄动气息，十数日间也尽压制得住。但完颜长之轻飘飘的一句话，竟把他逼了个身心大乱，内息失控，体内伤势立时逆冲！华谷涵不及多想，急忙寻半边破房避了雨水，也顾不得狼藉湿冷，盘膝坐地，左臂仍紧紧揽着了人，右掌贴上檀羽冲胸口，将内力向他体内绵绵不绝地送了过去。<br/>
其实此刻行险之极，他两人功力相若，华谷涵要硬将己身真气助他运转十二周天，决非一时三刻之事，更是全神贯注，万万容不得分心。若这时金军回转，休说完颜长之，便寻常一个兵卒出手，自身性命也要轻轻易易便送在了此地。<br/>
但这个念头只在心头一掠而过。雨声沥沥，伴着华谷涵额上汗水犹似雨滴，一滴一点，落在了两个人染满鲜血的衣衫上。</p><p>不知多久，华谷涵长长吐了口气，紧得骨节泛白的右手慢慢地松弛了开来。只觉眼前沉沉一片，屋外天光已然尽暗，不知何时天早已黑了。只有几丝积水反光自墙缝透入，在这破房中漾起了一点光亮，依稀照着怀中之人唇边半干的血迹。华谷涵双眉一皱，抬起手来，便想与他擦了去。<br/>
只是才一沾上檀羽冲脸庞，忽觉指下生温，再按他前额，温度便又高了几分，直是触手滚烫。华谷涵心头却是猛地一凉，心知重伤之躯寒气入侵，势非生一场大病不可，但夜半冷雨，无处可避。他两人早已被雨淋透，草木浸水，便要生火也无从生起。屋外淅淅沥沥，雨水不停敲打在墙垣瓦片上，冷风吹送，直叫人全身都要冷透了。<br/>
华谷涵只停顿了一瞬，疾提内息，身周顿时白气蒸腾。他方才临敌时扯去了外衫，这时贴身的内袍被纯阳之气逆行一逼，已然半干。手上更无分毫迟疑，将檀羽冲身上湿衣尽数除了，扯开自己衣衫反手一抖，裹着那湿透冰冷的身躯，将他整个人都揽在了自己怀中。</p><p>雨水从屋檐滴落，敲在半边破窗上，发出了一连串清脆急促的响声。<br/>
华谷涵斜靠在墙上，湿漉漉的水滴便顺着他赤裸的后背滑落下去。只觉怀中之人颤抖渐止，冰冷退去，年轻男性身体的温热，从两个人贴在一处的肌肤、手臂、胸膛之间，一丝丝传了过来。<br/>
人不知是冷还是热，心呢？<br/>
华谷涵虽号称狂侠，其实幼读诗书，甚守礼节。他又无兄弟姐妹，如这般和另一个人裸裎相见，肌肤相亲，耳边低低的呼吸夹在风雨声中，既轻，且细；竟是他自晓事以来，从来不曾有过的。<br/>
突然檀羽冲身子一颤，似乎极轻地说了一句话，华谷涵竟不由自主地跟着一颤，低声道：“檀兄？”檀羽冲没有回答，只听语声呢喃，若有若无，不过昏沉中呓语罢了。<br/>
华谷涵忽地一呆，这呓语说了些什么，或是在呼唤着谁，他听不清；却听得出青年低低的声音，异样陌生，却又隐约熟悉，不是汉话，却是千里之外的白山黑水之间，他故国女真人的语言。<br/>
风雨如晦，异族的语声在耳边轻轻响着，华谷涵只觉自己坠在了一个飘忽的梦里，却不知道这梦如何开始，更不知待到梦醒，又会是在何时，何地。</p><p>东方渐白，大雨虽未尽停，但已是一滴一点，零星若泪。只听废城垣间冷风劲吹，忽飘来了三个女子的声音。<br/>
那声音一个柔和，一个娇脆，另一个妩媚轻佻，又有几分异样的戾气；夹着兵刃劈风之声，隐隐带着杀机道：<br/>
“大姐！你怎地也到此处！”<br/>
“二妹你们来得，我来不得么？做女儿的，自然是为父分忧……”<br/>
“呸！二姐莫多说啦，我才不要这样认贼作父、邪门外道的姐姐！”<br/>
“哈，小妹呀小妹，你早连我这姐姐的模样都忘光了，本来无情，各为其主而已，何必扯什么正邪对错？找了这半夜，也不见你那华大哥，难不成凭你们两个能挡得住我么？”<br/>
“大姐，你，你来此是要……要寻那檀公子么？”<br/>
“我那义父处处落空，若是带不得那个主儿回京……倒是二妹你，你可不是好好的辽国女儿么？我自寻个金人，与你何干？”<br/>
“檀公子虽是金人，可他，他救了我们族人性命，阻了金军南下……啊！”<br/>
赫连清波突然剑尖虚虚一点，飞身退开数步，侧眼瞧着自家妹子。赫连清云被她瞧得背上发寒，不知这号称玉面妖狐的大姐又在打什么主意，话到一半，也只得硬了头皮说下去道：“……如今是友非敌，便是寻到了他，我，我们也不会眼看你带他回金京去的！”<br/>
赫连清波却不答话，仍旧用那冷飕飕的怪异眼神瞧着她，过了好一刻，忽然微微一笑，柔声说道：“二妹，你是喜欢了他么？”</p><p>赫连清云全身一颤，自旧围场一见，她果然便对那金国贝子念念不能去怀。只是这心事万不好对人言说，便同胞妹子见她独坐发呆，嬉笑得几句“二姐可也有想着的人了？”但想的究竟是谁，却也不知。哪料今日突然给叫了出口，呆了一呆，顿时涨得满脸通红，口吃道：“不，不！我……我……”<br/>
赫连清霞睁大眼睛看着姐姐，却也愣了。独有赫连清波神色不动，笑吟吟的眼底却陡然飞起了一道极阴冷的光芒，抬手一扬，一团紫色烟雾势如闪电，直扑那姐妹二人。<br/>
赫连姐妹脑中一晕，闪避不及。耳边却听一声厉喝，劲风劈面，烟气立时四下散去，只听风中有人森然道：“好一个玉面妖狐，连亲生妹子也不肯放过，今日来了，还想走么！”<br/>
赫连清霞一声欢叫，扑了上去道：“华大哥！”</p><p>赫连清波脸色骤变，她得了完颜长之之命，本想军情生变，华谷涵不会在此地停留太久，而受伤之人难以远行，方才放心寻来，哪里想到竟撞了个正着。心中连闪过十七八个念头，嘴唇颤了两颤，反又笑起来道：“看来我今日，果然是走不成了呢。”一侧身，竟在旁边断墙上坐了下来，斜睨着那三人，一副随汝等之便的神气。<br/>
华谷涵却也有两分佩服这女子的胆色，又见那姐妹俩脸色亦不好看，想来毕竟与她血脉相连，心底不由一阵犹豫。赫连清波却伸手把淋湿的鬓发向耳后掠了掠，转头又看向赫连清云，唇角一扬，微笑道：“看在姐妹一场，听我一句劝：二妹你想要男子，世间多得是，那一个……可要不得！”<br/>
赫连清云本来渐退的红晕又一下子涌了个满脸，这时多了华谷涵在场，直是连个“我”字也不好意思说，嗫嘘着道：“大姐莫胡说，你、你还是随我们一起回去，别再糊涂……”<br/>
赫连清波听而不闻，仍是吟吟笑道：“糊涂的是你呀！二妹，你念着的那个主儿，原本是我们皇帝最宠信的臣子，你是知道的？”<br/>
华谷涵突然一震，只觉这女子轻佻的语气里，隐隐约约，竟似含着什么极可怕的东西。他只消一声断喝，便可叫她住口，但不知怎地，这声便是吐不出口来，只听赫连清波不紧不慢地又道：“可你不知道的是，他每次奉召入宫，后宫里就会传着唱一句歌儿。这歌是写在汉人史书上的，二妹你学问好，想必看过……”<br/>
赫连清云不由自主地问道：“……什么？”<br/>
赫连清波唇边忽地扬起了一抹又阴冷，又得意，却又恍惚有着说不出怨恨之色的笑容，拉长了声音，一字一字地念道：“凤凰，凤凰，止阿房——”</p><p>“砰”地一声大响，地下石屑水花一并激飞，赫连清波急跃起身，发丝已给迸飞的碎石割断了数缕，随风乱飞，她方才倚着的那道断墙倾倒在地，都变成了一片碎砖泥土，只听得男子声音大喝道：“放屁！”<br/>
赫连清波说那句话时，再料不到这暴怒之人竟会是华谷涵。眼见着狂侠面色如雪，自手掌而至身上长衫突突乱颤，面对女子，竟连粗话也骂了出口，直是已经无法自控了。<br/>
那姐妹俩惊得呆了，赫连清波却瞪大双眼望着华谷涵，慢慢抬起手来指着他脸道：“原来……原来你……”突然间哈地一下，尖声大笑起来，直笑得收声不住，弯下了腰，叫道：“原来你笑傲乾坤也……哈哈，哈哈！笑死人啦！华大侠，我还道你们名门正道，个个都是连烟火也不要吃的木头桩子呢！”<br/>
她笑声倏地一收，侧目斜睨，齿缝里慢悠悠地道：“真想叫那柳清瑶来看看，对男人起了不伦之心的男人，她那模样一定好看得紧，好、看、得、紧！”<br/>
华谷涵直挺挺地立在当地，风吹得他身上凌乱衣衫愈发乱飞乱舞，人是一动未动，脑海之中，却像那个小孤山上无法回顾的夜晚，陡然一下子炸了开来。好像有无数个声音嘶呼号叫，混成一片，一时是“树犹如此，人何以堪”，一时是“只待云梢拂碧空”，一时又是那声轻轻的“元……功……”而那尖利的嘲笑的叫声，却浮在所有这些声音之上，一声一声，笔直刺进耳鼓，直刺到胸中最深的那个所在，枉自武功盖世，竟是避无可避，逃无可逃。<br/>
不伦之心……<br/>
不伦之心！！！<br/>
这四个字，就像四面扭曲着跳动着的镜子，照出来的，正是那个在雨夜破房之中，不知做过了什么梦的自己。</p><p>倏然一阵冷风扑到滚热的面颊上，华谷涵哆嗦了一下，神智猛醒，跟着便是勃然大怒，心道：“我俯仰无愧，何惧人言，决计不容这妖女多说一句毁他的名声！”心中发狠，抬手一掌，呼地一声，已将赫连清波全身笼罩在了其中。<br/>
赫连清波本来冷笑不绝，这时眼底也不由现出了惊惧之色，急忙后跃，却也不知能否避得开这一掌。耳听得风啸直逼耳畔，已如地底鬼哭一般！<br/>
骤然之间，一缕寒气透过掌风，无声无息地疾射过来，那道重压缓得一缓，赫连清波趁势后跃，猛喘了一口气，还自立足不定，只听华谷涵嘶哑的声音冲口喝道：“你……！”<br/>
方才与对方指力一触，他便已知出手是谁，一刹那真如孤山夜噩梦再现，狠咬舌尖，蹬蹬蹬向后连退了三四步，才硬收住了掌上劲力，迫得自己一阵头晕眼花。眼前只见一片惨白，一片殷红，对面之人衣上血染，嘴唇双颊上血迹未干，被高烧逼起的红晕却比鲜血还要怵目三分。只听他胸中喘息干涩已极，低声唤道：“华……华大侠！”</p><p>一声“华大侠”，华谷涵便是全身一震。这是再见以来檀羽冲第一次向他说话，这三个字听在耳中，却比方才赫连清波故意的冷笑还更难忍受。他本是极聪明的人，但这时脑中混乱，竟愣了好一阵方才明白。只见檀羽冲眼中神色凄凉，似有所求；分明是不欲他伤了赫连清波的意思！<br/>
华谷涵固然愣了，赫连清波眼瞪瞪看着，竟也愣在了那里。她在片刻之前还是声声嘲讽，眼底笑意既媚且冷，极紧急时亦是不减，倒真似带了张玉琢的面具；现在这张面具却在摇摇欲坠，碎裂了开来，突然一声大叫道：“不要你好心！不要……你好心……”<br/>
叫第一声时尖利刺耳；第二声却一下子低了下去，她已然看清了檀羽冲的模样，“你好”两字竟是字字发抖，掩也掩不住的哭腔，风中听来，直如抽咽。<br/>
檀羽冲却不回头，依然定定地望着华谷涵，双唇轻颤，唇间殷色一层一层，愈染愈是浓艳，显然已将牙关咬得腥甜四溢，才硬撑得住这般站在这里。华谷涵只觉眼底喉头同时灼流狂烧，却说不出话，便向着他猛地点了一点头。<br/>
这一点头，何啻千钧，檀羽冲笑了一笑，低声道：“谢……”身子一晃，向后便倒。</p><p>这时别说赫连姐妹在侧，便是北五南七十二省武林豪杰一时齐至，华谷涵也要先抱住眼前这人再说。臂弯中猛然一沉，凉风混着血腥气扑上脸来，似梦非梦，一如昨夜。心中好似有千言万语，却一时什么也说不出来。<br/>
本来他失神之时，赫连清波大可转身便走，偏偏仍旧中邪着魔一般站在那里，玉面妖狐恶名素著，这一刻竟然成了个不知所措的少女，忽然嘴唇颤了几颤，尖声道：“不过是……不过是换盅裁衣之约，我都忘了，你还记着做什么？你……你……”<br/>
换盅裁衣，乃是女真的婚俗，一如汉之三媒六证。若行此礼，婚期便在一月之间了。在场之人心头大震，谁也想不到无数莫名之后，原来是这样一桩往事。华谷涵陡然一窒，也已隐约想到，这件看似郎才女貌的婚姻所以不成，只怕背后之人，便是那个表字元功的金国皇帝。</p><p>檀羽冲听着她的声音，慢慢抬起头望着赫连清波。少女直勾勾对着他的目光，过了好一刻，也慢慢地挪动步子走过来，在他身边低下了头。<br/>
华谷涵转开了头，他守礼惯了，虽然明知赫连清波乃是金人，却也不肯去听她的耳语。只是随风飘拂，似乎听到了“辽东”几个字，赫连清波脸色倏然一变，肩头颤抖，一下子跳起身来，颤声道：“你明明知道！明明……知道……为什么只告诉我！你，你才是女真的天骄，为什么自己却不回去！”<br/>
檀羽冲脸色惨白，连最后一丝血色也不复见，轻声道：“……我还回得去么？”随即垂下双目，转开了头，知道赫连清波生性倔强，不肯扭头，却也必不愿意让自己见到了她眼里的泪光。</p><p>赫连清波呆了半晌，弯腰拾起长剑，向他看了一眼，又向华谷涵看了一眼，猛然转身，飞也似地向城外奔去。<br/>
在少女身影逝去的方向，有几句女真语的歌儿随着雨后的风，吹了过来：</p><p>“阿哥和男人们打仗去了，不回来哎——<br/>
我只有在松树林边等阿哥，等阿哥哎——”</p><p>哀伤又温柔的歌声在空荡荡的城墙间回荡，渐去渐远，终于不闻。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第一犁名曰先就乎。乎中无兵。而人自有兵。相伤杀又不死，如是无岁数。<br/>——《十八泥犁经》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九、余生我已赁多时</p><p>辛丑，金主亮率师渡淮。<br/>建康府都统制王权闻金已渡淮，曰：“金起兵六十万，以三十万随国主来，其十万人出战，十万人护驾，十万人夺淮渡江。不可当也，宜引避之。”遂自庐州引兵遁，退保和州。<br/>甲寅，江淮制置使刘锜遣兵渡淮，与金人战。<br/>庚申，金人入和州。权自和州遁归，引兵登车船渡江，屯于东采石。<br/>初，金兵至近郊，犹未知王权弃军而归也。城中喧乱，金人闻之曰：“南军遁矣！”遂进兵入城。敌势奔突，军民自相蹂践及争渡溺死者莫知其数。刘锜闻王权败，乃自淮阴引兵归。淮甸之人初恃锜以为安，及闻退军，仓卒流离于道，死者十六七。</p><p> </p><p>长江滔滔，江北岸的两淮之地本是南北水陆必经，自古熙攘，不逊江南。然自宋室南渡，卅余年间城破户残，流离满路，早已荒凉不堪。至绍兴三十一年十月这一日，万骑南下，宋军江北防线全溃，但听四处哭声，道路枕藉者，俱是渡江南逃之人。唐人诗云：“水自潺潺日自斜，尽无鸡犬有鸣鸦。千村万落如寒食，不见人烟只见花。”此时将近深秋，这江水之北却连花也无，只是风冷日暮，蓬断草枯。一路向南，大路边还听得呼唤爷娘孩儿，越向村中，便越寂静。白日未落，破屋上乌鸦啊啊而鸣，间或一两声野狗争食尸体的吠叫，便听不到甚么声息了。<br/>这日旷野之中，却陡起异声。但听金戈劈刺，马蹄踏践；震耳欲聋。直如困兽笼中，只求一个活命的嘶叫狂吼。在和州城郊老下河岸边，两支军千余骑人马厮杀在了一处。<br/>这两军一边裘衣铁骑，正是金军；另一边却衣甲散乱，遍身血迹，显是南逃不及的残部一边求生，一边望死。直杀得一个个双目赤红、血汗迸溅，将河水、土地、以至半空气流都染做了赤红之色。若真有地底来的无常鬼卒在旁，只怕也要被骇得目定口呆，动弹不得了。</p><p>猛听一声清啸自远而近，尘土落叶半天激飞，刮起了一阵青色的风！<br/>风乃无形无质之物，哪里来的颜色？<br/>那道青色劲风所过之处，当头一名金兵眼前一花，气还来不及喘，手中一空，整个人突地飞起半空，腾地一响，重重跌落在地，长刀早被劈手夺去。跟着连珠般大喊四下爆起。风声厉啸不绝，几句断断续续的对话夹在风中，急促地卷过来道：<br/>“……华大侠！”<br/>“元宜你们……怎会在此？”<br/>“我们和柳盟主分头召集江北义军，谁想王权这厮一逃……呸！清霞她姐妹俩去了江上寻水军船只，只要我们能退到江边，能到江边……那便……！”<br/>风声愈厉，嗤地一响，金军阵大旗自中扯做两半。旗下血溅人落马嘶之声此起彼落，凌空直上，胜败之势眼见逆转。却听又一缕声音轻轻袅袅，在这激战场中响了起来。</p><p>这声音轻幽幽，飘荡荡，如鸿离东海，如孤雁失群，呜咽宛转，竟是箫声。风声、刀声、喊杀声撼天动地，却压他不住，人人听得清清楚楚。杀红了眼的众兵齐齐一震。但觉那箫声近在耳畔，一声声传进脑海，深到了胸腔中去，只震得血脉摇荡，头晕眼花；恍惚有什么影子，在眼前浮了起来。<br/>这幻象不过一瞬。但在那一瞬，有人看到了对镜梳妆的妻子，有人看到了拍手嬉笑的稚儿，有人看到了缝补着衣衫、不住叮嘱的娘亲，还有人看到了很远很远的、最熟悉的地方，那是故乡。<br/>金人、宋人、辽人，每个人脸上都升起了一样的茫然之色，手中兵刃不知不觉越挥越慢，渐渐停了下来。若不是血腥气刺眼扑鼻，几乎都想要丢下刀枪，扑倒在地，好好地大哭上一场。<br/>以华谷涵武功，自不会心生幻象，但箫声入耳，不知怎地双手便是一抖。手中刀离对面金兵已不过数尺，突地手腕一反，不用刀锋，以刀背推了过去。那众兵蹬蹬蹬跌出数步，一交坐倒在地，目瞪口呆。犹不知自己这性命如何保得住了。<br/>华谷涵转过头去，果见檀羽冲默然立在当地，手指扣着玉箫，骨节棱棱，都泛起了太过用力的青白色。脚下几具金兵尸体，似是临死前认出了他，伸出手去，但未及说话便已气绝，只在他衣衫下摆留下了几道鲜血淋漓的指痕。这几道痕迹，便是他身上所剩唯一的血色。一个活生生的人，却似变作了野地风中飘来的一抹游魂，虽未成鬼，早已非人。</p><p>箫声一停，两军阵中轰地一声，如梦方醒。手中犹自抓着兵刃，面面相觑，却已都没了斗志。众金兵突然齐声高喊，掉转马头，一路退了下去。<br/>辽军拄了刀枪不住喘息，心中都道：“侥幸！现下只要退到江边……”但此地与长相距数十里，平日不过一打马的功夫，此刻却举目遥遥，遥不可及。方才退走的金兵不过前锋，大队只怕展眼即至；而江北岸上三十万金军，巨石已覆，安得完卵！瞪眼望着江南方向，夕阳映照，都是满目死灰。<br/>檀羽冲的眼光却自遍地鲜血尸骸间慢慢转了过来，眼底只见决绝之色，向耶律元宜道：“少将军，你可有和州这一带的地图么？”</p><p>耶律元宜和身边几员旧将对视一眼，一时都不知该不该答。虽知眼前这人本领，既出此言，只怕当真能替众人觅得一条生路，但往事历历，如何敢信？旁人窃窃私语也还罢了，耶律元宜碍着身为主将，不能怒喝出声。一口气哽在喉头，几乎要从眼中喷将出来了。<br/>檀羽冲凝视着他这目光，一动未动，一言不发。过了好一刻，耶律元宜喉中终于狠狠嗯了一声，抽出怀中牛皮地图向前一摔，闷声道：“有又如何？你，哼，你已不是甚么金军主帅。三十万大军当前，还出得去么？”<br/>檀羽冲只如不闻，双目低垂，指尖自图上山林河泽图形中划过，指到了西北角一座山峰脚下，道：“向此处退！”<br/>他声音并不甚高，但语调斩钉截铁，含着一股说不出的威严。耶律元宜一窒，只觉自己好似变作了他麾下部属，几乎就要开口应是；再定睛看那山峰位置，登时跳了起来，叫道：“长江在东南方，退往西北，岂不是要自己送进金兵阵去！你！你……”<br/>一言未罢，檀羽冲忽地唇角上扬，笑了一声，森然道：“错了！少将军契丹将门，不记辽统和七年，耶律休哥徐河兵败事乎？”</p><p>辽圣宗统和七年，北院大王耶律休哥以八万大军南下，路遇千余巡逻步骑，便未放在眼内，不战而过。宋军巡检使尹继伦却令属下秣马俟夜，人持短兵，潜蹑其后数十里，趁辽军扎营方定之时暴起突袭，大军惊乱，耶律休哥身受重创，乘马先遁。“兵随之大溃，相蹂践死者无数。”乃是辽军有数的大败，契丹之人焉有不知！连耶律元宜在内，所有旧日辽将都是大大一震，抢上几步，一起看向了檀羽冲所指的方向。<br/>但听檀羽冲道：“今两淮已溃，哀兵不可久，刘锜不知王权兵败便罢，但知时，必依天险为凭，渡江而后战。扬州兵退，金欲东取……”指尖一前一后，在图上山峰之侧画出了两条弧线，又道：“……而骑兵奔袭，跨水不利，南有老下历阳双河拦路，这一路军必绕山阴而东。方才那支前锋军便是不接回报，也必将沿河南下，占了入江渡口，以备战船——”<br/>檀羽冲本来脸色苍白，这番话说得急了，颊上泛起了些许红晕。然那红晕之色大不正常，不似兴奋，倒似未曾退尽的病容。众将却无人留意，眼光紧紧盯着地图，只见那两道弧线的方向一北一南，恰留出了当中一隅空隙。不由纷纷大叫出声道：“不错！不错！正是西北！”<br/>一片欢声之中，檀羽冲却不言语，双目只是望着图中那座山峰。山峰东南，长江彼岸一处地名的墨字赫然可见：<br/>采石。</p><p>夜交四更，山林掩映，些许下弦月光穿过枝叶，只剩下影绰绰的几点光亮，照见遍地暗影，东一簇西一簇人马隐在其中，几乎与沉沉夜色都融作了一体。<br/>此时距江岸之战已有一日两夜，宋辽联军偃旗息鼓，静悄悄自山林野地间斜插而过，果然卅万大军近在咫尺，一无所觉。此刻扎营之地，正是和州城西北鸡笼山脚下，长江水浪拍岸声随风飘来，已隐约听得到了。<br/>十月末的天气，夜风阵阵生寒，众兵怕金兵知觉，也不敢生火，心头擂鼓般跳个不休，长江岸剩下的这几步路，走得过，还是走不过？手中死死抓着刀柄，掌心又湿又凉，都渗出了冷汗来。<br/>那众兵倚着马匹挤在一处取暖，檀羽冲便远远避了开去。秋夜寒气扑上身来，吹透衣衫，忽然手上一暖，却被人伸手握住了。华谷涵的声音贴在耳边低低笑道：“今夜可用不到同谷共济，檀兄，又何必躲我？”<br/>想起袅岭崖下初识之时，檀羽冲不由也笑了一笑。华谷涵见他衣衫在夜风中瑟瑟飘摆，下意识地抬起左臂，轻轻自后环住他身躯，向自己怀中揽了一揽。</p><p>那日废城垣上，女真歌谣余音未绝，檀羽冲一口鲜血溅在地下，便已人事不省。自此一场大病，病了竟四月有余，时昏时醒，食水难进。华谷涵半步也不敢离了他身边，无论饮食汤药，必要一只手抱住他方才放心。这时习惯成自然，手臂抬起，自然而然便揽了上去。这般一碰，两个人同时一震，蓦地回过了神，四目相对，竟说不出话来。华谷涵呆了半日，慢慢地收回手去，解下身上长衫，披到了檀羽冲的肩上。<br/>这并不是华谷涵第一次给他披衣。在中都静思园檀羽冲下令备马之时，府中士卒盯着这个陌生书生，眼中满是诧色。华谷涵心想既装作了新来的门客，索性做戏做到十足，笑嘻嘻地拎起狐裘与他披了，道：“贝子爷，小心受寒。”那时檀羽冲只横了他一眼，并不理会。谁能想到一路行来，竟至如今？只是大雨之中，半梦半醒之际的那个夜晚，华谷涵却一句话、一个字也不再提起。<br/>他不提，檀羽冲自然也不会提。<br/>但世间之事，并非不去想它便忘得掉。这时不过咫尺之距，曾在雨幕中、破檐下、城头上飘飘荡荡的幻梦，忽然不知从哪里又浮了上来。华谷涵只觉胸中狂跳，竟是停也停不下，止也止不了。他今已近而立，却听心口一声声又急又快，跳得竟像个未经世事的少年。不，在他那一心只知习文练武、扬名天下的少年岁月里，从来从来，也不曾这样跳过。<br/>突地树丛一阵摇动，两条人影矮身窜出，声音压得极低，凑到耶律元宜旁边道：“将军，西边山角二里，便是金营！”</p><p>那山角外折木为栏，一片大营几有十余里方圆。东方渐白，晨曦中却不见帐幕、校场、了望台之属，隐约可见无数长鬃飘拂，毛皮闪烁，嘶鸣蹄铁声随风卷荡，恍如闷雷，原来并非驻军，而是放养军马之所。<br/>宋辽众军俯在地下，自树丛缝隙间看得清楚。想是金军为渡江水战，骑兵马匹暂无用武之地，这山边向阳临水，便尽数养在了这里。只不知那金国贝子一路将己军引到此地，却为了什么？<br/>众人心念未绝，檀羽冲已抬手指着那马场围栏，低喝道：“烧！”<br/>忽地东方大亮，朝阳一道金晖射上了场边木栏，猛听风中嗖嗖，上百支箭矢破空而来，箭头上绑了树枝干草，烧得正旺，转眼都落在了围栏脚下。山间扎营，只是用砍来的树木就地绑扎，枝叶未去，更无油漆，遇火即燃。片刻间火光映日，烟尘腾空，已然烧成了数里长的一道火墙！<br/>马场中的数十名兵卒突见起火，骇得齐声大叫，急忙抄起绳索套杆，抢去赶马。才奔出数步，突听头顶一声清厉，山鸣谷应，好似四面八方都是纵声长啸之声。众兵只觉耳中有一根利针直刺了进去，不由自主地骇极而呼；抱头掩耳，都摔倒在了地上。长啸声里，一阵狂风直扑而至，养马场为防马匹逃逸，门扇都是实木绑就，要数名兵卒合力才推得开来；这时却只听砰砰两声巨响，大门迎风而开，来回摇晃不已，只溅得地下尘土飞溅，自内至外，立时现出了一条豁然洞开的大道。<br/>马匹畏火乃是天性，围栏一烧，早都惊得慌了，遍地嘶叫声震耳欲聋，左奔右突，只是找不到逃奔之处。突然见大门洞开，哪里还收拢得住？刹时间万马失惊，蹄声狂涌，犹如一条滚滚大河，向着山下直泻了下去！<br/>俗语道“一马生风，十马生雷”，惊马一匹已是难当，何况此时万骑奔腾！便是九天上银河堤坝崩塌，天闸开放，只怕也不及这飓风惊雷之势。半边鸡笼山地为之颤，土石纷飞，山上山下，四野江岸上万名金兵狂呼大叫，动地震天，叫道：“马惊了！马惊了！”</p><p>原来金国兵制最重马政。凡汉、契丹、渤海等族民间养马，至三岁便以牛羊相抵，交女真人牧之。每有大役，必括于民。以马送官则赏酬极重，上等马一匹银五十两，五百匹以上钞千贯，千匹以上可得一官。但若有外匿及亡失者，处绞不赦。故而金兵十万之众，一闻马惊，竟是无人不慌，都抢着去追赶拦挡，竟无人多个心思想到，惊马之后却是出了什么事故。宋辽众军的脸上都不禁泛起了狂喜之色。想不到军马一惊，轻轻易易便引开了数万大军。各各握手揽肩，大笑道：“成了！走罢！”<br/>华谷涵啸声一收，飘然落地，朝阳映着他眉目飞扬，明亮生辉，扬声叫道：“不错，我们走罢！”反手一握，便去拉身边檀羽冲的手臂。<br/>然而他这一握，竟尔握了个空。<br/>在那滚滚不绝，如风如雷的万蹄喧声中，只听檀羽冲声音随风飘荡，轻轻地道：“一过长江，便是宋国的土地了。华兄，你还要我……走到哪里去呢？”</p><p>风声陡起，檀羽冲左臂疾抬，一掌按向了他前心空门。<br/>华谷涵猛地打了个哆嗦，不是被掌力所激，却是心头抑不住的寒颤。然而突如其来，却已无余隅容他再想，本能反应，反掌向外便架。两人掌力甫沾，立觉檀羽冲劲力一沉，竟是虚招，借了双掌之力倒飞而起，向着被狂奔马群隔断的山林另一侧掠去！<br/>一弹指六十刹那，一刹那九百生灭，这一掌的时间，又有多长？<br/>便在这一眨眼间，华谷涵心中已是从未有过的清清楚楚。原来檀羽冲从说出退军之计的那一刻起，便从来没有想过要过这长江。可笑一日两夜，并马同袍，自己却活生生地懵然不觉，一直被他蒙在了鼓里！多少往事成灰，悲喜交集，一股脑儿冲上了胸腔喉头，猛一声激喝道：“……檀羽冲！”骤然变掌为抓，便去拉他的手掌。<br/>这心念虽然不过是短短一瞬，但迟了这一瞬，便已不及。檀羽冲衣袖在他指间飒地一掠而过，被风吹得沁凉的布料，竟刮得手指火辣辣生疼，人却已落在十数丈外，隔着翻翻滚滚的奔马湍流，双目望了过来。<br/>华谷涵叫得一声，喉中便哽住了，竟说不出第二句话。马蹄下溅起的沙尘弥天漫地，遮去了视线，连对面的神情也看不清。只见他似乎微微一笑，解下身上披的自己那件青衫，双手一震，长衣立时碎作了无数布片。奔马风卷，将他发丝吹得高高飘起，那些碎布在发间身畔飘飘舞舞，映着朝阳，好似是许许多多的青色蝴蝶，随风乱卷，一起飞上了天去。<br/>华谷涵只听见自己双拳攥得咯咯作响的声音，他若使出八步赶蝉的轻功急冲，或许还来得及拉得住人。然而骤然只听身后众军一片发喊，叫道：“华大侠！快退，快退！金军御营！”</p><p>只见半山间旗号展动，铁骑蹄声隐隐，渐迫渐近，显是发觉了这里惊马之势有异，遣出御营前来弹压。这鸡笼山并不甚高，半山以下林木伐去大半，自山下也望得清清楚楚，当头大旗上一道苍龙随风翻卷，爪牙怒张，噬人之势直逼眼底，不过片刻，便要到眼前了！<br/>檀羽冲转头望着那面大旗，低低地道：“……龙翔军。”<br/>金禁军制，近亲宗室所领诸谋克为侍卫亲军，选诸军之材武者为护驾军，而护驾军骑兵年三十以下者千六百人，号为龙翔，乃是金主贴身宿卫。果然在那苍龙旗影之后，半山腰间一抹明黄迎风猎猎，华盖如云，正是皇帝的御驾所在！<br/>檀羽冲唇上忽地浮起了一个虚无缥缈的微笑，轻声道：“天意……”不再回顾，举步对着禁军马队驰来的方向，缓步走了上去。<br/>战马咴咴惊嘶，四蹄踏得地下尘沙飞溅，龙翔军众将不约而同地一起勒紧了缰绳。各自瞪瞪望着他身影，口吃道：“檀……檀……”面面相视，都将马一带，默然退到了旁边。一千六百御骑无声无息，便在他面前让出了一条直上半山的大道。</p><p>日光自云间射落，上映长天，下临大江，将满山锦袍铁甲、宝刀长枪，和居中那一柄华盖照得灿烂辉煌。但这一片明光华彩覆盖之下的，却是寂然无声，不闻一人一语，也无半点兵刃撞击，山风呼呼，呼吸声都被尽数掩去。那静寂仿佛是什么有形有质的重物，在空中愈来愈重，压得人气也喘不出了。<br/>这正是杀气。<br/>黄罗华盖下有一人遍身戎装，扶剑而立，那能令尸伏百万、血流飘杵的杀气便凝在他双眼光中，如电如刀，直刺了过来。<br/>此时三军在侧，只一人敢与这双眼睛对视的，便是立在三丈之外，衣袂瑟瑟随风飘飞，人却一动不动的白衣青年。</p><p>良久良久，完颜亮方才开口，一字字说得极慢，但那异样的声调，却叫人胸腔中都猛烈震荡了起来道：“……朕的松昆罗，终于飞回来了。这一回要猎的，可是你故国千万儿郎的心肝么？”<br/>檀羽冲全身激凌凌地一震，日光照见颜色惨白如死，牙关紧咬，方才抑住了话声中的一丝颤抖，缓缓地道：“我今日既来，绝不会再伤本国一人。只是有一句话要说，你……便不肯听么？”<br/>风声飞卷，夹着一片低沉的倒吸冷气之声。众兵将并非人人皆知檀羽冲在宋国之事，但当日泰山行在，皇帝与济王府贝子曾起了一场天大的争执，护驾之人却几乎无人不闻。那一日风雪狂号，青年语声比雪犹冷，亢声喝道：“你绝无更改，我也决不坐视！檀羽冲纵是尽了这一身一命，也必要阻你……南征！”<br/>一阵可怖至极的沉寂，跟着皇帝声音一声高过一声，声声喝道：<br/>“你要叛我？”<br/>“你要叛我！” <br/>“你——要叛我！！”<br/>三声问，三军胆寒，无人知晓皇帝因何竟放了他离去。然此时此地，当面再闻，眼角瞥见宝剑上明黄丝穗不住乱颤，却是握剑的手突突抖动。人人心知完颜亮生性冷沉，喜怒少形于色，众目睽睽之中，这分明已动了真怒！江风呼啸，竟比万籁俱寂更加静得骇人。日光下汗水晶光闪烁，都自众兵将的额头上渗了出来。</p><p>金主御驾亲征时，向以诸王并宗室子弟为禁卫统领。此时完颜亮身后一人，正是济王府亲王之爵，檀羽冲的叔父檀道雄。这几句入耳，犹比旁人还更骇了十分，忍不住一声断喝，斥道：“孽障！当君王之面还敢不跪，说这等大逆不道的言语，你、你这逆子真要闹到破家灭族才甘心，是不是！”<br/>檀羽冲并不回答，只是向他那满脸死灰，声调都已大变的亲叔叔看了一眼，双膝一屈，便重重跪在了地上。<br/>完颜亮看着他这一跪，剑柄上那只手也握得喀地一响，骨节绽露，几乎连青筋都迸了出来；森然道：“今朕大军所至，望风披靡，江南已在弹指之间，你若还想说‘南征’二字，便不必了！”<br/>檀羽冲喃喃地道：“南征……南征……哈！”猛然一声惨笑，仰头直视，亢声道：“你心心念念，只有南征，可知来日大难不在江南，却在辽东？自你望战以来，边陲之兵不敢行，万民膏血不足给，兵威固加，树敌众矣！何况自古兵无必胜之道，只消有一日之败，人心必摇。那时他国未得，故国成空，只怕异乡之魂，便要落得个万劫不复了——皇上！”<br/>一声呼唤，如鹃啼血，完颜亮不由跟着这一声猛烈地一震，双目直勾勾地盯在他脸上，一言不发，迈步向着他踏了过去。</p><p>檀道雄等诸将大惊失色，都知檀羽冲武功之高，隔着数丈也还罢了，皇帝亲身欺近，若他突然起了异志，谁人能当？一片声急呼道：“皇上小心！不可……”然一声未尽，完颜亮猛地将大氅向后一挥，厉喝道：“退开！”<br/>王公显贵之臣被如此喝斥，真与当面骂个“滚”字都无差别。众人面如土色，不敢再言，眼睁睁看着皇帝一步一步踏到了檀羽冲身前，俯下身去，嘴唇几乎贴到了他发鬓边，耳语般低声道：“说得好！果然是不惜一切，也要阻朕南征。只是，你为什么……为什么一直，不来杀了朕呢？”<br/>檀羽冲脸上本已全无血色，完颜亮每踏一步，每说一个字，都将他身上生人气息夺去更多了一分。问话声落，那张脸已似极了死人，挺得笔直的身子却凭他天大武功也压制不住，自肩头而至双膝，一个人都剧烈地颤抖起来。完颜亮看着他，眼中忽地恍恍惚惚起了一阵晃动，又道：“其实，你……”<br/>然而言犹未罢，忽然马蹄声如风疾冲，一骑扑到阵前，大声禀道：“皇上！有一小队宋军趁我军马惊抢到江边，臣等不知他竟有水贼船只候着，这时都投南宋去了！”</p><p>轰地一下，纵是御驾当前，窃窃私语声也如潮水般炸了开来。完颜亮猛然挺身而起，眼中恍惚再不复见，只有如灼如烧，直如烈焰。眼光若是有形之物，此刻君王足下十里，必已是火海冲天！手骨攥得咯咯作响，几欲碎裂，和长剑在鞘中不住颤抖的铿铿声混在一处，猛地呛然一声激鸣，佩剑脱鞘，青光迸射，指到了檀羽冲颈上。<br/>鲜血殷然，顺着青森森的剑锋淋淋漓漓滑落下来。青年的唇边却现微笑，映着这片血色青光，直是艳得夺目。<br/>完颜亮突地一声冷笑，笑声低沉嘶哑，几乎已无法听清，脱手扔下长剑，自齿缝中一字一句地迸道：“你想……求死，哪里有这般容易！天子无戏言，我许过你三秋桂子，春水桃花，那便一定会做到。我要你亲眼看着这江山尽在我足下，那时……你既然不愿做我的雄鹰，就剜去双眼，废掉手足，永生永世在我身边做个贱奴，那时你才会知道，什么叫做万劫……不复！”<br/>千军栗栗，眼观鼻、鼻观心，没一个敢抬起头来，却也没一个注意到，皇帝这番咬牙切齿的暴怒言语，竟是从头到尾，一次也未曾用过那个尊贵无比的自称“朕”。<br/>檀羽冲却双目直望着他那帝王，嘶声大笑起来，笑声中眼泪滚滚而下，道：“侮父母，犯天子，死入泥犁。檀羽冲背了陛下恩情，叛了父母之邦，此身早不足惜，又何须你……你来赐我这一个万劫不复！”<br/>完颜亮喉中哈地一声，刺耳酸心，真是怒极反笑，转头向身后内侍说了几句。众军屏息凝气，只隐约听见了阴森森的几个字道：“……宣竺迪罗！”</p><p>不一刻，那内侍捧了只朱漆雕盘，颤巍巍走到檀羽冲身畔，单膝跪了下去，手上不住发抖，碰得盘中物事也叮当作响，却是一壶御酒，一只小小的酒杯。<br/>连檀道雄在内，所有人都道皇帝是决意赐死，不过留他个全尸罢了，不由一起脸上变色。许多禁卫士卒紧紧闭上了眼，已不忍再看。檀羽冲却向皇帝看了一眼，轻轻一笑，竟不去拿杯子，伸手抄起酒壶，仰头便饮。酒水顺着他唇角，和颈上鲜血一齐滴滴点点落了下去，只见一身溅落，血泪成斑。<br/>完颜亮脸上几已不见人色，突然大步踏前，一把扯下他手中酒壶，扬臂远远掷了开去，啪地一声，在地下跌做粉碎，剩下的酒水随风迸溅，淌得满地都是。<br/>檀羽冲全身一颤，突地连双唇都变作了一片惨白之色。<br/>这酒中所下并非毒药，而是那番僧竺迪罗所制的异物化功散。常人服了无碍，但若是练气之士，便一刻之间内功尽失，形同废人。若在平日，檀羽冲也不过全身无力罢了，他却是一身伤病未愈，又生至悲。医云“思伤脾、忧伤肺”，他病势缠绵难愈，不过为此，此时被化功散一激，真如在一根烧得赤红的铁条上泼了冰水，立时便要断做两段。猛然间全身空荡荡地，似乎五脏六腑全都不知去向，肌肤血液也都消失得无影无踪，只剩下丹田里灼热滚烫，如尖刀，如利刃，乱攒乱刺，再无可当！<br/>檀羽冲仅剩的那分力气，只来得及狠咬舌尖，将冲上喉间的一口鲜血硬生生咽了下去，身躯一晃，单手支地，五指狠狠抠住了沙土，碎砂石都刺进了他指尖掌心里去，那只提得湘管、握得玉箫的手不过片刻，已磨做了一片血肉模糊。<br/>完颜亮仰起头来，发出了一阵全然不似人声的大笑，厉声道：“三军听者！廿日内打造战船，十一月初八日，朕便要在这采石渡江！”<br/>在一片江川回荡，惊天轰雷也似的“是”字声中，皇帝俯身伸臂，一把抱起地下血淋淋的青年身躯，大踏步向着御帐踏了过去。</p><p>这时在那远远的长江之上，宋辽联军的船只逐波破浪，已隐约望见了宋国的江岸。忽见岸上旌旗摇动，金鼓隆隆随风飘至，当头一杆帅旗随风招展，现出了斗大的一个“虞”字。<br/>众兵将初上船时听闻王权兵败被贬，江南军无主帅，人心大乱，当真急得不知如何是好。此刻突见这般士气，又惊又喜，彼此看着，都叫了出来道：“怎么宋军又有了主帅么？这可好了！这可太好了！”<br/>一片欢声鼎沸中，只有赫连清云蹙着双眉，欲言又止，终于忍不住悄悄拉了拉华谷涵衣袖，轻声道：“华大侠，檀公子他……他人在哪里？难道没有和你在一起么？”<br/>华谷涵猛地一震，好似刚从无边无际的噩梦中醒来，这梦却犹未做到尽头。只觉一阵滚烫热雾直冲上眼，回头遥望，水浪滔天，哪里还看得到对岸金营的影子？这日清晨本是晴朗天气，此时却彤云渐厚，一层层涌动上来，江岸沙尘掩映，云后日光变作滴血般红，照着了这一条滚滚长江，竟如无边无际，地底而来的血池地狱。</p><p> </p><p>丙子，中书舍人，江淮军马府参谋军事虞允文，督舟师败金兵于东采石。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 番外一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“后来小贝子长到十五六岁，识得了当今的皇上……”<br/>“那时候皇上他，也还不是皇上……”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外·十五夜</p><p>月华正盛，清光如流水般当空直泻下来，映着长街上无边火光，十里照耀。一片的华灯绛烛，将本是寒浸浸的月色染上了一层融融暖意，正是正月十五的夜晚。<br/>汉家风俗，此夜欢乐犹过于元旦。若在昔日东京汴梁，或江南临安城中，正是满城闹蛾，终夕舞歌，都民士女罗绮如云的时分。但这大金上京会宁府虽然汉风日盛，却挡不住隆冬的朔气。一入夜便已无甚观灯的行人。空落落大街上寒风卷过，灯火光照着积雪上无数足印车辙，繁华是繁华到了极处，冷清却也冷清到了极处。<br/>只有诸家贵府第中还是乐声四起，灯影摇曳，直闹到通宵才罢。那大街北侧灯火最璀璨一处，正是当朝外姓至贵的檀家济亲王府。只见暖堂生春，珠帘到地，数不清的管弦新声，妇人儿童声声欢笑，帘外各般烟火星不住升起，将半空铺得浑如锦绣，真不知是人间王公府，或是天上神仙家了。</p><p>只有西侧一处院落满园悄然，既未悬灯，也无花火，便一点烛光摇摇，映着半边房中纱窗木榻，榻上、案上、架上、地上堆得满满的都是书卷，无数的纸笔墨砚，绢帛画轴，几乎连个下脚处也无。若不是墙角几只炭火盆烧得正旺，看去几不似塞外北地。有个老家人模样之人叉手立在当地，面上没甚表情，絮絮地道：“王妃太太们都说，左右王爷进宫也还未回来，冲哥儿既说身子不好，今晚家宴便不必去了，早些歇了罢……”<br/>那叫做“冲哥儿”的少年斜靠在榻上，只穿着家常衣服，头发也半散着，双目低垂，一页页翻着手里的书看，这篇话听虽听着，也不知是否当真听见了。那家人顿了一顿，静悄悄地不闻他回答，好没意思，又道：“今日姑奶奶那边也遣人来说……”<br/>女真之俗，呼出嫁女儿做“姑奶奶”。那少年一震，方才抬起了头来，听那家人说道：“……叫哥儿自己记得添衣服。若是烦闷，在家念书练武都使得，莫要性子上来便想出门。天气还冷着，便是新学了甚么了不起的功夫，冻到也不是闹着顽的……”<br/>却原来那少年父母早亡，只得一个长姐，出阁之时一般地是个大雪天。那日瞧着白雪茫茫，大红的轿子马队越去越远，一个人便在城外痴站了半夜；却叫姐姐担心到今日。这时几句说来，少年苍白的脸上不由一红，轻声答了个“是”字，垂目看着书本，又不言语了。<br/>那家人被他晾在了一边，好半晌方讪讪地退了出去。直到足步声听不见了，那少年低低叹了口气，手一松，书便跌到了地上，显然方才的心思却也并不在看。转头望着窗纱上偶尔一星烟花升得高了，映得亮了一亮。许久许久，眼中渐涩，倚在榻边便这般睡着了。</p><p>迷迷蒙蒙中忽觉肩上凉意透衣，好似有人伸手来推。那少年人犹未醒，右手倏抬，指尖已不偏不倚指向了来人掌心。那人及时收手便罢，否则不论如何动作，都要撞在他手上，双指一合，腕骨立断。刹时间指间生凉，已搭在了那人手上，只听一个男子声音轻笑道：“我的小松昆罗，太狠了吧！”<br/>那少年猛地睁开眼来，只见案头烛泪淋漓，一支红烛已烧去了大半，榻前有一人背光而立，正俯身看着自己。烛火映出一身貂蝉裘冠，绯罗大带，腰间锦玉环绶悬着长剑，冷冷生光，正是当朝正一品全套的大礼朝服。<br/>这时分，这小室，这装束，直不知是梦非梦。那少年慢慢坐起了身来，瞧着那男子貂裘上沾染的白霜犹自未消，炭火一熏，已湿了半边，细细水珠滴在自己衣襟上，凉冰冰地不由一颤，道：“外间可下雪了么？”<br/>那男子笑道：“二更时下的，已有小半个时辰了。”<br/>那少年还握着他的手，只觉得一阵湿漉漉寒凉直透肌肤，立知三更将近，宫里御宴想来才散，这人竟是顶了风雪急赶过来的。手指不由得一阵发颤，轻轻松开了道：“天这般晚，我都睡了，你不……”<br/>他想说“你不必特意赶来”，那男子却不待他说完，笑了一声，截着那个“不”字道：“……我不曾知会檀王爷，可轻着些儿。不然大节下扰了人，王爷一怒，把我这不速之客赶了出去如何是好？”<br/>他说得一本正经地煞有介事，那少年却已笑出了声。济亲王这时也才自宫中回转，妻儿绕膝，欢宴未罢，哪里想得到甚么不速之客来了？便道：“完颜大人好谦逊！就算我叔父，也未必能对你龙虎卫上将军、中京留守、光禄大夫、尚书左丞相平章政事如何罢？”<br/>这一连串把那男子所有的官衔一口气都报了出来，少年的清亮嗓音说来，真如落珠滚玉。那男子哈哈大笑，解了身上佩剑裘袍，扔在一边椅上，随手将榻边堆满的书往地下一扫，移出些许空位，坐到了那少年身边。动作轻车熟路已极，显然出入此地早已不是第一日了。</p><p>这间房原本不大，突然多了一人，似乎便拥挤了许多；炭火熊熊，却也暖了许多。那男子伸手在火上烘着，若不经意地道：“若没有这些衔头，也得不了这新鲜的玩艺儿……”自身边拎起一件物事来，又道：“南人贺正使才送来的，你看看，可喜欢么？”<br/>却见他手中是盏精巧结束的宫灯。元宵花灯不是什么稀罕物事，年来宋室进贡的也多了，绫罗百花，琉璃五色都不足为奇。偏今夜这灯一片纯白，四面不是纱绢糊就，玲珑剔透，竟是薄薄的白玉。那男子拿起残烛点燃了，刹那间清光四射，如冰心，如玉壶，却似天上那轮明月也给搬到室中来了一般。<br/>灯影摇晃，投在少年脸上，竟分不出哪是人，哪是玉。他神气间本来总带着几分挹郁冷淡之色，这时睁大了眼瞧着，眼光流动，才现出了三分好奇，又是他这年纪该当有的，七分孩童般的欢喜。<br/>那男子微笑看着，忽道：“我这节礼可选得对了。但不知，也能要件回礼么？”反手拿下架上悬的一支玉箫，笑着递到了那少年面前，却不说话。<br/>那少年静静看了他片刻，接箫就唇，轻轻吹了起来。<br/>自来箫韵幽柔，况在这佳节良夜，更当奏些“流苏斜掩烛花寒，只为温柔，天上人间”之类的曲子。然少年箫声甫发，那男子便是一震。但听“黑云压城城欲摧，甲光向日金鳞开”，奏的分明是天际乱云涌处，旌旗猎猎，万军迎风的情景。跟着一个拔高，鸣彻天际，飞扬回转，愈响愈清，愈清愈高，隐隐竟有寒气扑面，如朔风激荡，席卷四野。人在朱门重院之中，那侵侵然金戈铁马之势却是直冲入耳，如在目前了。</p><p>那男子举手在壁上打着节拍，漫声吟道：“半卷红旗临易水，霜重鼓寒声不起……哈！”<br/>一声长笑，箫声戛然而终，那男子扬声道：“我昔年曾道：一朝扬汝名天下，也学君王著赭黄……可笑！可笑天下至尊，又岂是一袭黄袍加身之可比？必当立马山河，扫尽家国不平之事，才当得起这一声‘天下’，是也不是！”<br/>这一比，意气凌飞，直便是肆无忌惮！忽地转头向着那少年，含笑问道：“若真有朝一日，雄鹰……将安往？”<br/>那少年凝望着他，双眸如月，映得满室灯火黯然失色，一字一句，将那首《雁门太守行》念下去道：“报君黄金台上意，提携玉龙……”<br/>他并没能把“为君死”三个字说出口来，因为那男子的手指，已经轻轻地按在了他的唇上。</p><p>好一阵，满室悄然，那男子的手指顺着少年唇角滑过，将几缕纷乱的发丝拂了开去，突然倾身向前，在他鬓边颊上吻了一吻。<br/>男子的胡茬刺在脸颊肌肤上，一丝丝麻痒，直痒到了心里去。那少年猛烈地哆嗦了一下，眼前熟悉的一切突然变作一片恍惚，再也看不清了。只是觉到有一双手臂拥住了自己，成年男子身上的气息，混着塞上烧刀子酒的烈气，犹未散尽的风霜冷气，一古脑儿冲了上来，将他整个人都淹没在了里面。<br/>少年抬起的手停在那男子胸前，只要稍一运力，便能轻轻易易把人推得开去。那男子却不避让，微微笑着望定了他，一句话也并没有说。<br/>灯光闪烁，在少年脸上投下了两排细细碎碎，跳动不停的眼睫的影子。“叮当”一声，玉箫从松开的手指间落到地下，滚了开去，清脆地响成了一片。<br/>白玉灯光华荡荡，照在散落满榻的发间，仿佛每一根发丝上都泛着一个细碎的涟漪，将整间屋子映得一片透明。只听瑟瑟声响，窗外雪花还在不停飘落，随风而洒，溅落一地。</p><p> </p><p>檀羽冲猛地全身一颤，睁开了眼睛。旷野间苍苍茫茫，长风回荡，又哪有第二人在？<br/>在他身边，长江水滚滚奔流，江心倒映着天上明月，浑圆清亮，正是十五。</p><p>十五夜·完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 番外二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>九年正月，兼都元帅。三月，拜太保、领三省事。<br/>四月，学士张钧草诏忤旨死，问：“谁使为之？”左丞相宗贤曰：“太保实然。”熙宗不悦，出为领行台尚书省事……海陵由是益危迫。<br/>——《金史·海陵本纪·卷一》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外·江山</p><p>星垂平野，风动林梢，一片丘陵绵绵起伏，向天边横去。此地距北京大定府不足百里，但有金以来，关内城池久无整治，郊野之地愈加荒芜。白日便鲜少行旅来往，一入夜春风犹寒，更无人迹。只山边一簇火光摇摇，映出一支驻军营帐，也不过百余骑上下，但听旌旗毕剥作响，四下长草瑟然，说不出的寥落之意。<br/>居中大帐有一人凭案独坐，烛火跳动，将他身影长长地投在地下，摇晃不绝。风声猎猎，自帐门间吹拂进来，吹得鬓发衣袍沁凉一片。谁能想到便在前月，这人还是上京位列三公，风头一时无二的人物？<br/>忽地帐门一掀，有名统军官疾步踏入，也不施礼，俯身到那人耳边匆忙禀着什么。隐约有几句是：“京中动向不明，诸家王爷都……大人千万小心！萧留守不敢轻离，只怕……无法来迎……”<br/>那人眼望烛火笑了一声，一抬手止住了那军官道：“矫诏忤旨……哈！完颜赛里给的这个好罪名，果然叫人都耐不住了么？”顿了一顿，又道：“你叫萧裕只在北京等我就是。既议大事，又何必急在……一时？”<br/>说到这“一时”两字，眼底冷光一掠而过，如冰如刀，直是亮得惊心。</p><p>帐中切切，帐外却是一片忐忑。众兵将戒备固然不敢松了，心中却各自跳个不停。一时想到上京的家业老小，一时又想到一句话便已贬出千里之外，明日还不知如何；瞪眼互相看着，也只是看到一片忧色罢了。<br/>几名值夜兵卒抱着长矛，有一搭没一搭地四下了望，只见山野寂然，星斗满天，东北方天际北斗七星闪烁斜指。这星辰是女真人崇奉之神，众兵口中叨叨念念，都是求告之词。方才念了不到一半，忽地眼中一亮，陡见白茫茫一线飒然；春夜空中并无银河，这光华却似观音座下倒了琉璃瓶，天水倒泻，直扑眼前！众兵大惊，心道今夜灵验，难不成当真见了七星之神？一个个张大口还不及叫出声来，猛地里当头风生，气为之窒，大帐帐门陡扬，现出了一个少年的白衣身影。<br/>完颜亮猛地立起身来，失声道：“你……”动作太急，将身边几案也带倒了，在地下砰地一声闷响，这才一震，想起了有人在侧，但眉梢眼角间的笑意却已掩也掩不住地漾了开来，柔声说道：“你……你怎么来了？”<br/>他离京时上令严峻，连那少年一面也不及见，这时冲口问得一句，却突觉不对。帐中火光映在少年脸上身上，只见容色如雪，满身的风霜尘土，眼下青晕都隐隐现了出来，竟不知已有几日夜未曾合眼。胸口衣衫起伏，还在喘息不住，突地狠吸一口气，一步跨前，伸手抓住了完颜亮手臂，疾道：“完颜元……要杀你！”</p><p>胙王完颜元，正是当今皇帝亲弟。完颜亮心底大震，还未及说话，猛听四外哗然，众兵的喝斥声，尖呼声，刀出鞘声，箭上弦声，脚步杂沓声，如大浪般刹那直冲。一道风声如猿号，如鬼哭，便响起在帐幕之外，向着他后心疾扑过来！<br/>完颜亮陡觉腰间一紧，一个人突地驾风凌云般掠起半空。耳听风啸声便在背后咫尺，后心火辣辣灼得生疼，但便是隔着这咫尺之距，始终及他不上。猛然脚下一沉，已沾实地，跟着肩上被人轻轻一推，身不由主连退出十几步外，但觉劲风扑面，地下尘土碎草卷起半天来高，热浪滚滚扑面，几乎叫人气也喘不上来了。<br/>他与檀羽冲相识已久，自然知道他武功甚高，但只是知道，并不曾亲眼见过一次。这时却见风沙影里，白衣映月，对面那人掌风呼啸如浪，他却似风中片羽，大海孤舟，随势起伏，浑无可着力处。掌风将他发丝衣袂吹得高高飘起，却连衣角也未沾上半分。<br/>其实那人一击不中，见檀羽冲半空落地，立足未定，霍地已双掌齐出，掌力吞吐，一招三式，端地是阴狠老辣。然一招将出未出，陡见少年右掌轻抬，那人掌力圈转，竟尔落了个空。那人掌势尚不及回，檀羽冲足尖一点，衣带振如白虹经天，陡地自那人身侧掠过，反手双指一弹，一缕指风恰恰从那人手掌边斜插而入。那人急忙侧头，只觉颈边寒浸浸冷如流水，刹那间肌肤起栗，几乎透进了血脉里去。这还是檀羽冲怕他余劲伤到了完颜亮，未敢太过，否则略进半寸，这人只怕已要倒在了当场。<br/>身形交错，那人转过身来，月光将满脸惊异照得分明。完颜亮脸色一沉，低声自语道：“太师府部下……金超岳？”<br/>他所说太师，乃前朝梁王完颜宗弼，汉人呼作“金兀术”的便是。此人大功盖世，军政独掌，在朝之日，皇帝竟似有如无。自去岁病故，熙宗正要出一口闷气，年来太师府所部或杀或贬，早已流散。这金超岳苦练十余年，却生生被断了前程，如何忍得？今夜之来，求建功而博晋身，已不问可知了。<br/>说这句话时，完颜亮早将此中前后想得清楚，见部下各拉兵刃围到了自己身边，迅即转头，向一人说了几句。那兵瞪大眼听着，似有惊疑难信之色，但主公有命，便掉头上马，向北一路奔了下去。</p><p>那边金超岳一招失利，已是大惊。当下双掌成弧，烈炎寒流齐吐，将圈子缩小，笼住了丈许之地，掌风激荡，与半空夜风撞在一处，竟如击金石，铿铿然不住作响。<br/>这一变故示以弱，其实正是阴狠之处。只因他功未大成，掌力弥散一广便不能相继，内中便有不纯之意，方才所以一招被趁，亦是由此。这时手上凝住功力，只取守势，不求有功，先求无过。若敌手以为他是生了怯意，中宫冒进，那便要陷入阴阳双气流中，一瞬暴起，必然难当。<br/>金超岳冷眼斜睨，却见对面月照雪色，那少年唇边忽轻轻地笑了一笑。<br/>金超岳一愣，猛地里长袖扶风，檀羽冲一掌倏然递出。方位时机妙到巅毫，正是阴阳双气轮转中旧力已尽，新力未生的空档。这掌法相生相济，厉害处在此，破绽之生却也在此。金超岳猛吃一惊，但见这一掌平平常常，看不出有甚后手变招；却如桃花林里落英纷坠，飘忽不定已极，难以分辨要从何处避、何处挡。百忙中迫得双掌疾并，阴阳二气一合，掌力陡然强了一倍，抬掌便接。<br/>他明欺对方年少，功力再深当也有限，这一来硬接硬架无可取巧，只要他侧身一避，便失先机。然而半空双风一撞，金超岳身形陡震，眼中只见月光射落，照在檀羽冲手上；他本来生得不似武人，这只手淡淡的无甚血色，月光下五片指甲都如透明的，更加没半分杀气；然而五指之间一道温熙熙、暖洋洋的气劲，已经透入掌风，无声无息，径逼金超岳前心！</p><p>众兵将睁大了眼看着，猛只见金超岳身形摇晃，急退了两步；站不住脚，晃得一晃，又退两步；脸上神情古怪，似欲呼叫，一张口气息陡泄，蹬蹬蹬又退出三四步外。霎时间脸色急变，心中已轰轰响做了一片道：“……纯阳罡气！”<br/>这一退，众军各挺刀枪，一齐冲上。金超岳暗道不好，心想：“这小子才多大年纪，他日长大起来，那还了得……啊哟！”见势不能多停，足下猛顿，借着后退这一股冲劲猛地飞身而起，自众军头顶上掠过，头也不回向北奔去了。<br/>轰地一声，众军这才叫出好来，遍地高呼声直冲半空。完颜亮却不及说话，抢步先握住了那少年的手，看着檀羽冲向他一笑，摇了摇头示意无事，这才松了一口气。还未开口，突听欢声中马蹄奔来，正是他方才遣去查探的兵卒。人不及落鞍，已颤声大叫道：“大人！大人说的不错，北边约摸有两千骑正向此来，没打旗号，都做汉人打扮……可那领头官儿小的认识，正是胙王部下东北路的猛安！”<br/>猛地呼声俱止，万籁皆寂，山风呼啸之中，只听得完颜亮缓缓地道：“好，好！好一个一石二鸟之计！”</p><p>众将心中雪亮，今夜杀人，金超岳不过是个引子，得手了便罢，不得手时，这两千骑兵一至，亦无幸免。那时节死无对证，行台尚书便是赴任途中遇盗身亡，皇帝正在厌弃，绝无彻查。而此地属大定府所辖，北京留守萧裕第一个脱不了干系，完颜亮朝中势力，便可一举除得干干净净了！<br/>沉寂了一刻，众将纷纷拔刀带马，抢到了完颜亮身边。有的道：“主公速走！我们挡得一刻是一刻！”有的道：“这里离大定府不到百里，只要撑到天亮，萧留守若派兵来援，便有救了。”<br/>陡听一个声音冷冷开口，也并不如何高亢，然只一声，竟将满山喧嚷尽数压了下去，道：“走不得！”<br/>众兵将震得耳中激鸣，不由自主一齐噤声望了去，但见月下少年神色峭然，抬手指着山下夜幕，道：“此地东西皆是平野，全无遮拦屏障，单凭马力，数十里便已疲了，对方以众欺寡，必不能走脱。若是向南……落梁河又当如何？”<br/>众将这才省起，心乱中竟忘记了南侧地势，若成背水，一人无幸！敌方选在此地伏击，当真是煞费苦心。刹那间人人面色铁青，那少年的声音却还在一字一字地响道：<br/>“不能走，何不战！”</p><p>这一语全军皆惊。在场虽然都是完颜亮自做中京留守时便选在身边的精兵，但满打满算，也不过一百七八十骑，敌过两千之数便以一敌十兀自不足，这个战字，哪里是口中说来这般简单？一时间面面相觑，虽然未敢驳出了声，然而眼光神色清清楚楚，都写着“你疯了不成”这般几个大字。<br/>檀羽冲却微微一笑，长眉一轩，年轻的脸庞忽现出了一抹难以言表的傲气，缓缓地道：“以一敌十，较三千之于十万若何？诸君不信，今夜亦有肇州出河店之事么？”<br/>“出河店”三字一出，众兵俱震。辽天庆四年，完颜阿骨打以三千七百骑突袭混同江上游，乘夜潜渡，大破辽军十万，金以太祖肇基王迹于此，遂建肇州。距今不过四十余载光景，凡女真之人，谁人不知！众兵将胸中冰火交迸，又是热血贲张，望向檀羽冲时，又是几分说不出的犹疑。完颜亮属下亲信还知他是济王府公子，寻常兵卒不过见着一个陌生的文弱少年，却当真横不下心，将这性命轻轻易易便交在他一句话上。<br/>只听完颜亮淡淡地接口道：“……我信！”</p><p>这时星光渐微，夜色愈沉，将要过了四更。二千余骑尘土踏翻，只见完颜亮营中火光遥遥可见，相去已不足十里。中军那猛安立功心切，在马上扬鞭叱喝，不住催促众军加速。忽然眼前一花，耀眼红光冲起半天，烟尘滚滚，那边山头上已是一片火海！<br/>夜风劲吹，似听数不清的惊呼乱走之声自火中传来，那猛安先是一愣，继而大喜，心道知我大军将至，还不及打，便已吓慌了么？放火烧营，又能挡得几时？当下拔刀一举，大声喝道：“弟兄们听着！王爷有令，今夜一个也不可放走。得一人首级，那人的家财便统统都是他的——”<br/>这猛安身边另有一骑，马上人锦衣金带，似个贵官模样，眉头忽然一皱，暗道：“素闻那完颜元功险决果敢，乃是做大事的人，何以敌兵未至，便慌做如此，竟连部属也号令不住？莫非，莫非其中……”<br/>只是这贵官还不及说话，众兵听了那猛安一喝，却早已心痒难搔。女真以战立国，军功之赏最是丰厚，何况敌兵不战自乱，以众凌寡，这般现成的美事何处找去！生怕被人抢先，自己的赏钱就不免要少了几分，当真是争先恐后，呼喝连连，将马力催到了尽处，向着火光方向猛扑了过去。</p><p>群马奔腾，愈奔愈远，队伍渐渐拉成了一条长龙。先头奔得最快的百余骑已冲上山顶，最末一骑还远在数里之外。先到的众兵见遍地焦黑，火光熊熊，隐约照见南方山脚十几骑背影，更加急不可耐，足下踹蹬，借着由上而下的冲劲，全力奔驰下去。<br/>疾风呼呼，马嘶鼻息眼见要喷到了前方奔马的足印上。却猛听那十几骑同声高呼，一勒马缰，忽在平野上画了大半个圆圈，一下子掉转了头来。众追兵猝不及防，急奔之中哪里带得住缰绳？说时迟，那时快，人马直冲数十丈外，陡听身左身右长草丛间风声疾起，乱箭劈头盖脸，暴风雨般射了过来！<br/>夜深，风急，众追兵全然看不清箭矢来处，何况狂奔之时，便想看，也没空隙可看起。大骇之下，只得一个个举刀拨打，狠命前冲，只想脱出这两面夹击的箭圈。猛然只听哗哗水声直冲入耳，再想勒马，哪里能够！“砰碰！”“哗啦！”“啊呀不好！”之声大作，当头数十骑马失前蹄，已是笔直地摔进了落梁河。<br/>背水之势，刹时逆转。身后弓弦撕裂夜风，已在河岸上响作了一片！</p><p>队列末尾众兵坠得远了，隐约听叫喊声随风送来，还道是前军得胜，只恨坐下马不能再生出四条腿来，一股劲儿地猛冲。却陡听一片发喊，漫山遍野四面八方，也不知何处传来，都是女真语大叫道：“北京留守！北京留守人马！”<br/>众兵大吃了一惊，北京府离此不远，难道当真发兵前来？混乱中不及细思，大半回头看去，这一看不打紧，只见黑暗中星星点点，旷野山间尽是火头，怕不有上千之数；登时一桶冷水从背脊上直浇下来，心都凉了半截，只想道：“这……这些人马，却是从哪里冒出来的？”<br/>其实眼前所见，不过是一人点起十七八个火头，虚张声势罢了。这众兵却如何知道！但听对面人喊马嘶，夜色正浓，重重俱是杀声，也不知有多少埋伏的人马，心上都已慌了。这夜北风正紧，本来正是顺风而下、洋洋得意之时，此时勉强掉头迎战，风势逆转，直扑眼前。双目都要睁不开来。兵法云“十则围之”，本来后部众兵仍有数百之众，然慌乱之中不辨周边，竟被不足百骑放马疾冲，生生困在了垓心。但听喊声、蹄声、兵戈声冲天而起，阵中已是一片大乱！</p><p>前军后军，一时齐陷，中军大队空有千余，却从中截做三段，首尾不能相顾，只被黑暗中不断传来的喊杀之声搅了个不知所措。那猛安连声呼叫，命兵士速去探听，却一个个地有去无回，那“北京留守”的喊声却是越逼越近。猛然间天边一暗，星光尽灭，却正是到了无日无月，黎明之前至黑暗的一刻。<br/>那猛安目难见物，越发冷汗满身，心道：“真是北京人马？今夜我等反要陷在这里，这，这……”怯意一生，便是愈来愈浓，再不欲恋战，急勒马大叫道：“众军！都向东北方——”<br/>一个“退”字还未出口，倏然眼中大亮，那猛安只觉冷风扑面，座下马不由自主踏踏踏连退三步，一股冷浸浸寒意直逼眼前，也不知是刀枪反照出的东方云间，还是便在自己的马前，白茫茫莫可逼视，一声冷然直送入耳道：“将军留步！”<br/>那猛安眼花耳鸣，下意识地举起手中刀刃，忽觉空中鸿影一闪而逝，身周明明数十兵士围得密不透风，却不知如何，一个个滚落在地，自己颈中一凉，已横着了一柄明晃晃秋水般的长剑。<br/>千余兵卒瞪眼看着，竟没一个来得及反应，直到那猛安被制，方才回过了神来，离得近的十几人急挺刀枪，一齐抢上。却见马上白衣少年头也不回，长袖挥处，那道秋水般光芒已指到了自己衣甲襟上。</p><p>檀羽冲平日从来不用刀剑，这一夜战阵临敌，手中所持却是完颜亮的佩剑。寒光闪动，自后掩上的兵卒也看不清他如何动作，腕间一阵凉飕飕发麻，当啷一声，刀刃横七竖八落了一地。那猛安得此空隙，刚想要拨马后退，哪料到对方如此快法，长剑回处，又指到了他咽喉上，直是束手就戮，更无半分招架之机。<br/>那众兵愣在原地，半边身子好似都已不属己有，明明看着刀枪掉在地下，便是无法伸手拾起，手腕间休说流血，连皮都不曾破损半分，哪知方才一剑，正是这天下一等一的点穴功夫！<br/>主将被擒，阵中愈发大乱。破晓晨光中，只听四野高呼：“投降的免死！”众兵再无斗志，纷纷丢了兵刃，下马请降。两千骑兵，一夜尽破，竟不曾走脱了一人。<br/>陡在这一刻，风声忽停，四周长草间的唧唧虫鸣骤然沉寂，只闻尖号声平地拔起，一道沉重的掌力劈荆破棘，尘土激飞，向着阵前的一骑马扑了过去！</p><p>来的正是金超岳。<br/>他夜来混在众兵之中，险些也一头栽进了落梁河去。仗着武功高强，好容易冲回中军大队，却又遭大败，如何甘心？只见十步外数马并立，当头那人正是完颜亮，瞬间已打好了主意，裂口而笑，自乱军中纵身跃起，一掌便击。<br/>这一掌猛恶之极，风未沾身，气为之窒。完颜亮手中并无兵刃，便是有，也挡不住这一掌之威，急勒马后退，又哪里避得开去？其实掌风离他尚有一线之距，然而这一线性命俄顷，身边十丈内只闻兵卒惊呼；要抢在掌风之前越过这十丈之地，便是大罗神仙，也决计不能。<br/>然，人不能，剑能！<br/>呼地一声，厉啸破空，冷光反射，遍地朝阳金晖竟化青色！檀羽冲掌心长剑脱手而出，劲风划得地下一道沟壑深有数寸，径直插向了掌风之中。<br/>剑至，掌落，剑风击掌风，双风相撞，半天空铿然一声巨响，震耳酸心。那掌风吃这一阻，慢得一慢，檀羽冲足下猛踏，他坐下马吃痛，后蹄蹬地，平地纵起一人余高；人借马力，骤然如一支雪光也似利箭疾射而出，横身已挡在了完颜亮身前。<br/>但在沾地的那一瞬，少年的脚步却不由自主，向前便是微微一倾。</p><p>他自上京惊觉杀机，千里急奔，不眠不休非只一日，这连夜激战一起，休说未满十七岁的少年，真个铁打的人也要支撑不住。当时纯阳罡气出手，便是求速战速决。金超岳老于江湖，一时失利，过后细想便觉不对。此刻见了这足下一倾，便知他丹田中力尽之意撞了上来，狞笑一声，左掌仍是对准了完颜亮，右手却倏然变掌为指，使出大擒拿手法去抓檀羽冲左臂。<br/>这计较极是阴毒，檀羽冲若要顾身后之人，便顾不得自身。但见少年身形剧震，果然不敢让开，右掌一抬，双掌空中相对，砰然巨响，两人身形一齐晃了一晃。金超岳五指成钩，已扣住了那少年的左腕。<br/>练武之人腕上寸关尺脉门若是被扣，任你天大功夫也使不出来，只有任人宰割的份。金超岳心中暗喜，指上一紧便待运力，然陡见对面少年身子一颤，唇泛血丝；指下脉息竟而全消，不由大震：“他竟有颠倒穴道之能？”心知这半身经脉一闭，便自己拿住也是无用，还不及撤手，猛见檀羽冲右掌一立，掌势如剑一掠而下，直削两人双手相连之处。<br/>金超岳心中大惊，情知对方掌上运了真气，锋锐不下于宝刀利刃，若叫他削上了，一般地也是切指断臂之祸。眼见这少年落手之狠，势无可回，竟是要连着他自己的那只左手，也一并削了下去！<br/>金超岳这一出手，除了不忿夜来之败，为的也不过“功名富贵”四字，怎肯当真与他拼命？脸色一变，急忙脱手甩开了檀羽冲左腕，腾身后退。只是他快，那少年更快。才退半步，眼前掌风如影随形，嗤嗤两声，金超岳衣襟撕裂，不及避让，只觉肩头如万点冰针直刺入骨，云门穴上早被拂中，哎呀一声，仰天摔了下去。<br/>却听完颜亮一声大叫，那少年跌落在他怀中，日光映去，脸上已无了一丝血色。</p><p>那贵官并统军猛安被押在一旁，还在气喘连连，脸上虽撑着不肯显出惧色，心中却跳个不住。只见完颜亮放下怀中少年，起身走来，眉宇间毫无怒色，反带了抹淡淡笑意，洒然自若，竟和他平日上朝一般无二。一抬手，将虎视眈眈看住他二人的兵卒遣了开去，向那贵官微微躬身道：“驸马，请了！”<br/>那贵官吃了一惊，他方才明明见到完颜亮张臂抱住那少年时脸色大变，声音都已颤了；不料一转身便行若无事，由不得惊疑愈甚，却听完颜亮又道：“一路远来辛苦，府中长公主玉体可还康健？”声声含笑，若是闭目听来，真当是朝堂散后的随意闲话，哪里想得到是在大战方罢，生死未知的战场上？<br/>那贵官名唤唐括辩，尚御妹代国公主，正是当朝的驸马都尉，这时无法不答，只得道：“多承动问，实不敢当。完颜大人麾下无虚，我等败得心服口服，大人又何必再有此一笑？”<br/>完颜亮摇了摇头，神色间分毫不动，仍淡淡地笑道：“岂敢。驸马今日才得免了一件天大的祸事，亮真心相贺，哪有他意？驸马可不要想左了才是。”<br/>唐括辩知他必有深意，但心中无数盘算，只猜不到端倪，便道：“恕我驽钝，这祸从何来，倒要请大人指教。”<br/>完颜亮抬眼望天，缓缓地道：“今朝中诸王，出身人望以胙王居首。一日山陵崩，便要视大位为他囊中物。驸马以为，除了我这挡路之人，便水到渠成再无可虑，是也不是？”<br/>唐括辩脸色大变，应道：“这……这……”顿了几次，却说不出下面的话来。</p><p>原来当今熙宗皇帝只得一子，已于年初早夭。自太子薨后，帝后不合，皇帝更一日日的酗酒杀人，行事昏乱，诸王以下早已各怀异心。想到皇帝无嗣，兄终弟及，第一顺位的继承者正是胙王。唐括辩素有大志，既以胙王为来日之主，便虑着完颜亮权势手段，正是心头大刺，好容易等着这个贬谪出京的机会，岂肯放过？哪料大败之余，更被一语道破，他身为当朝贵胄，风波惊变不知见过了多少，这时却由不得喉头发干，双手发颤。只听完颜亮笑道：“驸马，你错了！”<br/>唐括辩用力吸了口气，定了定神道：“不敢请问，错……在何处？”嗓音干涩，却还带着了些许颤抖。<br/>完颜亮突然笑意一敛，眼中冷光迸射，森然道：“兄终弟及，天经地义，事成之日，驸马以为胙王心中所念的，还会有区区一个拦路之人么？”<br/>唐括辩猛地一震，只听完颜亮声如寒霜，不疾不徐地说下去道：“自古天威不可犯，语出禁中，便是大罪。驸马以长公主为王之亲妹，便无此忧么？错了，错了！天家无骨肉，而况姻亲？大事若成，朝中人心正须儆之。亮虽不才，但今日若驸马得手，他日必落人之口实。到那时……驸马亦读南人史书，可听过汉之晁错么？”<br/>一席话只说得唐括辩通体冰凉，冷汗从背上直淋了下来。完颜亮又道：“我知驸马胸中之志，但有一言相劝：凡谋大事者，起于患难，戮于同心，方是大功之所以得成，而富贵之所以得共也。驸马……三思之！”<br/>唐括辩哪里还须三思，被这几句入耳动心，已字字敲在了心上。他起意杀人之时，还只是以完颜亮为来日之忧，然此刻听来，此人心高，高不可言，分明已昭然若揭！忍不住试探了一句道：“如此说，欲成大事，公岂有意邪？”<br/>完颜亮一声长笑，道：“果不得已，舍我——其谁！”</p><p>唐括辩再无可疑，慌乱之色不知不觉，已收了个干净。完颜亮转身向金超岳看了两眼，忽地又是一笑，道：“金先生以为，这国师之位又如何呢？”<br/>金超岳大穴被拂，全身酸麻动转不得，头脑却是无碍。完颜亮那番话句句听得清楚，他虽不会掉书袋，但在官场混得久了，言下之意哪有听不明的。想到唐括辩驸马之位尚有大患，自己小小一个外臣更不必提，想求什么功名富贵，那是全然无望了。突听这一句撞进耳来，正撞上心底的心心念念，抬头与唐括辩眼光一对，彼此念头都看得一清二楚。那统军猛安却是胙王部下亲信，这当儿越听越是不对，张口欲叫。唐括辩突地俯身自地下拾起一柄佩刀，大步上前，一刀砍了那猛安首级，带着满身鲜血便拜了下去，与金超岳同声道：“我等愿奉主公！”<br/>完颜亮眼望远山，伸出双手做了一个“免礼”的手势，眼底唇角，已是浮起了一丝极淡的冷峻笑意。</p><p> </p><p>大定府。北京留守司。<br/>夜风自窗中吹进，吹得灯火不住摇曳，忽明忽暗的烛光映在案边两人脸上，映得面色也是明晦闪烁，变幻不已，只听一人道：“我本欲就河南兵建立位号，先定两河，再举兵而北。今来北京，便是要萧兄为我结猛安之盟……”<br/>他对面那人武将装束，正是北京留守萧裕，听完颜亮言语戛然而止，已知其意，道：“如今却被京中诸王先下手为强，大人便是起兵，也要敌众我寡……而且上意一日不明，我们便多一日的变数，大人，此事果然可虑！”<br/>完颜亮拿了几封书信就灯下看着，看了片刻，冷哂一声，抬手又丢回了案上，道：“我本来赌的是性命，上意有变，也不过天意不归于我罢了。但诸王已然结党，若被他们在京中抢了先机……哼！哼！我又岂能败在千里之外的一句话上！”<br/>萧裕知他杀机已决，脸色一肃，道：“先除诸王，再图大事！既如此，我有一计，却不知大人……愿不愿听？”<br/>完颜亮转过头来，脸上微现诧异之色。他做中京留守时便识得了这萧裕，那时萧裕不过一介猛安，已言道：“人心天意皆归于留守，若有志举大事，我必竭力以从。”自是两人一心，从未有过什么隐瞒客套。为何今夜言语中，竟含着了几分说不出的异样？便道：“萧兄有言，亮无有不从，请说罢！”<br/>萧裕看着他的眼光中，却隐隐闪过了一丝忧虑，道：“大人昨夜遇袭，正可以其人之道，还与其人之身。只消择一人先刺了胙王，却将主使推到查剌、阿懒诸王头上，皇帝醉酒多疑，我等轻轻推一把手，便可叫争位犯上之名坐得实了。纵有多少王子，何愁不除？只是……”<br/>话声一顿，异样之意却更浓了几分，又道：“只是这行刺之人……武功高强还在其次，难的是一朝事发，只身当之，绝不累及大人一言一字，只怕……”<br/>完颜亮突然全身一震，转眼看着烛火，好一阵方道：“金超岳那人是决计不能，余者我京中所结之士虽多，但是……”越说越轻，终不可闻。萧裕望着他摇了摇头，低叹一声，道：“大人何必顾左右而言他？你心中明知，我说的是……”<br/>完颜亮的眼睛始终看着那跳动不已的红烛，然而不必转头，他也清清楚楚地知道，萧裕指着的，正是那间檀羽冲躺卧养伤的内室！</p><p>好半日，完颜亮的声音全无起伏，平平地一字一字道：“……但是凭京中那几人，只怕还用不到如此，何不另想他计？”<br/>萧裕皱起了眉头，想起他是如何抱着那少年冲进府来，如何守在榻边一步不肯离开，又是如何听医生言道：“只是一时气血不济，好生休息便无碍”时，脸上方才见了血色，方才想起，还与自己有这一番大事要谈！眼中忧色愈深，终于道：“当真用不到呢，还是大人你……舍不得？”<br/>三字出口，完颜亮腾地一下便站起了身，双眼盯着萧裕好一阵，又极慢极慢地，跌坐回了椅上。只听得萧裕声音冷冷地道：“所谓养兵千日。不过外姓王府一个孤儿，若不是知他随那三和逸士练了绝世之功，大人当朝一品，何必亲身去交这小小少年？一年多来，大人对他也花了无数的心思力气；何况他是檀王府之人，正可推给外姓王一族，如此良机，此时不用……”顿了一顿，将声音压得更低了些，又道：“便是当真不舍，想一想他日……他日天下都在握，要什么样的将才还没有么？大人！当断……则断哪！”</p><p>良久良久，完颜亮只是一言不发。直到萧裕双眉紧皱，又要开口时，方才猛地一震，截断了他道：“萧兄，说的是。”<br/>萧裕立时哆嗦了一下，他与完颜亮相交日久，这句话称呼未改，神色间亦无丝毫波动，但一声入耳，却分明已动了怒气！只听完颜亮又道：“诸王之事，我自会斟酌。萧兄这计，不必提了！”<br/>萧裕瞪眼看着他，半日方道：“大人你……唉！”那“假戏真做”四字在舌尖上盘旋了几回，终是未说出口来，一声叹息，便反身退出去了。<br/>完颜亮坐在那里，沉思默默，拿起了笔来。然而突然之间，这安安静静的室中，不知从什么地方传来了一阵说不出的冷意，从指尖一直透进了心底里去。完颜亮抬头看去，手指一抖，毛笔便滚落到桌上，笔尖墨迹淋漓，将白纸都弄污了。<br/>那少年立在窗边，默然看着他。烛火照不到他身上，只有月光从敞开的窗间射入，仿佛将他浸在了无边无际的大雪堆里，一片冰冷，一片惨白。<br/>完颜亮慢慢地站起了身，四目相视，许久许久，才听见檀羽冲缓缓地道：“你要，弑君。”<br/>完颜亮目光微微一颤，似乎想转了开去，但只是一颤，便对上了他那双眼睛，点头答了一个字道：“对！”</p><p>一字声落，室中又是沉沉静寂，竟比未说话前还静得可怕。窗间风过，吹得案上烛焰突突跳动，风中一声声越来越急的，却是彼此的呼吸。<br/>“……然后呢？”<br/>少年的话声极低极轻，但在这样的静寂里，却似一柄锋利的利刃，笔直刺进了耳鼓深处，每个字上仿佛都染满了铁锈般血腥的味道，在夜风里散了开来。<br/>然后呢？<br/>宗室操戈，或是血流成河？<br/>“你还没回答……元功！” <br/>完颜亮全身一震，自相识以来，这是他第一次听到檀羽冲以这种语气向自己说话。目光却缓缓移了开去，投向被月光映得一片清明的夜空，道：“然后……哈！”<br/>月色泠泠，照进完颜亮眼底，那光芒突然好似两点火焰熊熊烧了起来，倏然转身，双目望着那少年道：“然后……我便要做这大金的皇帝！”</p><p>“我要一国大事，皆我所出；一国之人，皆我所命。朝堂上那些居功自恃，只知劫掠之辈，怎知我之天下，何止塞上的一隅旧地！南人说什么戎狄之态，不与华同……哈！哈！我却要这天下之盛，更胜中华。那时以文垂治，一般地也有三秋桂子，以武论功，便有我万里江山！”<br/>这番话初时还是一字一句，然越说越高，越说越急，眼中光芒如流星般越来越亮，已不知是说给那少年来听，还是当真看到了九重乘风，扶摇万里的那一刻。猛地一顿，眼光愈冷，便如一天一地狂风巨浪，当头直泻了下来道：“皇帝、百官、宗室，凭他是谁，阻我大事者，神鬼挡路，我便杀神，天意不许，我便逆天！妻孥朋友，统统无不可弃——”<br/>声音高亢到极处之时，突地停了。完颜亮胸膛起伏，不住喘息，向着那少年一步步跨过去，轻轻低低地，与片刻前相比，几乎是听也听不到地接着说道：<br/>“——除了你。”</p><p>月轮悄然升上了中天。这夜正是望日，如水清光从半天空铺下来，推开落在少年身上的窗棂影子，从毫无血色的前额、脸颊、双唇间照了下来。那张脸上，似乎只剩下一双眼睛不是惨白之色，黑黝黝地深不见底，一动不动地凝视着完颜亮。同样轻得几乎听不到的声音低声道：“得与万里江山同列，檀羽冲……何幸。”<br/>这声音所以太轻，却是喉中已干涩到嘶哑的缘故。<br/>完颜亮盯着他的眼睛，嘴角颤了颤，忽地扬起了一个微笑，柔声道：“江山……江山若是我的，就是你的呀！你喜欢汉人的东西，我们便到南边去，去看桃花春水，六朝风光，好不好？这世上的繁华，天下太平，都只要听你的一句话，好不好？”<br/>一声“好不好”，檀羽冲的身子便是剧烈地一颤。自他遇上了眼前这人，上京城五百余个朝朝暮暮，听他说过多少缠绵的言语，却没有一句比得上这两声这般温柔，这般动听。少年的牙齿咬着自己下唇，齿缝间又腥又甜，已陷进了血肉里去，却自始至终，吐不出一个字的回答。<br/>这一字，许的是江山万里，还是一个人，一颗心？</p><p>过了好长一刻，檀羽冲齿缝间才终于迸出声音来，哑声道：“好。”说了这字，长袖一拂，转身便走。<br/>这个字分明正是，却又分明不是完颜亮一心想要听见的回答。他瞬间只觉双手冰凉，方才那阵不知何来的寒意，仿佛正从心底倒流回了指尖上去；急忙抢上两步，张开双臂，挡着了那少年去路。他自十八岁做了奉国上将军，年少高才、风流雅歌之名播动京师，也不知多少名媛贵妇以得完颜将军一笑为荣。这无数的手段，此刻却一句也使不出来，脸色语声，冷冰冰地道：“怎么？你的话问完了么？”<br/>檀羽冲不去看他，转开了头。但眼光避得开，声音却是不能，只听得一声声近在耳畔，近得连完颜亮身上气息也一并扑了上来，缓缓地道：“你便不来问我，方才我与萧裕所说，究竟是真……还是假么？”<br/>大人当朝一品，何必亲身去交这小小少年？<br/>一年多来，大人对他也花了无数的心思力气……<br/>少年的唇边，突然也扬起了一个浅浅的笑容，嘶哑地道：“真又如何？假，又如何？我不会为此杀人，但若是诸王对你不利，我也……决不坐视。完颜大人，大可安心无虞，去遂你的……鸿鹄……之志……”<br/>这段话并不甚长，他却断成了数截，说的断断续续，好似有一把粗砺的锯子在胸中来回挫动，挫得一次，才出得一字，每一个字上，都是重重片片，鲜血淋漓。<br/>完颜亮却盯着他，如他片刻前那样一字一字地问道：<br/>“然后呢？”</p><p>檀羽冲始终没有转头，身躯却忽然颤抖起来。他这个年纪，身高虽将赶上了成年男子，人却还未长成，此刻风吹得他衣衫飘舞不住，衣衫下本来绷得笔直，仿佛拉到尽处、将要折断的弓弦般的身体瑟瑟发抖，竟是单薄得可怜。连倒映在他眼底的月光也跟着一起摇晃，恍恍惚惚，化成了一片水雾的影子。<br/>然后，永不……相见么？<br/>完颜亮忽然笑了起来，笑出了声，双肩发颤，却听不出半分笑意，道：“若是如此，你又何必费这大的力气？今夜痛痛快快一了百了，你说，可不好么？”<br/>呛地一声轻响，佩剑出鞘声满室回荡，檀羽冲猛地回过了头来。<br/>“只要一剑……也不难罢！”<br/>青光摇摇，映着剑柄不住晃动，递到了少年眼前。那男子的手握在剑锷下方，鲜血从他手掌和剑锋之间落了下来，滴滴沥沥，淌了满地。<br/>檀羽冲没有动，也没有说话，眼中的水气慢慢滑过脸颊，瑟地一声，跌落在衣襟上，与溅上去的血滴混在一起，洇开了一片淡红之色，恍惚看去，就似一朵新落的花。<br/>完颜亮低低地道：“……冤家，冤家！”猛地丢下长剑，张臂抱住那少年，低头便吻了下去。</p><p>窗扇吱呀，一阵风吹进，案头烛火簌簌跳动了两下，先是一亮，继而一暗，静悄悄地熄了。阴影如潮水般一层层涌上，将两道交缠的身影都浸在了其中。<br/>那个上元大雪夜后，他二人肌肤相亲早不止一次，每次莫不是千般温存，小心翼翼。这夜如此发狂般的一吻，竟从来也未曾有过。血丝从檀羽冲唇上绽开的伤口溢了出来，又腥又咸的味道散在喘息声中，天地万物，灰飞烟灭，仿佛今夜蓬莱殿与酆都城有路相通，万千华光照彻鬼蜮，是耶非耶？天上人间，还是地府？<br/>唯一剩下的，只有无边无际，狂涌而来，一身的疼痛。<br/>那般狠命、那般发狂，不知所措，无处可逃的剧痛，却不知痛的是唇上血，是胸前伤，是越收越紧，几乎要将他整个人嵌进骨血中去的怀抱，还是……<br/>还是什么呢？少年也不知道。<br/>他只知道，随着下体一记一记，仿佛无休无止的猛烈撞击，有个声音响在耳边，天旋地转，声声句句，重复着三个字道：<br/>“不要走……”<br/>“不要……走……”</p><p> </p><p>皇帝缓缓俯下身去，低到嘴唇几乎已贴到了青年的发鬓边，低声道：“你为什么……为什么一直，不来杀了朕呢？”<br/>采石矶头日色斜照，从皇帝身侧照上长江，将江水映做了一片化不开的红色，依稀仿佛，满江血泪。</p><p> </p><p>江山·完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>空国以图人国，遂至于败。<br/>——《金史·海陵本纪·卷五》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十、长江雪</p><p>金始谓采石无兵，且诸将尽伏山崦，未之觉也。一见，大惊，欲退不可。南军呼曰：“王师胜矣！”遂并击金人。金人所用舟行动不稳，且不谙江道，皆不能动，遂尽死于江中。士卒不死于江者，金主悉杀之，怒其舟不能出江也。<br/>
丙申，太白昼见。自军中亡归者相属于道，从者众至万余，皆公言于路曰：“我辈今往东京，立新天子矣！”<br/>
甲午，会舟师于瓜洲渡。金主亮军令惨急，迫欲渡江，下令：“军士亡者杀其领队，部将亡者杀其主帅。”期以明日渡江，敢后者死。众危惧欲亡，乃计曰：“新天子已立于辽阳，今当共行大事，然后举军北还。”</p><p> </p><p>绍兴三十一年十二月十四的夜里，长江边下了一场雪。<br/>
这雪并不大，但绵绵细细，直下到了十五日的清晨，犹未停息。若在北地，如此一夜雪必已落得千里茫茫皆白。但在这瓜洲古渡口上，山温水软，那雪落地即溶，将泥土草叶打得湿漉漉地，只有高树枝梢、江中楼船的顶蓬上薄薄积了一层白色。天光渐亮，照见四野荡荡，灰蒙蒙的一片苍白水气，不似落雪，倒似姑射真人一夜落下的眼泪。瓜州虽自古称作“瞰京口，接建康，临沧海，襟大江”的南北襟喉、兵家必争之地，此刻金军三十万大兵人马如云，但在这纷纷若泪的雨雪中，也只剩下了遍地清冷，空空落落、几近凄凉之色。<br/>
在这一片冷落之中，江风疾吹，陡起异声！<br/>
那声音起自金军营帐之中，初时只是隐隐数十人呼唤交谈之声，不过片刻，但听自数十而数百，自数百而数千，数千而数万！四面八方，旷野大江，天地河山之间，无数喧哗叫嚷声直飚上半空，刹那间动地催天，崩峦填壑。百千万人齐声呐喊，百千万马匹踢踏嘶鸣，百千万刀枪相碰击撞，一齐卷成了一道汹涌澎湃的狂潮。八月十五钱塘江上大潮或者也有如此声威，但潮水声只是壮阔猛烈，这时的无数喊声，却仿佛十八重地底倒了望乡台、干了孟婆水、开了酆都地狱门；万鬼齐出，悲哭狂嚎，说不出的可惊，更说不出的可怕！这潮水裹着一波一波人头涌动的浪头，正向着同一个方向，翻滚呼啸着狂涌了过去。<br/>
江边几道身影飞鸟般掠向金营，足点雪泥，几乎不见痕迹，显然都是一流的武功高手。见着这般异象，却也不由惊在了当场。好一刻，方才异口同声地叫道：<br/>
“……乱兵！”</p><p>几个人面面相视，不由同声大笑，都道：“我等只说来瞧瞧金兵虚实，不想他们倒自己内乱起来了，真是天意！看来金狗今日，必败无疑！”<br/>
在这痛快的大笑声里，雪片随风掠过，华谷涵一张脸庞突地变做了和四外落雪一样的灰白之色。<br/>
渡江从军，一腔热血，在“乱兵”二字入耳之时，竟然都化作一片无边无际的冰冷，猛地袭上身来，刹那间心肺凝冻，热血成冰，身边的笑声好似飘在九天之外，说甚么也听不清楚，脑中轰轰然回响不绝，声声叫道：<br/>
“他呢……他呢？！”<br/>
华谷涵骤然身形拔起，一道青影如电激射，径扑金军大营！</p><p>江岸一别，已成天堑，华谷涵曾听被俘的金军水兵说起，那日武林天骄军前见驾，并未被杀，但囚于何处又是遭际如何，那兵便也期期艾艾，不知所以了。<br/>
直到此时此地，华谷涵明明知道自己这一冲何等不智，然而便是压不住越跳越急、几乎要从口中生生跳出来的那一颗心！眼前纷纷扬扬的落雪，似乎都变作了鸡笼山脚下纷纷扬扬的青衫碎衣，耳边风声厉啸，好像一个熟悉之极的声音冷冷说道：“乱兵一至，玉石俱焚。”<br/>
玉石俱焚？<br/>
玉石俱焚！<br/>
这四个字，几乎将他三十年来所有理智都烧成了飞灰，哪里还听得到身后同伴的惊讶呼喊！顷刻之间人已冲入万军阵中，举目四望，却见帐幕重叠，人头攒动，四外皆是撕裂晨风的狂呼乱喊，这茫茫滚滚的三十万乱军之中，任他武功盖世，却要到哪里去找那一个人？<br/>
华谷涵猛然转头，目光所向，正是乱军大浪涌去的尽头，那座金碧辉煌的金主御帐！</p><p>倏然遍地人浪间如电闪，如龙吟，一阵疾风直掠而过，千百万乱军狂呼之声同时齐喑。岂止是风，简直便是遮天蔽日、彻地飞沙的一道狂飙！<br/>
华谷涵心中雪亮，无论檀羽冲落在何处，要寻他时，都要着落在那金国皇帝身上。这当儿乱兵已起，距御帐不过一时半刻之间，当真是人与天争。他一生之中，从来没有施展过这般快的轻功，地下土泥一瞬而过，竟不见分毫足印；猛然劲风起直扑大帐，嗤嗤两响，帐门自中而裂，狂飙落，青衫扬，人影现，华谷涵如同钉到了地下，双目直视，一动也不再动了。<br/>
一瞬息间，陡然自极速转做了极静，偌大王帐静得惊心，连两下对面，急促粗重的呼吸声都清清楚楚听得到。<br/>
其实这静寂只是极短的一刻，但在对面相视的人眼中，却长得仿佛没有尽头，仿佛已是日升日落、沧海桑田。好一刻，方有一个人沉声说道：<br/>
“你是……那个汉人！”</p><p>华谷涵什么也没有说，也似乎什么都没有听见，帐中的一切仿佛无数光怪陆离的幻影，在他眼前盘旋飞舞起来，一点一点，现出了对面那抹寂然不动的人影。<br/>
那人静静地靠在金国皇帝怀中。完颜亮半跪在榻前，一只手抱住了他，一只手轻轻抚着他的头发。被汗水浸湿的长长黑发披散下来，遮去了他大半张脸庞，一丝丝沾在颈项、肩头、胸口苍白的肌肤上。胸膛以下，他整个身躯都裹在一件金丝龙纹的大氅下面，安安静静，无声、也无息，连那意味着性命的呼吸起伏，都几乎看不到。<br/>
却有浓烈的血腥气弥漫在这满目锦绣、一帐珠光之间，一阵一阵，直扑鼻端。<br/>
在那散乱的发丝下面，干裂失色的双唇边，金线灿烂的大氅上，直至皇帝的脸颊、双手、胸前，都是一片一片，从他胸中喷出的鲜血淋漓。殷红、惨白、明金，三样色彩纠缠在一处，说不出的明亮，也说不出的妖艳，把人的眼睛都灼得痛了。<br/>
血腥气，铺天盖地。<br/>
华谷涵半生江湖，刀山剑林见过了不知多少，却从未发觉鲜血的气息这般刺鼻，竟然刺鼻到让他直挺挺地立在那里，全身上下，一分一寸也不敢动。脑中想道：“他……他这般伤势，完颜亮离他太近，我若出手，只怕……”但除此而外，在他心里却还有着什么东西；叫他周身劲力已然运到了掌心，自己都能听到手上骨骼绷得喀喀轻响的声音，足下青石，块块尽裂；这一掌却始终始终，只是出不得手去。<br/>
那是……什么呢？<br/>
华谷涵也不知道。<br/>
完颜亮只说了一句话，也不再言语。两个人、两双目光，都凝在那昏迷不醒的人身上。这第二次的静寂竟比前一刻更甚，犹似来自大江最深处、暗流漩涡的潮水，将三道身影深深地、深深地淹没在了其中。</p><p>猛听脚步杂沓直冲大帐，沉寂刹那惊破。几名禁卫军衣甲不整，满面血汗，大口喘息着狂奔进来，瞧见华谷涵时也是一愣，但已无暇再管，只是向完颜亮急叫道：“皇上！乱军转眼就至，再若不走，来不及了……皇上！”<br/>
完颜亮抬头向华谷涵看了一眼，突地脸色一冷，森然道：“走，将安往？”收回目光，又低头向怀中之人看了一眼，嘴唇微微动了动，似乎是一个“箫”字发音的口型，但是并没有说出声来。跟着双臂抱起檀羽冲身躯，踏上两步，递到了华谷涵的面前。<br/>
刹那之间，华谷涵双目直瞪着对面，这金国皇帝离他如是之近，近到只要他一举手，就可以轻轻易易地把人毙了，然而他却只是看着，看了短短一刻，陡然伸手接过人来抱在胸前，纵起身形，头也不回地向大帐外掠去！<br/>
江风阵阵，飞雪层层，一点点溅落在他怀中人的身上，一时间还未消融，只是化作了一层惨淡的白霜，依稀恍惚，好似三生劫火灭后，天地万物，无边飞灰。<br/>
华谷涵收住足步，抬手轻轻地与他拭去的时候，只听身后远远地江风呼啸，回头望去，那座御帐一片冷光，已陷在了漫天遍地、汹涌狂潮般的乱兵之下。</p><p> </p><p>乙未，浙西兵马都统制等军反，率众犯御营。帝遇弑，崩，年四十。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>走马自燕来报契丹侵扰金国，帝谓大臣曰：“上天悔祸，与国相攻。”陈康伯曰：“……今乃金先请和也。”<br/>——《续资治通鉴·卷一百卅六》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一、故地</p><p>金大定二年，秋九月。<br/>是年二月，宋军复河州。三月，四川宣抚使吴璘复德顺军，取环州。州民皆以香花踵道以迎，有流涕者。父老拥马迎拜，几不得行。<br/>四月，淮、襄诸军复得海、泗、唐、邓、陈、蔡、许、汝、亳、寿等十州。<br/>七月，宋帝避位，太子赵昚即，改元隆兴。以张浚执政奏事，众望属之。中书舍人虞允文试兵部尚书、川陕宣谕使，措置招军买马事。又赐浚十九万缗，为沿江诸军造舟费。允文之出使也，与四川宣抚使会于河池，博议经略中原之策。以大军出关辅，因长安之粮以取河南，因河南之粮而会诸军以取汴，则兵力全而饷道便，两河可传檄而定也。</p><p>金兴兵得国以来，战胜功取，无敌当世。岂料自采石兵败，国中易主，这短短半载竟是连战连败。宋室新主锐气，朝中主和声为之一空。自长江至淮水，战船绵延数十里，望之如锦，北伐之意明矣。金使南下时辞意渐卑，隐隐已有求和心。国人纵不敢言，人心都已慌了。九月初的这一日，中都城拱辰、宣阳、宣华、玉华四门大开，只见兵甲林立，冷光射日，较平日竟多了数倍。城阙楼台映得一片森冷，都是戒备到了十分的杀气。<br/>然而这森严军容，却掩不住众军脸上隐隐约约的忧色。偶尔对视一眼，各自茫然。这几日国中正有一件大事，众军盘查极紧，行人更是一个个提心吊胆、掩口噤声。好半日功夫，方才放过一个去，下一个的衣衫行囊都被翻得底朝天了。<br/>正查问间，众守兵忽见一人缓步行来。看他行得不快，步伐也不如何阔大，却不知怎地，一晃便到了面前。众兵都觉眼前一花，不由大惊，急忙抓紧了手中兵刃，领头的小头目大声喝道：“什么……”<br/>“人”字还未出口，那人长袖一拂，手中一样物事已笔直地递到了那小头目鼻尖前来。<br/>那小头目急退两步，定睛看时，但见那人手中令牌金丝缠护，上嵌着几行小字；顿时脸色大变，换上了一副又惊异、又恭敬、不敢多说多话的神气，向后退了一步，躬身道：“属、属下不知是内廷密令，还请大人……”<br/>那人冷冷嗯了一声，扬长而去，片刻便将那群守兵抛在了身后。却无人看到他握着令牌的手指瞬间一紧，口中极轻极轻，仿佛自言自语般低声唤道：“檀兄……”<br/>这人自是华谷涵。这令牌，却是北京路旧围场上，那一个金国贝子的相赠。</p><p>在长江北、瓜州渡那个落雪的清晨，他才归宋营，便听东海上战报急传，金军水师不知兵变，攻伐愈迫，已容不得他守在那人身边。这一战又过月余，待到华谷涵重回江南，却再也不曾见到檀羽冲。<br/>宋军、辽营、绿林道众人一听他问出那人名字，摇头侧目，满眼尽是不屑之色。只有赫连清云与他私下说起，道当日檀羽冲才能起身，站也还站不稳时，便踉踉跄跄一意求去，自然也无人留他。华谷涵再问一句：“他去了哪里？”少女眼圈儿已然红了，道：“我、我也不知。檀公子他说，‘我纵死，也不会污了你们大宋的土地！’他……”哇地一下哭出声来，便说不下去了。<br/>今日重入都门，万事皆非，半载来杳无音讯的影子突然冲上心头，却是无处回避。青空上云影浮动，投在华谷涵眼底，似乎都是那个明月夜下，长风动袂，他和那人并马出京的情景。人虽施展轻功，在重重屋宇上飞也似掠过，身形却是飘飘忽忽，恍如梦游，竟坠在往事思绪里，怔怔地想出了神。<br/>猛听足下一声厉叱，金刃劈风，当当当连声激响，跟着一片低呼水浪般蔓延开来，都是无可奈何的声气。华谷涵急收身形，只见自己隐身的翼角下一片空场，青石铺地，场边一排兵器架子，数垛箭靶，此外更无别物，正是金国御林军的演武场。<br/>场上有三四对武士各提刀枪，正在厮杀。只见那几名金军衣破帽斜、大汗淋漓，有两人身上已然带伤，却还在拼命地左支右绌，奋力抵挡。场边数千御林军分明围得铁幕也似，却无一人出手相援。日光斜照，人人切齿咬牙，转头的转头，闭目的闭目，都不愿向场中多看了一眼。<br/>上首数十人锦衣束甲，显是显贵武官，虽不似众士卒那般摆在了脸上，但衣袖无风而颤，显然袖中拳头都已捏得格嘣嘣作响。当头一人面沉似水，一言不发，正是御林军大统领完颜长之。只有他身边两人落落无事，拈须看着，脸上尽是丝毫不加掩饰的得意笑容。却见紫衣窄袄，俱是契丹王公的装束。</p><p>原来廿日之前，八月中秋，西辽契丹的使者突然入了金都。<br/>西辽当今皇帝耶律夷列乃一代英主。亲政十二年来国力日盛，威震西北，自花剌子模、撒马尔罕以西诸国莫不来朝。使者入京之日，西北来报，契丹数万铁骑赫赫扬扬陈兵辽夏边界，厉兵秣马，昭然若揭。同一日西夏国书亦至，国主李仁孝虽无明言，但借道与辽，联军出兵之意却是分明。要知金国至今动荡，一力为南宋事尚且不暇，若西北一旦有变，辽夏渝盟，那不消说什么胜败，只怕亡国之虞都在眼前了！<br/>华谷涵之来，正是为看西辽这一战的动静。<br/>只是西辽军也虑着劳师袭远，不肯轻动。先遣使至金，一则示威，二来也是要看看金军的虚实。这场比武正是为此。完颜长之空负绝世武功，却一动也不得动，心知皇帝下了严旨：西北万不可乱，唯有结好契丹，缓缓图之。今日比武，不许胜，只许败！若西辽生了骄兵之意，那时许他赔款割地，稳住边陲，全力向宋，方不致重蹈当日海陵炀王的覆辙。<br/>然而今日败是已然败定。完颜长之斜睨着那契丹使者，心中却全无把握，不知这个“和”字，是换得来，还是换不来？</p><p>突听一名西辽武士大声呼喝，他对面金军接架不住，蹬蹬蹬向后连退几步，已退到了场边。那辽兵当真得势不饶人，弯刀一举，斜肩便劈。那金兵震得气血翻涌，手臂竟然抬不起来。身边众军齐声大叫，但这辽人身手不俗，刀锋势如惊雷，展眼落下，竟是无人抢得及这一刀之厄。<br/>猛地里白影晃动，那金兵身边忽地多了一人。<br/>这人裘帽覆额，立在金兵队中，谁也不曾注意了去。但身形一动，却如白虹经天，迅捷已极。那辽兵一刀劈落，竟比不上他人来的快速，被他一步踏入，挡在那金兵身前。落足不偏不倚，正是刀法中空隙所在，那辽兵本是斜带回砍，此时却被撩在了外门，不及收回；同时眼前一花，只觉触脸如割，呼吸为窒，大惊之下不及多想，吸一口气，急忙纵身后跃。但一提气，突觉对方掌风已将自己胸口要穴尽数罩住，全身乏力，这口气竟提不上来，不由大骇。百忙中只得倒地奋力一滚，滚出五丈开外，才算是脱出了这一掌的包围。<br/>那辽兵纵身跳起，脸色大变。其余三名武士对视一眼，撇下对手一起抢了上去，领头那武士扬声大喝道：“什么人！下场出手，竟不敢以真面目示人么！”</p><p>右手边两人功力较高，刀势猛恶，当头先至。却猛见那人衣袖一拂，掌中生出了一股柔劲，并不与刀刃接实，只虚虚一引一带，那二人兵刃竟同时兜回。一掌挟双刀，较之初出刀时劲力凭空涨了一倍，劈面飞沙，展眼反扑左侧那二人。四名武士同时大惊，不约而同吸一口气，齐举弯刀，拼得个以多压少，也要将那裹在一处的刀锋拆开，破了他合力之势。<br/>就在两边兵刃将触未触之际，那人掌势一顿，突然逆转！<br/>这一转，阴阳互逆。无形气流回荡，竟成漩涡。众武士不及收势，亦收不得势，一齐卷入了他掌风影中。方圆数丈风沙激飞，四个人，四口刀，八目直瞪，向四个方向摔了出去，腾腾几声，重重砸在地下。侥幸刀尖拄地，不曾当众摔了个仰面朝天。场中只见风落衣裘，长发飘飞，那人冷然喝道：“大金檀羽冲，领教了！”</p><p>轰地一声，平地大哗直冲云霄，真不啻夜半里潮生、九天上惊雷！一星燎原，千百人口中呼叫铺天盖地，向着檀羽冲身上一层层、一道道卷了过去。<br/>华谷涵失声叫道：“……檀兄！”<br/>这一声若不是完颜长之也在大惊之际，必然听到了他。但叫声出口，自己却全无察觉，眼中所见，只有足下仿佛伸手可及的那道人影。日光洒落，三千青丝随风乱舞，半掩着如纸般白的一张脸庞，额上冷汗晶莹闪烁，顺着发迹鬓角流淌下来，将衣领肩头都打湿了一片。<br/>华谷涵胸口如中雷击，暗道：“他的伤……竟是还没有好么！”<br/>冲天哗然之中，檀羽冲狠吸一口气，抬手戟指，亢声道：“夷离堇萧护，出来答话！”<br/>夷离堇，乃契丹部族首领之号，他戟指而向之人，正是那为首的西辽使者！</p><p>那使者见他现身，便是一震，大安殿上侧目斜视的嘲笑之色陡然尽失，隐隐约约，竟是说不出的慌乱。猛被这般一喝，身不由主，当真向前抢出了几步，只听对面青年声音如断金碎玉、厉声道：“我昔与贵国可汗当面定约，各守疆界，同消干戈，天地日月之神是为见证。今天地犹在，日月当空，贵国却背盟弃约如此。堂堂契丹勇士，青牛白马许下的一国之主，便是这般一个懦夫小人么？夷离堇可肯教我！”<br/>天德元年西辽入衅，率大军者非别，正是彼时尚未亲政的太子耶律夷列。金兵不过数千之众。却将西辽全军困于山巅，斩首上千，俘获无算！十七岁的少年主帅一人一箫，直上阵前，当面定了这议和之约。耶律夷列日后兵威纵盛，但这一日被他硬生生迫得低头许和，永不再犯；这金国的少年，女真的天骄，却是平生再也忘不掉、抹不去的一个噩梦！<br/>当时这萧护不过二十余岁年纪，在太子身边随侍，那少年的杀气眼光，十二年中夜半惊起，犹自胆寒。这时当面重见，大金河山万里间只此一人，已不由自主地脸色丕变，脱口道：“我国主不过关山路远，误信人言；若知贝子在国，那天地日月之约，焉敢有违！今日莽撞得罪之处，贝子……勿怪！”<br/>当啷啷几声，那几名西辽武士只听得心惊胆寒，手上一松，弯刀都跌落在了地下。<br/>在那清脆的响声中，数千御林军睁大了眼睛看着场心青年，突然举起手臂，一起放声大喊起来：<br/>“武林天骄！”<br/>“武林天骄！”<br/>“武林天骄！！！”<br/>这震耳欲聋、直遏行云的欢呼声，华谷涵也曾在济州城下听过，却比不上这时刺得耳膜剧痛。那人身影不过十数丈外，竟比万匹狂奔乱涌的惊马，一条滚滚奔流的长江隔得还要遥远。只见日光射上檀羽冲鬓发衣衫，将他周身都笼在一片明亮的光晕里，真似是女真古老的歌谣中，那从最高最高的天上、享衮河岸边飞下来的七彩鹰神！</p><p>完颜长之心中百般不是滋味，只得先陪着笑脸，送那西辽使者离去。余下的官员你看我、我看你，却也窒在那里，一时谁也不敢先去和那脸色苍白的的青年先说上一句话。<br/>突听马蹄急翻，一队内侍奔进场来，尖声道：“皇上有旨：济王府贝子归国大功，朕心甚慰，宣，北苑枢光殿见驾！”<br/>又是轰地一声，这一次却与前次不同，竟含着了几分说不清、道不出的意味。<br/>原来燕京东、南、北三苑皆属宗室内苑，倘有外官入苑者，杖六十。完颜亮在位之日，独有这位贝子爷出入无忌，人人缄口；谁也料不到新君即位，对他的第一道旨意竟然还是这般！所有眼光一齐直勾勾望着，瞧檀羽冲默然随那内侍去了，几个乖觉的早已抢到檀道雄身畔，一迭连声道：“恭喜王爷！令侄得圣眷如此，济王府门楣光耀，更上青云，那是指日间的事啦！”<br/>众人恍然，忙都跟着抢上道喜。檀道雄心头一块大石这才落了地，口中谦逊，满脸笑容，忍不住都漾到眉梢了上来。<br/>只是没人注意檀道雄身后，那小王爷檀世英虽堆着笑脸，嘴角却在不住颤动，袖里的拳头捏得死紧，青筋一条一条，都从手背上冒了出来。</p><p>十月既望，西辽使者觐仁政殿，述通好之意；边界之兵但为狩猎游赏故，书到之日，即时撤归。西夏闻辽休兵，亦递书以谢，西北遂安。一场直迫国门的无边战祸，竟在一人一言之间，轻飘飘地消于了无形。<br/>这消息送入华谷涵耳中的滋味，其实并不陌生。只是他却不能如当年那般扬眉冷对，说出一句“各凭生死”的话来。心中虽想着要离开中都，将此事告于义军知道，但一步一步，说什么也行他不快。心中迷迷糊糊，似乎有个声音说道：若是能再见他一面，若是……<br/>正在这行迈靡靡、中心摇摇之际，华谷涵陡听背后鸾铃马蹄声激响，一匹马横冲直撞，沿路奔了过来。他心内郁结正没理会处，听马势到了自己背后，鼻息直喷，仍不停步，左臂倏抬，头也不回地向着那马便一拂！<br/>那马乃北地良种，极是骏健，却也吃不起他衣袖这一拂。稀溜溜一声暴叫，前蹄人立起两丈来高，平地直蹿了起来。马上骑者猝不及防，所幸身手甚好，双臂紧紧勒住了缰绳，足下猛踏，这才不曾被掀了下去。华谷涵未料这人竟禁得起自己一拂袖，微觉诧异，回头掠了一眼。这一眼不打紧，却见马上人瞪大了眼睛，也正一瞬不瞬地望着他，珠光宝气间映出一张又艳丽、又苍白的脸庞，却是那金国郡主赫连清波。<br/>华谷涵一愣，皱了皱眉头，不欲在此时起什么争执，怫然转身便走。却看不到赫连清波在他身后瞪眼望着，脸色愈来愈白，突地狠狠咬了下嘴唇，放声大叫道：“……华谷涵！”</p><p>“华谷涵，你……你还想不想要他的性命！”<br/>这个“他”字传入耳来，华谷涵猛地全身一晃，直如被人当胸猛击了一拳。脑中还什么也不及想，人已回身一把抓住了赫连清波手臂，力道之大，竟生生把那女郎自马背上拽了下来，脱口喝道：“你说什么？！”<br/>赫连清波被他抓得半身剧痛，臂骨咯咯作响，却紧紧盯着华谷涵，嘴角连颤了几次，又阴森森地笑了起来，耳语般轻声道：“你们汉人的英雄好汉，要杀他呀！北五省绿林盟主的如意郎君竟然不知道吗？”<br/>华谷涵全身陡然起了一阵可怕已极的寒颤，脱手放开赫连清波，足下踉跄，向后连退了几步，哑声道：“当真？你，你如何知晓……”<br/>赫连清波斜睨着他，眼光忽冷忽热，似是想看他这一问是真还是假装，好一刻方才自齿缝间道：“他那好堂弟檀世英，把他卖给了汉人。我，哼，我是听檀世英亲口所认，怎会不知！”<br/>说到这里，女郎红唇狠狠一撇，骤然现出了一股极之狠戾的神色。华谷涵心头瞬间如被冰水，已知凭她玉面妖狐的手段，要叫一个娇生惯养的败家子吐实，决无可疑。何况他半生以来，荆轲聂政之事不知做过了多少，明知檀羽冲如今已是北伐大敌，宋国志士欲刺了他，正是天经地义，无话可说之事！然而这个念头竟似一把烈火，将他全身都活生生烧了起来，双拳攥得喀然一响，自言自语地道：“凭他武功，就是多少绿林之众，也不……”<br/>赫连清波猛地一声尖叫，打断了他道：“你知道什么！从他上月见了皇帝，太医院……宫里那些药就像流水一样，早晚不停地往济王府派……他、他的身子一定出了什么天大的症候，他又一句也不肯说，他……”双手发颤，掩住了口，若不是华谷涵还在面前，只怕已经哭出了声来。<br/>华谷涵猝然闭上了眼，北地秋风扑上身来，阵阵生凉。恍惚之间，还是在瓜州渡风雪中抱着他，雪片纷纷扬扬拂上脸来的感觉。猛地双眼一睁，眼泛赤红，沉声道：“他……人在哪里？”<br/>赫连清波睁大了眼看着他，似哭似笑，喉中用力吐了一口气，道：“檀世英说，他是在城外班荆馆……”见华谷涵双眉一挑，立知他不晓得此地所在，急忙又道：“班荆馆从此门出去，西南三里就是，那是……是……”<br/>女郎的声音突然变低了，几乎听不清楚地喃喃道：“那是皇……是海陵郡王……停灵的地方。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 番外三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>夫天地者，万物之逆旅；光阴者，百代之过客。浮生若梦，为欢几何？<br/>——唐·李白《春夜宴桃李园序》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外·桃花酒</p><p>燕京民谚云“一场秋雨一场凉”，才至九月，白日间一场小雨过后，入夜风起，凉气已是甚重。只听四野瑟瑟，班荆馆墙外大片大片的芦苇都在夜风里响了起来。<br/>
这班荆馆原是汴京城郊的馆驿，以楚伍举与声子遇于郑郊，班荆相与食，故而名之。凡北使至阙，先遣伴使赐筵于此。金燕京依宋旧制而建，城外也设了这么一座。但南使之礼迥异，这馆驿建虽建了，却从未用过，只有些老军每日看顾罢了。直到兵变易主，死去的皇帝以罪未正，迟迟不得归葬的旨意，灵柩在馆中一丢便是大半载。这夜的月光透过长窗缝隙，照在那具黑黝黝的棺木上，满室尘土被风卷起，在地下打着旋儿，愈加冷得人骨头也要透了。<br/>
忽地火光一晃，人影摇动，几名守馆的军卒举着灯笼走进。风从背后敞开的门中吹入，都缩了缩脖子道：“好冷！好冷！今年凉得可早！”门边一兵忙回手将门扇掩了，搓了搓手臂，嘟囔道：“这般冷，若有些酒喝，那便好了。”<br/>
原来女真人生性悍狠好斗，酒后愈甚，“每酿糜为酒，醉则缚之，俟其醒。不尔，杀人。”是以诸猛安谋克除节辰祭天而外，明令禁酒。这时众兵听到酒字，口水都涌了上来，却没的奈何。那领头的小头目忍耐不住，向棺木狠狠瞪了一眼，骂道：“活着逞威风罢了，死了也不消停，害老子发到这冷死人的所在来看门儿，酒也喝不上一口。真他娘的……”<br/>
众兵听了这一骂，都不禁皱眉。女真人信奉鬼神，就算这棺中是皇帝圣旨判定的罪人，但当着死者粗言秽语，仍是忌讳。有个上了年纪的老兵忍不住道：“头儿你言语小心些，这夜也深了，除了人，只怕有鬼要听呢……”<br/>
那小头目怒道：“怎样！老子是在瓜州造过反来的，活人尚且不怕，变了死鬼……”<br/>
才说到一个“鬼”字，猛听门外呼地一响，四外草叶树枝一起乱摇，刮起了好大一阵风。风声回荡，并没有听到人的脚步，那两扇紧闭的殿门却前后摇晃起来，吱呀呀两响，同时开了。</p><p>众兵手中灯笼被风一扑，登时熄灭，不禁一起打了个哆嗦。急忙双手抓住腰间刀柄，一面发颤，一面回头去看。却见月光从门外射入，铺得地下一片冷白，一条影子长长地映在中间，不住随风摇晃，在影子的那端，正站着个一身白衣的青年。<br/>
这青年自然不是鬼，而是人。<br/>
但众兵的哆嗦却是谁也停不住。眼前分明是人，却比那些故事里的鬼魂还要惨白，一步一步，无声无息地向大殿里走进来。他身上若是还有像个人的部分，大约只是那双望在棺木上，一分一刻也不曾移开的眼睛。<br/>
若叫这众兵来选，只怕他们当真宁愿此刻见的是鬼，也不想看到这双一片死寂，在月光下静得可怕的眼睛。<br/>
那青年站在棺木前，一言不发，风中连呼吸声都听不到。满室静寂里众兵挤在一处，瞪眼看着，汗水淌得满背满身，被凉风一吹，冷得连还要喘气都忘却了。</p><p>良久，衣衫轻轻一响，那青年转过头，眼光缓缓地向众兵看去。那小头目和他双目一接，突地一个寒战，想起了片刻前自己骂过的话，寒气打骨头缝里冒了上来，双腿一软瘫在了地上，颤声道：“贝子……贝子爷饶命！小的在瓜州，不过、不过是跟着大队……都是那些将军们干的好事，小的当真什么也没、什么也没有做过啊……”<br/>
那青年只是听着，眼光虽对着这兵，却没有焦距，不知投在什么地方，又是看见了什么，脸上神情，直是可怕到可怜起来。那小头目嚷得几句，见他不动，再忍不下去，猛吸口气，连滚带爬地向外便逃，跌跌撞撞溜出馆外去了。<br/>
那青年依然一动不动地站在那里，低声道：“劳驾，今夜让我一人在此……”<br/>
这句话声音太低，亦太过沙哑，余下众兵愣了好半晌方明白过来，一个个忙不迭地应是，往外就走。只有那老兵心下不忍，略一犹豫，凑上去轻声问道：“贝子在此，可要些纸钱……香烛不要？”<br/>
那青年摇了摇头，望着那棺材低低地道：“你可有……酒么？”<br/>
这下可难住了那老兵，呆了一呆，道：“贝子也知咱女真的禁令，这时候哪里找去？不过……老汉有个汉人邻居，春天时送了些药酒，老汉也不曾喝它。贝子若不嫌弃……”见那青年不应，许是默认，那老兵忙从屋角摸出只酒坛递到他手里，絮絮地道：“老汉那邻居道这酒是桃花泡的，活血正好，也不知真不真……”<br/>
那青年的手突然僵住了，人仿佛是在梦中回声一般，喃喃地应道：“……桃花？”</p><p>燕京城中桃花开得最好的地方，是皇城的东苑。<br/>
那年四月，这座都城方才建罢，他第一次踏入那御苑的时候，正是见到满园花枝，遍地红雨，好似落在瑶池飘来的绯红云霞里。宫人见了他神情，都围上来笑嘻嘻凑趣道：“这两日桃花开得最盛，贝子爷可也觉得好看么？”<br/>
忽听身后有人笑道：“……不如檀卿！”<br/>
宫人屈膝，悄悄地退了下去。皇帝笑吟吟地站在桃花树下，显是酒喝得多了，双眼迷迷蒙蒙，一瞬不瞬地看着他道：“朕说过，会给你春水……桃花，哈，你看，你看，朕答应你的事，一定做得……到……”<br/>
青年伸出手去，扶住了那立足不定的九五至尊，唤道：“皇上……”<br/>
皇帝整个人都伏在了他肩上，忽地抬起头来，近乎无赖地笑了笑，贴在他耳边呢喃道：“皇上？不对，要罚……”<br/>
春风吹起粉红的桃花，飘到了青年的唇上。皇帝猛然压下的双唇，便在他的唇瓣和花瓣上一起吸吮翻搅起来。花瓣揉碎在唇齿间，桃花苦涩的味道混着皇帝口中的烈酒气息，恁般苦，又恁般利。腾地一声，花雨弥空，两个人一起摔倒下去，倒在了落花堆中。<br/>
片片花瓣随风飘落，绵绵密密落上了青年的脸庞、颈项、胸口。皇帝的双唇所过之处，绯痕点点，是花，是吻？忽冷忽热、是火，是冰？这万千世界、满园春华，竟只剩下眼前这一个人，一双唇，和一声不由自主、在唇间轻轻逸出的呼唤：<br/>
“元……功……”</p><p>“你肯把身体性命给朕，却不肯……再叫朕一次么？”<br/>
青年猛地一颤，梦已醒了。眼前还是一坛清酒、一具棺木，那老军还在身边唠唠叨叨地说道：“桃花泡酒要没苦味，非放蜜不可，唉，甜丝丝的，可真没酒劲儿……”<br/>
原来桃花酒……竟是……甜的么？<br/>
青年忽然轻轻地笑了，垂下手腕，将坛中酒水淋淋漓漓地洒在了棺前地上。酒中的桃花跟着一朵朵跌落下来，泡得久了，早没了绯红的颜色，七零八落地掉在地下，泛起了一点一点灰白的水光。<br/>
那老兵看着他的笑容，不由一个寒颤，不敢再说，悄没声地退出殿去，掩上了大门。<br/>
那青年便一个人站在棺木之前，良久，良久，慢慢地转过身，倚着棺材坐了下去，大约是觉得这殿中太冷，倚在那硬梆梆的棺木上，靠得又紧了一些。<br/>
“若叫人知道，我战无不胜的小松昆罗原来是个泪娃娃，那可谁也不会相信的，是么？”<br/>
“别哭……”<br/>
室中一片安静，没有眼泪，也没有声音。只有月光从窗间照落，照着青年垂落在地下的白色衣衫，依稀仿佛，就似那些在棺木前落了一地，已失去了颜色的、凋零的桃花。</p><p>桃源路，桃花乱落如红雨，况是青春日将暮。<br/>
春来万里桃花水，流水落花空相误。<br/>
留君不住君须去，不知此地归何处。</p><p>桃花酒·完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>同来何事不同归？梧桐半死清霜后，头白鸳鸯失伴飞。<br/>——贺铸《半死桐》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二、万事非</p><p>出燕京南门三里便至班荆馆。此地虽在国郊，但荒废已久，四外一望，除了野地，便是芦苇。这时节深秋天气，蒹葭苍苍，白露成霜，一片片芦花被秋风卷起，飞上了半空。遍地飘飘荡荡的落花影中，只听凄声长叫，天边有只失群的孤雁拍打着翅膀，匆匆忙忙向江南飞了下去。<br/>
突地一声幽咽随风而起，却是洞箫的声调。<br/>
白茫茫芦花间，陡然映上了白茫茫一片返照，风中卷荡，是人影、是飞花？日光浸染，竟化雪色！明明在秋日晴空之下，芦荡中数十名武林好手却齐齐一个哆嗦，只觉寒风狂卷，仿佛有一场严冬大雪兜头压了下来。手中的攻势由不得一缓。有几人功力较弱的，一阵寒噤，兵刃几乎都脱手掉在了地下。<br/>
当头几人离那箫声太近，只震得心头一阵发酸，急运劲力，打起了十二分的戒备。然一口内息还未提起，已觉当头风生，彻骨生凉，眼前不过咫尺的白衣身影，连着身边同伴都猛地消失，唯见如九天上天河翻倒，水浪狂涌，一片白光。高呼酣斗的数十人同时消声，但听一声清瑟，秋风拂叶，跟着啊呀呀连声惊呼，脚步杂沓，头上几人已跌倒在地，胸前大穴同被拂中，竟无一人来得及还手。<br/>
玉箫带风，绵绵不绝，跟着又一声长吟如戛金玉，十余件刀剑一起卷上天去，点点寒光乱飞乱舞。后面十几人更觉寒气侵体，手臂仿佛都已不属己有，个个或仰天摔倒，或踉跄后跌，冲力之大，把身边几丈方圆之内带得立足不定，呼喝连声，乱哄哄地向后退了下去。</p><p>檀羽冲却全身一晃，手指间已没了半分力气，向后踉跄两步，这才勉强稳住了身形。但觉丹田一热，周身百脉刹那间痛如刀绞！<br/>
他在采石矶御帐中被皇帝摧折得狠了，鲜血溅地，一个人近乎支离破碎。虽然完颜亮随即后悔，但外伤能愈，经脉脏腑却再也难复旧观。归国以来，触目成痛，药石何用？纵然有完颜雍圣旨之命，那流水般送入王府来的医药，他并不曾用了半样。前次演武场上还出得两掌之力，今日却只一招，已逼得旧伤狂冲，额角冷汗淋漓淌落，几乎连站，都已站不住了。<br/>
他这伤势，宋国众人自也听檀世英说过。只是武林天骄威名太盛，方才一招惊天，更加不敢掉以轻心了去。各自抓紧了兵刃，瞪眼看着，一时却是谁也未敢上前。<br/>
檀羽冲忽地轻轻笑了一笑，转开眼光，向芦苇丛的那边望了过去。</p><p>北方秋天的天空一碧如洗，明亮澄澈，纷纷扬扬的芦花在日光下白得耀眼，就像曾经的长江岸边，那满天纷纷扬扬的落雪。雪片般的影子里，看得见远处班荆馆高高扬起的飞檐，翼角上尚未褪尽的鎏金照在日影下，斑驳陆离，依稀生光。<br/>
一众宋人面面相觑，咬了半日牙，见他确是束手待死，并无反抗之意了，这才狠狠吐了口气，齐举兵刃，步步逼近。四面八方劲风呼啸，交成一张密不透风的罗网，当头向檀羽冲罩了下去。<br/>
“……杀！”<br/>
然而猛听芦荡间一阵风起，狂飙也似直卷平地。众人没一个看清从何而来，骤然金铁激鸣，手中一空，断兵残刃直震上天。数十人脸面剧痛，呼吸维艰，跌跌撞撞直退出七八丈外，逆光中赫见青衫翻卷，有一人挡在了檀羽冲身前，一声断喝道：<br/>
“要杀他，先杀我！”</p><p>这六个字一出口，当地众人一齐失色！芦苇荡秋风席卷，分不清多少人的声音同时大叫道：“华谷涵！你做什么！”<br/>
华谷涵冷眼斜睨，横掌当胸，一句话也不回答。他心中早已清清楚楚，只要这一出手，便是将自己半世英名都他娘的抛到了脑后。做已做了，又何必多说！只是把一身劲力都运到了掌心，冷冷听着对面众人喧嚣不绝，有还想挽圜的正在说道：“华大侠！你，你便是为朋友义气，但北伐大事当前，胡汉不两立，却怎可糊涂到如此？迷途知返，还不晚啊！”<br/>
又有人鼻中狠狠哼了一声，嗤道：“朋友？呸！谁知他和这金国狗皇帝的……是什么地方的‘朋友’！”这还是被华谷涵眼光所慑，活活吞下去一半，不然什么污言秽语只怕都已骂了出来。<br/>
华谷涵突然仰天长笑，声若狂风怒号，远远传了出去，只震得四野鸣响。这里数十人都是江湖豪客，听在耳中却只觉背脊发凉，竟然无人敢再出声。华谷涵提气扬声，大喝道：“迷途知返？哈！敢问我迷了何途，竟须知返？今日无论是谁，只要还想再踏前一步，那便先见过笑傲乾坤手段！”<br/>
众人颜色齐变，突听背后一片发喊，有几人飞奔而来，挥手大叫道：“城中金兵不知怎地得了消息，转眼便到啦！诸位，快退！”<br/>
华谷涵知道这是赫连清波的手段，心中一阵冷笑。果见众人咬牙切齿，各自对看一眼，又向他二人侧目瞪了一眼，重重“呸”得几声，只得一个个腾起身形，跃进芦苇丛中，不多时便走得看不见了。</p><p>华谷涵这才慢慢转回了身，风吹着他鬓发衣袂，芦花满身，几乎迷去了视线。他忽觉一阵迟疑，竟然不敢将眼光直望到对面那人脸上。耳中只听秋风瑟瑟，檀羽冲的声音随风轻轻发颤，道：“华谷涵……你……你……”<br/>
一个说不下去，另一个却也听不下去。自相识以来，这是檀羽冲在“华兄”、“华大侠”之外，第一次叫出了他的名字。华谷涵突然只想放声大笑，偏生一声也笑不出来，抬起手来，截断了他道：“你若还当我是……朋友，那便……什么也不要说了。”<br/>
檀羽冲便不再说，踏上一步，俯身向他行下礼去。<br/>
华谷涵瞪着他向自己施礼的身影，脑中轰鸣，却响起了片刻之前，赫连清波带着呜咽的言语：“我去放了那檀世英就是，免得他又……又……当日是他教我和义父，大变将起辽东；万不要南下从军，一日生变，即刻相从，便不失当今之位。好呀，好呀！他自己却偏偏去采石矶做什么？檀世英那混账有一句说得对了，他为什么要回来！他究竟为什么……还要回来！”<br/>
这番话一字字响着，华谷涵的心也一寸寸地冷了下去，终于忍不住哑声道：“……何必对我有愧？檀兄，你该想的，难道不是自己？如今辽兵已退，西北无忧，你纵是要鞠躬尽瘁，也该够了。莫不成，还要再来一次采石矶之事，你！你才死得了心么！”<br/>
华谷涵猛地住了声，这“采石矶”三字一出，他已知说得重了。只听隐隐约约，一点极轻微的瑟瑟之声，低头看时，檀羽冲一只手垂在身边，五指一根一根，都深深地刺进了掌心里去。鲜红的血珠从他指缝间滴落下来，将地下枯草落叶染红了小小的一片。<br/>
华谷涵全身剧震，张了张口，什么也再说不出，只看着檀羽冲抬头向他笑了笑，轻轻地道：“华兄，今日你救了我性命，但今日之后，你也决不会在江南山温水软之地，只笑傲那半壁山河的乾坤……不是么？”<br/>
华谷涵窒在那里。好半日方才仰面望天，长笑了一声道：“……是。”笑声随风回荡，沙哑已极，却似是一声长长的悲鸣。</p><p>秋风拂衣，猎猎作响。良久，良久，只听檀羽冲轻声道：“你与我萍水相逢，识得了这一场。华兄，蒙你多次相救，大恩不能言谢。他日你洞房花烛的小登科之时，我是不能去为你恭贺了。今日便在这里赠君一曲，愿你……不弃。”也不待华谷涵回答，将玉箫放到唇边，轻轻地吹了起来。<br/>
他指间的血迹沾在暖玉箫上，点点猩红，触目惊心。箫声却是那般温柔、那般甜蜜，吹起了一支《凤求凰》的曲子。只听得反反复复，始终奏着头上两句道：“凤兮凤兮归故乡，遨游四海求其凰……”<br/>
遨游四海……归故乡……<br/>
归故乡……<br/>
箫声轻颤，猝然而终。檀羽冲的身子跟着一颤，喉中一口鲜血溅在了箫上，斑斑点点，殷红色压殷红色，新血痕间旧血痕。<br/>
华谷涵猛地抬手，几乎便要去扶他。但那只手硬生生凝在半空，终于又慢慢落了下去。檀羽冲不再回头，转身踏入芦花之中，一步步走去。风卷处芦荡如海，人已看不见了。</p><p>这座中都城，华谷涵便不再留，起身南下，急赴军前。岂料还未过淮水，陡见无数宋军丢盔弃甲，倒曳旌旗，乱纷纷败退下来。华谷涵大惊，寻得个兵卒问时，原来在十日之前，宋军大将李显忠、邵宏渊合攻符离。李显忠先复虹县，邵宏渊耻于功不出己，待与金兵一接，便按兵不动。当夜诸将违令，竟弃城而遁。次日金军一至，李显忠孤军难守，亦率部夜遁。金军乘势追击，宋军大溃，斩首四千余，溺水死者不可胜数。<br/>
这便是南宋史上的符离之溃。此役败后，朝中和声四起，宋主已无心力再战，遂复起汤思退为相，许金和议。一场本自轰轰烈烈的北伐，竟就此告终。<br/>
十二月，金宋定盟，史称“隆兴和议”。自是两国罢兵，四十余年不起战事矣。<br/>
就在和议立定的那一夜，燕京城满城大雪，城中济王府贝子悄然而去，不知所终。金主遣御林军直寻出三百里外，亦无所获。此后岁月更迭，江湖板荡，更不闻武林天骄之名。<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
第二年春风又绿之时，长江北岸一座小小的庵堂里，只听少女声音发颤，低声问道：“那、那华大哥你，要到哪里去呢？”<br/>
那日班荆馆变后，狂侠魔女婚姻之约早已作罢。笑傲乾坤武功绝世，无人敢在当面提起，但大宋武林道上人人侧目，还与他相交如旧的，也只有赫连家这两姐妹而已。这时华谷涵见赫连清霞扁着小嘴，一副快要哭出来的模样，笑了笑道：“江湖上不平之事可多着呢，小姑娘，难道还怕你华大哥闲着没事做么？”<br/>
赫连清霞咬了咬嘴唇，呆了半晌，又道：“二姐拜了这庵中的师太做师傅，我要陪她几天，这次江南便去不得啦！是了，华大哥，我这里还有宜哥几件衣服，不如拿给你，路上好穿。”生怕华谷涵出言拒绝，急忙转头跑回屋中去了。<br/>
华谷涵心中叹了口气，只好立在院中等她。一阵风起，佛堂边一间小室的门忽而吱呀一声，给吹了开来。<br/>
华谷涵曾到过这庵中两次，每次都见这扇室门闩得死死地，从不开启。今日多半是主人一时忘记，他不想欺这暗室，眼光随便一掠，便想转身。然而这么一掠，突然啊地一下，失声叫了出来，一个人便如中邪着魔一般，眼睁睁看着那间房，一步一步地走了进去。<br/>
那小室中空空荡荡，并无别物，只对门放着一张几案，点着两支素白蜡烛，烛火跳动，不住摇晃。案上没有牌位神龛之类，却在墙上挂了一副卷轴，墨迹淋漓，写着四句诗道：<br/>
孤驿潇潇竹一丛，不同凡卉媚春风。<br/>
我心真与君相似，只待云梢拂碧空！</p><p>华谷涵一个人，一双眼，简直已活活钉在了这幅字上。只见纸张颜色黄旧，微微发皱，显然已在十年以上。在那首诗末尾，还写得有两行小字道：<br/>
“驿中见竹可爱，书付霄弟。得卿若此，世间至乐，虽万千不易也。<br/>
七月庚申，亮字。”<br/>
华谷涵喃喃地道：“霄弟……霄弟……”喉头如火狂烧，好像有什么不愿想起的事情，正在乱纷纷地涌上来。突听身后有人唤道：“华施主？”<br/>
华谷涵猛地回身，只见缁衣飘动，正是这庵中的主持慧寂师太。他擅闯入室，这师太的脸上却无怒容，向他看了一眼，又向墙上那幅字看了一眼，涩然而笑，合十道：“贫尼一念尘缘，未能抛尽，叫施主见笑了！”<br/>
华谷涵耳中风声狂号，只听自己的声音好似在很远的地方发着颤，缓缓问道：“师太，敢问这字……这是……”<br/>
慧寂师太垂下双目，好一阵，轻轻叹息了一声，应道：“贫尼俗家，原本姓檀……”<br/>
华谷涵初次见这师太时，便觉对方眉目间有些熟悉，只是出家之人不好多看，哪里想到竟是如此！刹那间全身一震，听那师太又道：“只有他、他一个亲生弟弟。这是他……与我留下的唯一一件物事……”<br/>
华谷涵盯着那幅字，低得几乎自己都听不到地道：“这、这‘霄弟’，便是……便是……”<br/>
慧寂师太点了点头，眼底茫茫，却也想出了神，许久方道：“正是舍弟。他当年识得了那完颜……完颜……识得了那海陵王，那人知他无字，便道：一羽冲天，正当慕逍遥而游碧空，何不用一个‘霄’字？只是除了海陵，世间无人如此唤他，不怪施主你……不知。”<br/>
华谷涵眼前的一切，突然又一起光怪陆离地旋转起来。那一日瓜州渡口，金主御帐，完颜亮俯身而望，唇边那个无声的字清清楚楚，历历在目，宛然还在昨日。喉头如火狂烧，只还问得出来一声道：“那他……他现在……”<br/>
慧寂师太低低宣了声佛号，念偈道：“向来处去，自去处来。来去如一，身无挂碍。阿弥——陀佛——”手拈念珠，什么也不再回答了。<br/>
华谷涵也不再问，慢慢地退出了室来。只听身后赫连清霞不住呼唤，道：“华大哥！华大哥！你做什么走那么急？华大哥！”头也不回，迈开大步便行得远了。<br/>
直走到长江岸边，他才收住脚步，将身上银钱丢给个摆渡船夫，打了壶酒来，一气喝干了，进了船舱倒头便睡。</p><p>华谷涵很快便睡着了，还做了一个梦。<br/>
他梦见了远远的小桥、流水、青瓦、粉墙，大红的花轿在长街上轻轻摇晃着，鼓乐声一阵一阵，随风传了过来。<br/>
那正是他的家乡。<br/>
华谷涵家中早无人在，自出江湖，已不知多少年不曾回去过。这时远远看着，只觉心中平安喜乐，信步走去，便想去要一杯喜酒喝。<br/>
但越走越近，那小桥流水的影子像一阵雾气般散了开去，身前身后，忽然只剩下一片白茫茫的大雾，什么也看不见了。雾中依稀仿佛，还能听见音乐的声音。<br/>
华谷涵突地打了个哆嗦，他听到的，原来并不是新婚吹打的鼓乐声。<br/>
那是箫声。<br/>
箫中吹出来的凤求凰的曲子，温柔地，甜蜜地，一声一声，在无边无际的雾中回响着。<br/>
华谷涵缓缓地走着，他不知自己要走到哪里去，也不知这白雾的尽头在什么地方。似乎走了很久很久，影影绰绰看见另一条人影，似乎也是在雾里迷失了道路，转身向他走了过来。<br/>
雾气渐渐散去，华谷涵猛地定在了那里。这个在迷雾中向他走来的人，竟然，是他自己！<br/>
那个自己直立在对面，一动不动地看着他，突然开了口，声音却是异样陌生，一句一句地问道：“你，在找谁？”<br/>
“你在这个地方，是在找谁？”<br/>
“难道你不知道，他早就已经死了吗？”</p><p>华谷涵大叫一声，醒了过来。风入船舱，吹透青衫，舱外的风声水浪里，似乎还能听得见箫声在轻轻地回响。<br/>
华谷涵喃喃地道：“檀兄……檀兄？”猛地跃起身来，纵到了船头。江心长风将他衣衫乱发吹得不住飘拂，这大江孤舟上，却哪里有那吹箫的人在？<br/>
长江水轻拍船舷，滚滚流过。水波倒影，只见着明月千里，碧空依旧。</p><p>碧空断 完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 番外四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>自胡马窥江去后，废池乔木，犹厌言兵。念桥边红药，年年知为谁生？<br/>——姜夔《扬州慢》</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>番外·雪纷纷</p><p>隆兴和议那一年的冬天，雪下得异常的大。<br/>
这夜已深，中都城满城悄然。夜色雪色，浓得消磨不开，将偌大皇都重重埋在了其中。只有巡夜人经过，一点灯火在风中不断摇晃，映着口中呵气成霜，才将身侧晃得亮了一亮。只听足下咯吱咯吱轻响，没入夜幕，不多时便又看不见了。<br/>
仁政殿暖阁中的炭火熊熊跳跃着，和镶金台上数十支红烛一起，照亮了满室。锦帐、兽炉、壁上的名家法书都在烛火中泛着柔和的暖光。偶尔只听毕剥一声响，烛花爆裂，红烛摇摇，在地下投下了几抹摇晃的影子。<br/>
当地两名御林军半躬着身，悄没声地彼此对看了一眼。皇帝从方才听得回禀：“东、西、南三门外皆已寻出三百余里，仍不见檀贝子行踪。我等奉命回报，请皇上示下……”之时，便眼望烛火，沉思默默，没有再说过话。手上朱笔握得久了，墨汁啪地一滴掉落下来，在摊开的奏折上洇开了小小一片。<br/>
两名军士等了良久，不知皇帝是否发怒，喉头干咽了下，只得再次低声禀道：“大都统倒曾寻到一名村人，说落日时在城南有一人全身白衣，望着京城大礼拜了三拜，好似贝子的模样。但之后去向，那人也不知了，只说最后见时似是东南方向。皇上，不知是否要……”<br/>
完颜雍这才微微一震，自沉思中醒了过来，喃喃地道：“东南方吗……”极缓极缓地吐了口气，放下笔道：“罢了，神鹰欲离尘世，岂是人力所可及？你等……即刻回军，不必再找了。”<br/>
那两名军士只觉皇帝的语气有些说不出的怪异，隐约竟带着几分疲惫之意，也不敢再说什么，齐声应是，退了下去。完颜雍低下头去，继续翻阅着案上奏折，耳边殿门关闭的吱呀声里，却似乎还能听见传来西辽退兵之讯那一日，自己在这仁政殿上说的话：<br/>
“檀卿昔年曾对朕道：国无道，至死不变。今人心望安，国已有道，卿……可还要不变塞焉么？”<br/>
那天的大殿也如此刻这般，一片静寂，无声无息。那人垂下双目，始终没有回答一句话。<br/>
这回答，被后世称作“小尧舜”的皇帝却也知道，是再也听不到了。<br/>
完颜雍倏地合上折子，吐了口长气，转头向身边内侍道：“传旨，将海陵炀王灵柩迁至宁德宫，即日于诸王茔域，依礼落葬了吧！”<br/>
内侍忙应命下去拟诏。完颜雍却起身走到窗边，伸手将那菱花嵌金的窗扇推了开来，夜风吹入，雪沫一片片拂上龙袍。这一场大雪落得已更加急了。</p><p> </p><p>雪纷纷扬扬，还在不停地下着。<br/>
这一年的雪不单燕京，自塞北至江南都下得漫天匝地，飘飘扬扬。或许是上天也知人间止戈停战的消息，山河大地，茫茫皆白，已分不出了哪里是金国，哪里又是宋国的土地。<br/>
在那长江北岸的扬州城，城里城外早已十室九空。大江边曾经三十万大军扎营之地，遍地断兵破旗，血染泥污，空落落地再无人迹。若在春日，或许还有荠麦青草随风摇曳。这场大雪却将一切都掩了去。只有江水在不远的地方拍上石岸，水中冰凌相撞，丁丁有声。<br/>
这从长江上吹来的风和北方不同，听不到呼啸，只是一阵阵轻轻簌簌，静悄悄地拂过。雪沫随风飘荡，落在踽踽独行的人身上、发上，又落上他身后那行足印，片刻便已看不到了。<br/>
</p>
<p> </p><p>乱兵进刃……遂缢杀之……军士攘取行营服用皆尽……<br/></p><p> </p><p>檀羽冲停住脚步，抬头向着落雪的天空望去。雪落得他满脸满身。一身白衣，衣上空荡荡的狐裘，散在衣裘上的黑发，很快都被雪花盖上了一层。人一动不动，雪便渐渐积得厚了。但活人的肌肤即使发冷，比雪花却还是要热上一点，那些落在他脸上唇边的雪化成水珠，凉飕飕、湿漉漉地顺着发稍滴下去，落到衣上，和雪混在一起，又一点点冻成了冰。<br/></p><p> </p><p>骁骑指挥使大磐整兵来救，语之曰：“无及矣。”乃止……<br/></p><p> </p><p>风把青年鬓边的发丝吹上脸庞，被水珠沾在肌肤上，一丝丝沿着水滴滑落的痕迹垂了下去。这张水痕纵横的脸上，一双眼睛却是干的。从在宋营中听到敌酋授首这一声欢呼，便一滴泪也落不下来的眼睛，在这湿透了的风里，简直干得生疼起来了。<br/></p><p> </p><p>乃取大磐衣巾，裹其尸焚之……<br/></p><p> </p><p>雪下得愈大，天地之间，一片灰白。<br/>除了雪，什么也看不见，什么也听不见。<br/>檀羽冲抬起双手，将玉箫放到唇边，吹起了一支曲子。千年以前，在另一条滚滚奔流的江水之滨，有个去国之人曾为国中游魂这样唱道：</p><p>“魂兮归来，东方不可以托些。<br/>
十日代出，流金铄石些。<br/>
魂兮归来，南方不可以止些。<br/>
蝮蛇蓁蓁，封狐千里些。<br/>
魂兮归来，西方不可以托些。<br/>
流沙千里，爢散而不可止些。<br/>
魂兮归来，北方不可以止些。<br/>
增冰峨峨，飞雪千里些。<br/>
归来兮！不可以久些。<br/>
魂兮归来！君无上天些。<br/>
归来！往恐危身些。<br/>
魂兮归来！君无下幽都些。<br/>
归来！恐自遗灾些。<br/>
魂兮归来！反故居些。”</p><p>箫声呜咽地响着。这声音在月夜城上，在千军阵前，在芦花海间，曾经打动过不知多少人眼中的热泪，胸中的心。今天在雪中听着的，却只有他一个人。</p><p>“皋兰被径兮，斯路渐。<br/>
湛湛江水兮，上有枫。<br/>
目极千里兮，伤春心。<br/>
魂兮归来，哀江南！”</p><p>从檀羽冲所站的地方望去，隐约可以望得见长江。江上白雾荡荡，雪片扬扬，江南岸沉浸在雾气里，遥不可及，好像是一个比天上、比地底、或者今生来世，都还要更遥远的地方。<br/>
江南，江南，江南不见，魂今安在？<br/>
箫声停住了，青年唇边的鲜血淋淋漓漓滚落下来，哽住了所有的声音。血滴掉在地上，一瞬间，灰白的世界便多了几点明艳，但顷刻间风雪吹过，仍然只有一片无边无际、无止无尽的白。<br/>
突然，江岸上有一个声音响了起来，好像从天上掉下来一般，在他的身后说道：“你在这里，是要做什么呢……霄弟？”<br/>
檀羽冲愣住了，然后在大雪中慢慢地，慢慢地，回过了头去。</p><p>皇统七年，上京雪。<br/>
那一年十五岁的少年愕然回头，只见眼前文士轻裘缓带，踏雪而来，双目望着他微微地笑，说道：“你就是济亲王府，檀家的小公子么？”<br/>
这一笑之后，一十四年，千里河山，万劫，不复。<br/>
这时回过头来的青年眼中，却又一次见到了那个熟悉之极，简直不必去看，也知道是他的身影。<br/>
人说思念太过，往往会心生幻象，所以才有潜英石、怀梦草、蘅芜香的故事。但故事里那些幽魂，都是虚幻的影子罢了，谁曾听过，幻象竟然会开口说话呢？<br/>
这个幻象甚至还抬手摘下了大氅的风帽，如当年一样，双目笔直地向他望了过来。<br/>
雪中眉目，历历如昨。只是这张脸从左边额际直到嘴角，斜过脸颊，划着两道长长的刀痕，想是当时斫得甚重，深及面骨，殷红之色犹自不消。完颜亮原本是女真族中出名的美男子，当年风流动京师之时，便不论权势，单凭品貌，也足以叫众家贵妇为他争个头破血流。但此时多了这两道刀疤，连着半边变得凄厉可怖的脸庞，一眼望去，竟是既冷且硬起来。<br/>
和这张脸一样冷硬的声音响在雪中，一字一字地继续说道：“你可是在找，朕死时的地方么？”</p><p>风变大了些，将雪片吹得乱飞乱舞，视线遮得迷迷蒙蒙，看不清楚。灰白的天光映在雪地上，映不出足下的影子。竟不知对面这个声音的主人，究竟是人、是鬼、是幻象，还是什么叫不出名字的东西呢？<br/>
檀羽冲没有回答，他全身所有的力气，似乎都已凝结在了一双眼眸里，盯着对面那个人、那个鬼、那个幻象，一步一步，走了过去。<br/>
女真的松昆罗、武林的天骄，这时每迈一步，身子竟然都是晃的。这短短数步，几乎伸手就可以碰到的距离，他却踉踉跄跄，费了好长的一段工夫。眼看着一步跨出，就要整个人撞到了完颜亮身上，足下一软，却在雪中踏了个空。<br/>
完颜亮一直一动不动站在那里，直到他这一跌，才猛然伸出双臂，一把扶住了他。一瞬之间，从指尖到全身突地起了一阵不由自主的痉挛。脸上恍如和漫天风雪融在一处，再也分拆不开的冷硬之色也跟着晃动起来，划着刀痕的唇角发起了颤，喃喃地吐出了两个字道：“霄弟……”<br/>
这两个字，好像不是脑中发出的，不是喉头迸出的，甚至于，都不是从胸腔中涌上来的。这两个字好似自己有了生命，有了意志，只觉等得太急太久，再也等不及人来想到它，已抢先响起来了。<br/>
在这两个字的声音里，那阵不由自主的痉挛竟叫完颜亮张开手臂，将冷冰冰、湿淋淋的青年紧紧抱在了怀里。<br/>
再冷的人，拥在了一起，也会热的。<br/>
人。不是鬼、不是幻象，不是碧落黄泉、不知何来的魂魄，是活生生的，有血有肉，心跳声都可以清清楚楚听得到的，人。</p><p>南朝子夜歌道：渊冰厚百尺，素雪覆千里；我心如松柏，君情复何似？然而这一刻非但不是一生，简直短到了可怕。在檀羽冲抬起头来，眼光恍惚望在对面人脸上，颤声道：“你……你怎会……”之时，倏地便消失了。<br/>
完颜亮猛然一震，这句问话，似乎叫他从方才不由自主陷入的美妙梦境中醒了过来。被怀中青年的气息已熨得暖了的冷意，突然间又浮上了眉梢眼角，松手放开檀羽冲身躯，向后退了两步，方道：“我怎会还在人世？倒也简单得很。”<br/>
檀羽冲跟着全身一震，只见他举目望向这片被大雪覆盖的旧战场，语调漠然，仿佛事不关己般冷冷地道：“那日近卫大庆善见事已紧急，便拔刀在他与朕的面上都斫了两记，将朕的衣饰披到了他自己身上。乱兵到时，认不出我，还道朕临死时发狂杀人罢了……哈！那起人大志已遂，还有谁会向地上侍卫的尸体多看一眼么？”<br/>
檀羽冲静静地听着，一动未动。大雪一重重、一层层落在他的眼底，又一直渗到心底，将从心头热血中迸出来的声音都结成了冰。低声道：“之后……”<br/>
完颜亮望着当日御帐的方向，接着这两个不是问话的字，森然道：“之后……成王败寇，夫复何言！”面上刀痕突地一阵抽搐，嘴角一扬笑出了声来，又道：“这江山，我是丢了不假，但他完颜乌禄想安安稳稳坐得下去，只怕也未必！”<br/>
“未必”两个字的声音，和雪片一起冷冷落下，冷得三千弱水，尽成坚冰。檀羽冲一个人仿佛都被冻结在了这明镜般的冰里，低低地道：“西辽、西夏，那两国战书，一场兵祸，便是……”<br/>
完颜亮终于转回头来，对着他又是一笑。这一笑，便和中都城薰风殿上，南征之旨诏告天下时一般无二，答了两字道：“……是我。”</p><p>那日西辽使者乍见天骄，慌乱中曾脱口说道：“我国主不过关山路远，误信人言……”<br/>
人言？谁人之言！<br/>
那时檀羽冲心底大震。以他才略，仍想不出是何人的言语，竟能说得动辽夏两国之主，撩得起西北万骑陈兵。只是大事危矣，容不得他多想。他再也、再也想不到叫这国中无道的，原来还是今生今世，唯一的那个至死不变！<br/>
完颜亮突然放声大笑，笑意映着面上伤痕，触目惊心，扬声道：“两国书，一场战，我纵然动不得万乘之主，也能逼到他裂土封疆！却还是……还是……哈哈哈！霄弟啊，霄弟，我的小松昆罗，你真真是我今生的冤家，命里的魔星！”说到这句，突然一顿，恨恨声中却浮起了一丝诡异的柔和，好似从前耳鬓厮磨时，贴在青年唇边的呢喃，又道：“可笑在身边一十四年，我竟然忘了。松昆罗，原是女真一族、举国天下的神物，从来……从来都不是‘我的’！”<br/>
风雪吹过，空荡荡的渡口外并无群山，却好像每一片雪里都在回响着这个声音，一声一声地道：<br/>
我的……我的……我的……</p><p>两个人从前床笫间亲昵到极处，完颜亮情动难抑，总要弄到那青年遍体潮红，泪光零落，口口声声地喊出“……我是你的！”才肯罢休。这最亲近的爱语，却成了最嘲讽的笑话！在完颜亮的大笑声里，檀羽冲望着了他，也只想笑，却一声也笑不出来。那笑声好似变作了什么有形有质的利器，心肝脏腑，万剐凌迟，碎尽，碎绝。<br/>
只听青年的声音若有若无，仿佛回声般轻轻地道：“那么你今天终于肯来见我，是为了要我……还给你这举国天下，还是……”<br/>
还是……为了什么呢？<br/>
完颜亮的笑声突然停了，凝视着他，什么也没有回答，或者是，不知要回答什么。<br/>
一生的杀伐决断，一生的负义寡恩，三十万乱军冲帐之时，尸堆中满面血污挣扎之时，越戈壁直上辽夏朝堂之时，江山已改，一心只是难移。为何方回燕京，听到一句济王府贝子弃国出走，这心，却乱了呢？<br/>
既见君子，云胡不喜？既见君子，云胡不夷！<br/>
古诗中再也没有说过，见了之后，又当如何？<br/>
良久良久，完颜亮方才开口，声音散在风中，隐约发颤道：“罢了……我当年说过，你若不愿，痛痛快快一了百了就是。冤家，我对你说过的话，总会做得到的……”</p><p>“为什么……为什么一直，不来杀了朕呢？”</p><p>又是良久，谁也没有说话。风把雪花吹到两个人脸上，满面湿冷，一滴一滴地落了下去。<br/>
终于，檀羽冲极轻极轻地唤道：“元功……”<br/>
采石矶头之后，他第一次在清醒中叫出了这个名字。完颜亮陡然一震，人竟恍惚起来，冲口道：“霄弟！你……答允了么？”<br/>
檀羽冲语声仍是极轻，却如斩钉截铁般地道：“……不！”<br/>
然后他便笑了，无声的笑里，三百六十余个日夜中干涸的泪水，终于从他眼中滚落下来。他笑着，落着泪伸出手去，轻轻抚上了完颜亮脸上的伤痕。<br/>
完颜亮只觉眼前落雪般的白衣太过明亮，太过耀眼，刺得他一阵酸痛，不由自主地闭上了眼睛。发颤的手指从脸颊上掠过，跟着微微一凉，青年冰凉柔软的双唇便吻了上来。肌肤上雪是冷的，泪是热的，冷热交加的水滴随着亲吻不停滑落，辗转着，颤抖着，落到了他的唇上。<br/>
那些冰冷和滚烫的，是泪、是雪，还是谁的心呢？<br/>
完颜亮猛地睁开眼来，整个人陡然僵在了那里。在他唇舌之间，那个吻又腥又咸，全是鲜血的味道！<br/>
眼前的青年仍然对他笑着，这个笑容，世间没有人会比完颜亮更加熟悉。那是万军御帐，南征之夜，在他身下以命承欢之时，鲜血染红一地，仍然望着了他的微笑。<br/>
这个时候，鲜血又在檀羽冲唇间不住涌出，和眼中泪水一起落下，落得满身。仿佛他要把这一生的眼泪，这心头上最后一点热血，都为眼前的人流得尽了。血泪纷坠中，听得见他在说：“报君黄金台上意，提携玉龙……为君死……如今黄金台倾，玉龙……已折，我再不能为君之天下，再不能伴你……万里……江山，只是……只是……”<br/>
有什么东西从完颜亮胸口直到喉间，火一样冲了上来。人已猛地跪倒在地，将那从他脸上滑落的手，和那只手一齐跌落下去的青年身躯，死死地抱在了怀里。</p><p>“我便要做这大金的皇帝！”</p><p>但是……</p><p>“神鬼挡路，我便杀神，天意不许，我便逆天！”</p><p>只是……</p><p>“凭他是谁，阻我大事者，统统无不可弃！”</p><p>除了……你呀……</p><p>“不！！！！！”<br/>
风已停了，大雪还是静静地下着，无论怎样撕心裂肺的喊叫，一声过后，也无法再打破这天地间的安静。<br/>
只是雪，终究会停。雪停之时，这雪中的万里江山，青年的生命，会不会随着满地融化的春水，一起流逝而去呢？<br/>
或许只有那冷冷俯瞰在尘世之上的老天爷方才知道。<br/>
而此刻的上天，只是将雪片继续纷纷扬扬地洒落下来，撒在曾经的皇帝和他怀中人的身上，将两个人的身影盖在一处，永远永远，再也不要分开了。</p><p> </p><p>雪纷纷·完</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 前传一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>江山·续<br/>踏世上，高峰总要攀，碧血染青衫；<br/>揭开了战幔，算破绽，一子决江山。<br/>成败瞬间只手风雨翻，亏欠我江山，你总要奉还！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一.</p><p>皇统九年春。上京城郊。<br/>
暮春暖阳自云层间洒落，透明的光芒将云影细细碎碎映在地下。遍地长草碧树摇曳不住，一片沙沙声响随了春风，轻轻悠悠地飘了开去。 <br/>
马上众将彼此对视，眼底都有掩不住的喜悦之色，却是谁也未敢说出声来。明明才离北京便接到圣旨，官复原职，即日召还，眼见此刻上京城已不过十里之外了，为何自家主公只是沉思默默，一个字、一句话也不曾说？ <br/>
鸾铃响动，马蹄一声一声。少年的声音游丝般散开在风中，轻轻地念道：“玉阶空伫立，宿鸟归飞急。何处是归程……” <br/>
完颜亮猛地一震，举目望去，路边树影隐约，依稀重迭的，正是“长亭连短亭”了。 </p><p>自北京留守府中那一夜之后，檀羽冲确是留在他身边，没有再说过“去”字，却也没再说过任何一个字。任凭完颜亮在他耳边千般言语，始终只换得一片沉默，连眼光也不曾向他转上了一转。这未念完的诗句，竟是那夜以来他开口所说的第一句话，却偏偏，是在这十里长亭！ <br/>
完颜亮只觉胸中有什么地方无止尽地沉了下去。他自接新旨，虽料不到皇帝为何如此反复无常，但千思万绪，也不过暗自冷笑，眼底杀意更狠了几分罢了。偏是这般冷，这般狠，这无数的决断权谋，却半分也用不到那少年身上。此刻长亭已至，京师在望，竟然想不出还有什么理由留得住人。一别容易，只怕以后再要见他，便是千难而万难了。 <br/>
那首《菩萨蛮》词中有云：“平林漠漠烟如织，寒山一带伤心碧。”完颜亮初读时还笑汉人多情，连诗仙也未能免俗，碧色正好，伤心何来？直到这一刻眼望着遍野郁郁苍苍，映上那少年一抹单薄的背影，却是他平生第一次，见到了这“伤心”之色。 <br/>
突然风中马嘶声冲入耳中，完颜亮猛地回神，赫见长亭外风动旌旗，如铺锦绣，旗下百余骑衣上明金闪烁，都是宗室王公服色。当头一人似笑非笑，朗声道：“平章今日到京么？我等可来得巧了！” <br/>
完颜亮眼色陡沉，瞬间已是满面彬彬有礼的笑意，还礼道：“不敢。违命之臣承圣意不弃，殿下亲迎，何以克当？” <br/>
这为首之人，正是御弟胙王完颜元！ </p><p>完颜亮虽早已想过回京之后的无数对策，但胙王这一来大出意料，当下脸上堆欢，口中寒暄，和众人下马进了亭内坐定。但听对面谈笑风生，都说道：“平章沿路风霜，实是辛苦了。”“皇上既已见召，圣眷必然不下于往日，大人又何须太谦？”言不及义，完颜亮口中一一应着，心中飞快地思量了数回，却仍料不到完颜元此来明是试探，想试的酒精是什么？ <br/>
忽听完颜元淡淡一笑，若不经意地道：“听闻平章在途中遇盗，那贼子势众，所幸平章吉人天相，反而得了一场大胜，是么？” <br/>
完颜亮倏然一凛，脸上笑意不减，客客气气地道：“殿下谬赞，此事不过侥幸……” <br/>
然一言未了，完颜元已大笑两声，截住了话头道：“平章忒谦逊了！这一战的名声，本王早听得耳朵里也灌满了。那位领兵的少年英雄此刻就在队中，为何，平章不肯引我见上一见呢？” <br/>
饶是完颜亮城府之深，这一句也叫他面上变了颜色。不料完颜元试的不是自己，竟是指到了檀羽冲身上。心头猛颤，不由一窒。完颜元却得理不容人，立时接口道：“是了！想来平章以为空口人言，怕本王不信么？这个容易，我女真以武立国，今天众宗室兄弟都在这里，就叫他上场现个真章，我等也开开眼界，岂不是好！” <br/>
众王连声应和，完颜元身后一名长大武士应声排众而出，向檀羽冲大声道：“奉殿下命，有请檀公子——指教！” <br/>
声犹未落，那武士掌中铿然激响，青光闪动，一柄弯刀势挟劲风，迎面便劈了下来！ </p><p>这一刀来得太快，话犹未了，已然出手，行径几近偷袭。这武士刀法甚高，一招当中含了七八道后劲，将对手上三路要害尽数笼罩。除非轻功绝高，能于瞬间退出三丈以外，方可脱出刀光范围，但未及交手便退出战圈，自也无胜算可言了。 <br/>
却见檀羽冲长眉陡扬，冷然道：“不敢！”只说了这两个字，人如纸鸢，倏然足不沾地般飘出丈许。反臂一挥，手中玉箫横在当胸，竟似海天相连，白浪蔽空中平平的一线。那武士眼前一花，只觉这普普通通的横箫一封，却不论自己的刀招如何递去，都会恰好被他箫身挡住。然出刀太快，已不及变招，“叮叮叮”一串急响，刀中后劲无一落空，都砍中在了暖玉箫上。 <br/>
那武士不由大惊，但见火星迸射，玉箫上光华如初；自己那七八道劲力撞上去，竟轻飘飘地便化作了无形！猛一咬牙，刀风翻滚，又一招当头便剁。 檀羽冲竟不变招，横箫向后退了一步。这路刀法一旦发动，便无休止，一刀接一刀，有如江河后浪压前浪滚滚而来。只听金玉交击，“叮叮叮”之声不绝于耳，两人足下尘土纷飞，眨眼间掠出了十数丈外。那武士一口气劈出四十余刀，檀羽冲便是连退了四十余步。 <br/>
激斗局中，上手便其中一人连退几十步的，直是从所未见。但这四十余刀发出，却在他那海天一线的守式之下尽数落空，连衣角也不曾沾上。那武士一套刀法七七四十九招眼见用尽，不由焦躁起来，厉喝声中腾身纵起，借了全身一跃之力，猛恶加倍，一刀劈了下来。 <br/>
猛听檀羽冲一声低叱，喝道：“来而不往非礼也！”玉箫点处，一道光华如天外飞花，平地陡起。若说他方才守得无懈可击，这一攻便攻得无坚不摧！那武士还未看清，前心七处大穴已全被笼罩，再要闪避，哪里能够？啊呀一声，仰面朝天便摔在了那里。 <br/>
檀羽冲将这武士功力看得清楚，手上只使了两三分劲道，料他不过酸麻片刻，便能复原。岂知那武士一交摔倒，竟然半日爬不起身，脸色发白，突然张嘴哇地吐出一口血来。完颜元倏地立起身来，脸如寒霜，森然道：“檀公子，本王不过想见识你的功夫，你便不愿，也无需下这样的重手。可知私斗伤人，我大金国法容不得么！” <br/>
完颜亮腾地一下，跟着站起了身。方才明白完颜元今日之局，不为胜，只为败，此刻一败，才是他真正的算计所在！ </p><p>檀羽冲却也心头雪亮，只听完颜元冷笑不绝，道：“如何？众目睽睽，皆是见证，你可没话说了么？”眼光忽地一阵恍惚，几乎忍不住要向完颜亮望去，然而猛地一震，狠咬下唇，硬生生转开了头，冷冷地道：“非我所为，何必多言！胙王既然说是，那便是了，却又如何？” <br/>
完颜元不想他强硬到如此，眼中一阵喜色，脸上却绷得更紧了几分，故意左右看看，见众宗室跟着摇头叹气、指指点点，当下鼻中冷嗤了一声，道：“好呀，京中年轻子弟本王见得多了，如你这般不知礼法的，倒也少见。听闻济亲王家风谨严，当不致是他所教，难道……是在完颜平章府上学来的这等放肆么？” <br/>
檀羽冲早知他是要拿自己向完颜亮问罪，肩头不由轻轻一颤，随即抬起双目，直视着完颜元道：“放肆无礼，是我一人所为，与我叔父和……完颜大人何干？莫不成殿下今日来比这一场武，也是出于当今圣上的意思么？” <br/>
完颜元只是要断了完颜亮膀臂，是否扯到这少年本人，却还不在意下。但听了这一句，却被噎得气咽胸膛，好半日说不上话，怒喝道：“小子无礼！我也不与你计较，且到皇上面前去说。人证俱在，看是你嘴硬，还是律法廷杖来的硬！”抬手一挥，反身便走。 </p><p>完颜亮忽然抢上两步，伸臂一把拦住了完颜元去路，道：“殿下且慢！” <br/>
完颜元早料到他会出手阻拦，扬了扬眉，不紧不慢地道：“平章还有甚么好说？是你那小友伤人在先，无礼于后；平章若想说情，本王依得，这里众家宗室只怕也不肯依！” <br/>
完颜亮脸上并不见怒色，他在朝中向以闲雅著称，熟惯的微微笑意却也不见，脸色肃然，正容道：“殿下，宗室见责，岂敢违背？但我与檀家小公子兄弟相交，他之过，自当由我担之。今日之事，亮这里代他谢过，还望殿下——恕罪！” <br/>
一声恕罪，完颜亮双膝一屈，竟长跪在地，向着完颜元施下了礼去。 </p><p>呵地一下，低呼声如潮水般四下爆了开来。在场之人没一个想得到，以完颜亮当朝一品，竟会在众目睽睽之下，低声下气到了如此地步。竟连他属下众将都看呆了，好一阵方才一个跟着一个，在完颜亮身后跪倒了一地。 <br/>
但这一跪，却也立时将完颜元僵在了那里。他自然知道，纵然自己位列亲王第一人，也受不起平章政事这样的大礼。再要执意闹到御前，便等于当面与完颜亮撕破脸面，此时此地决计不可，嘴角连着抽搐了几次，也只得道：“平章言重了！本王不过照国法做事，岂是有心为难？今日之事，只当误会就是。只是平章今后交友，还请……多多留心啊！” 说到最后这一句，还是忍不住带出了一声冷笑，几分恨恨之意。完颜亮却如不闻，仍然恭恭敬敬地低头道：“殿下教训的是。” <br/>
完颜元没了话说，鼻中哼了一哼，率众上马，狠加几鞭，片刻便走得不见了影子。 </p><p>直到众人去得远了，完颜亮吐了口长气，缓缓站起了身来。转头望着那少年，待要说话时，却又犹豫了一下，在喉中哽了半晌，方才柔声说道：“现下可无事了，你……” 但下面的话却被截断在了那里。只听少年喉间发颤，声音已然沙哑了道：“元功！你……何必……” <br/>
完颜亮全身一震，双目盯着他慢慢走了过去，轻声道：“今天是几月初几呢？” <br/>
这句话问得好生莫名其妙，檀羽冲一愣，下意识地应道：“五月初三。” <br/>
完颜亮忽地笑了出来，笑得声音发颤，低声道：“原来只不过一个月么？我还以为，等到你再这般叫我一声，是要等一辈子了！” <br/>
檀羽冲定定地望着他，竟是呆了。想要笑时，却笑不出声，嘴唇连着颤了几次，只有满眶迷迷濛濛的水雾涌上来，遮住了少年的眸子。 <br/>
完颜亮再忍不住，一步跨上，张开双臂，便将他紧紧抱在了怀里。 <br/>
众兵将也看呆了。虽然跟了完颜亮这许多年，早知主公的风流名声，却是平生第一次见着了他如此忘形、如此不管不顾的模样。目瞪口呆了半晌，急忙一起低头的低头，转身的转身，谁也不敢再向那双身影多看了一眼。 <br/>
完颜亮抬起手来，轻轻抚着怀中少年的发鬓，贴在他的耳边道：“别哭……若叫人知道，我战无不胜的小松昆罗原来是个泪娃娃，那可谁也不会信的，是么？” <br/>
这句话似是调笑，檀羽冲却知道他搂着自己那只手紧到发痛，一直在抑制不住地，微微地发着抖。 <br/>
少年闭上了双眼，靠在完颜亮胸前抬起双手，却也用尽力气，紧紧地抱住了他。 <br/>
良久良久，一片悄然。完颜亮抬起眼来，无声地望着完颜元离去的方向，日光照耀，只见如冰如刀，尽是杀机。</p><p> </p><p>这时的完颜元却绝无这般闲情。斜阳光照见眉间一片怒色，不住地扬鞭踹蹬，打马疾驰，将身后众人抛下了好大一截。诸王各自看了几眼，摇了摇头，纷纷瞧向队中一名将领，都使起了眼色来。<br/>
那将领喉中干咽了几下，闪躲不过，又不能当作看他不到，只好硬起头皮猛抽两鞭，赶到完颜元马后，小心翼翼地唤道：“……殿下？”<br/>
完颜元认得这人正是左卫将军完颜特思。金自太宗时始设宫禁，至熙宗则加左右宿卫将军，乃是出入内廷宫门第一号的掌权人物，却不好如寻常属下打发了去，鼻中应了一声，神色犹自十分生硬地道：“特思，你有何事？可是东北路有消息了么？”<br/>
这“东北路”，正是当日落梁河畔夜袭的两千军马，完颜特思头皮暗暗发麻，低声回道：“有！回殿下，那完颜平章离北京之时，命留守萧裕将人尽数放了回来，还说……还说遇盗危急，幸得东北路众军围猎经过，仗义来援，不胜感激，改日还要向殿下当面致谢……”<br/>
完颜元实在忍耐不住，自齿缝里狠狠地“哼”了一声。他心中自然知道，完颜亮做这冠冕文章，不过与自己方才一般，此不敢动，彼亦不敢动，破不得脸罢了。但想到这场大败，一口气如何咽得下去！又冷哼了两声道：“我那好妹夫唐括辨出尔反尔，动他不得，也就罢了。金超岳呢？这厮谅他不敢随众回京，却逃到哪里去了？”<br/>
完颜特思咧了咧嘴，心中暗骂这回话的差事难做，吞吞吐吐地道：“这……属下已派人去军中探过了，那金超岳自出了北京，便下落不明，有人说似乎往河南而去，但是否奉了那完颜平章之命，又是去做些什么，就……就……”<br/>
他期期艾艾，不敢直说出“不知”二字来，完颜元却听得心中一动，不由起了两分疑心，暗道：“怪哉！这厮不敢回京，半点不奇，但是去往河南……河南？那里是行台尚书省地界，迪古乃并无亲信，他自己不做这官了，派人去又做些什么？便算他想弄甚么玄虚，不在上京，偏在这天高皇帝远的千里之外……何况金超岳一介武夫，武艺虽高，一人又济得甚事？”百思不得其解，又道：“可有河南的消息么？”<br/>
完颜特思忙道：“属下已命人继续打探，回报说道……河南行台尚书省治下连日来平静得紧，半件异常之事也无。那金超岳石沉大海……殿下！鹞子盘旋时越没声息，只怕下冲时便要越狠，殿下不可不防！”<br/>
完颜元呸了一声，忍不住破口骂道：“废话！”完颜亮这安安静静的背后，究竟藏了什么尚且不知，又要如何防起？愈想愈怒，马鞭在空中啪地一甩，震得完颜特思也在马上颤了几颤，又骂道：“若不是那檀家的小子，哼！我哪里还要费这些心思，防什么狗屁！迪古乃从小最会讨女人欢心，怎地转了性子，居然狎起男童来了……可恶！可恶！”<br/>
这几声骂得好不响亮，完颜特思满脸难色，低了头左右乱瞟。只是不敢出声请王爷收敛一二。忽听到那“最会讨女人欢心”几字，眼睛一亮，沉吟片刻，拨马向完颜元身边靠近了些，低声道：“殿下，所谓先下手的为强，我等不好与他当面作对，必须借刀……”抬起手掌，做了个“杀人”的手势道：“……是也不是？”<br/>
完颜元一愣，但听他话中有话，怒气稍抑，也压低了声音道：“正是。但我那皇兄喝酒是喝得多了，这等大事，却半点也不糊涂。无论借何人之口，只怕都要叫他想到……那件事上，如何使得！”<br/>
完颜特思自知那件事便是“争位”，胸有成竹地一笑，低声道：“殿下勿忧，属下方才想到了一个主儿，决计不会惹皇上的疑心，若是借他言语……”<br/>
完颜元心头大动，回身拉住完颜特思马缰带到自己身畔，这才道：“哦？”<br/>
完颜特思伸长头颈，嘴唇贴在胙王耳边，咝咝地吐出了四个字道：</p><p>“……皇后娘娘！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 前传二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二.<br/>塞北天气暑热甚短，不过月余，已自暮春跳到了初秋。这一月来，皇帝固是去了临潢府撒里乃地避暑，朝中诸王以下却也是静悄悄地。每日间喧喧揖让，私下的暗流涌动，算计杀机，倒似从来不曾发生一般。<br/>展眼已是七月十五，汉家中元节的日子。女真建国之初文物粗陋，浸染四十余年，却将辽宋各处风俗学到了十之七八。中元为祭祖告魂之节，佛家有盂兰盆会者，都是为这日超度孤魂怨鬼之意。金承契丹、渤海旧习，信佛者众，上京城中熙来攘往，十之八九是奔各处佛寺去的。叫卖冥器纸钱的吆喝声、诵经的梵唱声、杂戏班演起“目连救母”的鼓乐声，和街头巷尾、家家户户烧纸上香的袅袅烟气混在一处，又是热闹，又是哀伤。<br/>城北的敕造储庆寺，乃是上京最大一处伽蓝，人头攒动，犹比别处热闹。时将近暮，人群纷纷涌向寺外运粮河畔。只见手中火光摇动，形如莲花，都是羊皮扎的水灯儿。<br/>这放灯之俗亦是南人传来，都说中元夜点上一盏，亡魂见着，便得拯救，寻得到彼岸托生之路。只听两岸此起彼落，数不清的祷祝诵念，唤的都是亲人名姓。生怕今夜那鬼看不见、听不到，就不免要误了投生，多蒙苦楚。<br/>有个幼童年纪尚小，瞧那水灯有趣，便跳跳蹦蹦闹着要顽。他母亲连忙抱住道：“孩儿乖，这个顽不得的！”当爹的虎起了脸，做色要吓，但见到儿子扎着小手笑嘻嘻扑上身来，脸色却也绷不住了。一面笑，一面抱起儿子骑到了自己肩颈上。四下人潮拥挤，转身间正撞上了身后一人。两口儿忙道：“对不住！对不住！”一起逗着孩儿，说说笑笑，也奔水边去了。<br/>那被撞的少年却没有回礼。双目直怔怔地，瞧着一家三口的身影没入人丛，渐去渐远，仍是一动不动地站在那里，竟看出了神。</p><p>夕阳西沉，天际一点残光将云层烧得火也似红。少年衣衫鬓发随风飘动，那些呗唱低语的声音就像一条长河，在他身畔流过。风声、水声、低语声中，他恍惚听到了阵阵笑语。有男子的开怀大笑声，孩童的欢叫声，少女拍着手儿的逗趣声，还夹着妇人又是好气、又是好笑的叫声道：“啊呀！老爷呀，你爷儿俩闹起来便没个够。冲儿小呢，你也轻着些儿……”<br/>“怕什么！我的儿子，将来可是要做咱们女真族里第一勇士的……哈哈哈！冲儿，等阿爸打完仗回来，带你和姐姐去大山里头骑马，好不好？”<br/>“好！”<br/>笑语声声，宛然昨日，少年眼前却只余下一片模糊，记忆中父母的面容浸在其中，再也看不清楚了。后来有没有去骑马呢？他也已记不清，只是记得那仗打完之后，阿爸便再没有回来。<br/>忽地手上一紧，似幻似真，有人在风中轻声唤道：“霄弟？”</p><p>檀羽冲猛地一震，回过了神来。手上温暖恁般熟悉，如何会是幻觉？转头看去，果然完颜亮立在身前，微微含笑。风吹得他衫袖飘摆，另一只手上的火光也跟着跳动不已，正是一盏招魂的水灯。<br/>自归上京，完颜亮政务缠身，两个人并不曾相见。今日却突见他一身的汉装素服，笑吟吟踏上门来，拉了自己便走。问他做些什么，这人只是笑，并不回答。两个人相交日久，檀羽冲素知他不喜佛学，偶尔谈到便转了话题，言下甚而颇有厌恶之意。当真想不到，今日到这佛寺之前，竟是来放河灯的么？<br/>十余年来济王府祭祖之时，虽对早逝的长子一般供奉，但供奉过了，便无人愿提。长姐未嫁前那个元日，他姐弟还曾为父母祭上一祭，第二日叔父不说什么，诸位婶母的脸色便不好看。家下人窃窃私语，“晦气”云云早飘了过来。姐姐拉着他叮嘱了半夜，只说今后少念父母，徒然惹厌，却又何必？多少年来过的惯了，任他才学满腹，却想也不曾想到这中元节的祭礼上。<br/>完颜亮将他的手握得紧了一紧，微笑道：“日头都落了，来吧！”<br/>只见河上一点点晕黄的亮光，远远近近，随水漂流而来。初时还只十数点，渐渐地百余点，千余点，直至万点暖光，簇簇跳动，将水面染成了一条融融的灯河。无数摇曳的火光映上天去，照彻银河，连十五夜晚一轮圆月也失掉了颜色。<br/>储庆寺众僧立在岸边，喃喃诵念经文道：“行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄……”千百人跟着低头合十，千百声浪，如水拍岸，念道：“心无挂碍，无挂碍故，无有恐怖……能除一切苦……揭谛揭谛，波罗揭谛，波罗僧揭谛，菩提萨婆诃。”<br/>经文声中，河水上飘荡的灯火随波起伏，漾起了一痕一痕柔和的光晕。若世间真有亡魂，只怕也会随着这片柔和光明，一直走到那没有风霜雨雪、没有困苦烦忧的天河岸边去了。</p><p>檀羽冲转过头去，望着身边人的脸上眉间。完颜亮也看着他，在他鬓边耳语般轻轻地道：“我是不会有事的。只要有你在，永远、永远不会让我出事……对么？”<br/>少年一声也未回答，只是闭上了眼，轻轻点了一下头。<br/>完颜亮伸手拂开他额前的发丝，在那被火光抹上了一层暖色的额头上吻了一吻，双唇滑落，落到紧闭着的眼睑上。唇下湿漉漉地，好似是含住了一颗咸涩的水珠。<br/>完颜亮轻叹一声，双臂回过，便将少年抱在了自己的胸膛心口上。<br/>灯火流光，自两人身上、发上一片片地掠过。储庆寺黄墙后有座水阁临着岸边，原是大施主奉茶休息之处；登阁而望，两岸风光尽在眼底，这两道身影看得清清楚楚。陡听阁中啪地一声，一只茶盏摔在地下，跌得粉碎，跟着窗扇吱呀两响，被用力关上了。女子声音尖利刺耳，却自窗缝间透了出来道：“特思！你说今夜的民风繁华，本宫来看看，也好散心，却原来……看的就是这个么！”<br/>那完颜特思躬身屏气，一声儿不敢言语，盯着地下的眼光中，却浮起了一丝掩饰不住的得意笑意。<br/>在他身前，一名华服贵妇脸色铁青，满眼怒火。那张美艳的脸庞映在烛光下，眉目扭曲，嘴角都已气得发颤，正是当今皇帝的正宫裴满氏。</p><p>这位皇后与熙宗本是结发夫妻，两情甚笃。但自太子早夭，皇后生怕有人先诞下了皇子，非但不许皇帝再近其他妇人；更加一日日地干预政事，无所忌惮起来。朝中因皇后一言一怒，得官者有之，被杖者有之，丢头丧命者更有之。听闻懿旨，自宰相以下谁不惧怕三分？熙宗内不能平，百无聊赖，只好终日醉在了酒里。而朝堂后党之中，第一位的人物不是别个，正是尚书左相、平章政事完颜亮！<br/>原来女真与汉之男女大防不同，内宫侍者不用阉宦，而是本族中亲近的下人，宗室重臣入宫亦不避忌。完颜特思执掌内宫宿卫，日常出入，暗地里见得多了。帝后时有争执，多半是皇帝激怒又不能如何，愤愤地拂袖而去。这里皇后是嗤之以鼻也罢，余怒未消也罢，只一听到“左丞相求见”，立时便眉眼堆欢，凤颜大悦，方才和皇帝使的性子都不知飞去了哪里。前番忤旨事激得熙宗冲冲大怒，不分皂白一口气将完颜亮贬出京去，只怕也有三分是在发泄对这般暧昧的郁闷之气。<br/>完颜特思提起皇后，打的便是这个主意。只是苦于空口无凭，皇后究竟会不会为之动怒，其实殊无把握。直等到这日细作匆忙来报，道平章大人和那少年向储庆寺去了，皇后却也恰好来这寺中为亡儿祈福，完颜特思由不得暗叫一声：“天助我也！”千方百计，便将人哄到了水阁上来。这位娘娘为宫女妃子大发脾气，他在宫中见过了多次，却未必比得上眼下这妒火冲天的模样。心中擂鼓般跳个不停，嘴角的笑痕早已收也收不住了。<br/>这时皇后想起不可失态，好容易平了平气，声音中犹带了七分尖利道：“特思，你可知道楼下那小鬼，是个……哼，是个什么人物？”<br/>完颜特思忙将身子躬得更低了些，回道：“属下听说平章新交了一名小友，是济府檀王爷的长房侄儿，难得年纪轻轻，和平章一样雅好汉学，甚是莫逆。想来便是这少年罢！”<br/>他说到“莫逆”二字，故意顿了顿，咬得甚重，果然皇后指尖又是一颤，险些儿将桌上剩余的茶壶杯盏也摔下了地去，道：“檀家？哼！”柳眉一扬，恨恨哼了一声，自言自语地道：“难怪，本宫这一年来召他入宫，十次里倒有八次见不到人，只说政事繁忙。他可真是……忙啊！”<br/>完颜特思装聋做呆，全当听不到这几句话，过了片刻才挪上两步，一本正经地道：“平章大人新近交的朋友，确是不少。属下平日也未听说代国驸马与他有什么交情，这几天却常见驸马爷登门，一谈就是大半夜。也不知平章是得了什么新词，还是什么好句呢？”<br/>皇后弄权已久，这番话皮里春秋，焉有听不出来的？斜眼看了完颜特思半日，直看得他冷汗潜生，急忙垂下了头。忽地冷笑两声，一拂衣袖立起身来道：“摆驾！本宫要即刻回宫，面见……皇上了！”</p><p> </p><p>因有中元节，民俗将七月呼做“鬼月”，大是忌讳。诸家高官重臣虽然不信鬼魅，这月来也担惊受怕了个十足。为的不是鬼魂，而是那大殿宝座上的九五至尊！<br/>中元那日皇后匆匆回宫，径至宵衣殿上，也不知说了些什么，只说得皇帝勃然大怒，立时唤了驸马唐括辩进宫问话，咆哮之声震得屋瓦也颤了。问到后来，竟下令将人拖了出去，噼里啪啦，就地赏了好一顿廷杖。<br/>其实那日唐括辩实在是死里逃生，皇帝劈头便问：“尔与亮私议何事，将如我何？”刹那间将他骇在了那里，做声不得。只是皇后不过为出一口恶气，并不知晓内情，完颜特思又不敢以实相告，这一问原是试探。唐括辩察觉此意，便口口声声只道不知。熙宗无凭无据，自也不能随便拿完颜亮如何，可怜那位驸马爷便遭迁怒了。<br/>然群臣眼看驸马遭际如此，人心愈发慌了。跟着不数日皇帝又下了一道旨意，诏以左丞相宗贤为都元帅，以都元帅宗敏为太保、兼左副元帅，领三省事。宗贤宗敏皆王公重臣，如此任命，并不为奇；但在明眼人看去，却已看见了这道诏令中好大的一分疑心。<br/>原来完颜亮未贬之前，正是一身而兼平章政事都元帅二职，文则宰辅，武则统军，当朝大权已半在其手。但自召还上京，复了他平章文职，这右都元帅却一直悬空。都元帅府东西分立，全国军权，都在一左一右两帅身上。此刻完颜宗敏也还罢了，那宗贤平日最是与完颜亮不睦，军权由他掌了，那便是不许完颜亮动得一兵一卒的意思！一时朝堂上下道路以目，料想这位曾经平步青云、一时无二的完颜平章，只怕再要不了多久，就要走到头了。</p><p>朝中人心惶惶，都为那不可知的来日大变打起了主意。济王檀道雄自也不外。这日退朝回府，想起群臣欲言又止之色，正皱着眉头出神，忽听脚步急促，自己的正妻急匆匆走进室来，一见便拍起了巴掌，连声叫道：“王爷呀，王爷，你还在这里没事一般，咱们家的大祸，可眼看就要临门了！”<br/>檀道雄大吃一惊，原来这位济王妃亦姓裴满氏，若论辈份，还是皇后的本家姑母。今日入宫朝见，莫非从皇后那里得了什么消息？不由得额上冒汗，连忙挥退侍从，关了门窗方道：“夫人何出此言？我好端端地，又不曾去招惹他完颜家的爷们，这祸……又从何而来？”<br/>济府以军功封王，但传到檀道雄身上，却从未上过战场，只在尚书省下挂了个文职。因了自己这外姓王身份，平日极是小心谨慎，从不与宗室来往。这时听了妻子言语，又是担心，又觉得好没来由。怎知济王妃斜睨了他一眼，鼻中哼了一哼道：“王爷，你可知大伙儿最怕的变故，是出在哪位爷身上？”<br/>檀道雄一愣，他自然知道从完颜亮这当朝第一人起，不知会牵扯出多大的风波。但想着事不关己，决不出头便是。不料妻子紧跟着又道：“那你又知不知晓，这位爷在圣上那里也罢了，却为何连皇后娘娘也对他不满起来了？”<br/>檀道雄又是一愣，这也是众臣百思不得其解处，都道妇人心海底针，但皇后对完颜亮态度大变，实在太也突然，不由问道：“……为何？”<br/>济王妃哼了一声，凑到檀道雄耳边，咬牙道：“还不是那位爷自己不争气，搞出个好名声来，传到了娘娘耳朵里。这……狎戏男童，还叫娘娘怎样想！”<br/>檀道雄立时松了口气。他只怕事关朝臣，自家糊里糊涂卷了进去，但听得是这等事，虽然极不好听，却不关大事，神色一松，笑了出来道：“我还当甚么！你妇人家便是心眼小，这也值得着紧。娘娘不悦，也只对那完颜平章罢了，与外臣又有何干系？”<br/>却见济王妃脸色大变，尖声道：“好我的王爷呀，你还被蒙在鼓里，你知那位平章大人狎的是谁？就是咱们家那位宝贝侄少爷！”</p><p>这一句直如天外惊雷，劈得檀道雄腾地跳起了身来，颤声道：“怎有此事？你、你胡……”窒在那里，竟是说不下去了。<br/>侄儿与完颜亮相交逾年，檀道雄自不会不知。但完颜亮正在炙手可热势绝伦之时，他心道若得了左丞相一言半语，自是有利；若仕途有变，也不过是私下的交情，扯不到济王府身上，是以一向并不理会，听之任之。数月前檀羽冲夜奔北京，也曾留书说道朋友有难，不能不为，哪想得到这“朋友”，竟是应在了这桩事上！连说了两次“你胡……”，那个“说”字便是吐不出口，心头却已一片冰凉。<br/>济王妃看他神色，早知是信了，一抹眼角，索性坐在椅上抽泣起来，叫道：“我平日里小心翼翼，只怕哪里得罪了侄少爷，叫人说我这婶母不慈。哪想到还是……他究竟有什么怨气，非要毁了我一家子不可……呜啊……”<br/>皇后与姑母说起此事，不过为了妒意，哪知正撞着这位济王妃多年来的一件心事。女真胡俗，兄终弟及。太祖阿骨打不传亲子，却将帝位让了四弟吴乞买，是为太宗。但到太宗立嗣之时，幼弟完颜杲已亡，又虑着亲子众多，不知当立哪个才是。那时完颜亮之父，辽王宗干便道：“不能立弟，何不如汉家制，当立嫡长。”太祖嫡长子已故，遂立了嫡长孙，正是当今的熙宗皇帝。这一来太宗诸子岂有不怨念冲天的？众贵妇私下说起，听者有心，济王妃立时想到丈夫兄终弟及，檀羽冲却正是嫡长之位，若有一日皇帝高兴起来，亲生儿子的王位岂不……<br/>从那日起，“长房”二字便成了济王妃一块天大的心病。眼看檀羽冲一日日长大，人才出众，文武双全，自己儿子相形下直如瓦砾之比明珠，愈发忍他不得。本来女真男子十六岁成年，便可从军，檀道雄也计议着以侄儿武艺，得了军功，济王府也好光宗耀祖。但几次提起，都被济王妃道：“冲儿年少，何不多等几年，待英儿成年了，兄弟俩一起也好有个照应。”堵了回去。今日这件事发，简直是喜从天降，脸上却抽抽噎噎，假哭得更狠了道：“我英儿本领不如他，武艺不如他，年纪地位都不如他，他还有哪些儿看不过，定要闹到如此……现今连皇后娘娘也得罪了，这……”<br/>檀道雄想到皇后擅权，年前不过因一个内侍，便逼得皇帝杖了尚书省令，斩了三合将军的人头，何况这一次戳到了她心尖子上？骇得两手冷汗，在室中来来回回乱走，口中只道：“这……如何是好？如何是好！”<br/>济王妃斜眼看了半日，哭声一收，自齿缝间道：“如何是好？那便要看王爷你，是要这个宝贝侄子呢，还是要咱们一家子的性命富贵？”<br/>檀道雄停下脚步，激灵灵打了个哆嗦。这言下之意，他自也已隐约想到，但真逼到面前时，双手发颤，口中嗫嘘了几次，却不敢说出了声来，也不敢与妻子阴森森的眼神对视，撇开头去，一声儿也不言语了。</p><p>唐时韦后专权，中宗惧内，有乐工作歌笑曰：“回波尔如栲栳，怕妇也是大好。外边只有裴谈，内里无过李老。”这位檀道雄王爷自娶了裴满氏，与那熙宗皇帝恰做了一对裴李，在妻子面前向来硬气不得。何况被“一家子的性命富贵”问上面来，口中不言，心内早已慌了，喘了半日气，还是颓然坐倒，低声道：“那你说……你说……不，你看皇后之意，究竟想要如何？”<br/>济王妃心中自是恨不能檀羽冲永远消失，再不要来碍儿子的前途，这话却不好直说，瞟着檀道雄神气，心中冷笑，说道：“娘娘说了，这等不贤不孝的子弟，留在京里，没的污了济王府门庭。叫他去胡凯山，给老爷子和祖宗守着陵墓，也就是了。”<br/>檀道雄心底打了个寒战，不由自主地道：“这……大哥毕竟只他这一份骨血……”<br/>济王妃忍不住冷笑出声，哼道：“王爷，此刻送走，还来得及。今日是闹到皇后娘娘耳里，若拖到他日，闹得上京满城皆知，只怕就迟了！”<br/>檀道雄重重嗐了一声，低了头连连叹气，也不点头，也不摇头，却是什么也不再说了。<br/>济王妃的嘴角挂上了一丝阴狠又得意的浅笑，转到檀道雄身后给他捶着肩背，柔声道：“王爷，王爷莫气，你就只当咱们大哥，从来没有生过这个不孝子吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 前传三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三.</p><p>胡凯山在上京西南百里，按出虎水水流湍急，出自群峰峻岭之间，正是有金一代完颜部龙兴之地。熙宗素慕汉学，依因山为陵之制，将太祖睿陵、太宗和陵落葬于此。宋使臣初至金京时，曾见“冷山地苦寒，四月草生，八月已雪”，便是这山陵的所在。出西南山口，一片北向而侍的，皆是诸王群臣的随葬茔域了。<br/>
八月胡天虽尚未飞雪，山风透寒，却已是日甚一日。满山遍野的林木凋落了大半，遍地枯草在风中摇曳，沙沙声响，几片落叶被风一卷，又打着旋儿飞上了天去。残余的数点暖色将一带天空映得愈青愈高，直是无边无垠，冷清寥落起来。<br/>
日色斜照，只听蹄声杂沓，数十骑自山间逶迤而下。马上人锦衣铁甲，显是秋节将至，依例来皇陵致祭的官兵。当头一名青年官员扬声唤道：“诸位快些，城门将闭，我等可要赶不及了。”<br/>
众兵齐声应是，忽听山间风过，一声激鸣刺耳酸心，竟是金铁交击之声。几匹马出乎不意，都被震得打了个响鼻，四蹄在地下一阵乱踏。跟着只听隐隐的喝叫冷笑，人声喧哗，自诸王坟茔的方向随风飘了过来。<br/>
那青年官员双眉一皱，心道：“什么人竟在此动武？”便率人马过去探看。才转过山边，只见人影摇动，衣甲鲜明，虽只十余骑，气派却大得出奇，竟都是御林禁卫军服色。领头的军官满脸得意，正自冷笑道：“这就是了，乖乖地随爷们回京去，也好省些麻烦。莫要等到檀王爷还是平章大人都为你卷了进来，那便……哼哼！哼哼！”<br/>
这军官所说之人是个十七八岁的少年，听着这话，只是双目紧闭，恍若不闻。秋风正冷，吹得他身上单衣飘摆，衣角拂上锁着双手的铁镣，瑟瑟响个不住。</p><p>那官员一愣，心道这少年年纪轻轻，看他模样不过是在这里结庐守墓，犯了何罪，竟要御林军出手拿人？然而紧跟着“檀王爷”“平章大人”几字听得清楚，心中猛地一震，只见那御林军官身边还站着两人，身形高大，神态剽悍，臂上牛皮护腕，并不是金军打扮。其中一人手中提着口弯刀，旁边山石碎了一地，显然方才听到的，便是这人拔刀斫石的声气了。<br/>
那官员又是一震，这一次连座下马都跟着低嘶一声，停住了脚步，心道：“那是……蒙兀部使者？”<br/>
蒙兀，金初亦呼作“盲骨子”，即后世之蒙古部落。其民悍猛善战，与金国北境不过一河之隔。当年完颜宗翰被诛，其子胜花都郎君率部逃奔北地，蒙兀得了他统兵之法，竟由是强盛，跨河而下，呼啸劫掠，金军说什么也阻挡不住。最甚一次，直攻到了上京城西不过二三百里之地。彼时兀术尚在，大军击之，竟不能克，迫得割了西平河以北二十七寨，岁遣羊米，才算定了北疆。熙宗以来，只求相安，方有使节往还。然而这蒙兀使者现身在此时此地，却是所为何来？<br/>
就在这满腹疑云之中，那军官也已瞧见了他们这支人马，眼光一闪，鼻中哼了一声，悻悻地道：“竟然不是完颜宗贤……”<br/>
这句话只是自言自语，但山风疾吹，那官员听得清清楚楚，陡然全身大震，脱口喝道：“你们是皇后所派！”<br/>
那军官与他眼光相对，嘴角抽搐，狞笑了一声，喝道：“说的不错！尚书大人果然是聪明人，可惜，聪明人死得就快！杀！！”<br/>
一声令下，持刀的那蒙兀武士犹如巨鹫般飞身跃起，抬手一刀，向那官员颈中砍了过去。</p><p>这个青年官员，正是潞王完颜宗辅之子，时任兵部尚书的完颜雍。<br/>
原来皇陵洒扫祭祀，每月例由宗室轮换而行。这一次本当是新任都元帅的宗贤前来，但身体不适，完颜宗敏与之同府为帅，便道派个子侄替你也罢了。完颜雍生父亡后，与宗敏叔侄之情甚笃，宗敏便将这差事交了与他，哪想到，竟撞在了这桩杀身祸上！<br/>
一瞬间完颜雍心头如被冰水。他在朝中自也听过那位堂兄“狎戏男童”的传闻，眼前这少年，必是皇后挟怨报复；也不知许了何等好处，竟叫蒙兀使者出了手。而完颜宗贤为官刚正，从不对皇后稍假辞色，积怨早已甚深，他若撞见此事，正是一石二鸟。事涉蒙兀，皇帝不敢轻启北疆战事，便不能追究，这些人便要无声无息，一口气葬送在了这里。<br/>
这时完颜雍脸色大变，拨马急退，但那蒙兀武士乃是族中高手，刀锋如电，寻常武将哪里能够避开？几名亲兵护主心切，急抢上前，兵刃才拔出半截，刀光已至，只听嗤嗤嗤数声，一片人头飞起半空，鲜血迸溅，将山边枝头上未落的黄叶都染做了鲜红。那蒙兀武士咧口大笑，弯刀急划，距完颜雍已不过咫尺之遥。<br/>
然便在这一顷刻间，那被锁的少年双目一睁，秋水眸底冷光激射，腕上铁链铿地崩断，但听一声厉喝道：<br/>
“……住手！”</p><p>这一声，只震得在场众人齐齐一凛。声出，人动，白衣长袖间冷风陡扬，那条铁链飒地疾飞而出，劲力贯处，笔直如矢，铁环相撞声铿铿不绝，竟似化作了一条活生生的长龙，穿云破雾，正指向那持刀武士的背心！<br/>
那军官此来奉了严命，虽然这少年一听完颜亮之名，便任凭镣铐加身，全不反抗，还是出重手封了他数处大穴，方才放得下心。哪里想到他竟有逆冲经脉之能？身周十数人空自持刀环视，然而只觉眼前一花，耳边风生，便是武功最高的那蒙兀武士也不及出手，“啊”地疾呼了一声，一道劲风，已是堪堪沾上了那持刀武士背上的衣袍。<br/>
此时那武士刀锋几乎已贴上了完颜雍前胸，嗤嗤声响，胸口官袍裂作粉碎，片片随风狂舞。然瞬息之间，那武士突觉如芒在背，铁链尚未点中，却不由得一个冷战，大吃了一惊。刀锋快，那铁链来得更快，一线之距，那武士来不及出刀杀人，迫得一个千斤坠落地，霍地反掌抓出，呛啷一响，将那要命的铁链抓在了手里。<br/>
这顷刻快不容瞬，那武士一抓在手中，立刻掌力急吐，借物传功，自铁链上向对方逼去，意图震得他脱手。蒙兀部崇信黄教，这两名武士皆是护教法王亲传，一身硬功猛恶非凡，虽隔着铁链传功，却也能破碑裂石。那边的另一名武士也飞身纵上，双掌一并，向那少年当头便击。<br/>
一前一后，两道掌风势如惊涛，将少年满头黑发高高扬了起来。却听一声清叱，檀羽冲陡然铁链脱手，掷在地下，同时一足踏落，只听平地巨响如击金石，竟将一条生铁锁链硬生生踏进了山石之中去。<br/>
这一下亦是借物传功之法，比对面那武士却何止高出倍余。铁链入地，那武士一身劲力，便等于尽数击在了这半边山峰上，如何撼动得了？霎时石屑纷飞，那武士虎口震裂，身不由主地一个踉跄，向前抢出七八步远，若不是功力够深，已要当场栽倒在地。<br/>
檀羽冲铁链脱手，跟着倏地腰身后仰，时机拿捏得不差分毫。他身后双掌正在此时击到，不偏不倚在他面门上方掠过，已击了个空。那御林军官却见眼前白影摇动，本能应激，急忙单掌一抬，护住当胸，另一只手向后便是一收。<br/>
那军官手中的正是自檀羽冲身上搜去的玉箫。他只想着不可叫这少年得回了兵刃，却不知檀羽冲正要他如此。觑着他收手向后的空门，左手斜出，在那军官肘底穴道只一拂。那军官武功也颇不弱，却骤然只觉臂膀酸麻，手指不由自主地一松，那暖玉箫已被轻轻巧巧夺了过去。</p><p>刹那间群相耸动，檀羽冲心头却猛地一凉。他方才解穴时硬冲经脉，实是不惜自伤。只使了这几招，已觉胸中血气翻涌，隐隐作痛。那两名蒙兀武士功力着实不弱，若他只求自己脱身也罢，但不远处还有那一群无辜官兵，却要如何救得下人？<br/>
这当儿一线之差，便决生死。檀羽冲一刻不敢多停，深吸一口气，向完颜雍众人大喝道：“要命的，跑！”袖风疾卷，地下碎石陡如满天花雨，向那批战马激射而去！<br/>
冷风过处，数十匹战马扬蹄暴叫，臀上都被石块击中。檀羽冲这下用的是重手法，马群吃痛之下，尥蹄嘶叫，沙尘翻滚，一路便向着山下狂奔而去。<br/>
完颜雍方才惊得呆了，坐骑一动，才猛地回过神来。心知那少年救了自己性命，丢下他一人在彼，如何使得！但惊马吃痛，收足不住，说什么也勒不住缰绳，只听身后连声呼啸。却是那持刀的蒙兀武士又惊又怒，哪肯放他们逃走？飞身上马便追。数名御林军也不甘落后，纷纷跳上马背，连声呼叫，跟着追了下去。<br/>
变出不意，那御林军官先是一愣，跟着见那些追兵前后纷乱，越奔越远，已拉开了好长一段距离，心中一动，只觉不对，急扬声大叫道：“不要穷追，快——”<br/>
一言未罢，陡然遍地风生，白茫茫瞻之在前，忽焉在后，四面八方弥天漫地，全是那少年的白衣身影！</p><p>本来那两名武士功夫若是合力出手，加上这十数名御林军，檀羽冲武功虽高，也必然寡不敌众。但一念贪功，分兵则弱，檀羽冲顷刻间满场游走，玉箫所指，便如春风化雨，绵绵密密匝地而来。众御林军只觉眼前生花，举刀想要格档，然而不知如何一转，那支箫竟从意料不到的方位陡然点来。手肘膝间各自一麻，竟无半分招架之机。砰咚连声，一个个翻身滚倒，弓箭刀枪都横七竖八地摔了一地。<br/>
余下那名蒙兀武士掌力虽猛，身法却大大不如，被檀羽冲展开轻功以快打快，便追他不上。只听得惊呼连连，众御林军已倒地了多一半，好容易觑着一个空档，猛喝一声，双掌直上直下，当胸便劈。<br/>
这人仗着力大，双掌运起了十成力道，存心要逼那少年硬接硬架，他那轻功便无从施其技。果然只见檀羽冲猝然住足，双手一起，却不是出掌相接，竟将那支玉箫倏地转过，放到了自己唇上。清箫一声，响喝行云行云，径直刺入了那武士耳中：<br/>
“天道无知，我罹其毒；神道无知，彼受其福！”<br/>
这是唐顾况《郎罢》之章，悲苦怨愤，心摧血下。箫声一奏，真如孤舟泣妇，子夜鬼哭！那领头的军官方才还抵挡得两招，这时却眼酸耳鸣，一交跌倒，忍不住双手抱头，骨碌碌向山下滚了下去。<br/>
那蒙兀武士也震得两眼生花，掌势不由一缓，猛觉一道暖洋洋气劲直抵掌心，却是自玉箫中吹出，便在悲吟声中，应声而至。那武士猝不及防，又失神在先，纯阳罡气来得何等之快，正刺在他掌心劳宫穴上。这穴道乃是外家掌力之根本，那武士一个哆嗦，掌力立破。眼中只见对面少年脸容如被霜雪，长袖扫处，拍地一声轻响。那武士突地双目直瞪，翻身摔倒在地，七窍流血，眼见不活了。</p><p>完颜雍众人马匹吃痛而奔，初时虽快，却没有长劲，片刻便渐渐慢了。那蒙兀武士马术甚强，冲在头里，眼见便要赶上。但他方才吃了一次亏，这回虽在急奔之中，也时刻留意着背后的动静。忽听背后弓弦风响，知是那少年挽弓射来，先是一惊，跟着却嘴角一扯，不以为意起来。<br/>
原来蒙兀人生长马背，弓马极熟，一听风声，便知这箭射不到百步以外，决及不上自己。放下了心，愈加拍马猛冲。然檀羽冲一箭射出，第二箭连珠脱手，展眼便追上了先前那支箭。猛可里箭头撞箭尾，第一箭去势未衰，被这一撞，陡然呼啸裂空，去速加倍，瞬间已划过了百步之距，径扑马上之人！<br/>
自来人力挽弓，绝无射到如此之远的本事。檀羽冲将借物传功之力运于弓箭，那武士却哪里想到！猛听风声大异，仓促间单足挂蹬，整个人向下一倒，终究未能完全让开，那箭嗤地一声正中肩头，啊呀一声厉叫，滚下了马背。<br/>
那武士生性悍狠，挨了这箭，一个骨碌便已跳起身来。却见少年白衣展动，已追到面前；突地裂口狞笑，一手举刀，另一手大擒拿陡然抓出，一名御林禁军刚赶到近前，竟被他硬生生自马背上拖了下来，单臂一晃，便拿活人当作肉盾，挡住了对面双掌。<br/>
檀羽冲到底年纪太轻，从未见过战阵上这样的狠辣。猛然见那禁军脸上肌肉扭曲，一双眼睁得大大地，却叫不出声来。种种惊恐、骇怖、不可置信，却还清清楚楚，混着了一抹乞怜之色。<br/>
刹那间少年心头剧震，手掌悬在半空，竟落不下去。电光石火间猛地一转，搭上那兵肩头一拨一带，将那蒙兀武士手臂上的力道自直转横，斜着向外甩了出去。这是“沾衣十八跌”的内功上乘手法，那武士无法脱出他引带之力的掌握，只扭得手臂一阵剧痛，不得不松开了手。那禁军立足不定，一个跟斗向外摔去，滚出了丈许开外，抱头喘息，犹不知自己这条命已是保住了。<br/>
但他救得下人，却让不开那一刀。略一侧身，刀尖在他右臂掠过，自肩至腕长长地划了一道口子，立时鲜血淋漓。所幸那武士肩头中箭在先，出刀无力，否则他这条手臂，只怕已是废了。<br/>
突听得林间风起，蹄声急促，四外一片声大叫道：“檀公子！檀公子！”跟着一个声音冷森森地断喝道：“放箭！”<br/>
这声音熟悉无比，正是完颜亮。</p><p> </p><p>只见人影摇晃，树丛、山头、路边，已被百余骑人马团团包围，刀枪冷光反射夕阳，皆是完颜亮麾下亲兵。当先马上那位平章政事，此时却只穿着寻常兵士的衣衫，一声令下，众兵将乱箭齐发，向那蒙兀武士劈头盖脸射了下来。<br/>
休说那武士，便众御林军也想不到。完颜亮这身在风口浪尖之人竟会私出京师，为那少年而来。眼见蒙兀武士一死一伤，哪里还敢恋战。呼叫连连，夺路便走。<br/>
那武士见自己成了众矢之的，一面挥刀拨打，一面急寻去路。此时完颜雍却也勒住了奔马，回头望见，立时喝令属下众兵一齐放箭。刹时间箭雨纷飞，将那武士牢牢罩在了垓心。<br/>
要知乱箭攒射，最是难防。那武士将弯刀舞作泼风也似一团青光，上下拨打，然这般急舞，必然撑不得几时。瞥眼却见完颜亮那方兵将人数虽多，却甚是分散，不远处路口只有寥寥七八骑。那武士大吼一声，反手拔出肩上箭杆向地下一掷，人已飞身纵起，刀中夹掌，向那数名金兵当头冲去！<br/>
檀羽冲却也不曾想到会这样见到完颜亮。远远地风中四目一对，竟是痴了。猛听那武士咆哮之声，才回过了神来。他知那武士情急拼命，几名兵卒如何挡得住？那些亲兵都是与他在北京郊外并肩作战，同生共死过来的，断不能叫他们伤在蒙兀人刀下。左掌一震，气流迸处，地下断箭跃入掌心，甩手箭箭如流星，嗖地一声已射入了那武士的背心。<br/>
那武士这次再难避过，又一声大吼，腾地一下自半空跌落在地，鲜血迸流，身下沙土立时染红了一片。</p><p>狂风巨浪般恶斗猝然止息，众兵将面面相觑，手中抓着弓箭，犹自大口地喘息不住。只有完颜亮望着那边溅血白衣，已连一刻也等不得，脱口叫道：“霄弟！”一提马缰，抢着奔了过去。<br/>
然而陡听一声垂死困兽般嘶号，完颜亮马前青光暴起，一口刀风声呼啸，骤然迎面劈来！<br/>
原来那武士以蒙兀习俗，衣内穿着生牛皮背心，箭尖入体时阻了一阻，一时尚未气绝。他也不知完颜亮是何许人，只知自己送命，皆是此人所赐，这一刀拼出了全身残余之力，临死之前，说什么也要出这口恶气。<br/>
刹那间众兵齐声大叫，完颜亮惊得遍体冷汗。急忙在马背上一伏，双足踹蹬，狠命地向后一让。那马被刀光所惊，再加了这一踹，纵声长嘶，突地前蹄人立尥了起来。那武士垂死出刀，并没有多少准头。这一刀正劈在马匹颈上。喀地一声巨响，血花迸溅，那马纵声哀鸣，完颜亮饶是弓马娴熟，也再坐不稳鞍桥。偏生这条山路一侧密林，一侧便是断崖，他倒抽了一口凉气，身子一仰，登时跌落马背，摔下了数十丈的山崖！</p><p>满山遍地的惊呼“大人！”之声，在檀羽冲耳中轰轰响做一片，只震得他脑海生疼，一口气梗在胸口，连一个字、一声“元功”也叫不出口。刹那间狂风席卷，一个人已拼着平生之力疾扑而上，伸手便去抓完颜亮的手掌。<br/>
然他与完颜亮相距数十步之遥，任凭武功再高，来得再快，也已迟了一瞬。完颜亮的身形在他眼前，已是跌落到了崖边巨石之下。檀羽冲想也未想，跟着便涌身跳落。这生死一线，相去不过须臾之间，他右手再想抓住崖边石块，却已来不及了。五指在地下沙砾间嗖地划过，刹那指尖见血，却只抓住了一柄禁军跌落的佩刀。刀尖划过，火星四迸，响声叫人牙关发酸，那串火星停也不停，仍是向着崖底直落。<br/>
檀羽冲右臂若是无伤，一刀刺入山石，必能阻住下落之势。但这时他手臂上血滴不住滚落，三尺青锋也要染作殷红。这只手再禁不起两个人百余斤的重量。刀尖划过，下落之势只是略微缓了一缓。只听崖上众兵声声狂呼“大人！檀公子！”马蹄急冲，相距已不过一刻。但世间最猛烈的力道，莫过于高空坠落这一股冲劲，人非飞鸟，身在半空，又如何能停得住这短短的一刻工夫？<br/>
猛听断崖空中一声大喝，只见半天碧色，血雨纷飞！</p><p>就在略微一缓的空隙间，檀羽冲回转刀锋，猛地对准自己便刺。这一刀出尽全力，刺得极快极狠，擦地一声，自右胸之下透体而过，直至刀锷。刀锋自背后透出，铿一声巨响，已插进了山石，竟是活生生地将自己钉在了那崖边的石壁上！<br/>
鲜血迸洒，漫天飞扬，坠落之力猝然而止。少年已狠咬舌尖，拼着剧痛还未及夺去神智那一口气间，左手一寸寸抬起，终是将手中之人拉上了崖边。<br/>
山风劲吹，天地寂然，数百个人，数百双眼，尽被这惨烈至极的一幕定在了那里。只听一声沙哑已极的大叫：<br/>
“霄弟！！！”<br/>
斜阳映照，照上了少年满身血衣，将他惨白的脸庞映得一片透明，恍惚看去，就似一柄饮透了鲜血，蓦然折断的宝剑，光华激射，将人的眼睛都要灼得燃烧起来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 前传四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
塞上一过秋分，昼短夜长，斜阳光看去明亮温暖，转眼却已坠到了山峰之后。林木长草间只余下大片大片的暗影，好似山野幽魂自地底无声无息地浮了上来，随风摇曳，起伏不已。<br/>
一点火光被风吹得上下跳动，地下数百道影子也被映得摇摇晃晃。然而影子上的数百人却如木雕泥塑一般，人人屏息凝气，一动也不敢动。马匹偶尔低鸣一声，也立时被用力拉紧了缰绳。隐约只听火光旁有人急促地低低说了几句。篝火烧得正旺，火堆中毕剥爆裂，不住作响。<br/>
“……呀！”<br/>
嗤地一响，一声嘶哑低沉的惨叫。四野茫茫之中，众人额上的汗水都一滴滴落了下来。<br/>
那响声，却是烧得通红的铁器烙在人体上的声音。</p><p>众兵将崖下两人拉上平地，只不过顷刻工夫，那两个却已成了两个血人，滴滴沥沥，衣衫都被浸透了。旷野荒郊，哪里去寻止血的伤药？完颜亮心头一阵冰凉，手上却片刻也不犹疑，将自己佩剑扔在火上烧红了，看那少年胸前刀刃拔出，血花飞溅的一瞬，猛地手腕压下，便将赤红的铁刃压在了伤口上。<br/>
火烙触体，肌肤焦黑，伤口血肉刹那间紧缩在一处，流血果然止住。檀羽冲咽喉中格格作响，一声惨叫，活生生疼醒了过来。血淋淋的身躯猛地向后一仰，几乎挣出了他的怀抱，完颜亮却是清醒无比，立时左臂一收，紧紧抱住他双臂腰肢，右手扔下剑刃，回手便按住了他双唇唇瓣。他与檀羽冲相交经年，对这少年的性子再清楚不过。果然他紧跟着牙关狠咬，不肯叫出声来。这一下齿间腥甜四溢，深深陷进肉里，却已将完颜亮那只手咬得血肉模糊。</p><p>好一刻，除却两个人身躯剧烈颤抖，重重的喘息之声，便再不闻别物。众人看得一口气梗在了胸口，作声不得。忽然却听马蹄声由远而近，一骑马冲过山角，挥手大叫道：“……大人！”突然见到这般场面，吃了一惊，却又不敢耽误，咽了咽口水，匆忙禀道：“大人！那些御林军果然设了埋伏，便在那边山脚，五百人马转眼就到。领头那人便是左卫将军完颜特思！”<br/>
只听秋风吹拂，蹄声犹如闷雷自山后飘来，相隔已不过数里之距。<br/>
轰地一下，众军大惊。有些摸不着头脑的，还在疑惑那起御林军怎会来得如此之快。完颜亮却已脸色大变，抬起头来，只见旁边完颜雍也是满脸铁青，两人都转头看向倒在地下的蒙兀武士尸体，心中暗道：“不好！”<br/>
完颜亮下令放箭之时，自然明白蒙兀使者若亡，必生北疆之祸。但事逼处此，也只能行一步算一步再说。那时他暗自筹划，谅这里在场之人皆无二志，自己身居宰辅之位，一手瞒天而过海，未必不能。<br/>
只是事不关心，关心则乱，他一心都在檀羽冲身上，竟忘了胙王黄雀在后。这支御林军分明是有备而来，守株而待久矣！只消大军一到，死无对证，他便是擅杀北使的大罪。以完颜元为人，只怕真要闹得蒙兀南下。那时便是亲王元帅，也只有身死名裂的一条路了！<br/>
饶是完颜亮城府极深，双手也禁不住便是一颤。风中血腥气直扑鼻端，中人欲呕。却听怀抱中少年的声音艰难无比地唤道：“元……功！”</p><p>檀羽冲这一刀伤得极重，眼前恍恍惚惚无数血色薄雾来回流窜，发狂般地摇晃不休，连完颜亮近在眼前的脸庞也看不清楚，但这声“左卫将军完颜特思”传入耳中，心头突然意外地清醒。拼命吸一口气，抬起左手，在自己胸口膻中穴上点了下去。膻中乃人身气海，一受外力，经脉俱震，却能将全身精力都逼了出来。檀羽冲争的便是这一时半刻的时机，身躯一颤，硬将涌上喉头的血气咽了下去，五指抓住完颜亮右手，低声道：“元……功，你要……”<br/>
完颜亮猛地全身大震，只觉抓着自己的那只手冰冷粘腻，全是冷汗，猛地反手握住了，想喝声住口，却发不出声来，只听他低低地道：“你要……北疆不乱，那也……不难！”</p><p>蒙兀依部落建国，本部首领呼之为“汗”，实力最强者做了大汗，方得向各部发号施令。前任忽图勒汗新近病故，各部间正争得四分五裂。檀羽冲被锁之时，听那军官与蒙兀使者说道：“娘娘……绝不会忘了你乞颜家的大汗之位。”早想到那两名乞颜部武士是为本部借金国之势，争夺汗位的意思。用尽力气提起声音，断断续续地道：“请平章政事出一封……国书，便说……使者虽亡，通好不易，愿以……以海岭西北嘎顺诺尔之地，为大汗之贺。汗位既定，便可自取。那……那便是……”<br/>
完颜亮又是猛烈一震，面无血色，喃喃地应道：<br/>
“那便是……二桃杀三士！”</p><p>嘎顺诺尔，为蒙语“苦海”之意，又称西居延海，在大漠之上水草丰饶，正在蒙兀诸部与阻卜部交界之地。阻卜与蒙兀两族世代交兵，仇怨极重，若知这方地许给了世仇，焉肯放过？必然要抢先起兵，争一个短长。而蒙兀各部汗位未定，这一份重利摆在眼前，人心所向，为财死，为食亡，又岂有不争个你死我活的？那时金国轻飘飘一句话，不消一寸土地，便可坐山观虎斗，高枕而无忧矣！<br/>
完颜雍执掌兵部，一听便明其意，若不是出自这鲜血淋漓的少年之口，只怕已要脱口叫出了“好！”来。然而想了一想，脸上忽地和完颜亮一般没了血色，颤声叫道：“若要叫蒙兀人信了这国书，除非……”<br/>
少年惨白的唇瓣上忽地浮起了一个淡淡的笑容，轻轻地道：“除非是杀人凶手，以命……偿命，北疆各部，还能有什么……话说……”<br/>
完颜氏堂兄弟一齐剧震，同声大喝道：“不！！”<br/>
这条计策所要的，正是他自己的一条性命！</p><p>完颜雍一个不字冲口而出，下面的话语却怎也吐不出口。那边众兵将却忍耐不住。完颜亮麾下众人固是全心全意，都把檀羽冲当成了天上神仙；完颜雍那些部属死里逃生，何尝不是把他感念到了十分？明知此时只要那位平章大人狠心点一下头，这少年身带重伤，下了诏狱，哪里还有命在！面面相觑，抢上前来拜倒了一地，数百个声音一齐大叫道：“大人不可！大人，万万不可！”<br/>
完颜亮仿佛被活活钉在了那里，双手发抖，几乎连那少年单薄的身躯也抱不住。想要放声大笑，却笑不出声。猛然冷风吹过，一个寒战，却听五百御林军的蹄声满山震荡，转过树林，就要看得见了！</p><p>檀羽冲也听得清清楚楚。猛地一挺，唇间鲜血迸溅，硬生生自完颜亮怀中直起了身来，左手一抬，奋起余力向外便推！他纵在重伤之下，这一出手也非常人可当。这时完颜亮猝不及防，双手一松，已不由自主向后退开了一步。<br/>
这一步，真如天涯。完颜亮晃了一晃，双眼涨得如血般红，盯着那少年单手支地，挺直身躯，竟是跪在了自己面前，便在那片“大人不可！”的大呼喊声中，他也轻轻地唤道：“……大人！”<br/>
完颜亮不再说话，慢慢地站直了身子。众兵将张大了口，鸦雀无声，竟被这位大人的神情活活骇在了那里。完颜雍迟疑着伸出手去，还未说话，臂上猛地一紧，那位堂兄冰凉的手指抓住了他，越收越紧，臂骨格格作响，几乎要这般折断了。<br/>
只听马嘶连声，旗帜翻飞，御林军大队已然开至。远远只见完颜特思满脸得色，望着完颜亮嘴唇一动，便要开口。然而一句“平章”还不及叫，完颜亮仰头闭目，伸手指着那少年一声断喝道：“拿下！”</p><p> </p><p>有辽之时，辽主四时涉猎，各有行在，谓之“捺钵”。金虽无此定例，但春秋出猎，号曰“春水”、“秋山”，亦以为常。熙宗仰慕汉风，便将秋山定在了九九重阳之日，围猎登高，正是佳节。这一日上京城南郊山间，只见层林落尽，一带长天高远澄净，衬着旌旗猎猎，刀枪照眼，锦袍铁甲来回驰骤，真如一幅泼墨重彩的画图。<br/>
围场上箭雨纷飞，人喊马嘶声如浪潮涌，场边众家贵妇拍手看着，嘻笑不绝，却也一般的热闹。胡人礼法本疏，射猎中更加没什么顾忌，有宗室女子兴起了跨马奔驰一番，都不以为怪。这时只听得得声响，裙袂迎风翻飞，一骑马小跑了过来。马上骑者一跃下地，皱眉道：“这畜生，偏喜欢乱钻林子，将我的新裙也划破了！”<br/>
这女子乃是皇帝亲妹代国公主。侍女急忙上前伺候，众贵妇也都围了上来，连声道：“啊哟，可惜簇新的裙子，快些换了才是。”代国公主听得扁起了嘴，转头向身边胙王妃道：“嫂嫂陪我去，可好么？”<br/>
胙王正妃名唤撒卯，与公主虽份属姑嫂，平日却并不如何亲近，忽听这一唤，不由愣了一下，应道：“好好，公主小心。”伸手扶了小姑，一群侍女莺环燕绕，向后帐走了过去。<br/>
女眷内帐在围场西南，代国公主心中发急，不欲绕道，道不如自场中斜穿过去罢了。撒卯自不好违拗，一队人便向围场中行去。走出不远，忽听群马奔驰之声自远而近，不一刻便到了近前，有人正说道：“此事体大，臣不敢自专，还请皇上……”<br/>
又一个声音好不耐烦，鼻中哼了哼道：“甚么大事，非要扰了朕的兴致？……咦？你等怎在这里乱走？”<br/>
使女呀地一声，纷纷变色，急忙都拜倒在地。代国公主也忙屈膝低头，唤道：“皇兄！”<br/>
只见当先一骑马上明黄大氅随风飞扬，正是当今熙宗皇帝完颜亶。</p><p>撒卯与完颜元成婚时入宫朝拜，曾远远地见过这皇帝一面。但那时熙宗酗酒多日，对这些礼数极是不耐，话也未说两句，便草草挥退了。是以她做了几年王妃，竟第一次与皇帝相距如此之近，不由心中乱跳，悄悄抬眼一瞥，正触上皇帝眼光，只惊得急忙垂下了眼帘，行下礼去道：“臣妇见过万岁。”<br/>
熙宗嗯了一声，却不问话，眯起双眼紧盯着她，眼底光芒一闪，突然异样地亮了起来。<br/>
这撒卯在闺中时，便号称上京第一美女，出嫁几年，风姿更盛。这时脸颊涨得绯红，风吹乱了几丝鬓发，都拂在眼角眉梢上，端的是杏蕊含烟，桃花初露。熙宗虽知有这么一个弟妇，却从未看得真切，今日冷不防这一撞，却真似天上的人儿掉到了眼前一般。内宫中百无聊赖，对着皇后的一腔闷气，突然间竟有了一个口子，只差一线，便要尽数泻了出来。只听代国公主禀道：“臣妹不慎，叫树枝刮坏衣裙，嫂嫂是陪我回帐去的，不想惊了圣驾，皇兄勿怪。”却不答应，眼光愈亮，热如火烧，直勾勾地只是盯在撒卯身上。<br/>
女真男女虽无大防，但当朝天子这般看着亲弟妇，也实在太过无礼。群臣面面相觑，撒卯更加头也不敢抬起来。心中暗自抱怨今日的运气，如何陪公主走这一遭，便会撞上了皇帝？<br/>
却不知代国公主也是迷茫茫如堕五里雾中。原来她并非随口相邀；而是听了驸马唐括辩的叮嘱，道想个法儿，今日务要让胙王妃到围场上走一遭。问他为何，唐括辩却含糊以对，只道：“好公主，你照做就是，为夫的感激不尽。”代国公主懵懵懂懂，便依了夫君，哪里想到皇帝偏在此时退下场来，碰了个正着。却见熙宗斜眼瞥向群臣，脸色忽地一沉，不是尴尬，却浮起了几丝说不出的癫狂之意，冷哼一声，挥手道：“罢了，朕不怪罪，都退下吧！”<br/>
撒卯暗自松了口气，如逢大赦，连忙低头便走。却不知身后皇帝的眼光仍是直勾勾毫无顾忌地盯着她，直到背影都看不见了，方才不耐烦地道：“接着说，到底甚么大事，这样的着紧呢？”<br/>
群臣之中，只有一个人始终面色自若，这句问话中的厌烦之意，他好似半分也不曾听出，应声躬身，恭恭敬敬地道：“回万岁，臣接到行台尚书省上报，道是……”<br/>
这人自然便是完颜亮。<br/>
他声音一起，人群中胙王完颜元猛地一震，脸色倏然已是连变了数变！</p><p>方才完颜元见着皇帝眼神，心头一把无名火险些要烧破天灵，直窜了出来。好容易忍耐下来，待听完颜亮开口，突地想起熙宗明明游猎正酣，满心都扑在围场上，正是完颜亮说道有大事禀报，延误不得，方才退下场来。若非如此，又怎会见着自家妻室？这时机凑得如此巧法，完颜元不由又想起储庆寺皇后的那件事来。今日之局，分明重演，只是局中人并不是完颜亮，不知何时，无声无息地已套到了自己头上！<br/>
一想到这里，完颜元只觉全身都起了一阵寒颤，听着完颜亮那不疾不徐的语声，似乎便有什么极可怕的事情，将要随着他声音一并发出一般。只是他又哪里能够打断？只听完颜亮又道：“河南有一兵士唤孙进者，结众谋逆，现今已被拿获……”<br/>
熙宗听到“谋逆”两字，先是眉心一跳，神色认真了几分，再听下去便不耐烦，皱眉道：“一个小兵发昏闹事，有什么要紧？就地砍了便是。你这平章政事之职，又是做什么的！”<br/>
完颜亮神色间却分毫不动，应道：“是。但事涉谋逆，臣不敢轻忽。以行台尚书省所审，那孙进还曾冒称了一个尊号，蛊惑人心，乃是唤作……”微微一顿，语声放得极慢，一字一字地道：“……皇弟，按察大王！”<br/>
嗡地一下，群臣中掠过了一片抑制不住的倒吸冷气之声。熙宗的身形在马上一震，半晌未动，跟着慢慢地转过头来，眼光笔直射到了完颜元面上。</p><p>要知皇帝亲弟只得二人。其中安武节度使查剌年少，平日向以次兄完颜元之命是从。这轻飘飘的“皇弟”两个字，还能落到谁的身上！熙宗春秋正盛，又好汉制，心底深处最忌讳的莫过于“兄终弟及”。这六个字说来平淡，却是九天上当真有六道惊雷打在眼前，也及不上这此刻震耳惊心。完颜元全身冰冷，三万六千个毛孔中一起汗毛倒竖，冷汗淋漓，一骨碌自马上滚翻在地，颤声道：“皇兄明察！臣弟……臣弟……”<br/>
熙宗也不言语，眯着双眼，居高临下盯着他看。好一阵才淡淡地道：“平章以为，此事该如何处置呢？”<br/>
群臣心底都打了个哆嗦，皇帝不问亲弟，却向完颜亮说话，显然心中怀疑到了十分。不由人人战栗，低着头退在一边，大气也不敢出。只有一个完颜亮平静如初，漫声道：“万岁，臣以为事有蹊跷，不可轻断。素闻左卫将军特思持身刚正，夙怀忠义，这件事交他审问，必能真相大白……”<br/>
完颜元脑中轰隆隆响作一片，冷汗直流，咽喉好似被什么东西死死地勒住了。人在危惧之中，心思却往往不听使唤地好用。完颜元心底剧震，突然连月来的事件都涌上了眼前。完颜亮所以将那金超岳遣去河南，暗流之下，为的便是此事。这谋逆大案若在别处，少不得层层上报，自己亲信亦是不少，只怕在数日前便能得了消息，早做对策。偏生行台尚书省乃是国中之国，直属尚书省下，一朝上奏，朝堂百官一无所觉，却径直送到了他平章政事手上。<br/>
完颜元自从皇后入局，连连得势，逼得完颜亮进退两难，连他心坎儿上那个人，也只剩了亲手下狱一条路可走。自那少年问作死罪，但等秋决，完颜元直是得意到了十二分。却不料完颜亮当真狠得下心，从少年入狱之日，竟然便不闻不问，好似从不认得这人。今日围场一见，完颜亮还向着他微微一笑，颔首施礼。反倒是完颜元看得一凛，心想难为此人，到了这时候，也亏他还笑得出来。</p><p>依稀只听完颜亮的声音波澜不起，还在一句句地说道：“恐宗室不明真相，可请邓王子阿懒陪审……”大公无私的一番话，轻飘飘地便将完颜元党羽一古脑儿扯进了局中。熙宗满心想的只是胙王妃一抹倩影，哪里顾着这些？嗯了一声，拨马便行，两个字凉飕飕地丢了过来道：“准奏！”<br/>
完颜元几乎已瘫在了那里，连侍卫过来拉扯仿佛都已感觉不到，周身仅存的力气都凝在眼里，死死地盯着完颜亮。却见他面上无喜无怒，一脸忠心之色完美无瑕，只是双眼低垂，眼底光芒，却正和完颜元撞在了一处。<br/>
完颜元突地剧烈地发起抖来。围猎时他曾率众围住了一群狼，乱箭齐发，射倒了大半。只有头狼身中数箭，已无法猛扑上前，却不肯放弃，也不肯逃走，伏在死去的同伴身畔，一双绿油油的眼睛盯着面前的众人，凶狠、怨毒、冷酷，一时齐至，盯得人周身凉气直冒。而此刻完颜亮的眼光直射过来，分明便是那头只想择人而噬，受伤的狼！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 前传五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五.</p><p>金立国初时未脱蛮俗，至有一获罪者，便击脑杀之，没其家赀之法。以汉家看来，直是可怖而可笑至甚。直到熙宗皇统年间，方才以本朝旧制，兼采辽宋，行了一部《皇统制》法。虽塞北节气与中原大异，却也学了霜降秋后方决死刑，以见天子应天慎杀的意思。<br/>然而皇统九年才交十月，若依刑律，这时当由大理寺并各地报死罪上朝，交皇帝裁断，总还要有数日工夫才见杀人。熙宗一心效法汉制，这件事上向来毫不轻慢，但这一次却连短短的数日也等不及了。一道旨意，上京城血雨漫天；滚滚落地的人头不是别个，正是皇帝亲弟胙王完颜元，安武军节度使查剌、左卫将军完颜特思、并邓王子阿懒、达懒二人！<br/>满朝上下栗栗寒战之中，皇帝停也不停，跟着便召了胙王妃撒卯入宫。自他沉醉酗酒，早朝久废，这一日却破天荒登了朝堂，醉眼惺忪地哈哈大笑，欢天喜地扔下了一句话道：“朕要——大赦！”</p><p>这夜正深，朔日才过不久，只有一线月光隐隐约约，自彤云缝间和初冬北风扫了下来。屋瓦上白霜反射，檐下一盏灯笼火光乱跳，铁栏阴影随风晃动，将那座巍然不动的诏狱狱门映得愈发阴暗。只听冷风嘶嘶，血腥气随风飘卷，冲鼻欲呕。悬挂的镣铐、棍棒、木枷摇晃碰撞，答答有声，间或杂着墙外一两声野狗的吠叫。一众狱卒经得惯了，不以为意。都凑在火盆边温着酒壶，喝得津津有味。有人打了个酒嗝道：“好长夜，真正无聊。哥几个何不来打赌耍耍？”<br/>众狱卒起哄道：“赌些什么？”那人道：“今儿万岁爷的话传下来啦，不如便赌这一次，咱这地儿能有几个活着出去？”<br/>众人摇头咂嘴，瞪了半日眼，都说不出什么。最先那人不屑道：“我先来，旁人活不活还不知，我却敢说这个小子……”下巴向牢房最深处一努，道：“可死定了！谁叫他得罪的是……”<br/>众狱卒忙喝住道：“喝酒！喝酒，算你赢就是！”那人甚是得意，喝了两口，又道：“只可惜便到那天，他身上也轧不出什么好处。檀家那没用的王爷是早就缩了，怎地连那位兵部尚书大人也不再来？哼……”<br/>自来狱卒的手段，囚犯家中若有打点，买不得命，却可少受许多苦楚。若是没有，不消做官的来判，也能叫人求生不得、求死不能。这狱卒没了油水，心中愤愤，说话更不客气道：“咱本想，他是那平章相爷的……哼哼，哼哼，好歹捞得到一把。现在看来，只怕收尸捡骨头的钱也别想有一文啦！真他娘的……”<br/>一名上年纪的狱卒却摇了摇头道：“我劝你少说两句罢！咱们这行虽说是要人命的营生，也该顾着点身后。我手上沾了半辈子的血，别说他这点年纪，什么大人贵人，也没见过几个能硬到他这般的。若真到那时，你们懒待，我来动手！叫他少吃些苦上路，只怕阎王爷帐上也能记着我点好处……”<br/>正说到“阎王爷”三字，猛听砰地一声，两扇狱门大开，北风呼地吹入，火盆中一阵大亮，跟着火星全黯，都已熄了。门外人影杂沓，火把却一路照了进来。但见两排亲兵夹门而立，当中一人大步踏入，森然道：“如此有心……多谢了！”</p><p>众狱卒一个寒战，都跳起了身来，齐刷刷地打从骨头缝里冷了上来，不由自主地牙关直抖，好容易才堆起了三分难看之极的笑容道：“平章……爷！”<br/>完颜亮眼角也不向这班人斜一斜，双眼直盯着那边黑褐色的铁栏。火把簇簇跳动，映上眼底，眼光与火焰竟无半点分别。人虽不动，大氅下胸膛起伏，低沉的喘息声却一阵紧过一阵，连门外的夜风呼啸也压他不住。<br/>亲兵中早有人取下锁钥，开了牢门。众狱卒瞧见兵士手中寒光反射，佩刀已出鞘了半截，哪敢多说多动？一个个屏息噤气地缩着，恨不能整个人贴进墙壁里去，叫这位大人注意不到才好。开门那兵垂手退开，钥匙撞在铁栏上，当地一响，完颜亮这才猛地一震，迈步向牢房中走去。只觉胸口冰凉，眼底却如火烧，冷热交逼，如晕如眩。这距离不过数丈，他却不知自己走了多久。倏然双膝发软，晃了一晃，便跪倒在了那少年身畔，低低叫道：“霄弟……”<br/>这两个字，纵是平日最熟悉之人，只怕也听不出叫的什么。语声沙哑，全不可辨。但就算他叫得和平日一般温柔多情，也听不到回答。少年身躯静静地倒在他脚下，白衣早已污得看不出了颜色。血腥气也分不清是从何处传来，在冰凉的空气里刺鼻更甚，叫人喉头发苦，胸口发酸，几乎连胆汁也要呕出来了。</p><p>胙王之案，完颜特思、阿懒以“鞫不以实”，俱同罪杀之。那时熙宗以为阿懒弟达懒与此事无涉，还未连坐，完颜亮却淡淡笑道：“其兄既已伏诛，其弟安得独存？”十二字，一府人命，便叫他轻飘飘送的半个不剩。而这位眉毛也不曾动一动的平章大人，此时跪在檀羽冲身边向他伸出手去，那双手却是颤的。有那么一瞬，竟连自己的手是否已抚上了少年躯体，都无法感觉得出来。<br/>火把光亮映上生铁，自完颜亮身后反射过来，那张双目紧闭的惨白脸庞便在他眼前倏地一晃。跟着火焰跳动，一重重影子自地下粗重的铁镣，被磨得皮绽肉开，沾满血污的双腕足踝上飞也似地掠过。完颜亮骤然大震，指尖冰凉，血流猝停。原来不是他感觉不出，只不过是手下碰到的，哪里还是一具完整躯体？狼藉绽露，血肉模糊，这具躯体休说体无完肤，只怕连能再受刑之处，都一处也找不到了！</p><p>突地火光又是一亮，门边那亲兵双手发颤，扭开了头不忍直视，小心翼翼地躬身将一叠字纸递到了完颜亮面前。完颜亮自知这便是提审供词，只因犯人未招，便不存大理寺案卷之中，只暂放牢内，以备随时拷问。他不必眼见，也猜得到胙王等人是要如何自这少年口中，要出一句“完颜亮主使杀人”的言语。然而低头看去，那一张张白纸黑字瑟瑟乱颤，从头到尾写的全是“皆我之罪，无人所使，一身所为”云云。初时几张的字迹虽则无力，还看得出平日秀丽飞扬的影子。越是向后，便越凌乱，纸上洇染的一片片血痕越来越重。到得最末，那字几已不能算作是字，满纸血染，更不可辨。血色模糊中隐隐约约，却还是那些“皆我之罪，一身所为”的字样。<br/>完颜亮的双手已抖得连这些薄薄的纸张也要捧不住，嘶啦一声，将那叠供词一股脑儿扯成了两半。跟着拉下肩头大氅，裹住那昏迷不醒的少年，双臂抱起人来，向外便走！<br/>腰刀回鞘声呛啷作响，众亲兵一言不发，跟着都大步跨了出去。狱卒们听着大门来回摇摆，人已去得远了，腿一软，一个接着一个跌坐在地上。面面相觑，连叫一声“妈呀”的力气都骇得没了。</p><p>然而深宫大内之中的风暴，却比此夜的天牢还更可惊可怖。自胙王妃入宫起，皇后吵闹便一日甚过一日，皇帝酗酒一日凶过一日，然而宿在撒卯宫中的时间，却是一日更长过了一日。喝得烂醉之后，若不寻弟妇，便在寝殿中拔刀乱砍，内侍躲避不及，好几个都糊里糊涂送了性命。直到这日，熙宗大醉中又一次挥起刀来，砍倒的不是别个，正是他忍无可忍的那位正宫皇后！<br/>天子杀妻，举朝震动。熙宗却是一不做二不休，连下几道旨意，竟将后宫中德妃以下，乌古论氏、夹谷氏、张氏、裴满氏等一个不留，前前后后都杀了个干净。此时人人皆知皇帝已铁了心，非要立他那前弟妇为后不可。除完颜宗贤为首的几名宗室长辈还力持不可，群臣个个噤若寒蝉，心都一起提到了嗓子眼。腊月将至，大雪纷纷扬扬落得满城，这上京城中人心，却比冰天雪地还更冷了。</p><p>展眼已近年底，皇帝虽不早朝，群臣却不敢大胆轻忽，仍是早早地在宫门外候着。这日只见宫门紧闭，静悄悄全无动静。众人心道：“可是又挨过了一日……”拉紧身上裘袍，三三两两地上马登车，回府去了。<br/>济王檀道雄才欲上马，忽地瞥见一道人影裘衣飘动，大步走来，一品朝服上金线映着日光，眩人眼目，正是完颜亮。檀道雄心底猛跳了几下，不由得两手发抖，只听细碎的答答声响，却是太过紧张，牙关上下相叩的声音。<br/>那夜完颜亮带了檀羽冲出狱，全不知会济王府只字半句，仿佛连有这么一家人都不记得。檀道雄三四日后才自同僚口中绕了数个弯儿得知，登时一桶冰水从背脊上直浇了下来。心知那位平章大人是连自己全家都恨上了。这人权势之重，当朝无双，胙王事后，熙宗对他先前疑心一扫而空，除了顾着那弟妇，朝中事体竟一股脑儿交给了他平章政事。别说放一个钦犯，便是再做出荒唐十倍之事来，也是无人敢言。自己区区外姓，又如何得罪得起？<br/>檀道雄夜不能寐，后悔了百十遍不该听妇人之言，做得太绝。如今侄儿人在他平章府上，伤势如何半点不知，若真有个长短，只怕完颜元一家便是济王府来日的下场！好容易见着了完颜亮，心中乱跳，急忙抢上几步，堆起了满面笑容道：“平章大人请了！”<br/>完颜亮双眉微微一皱，停住了脚步，既不回礼，也不发怒，也不知在想些什么。檀道雄头皮阵阵发麻，嘴上硬撑着道：“大人事忙，本不该打扰。只是下官心中惦念，不知舍侄……”<br/>以他王爵，本来不必对个年轻了廿余岁之人口称“下官”，但这时满心忐忑，唯恐不够低声下气。“舍侄”二字出口，完颜亮肩头猛地一震，侧目看着他微微一笑，拱了拱手，一言不发地转身便走了。<br/>旁边众官都道是随便寒暄。哪里知道檀道雄与他正面相对，被这一笑只笑得毛骨悚然，头皮上根根发炸，若不是还有两分清醒，只怕已一交坐倒在了雪地上。只觉杀气无边无际，血也发凉，都从那平章政事方才的一双眼底透了过来。</p><p>完颜亮心头血流，却在那两个字的声音里猛地着了一把火，只烧得周身如沸，喜怒不形于色的自制之力几乎都化作了飞灰。若再不走，简直不知自己会对那檀道雄说些什么，做出什么事来。跨在马上狠狠挥了几鞭，迎风直冲，越催越快，向着自家府中便是狂奔。<br/>他府中那个重伤的少年，两月以来，至今未醒。医者都说刑伤过重，心急不得。六十余日，日升日落。完颜亮自来不信鬼神，这一次却管不了他天神也罢、佛祖也罢，心底暗暗地许下了不知多少誓愿。只是任他手中大权日重一日，苍天茫茫，从不见应。<br/>众亲兵人人心知，都不敢劝，回到府中，完颜亮停也不停地便向檀羽冲养伤的内室来。两月来只要回府，他第一件事必是来此。但才到中门，突听人声吵杂，一班仆役连连呼叫，都道：“三爷！三爷不可！大人还未回来，三爷你……”又有一人声音醉醺醺地，高腔大嗓地嚷道：“怎么？里头那小爷，不是我二哥养的么？爷就不信，王妃太太也罢了，这里又是甚么矜贵地儿，我怎就进不得……”<br/>完颜亮双眉一挑，脸上骤然布了一层寒霜。那人双臂连挥，将众仆役都推翻在地，晃着身躯便要入内，完颜亮大步上前，横身挡着了那人去路，喝道：“蒲家！”</p><p>这醉汉是完颜亮同母亲弟，女真名蒲家，汉名唤作完颜衮，乃辽王宗干第三子。突见他一拦，鼻中哼了哼，用力吐了口酒气道：“二哥……哈！回来得正好，你那个心肝……宝贝儿，在府里也养了这许多日，还不叫兄弟见上……一见？”<br/>原来辽王正妃徒单氏并无所出，完颜亮等的生母大氏只是个妾侍。除了次子完颜亮，余者庸庸碌碌，好酒闹事倒是多有；徒单氏训教诸子便极是严厉。完颜衮这日酒醉，又受了嫡母的训斥，一口闷气正要撒在这里，挥着手臂忿忿地道：“怎地？太太她……说了，你只管，呃，只管养着他……下次再……闹出什么事来，咱家都……不管！”<br/>完颜亮漠无表情地听着，直到完颜衮叫嚷完了，又打了几个酒嗝，这才缓缓地道：“蒲家，你喝醉了，回去歇着吧！”<br/>这句话声音不高，语气亦无什么异样，然而完颜衮和他目光一对，突地激凌凌打了个寒颤，全身发冷，酒都醒了三分，勉强梗了下脖子，还未还口，完颜亮声音一沉，又道：“……回去！”<br/>完颜衮对这位高权重的二哥实是有着几分畏惧，晃了半日，不甘不愿地转过了身，口中兀自嘟哝道：“神气什么？哼！你做得大官……再大的官，还不是和我一般，是个庶出，生不到辽王妃的肚里……”踉踉跄跄，便自去了。<br/>完颜亮却仍立在那里，好似自言自语一般，喃喃地道：“辽王妃？哈！我自会给母亲远胜于此的名号，何须尔知！”猛地袍袖一甩，将门帷掷在身后，已跨进了那间内室。</p><p>一过此门，那自宫门烧到府中，叫他坐立难安、举止不宁的烈火，突然间便熄了，依稀恍惚，余烬成灰，都化作了眼前榻上，那少年依然双目紧闭，全无血色的脸庞。完颜亮隐约听到那伺候的医师说着什么，自己好似挥了挥手，点头应着，耳中轰轰作响，却连一个字也听不清。<br/>那医者悄没声地退出门外，房中便静了下来。地下火盆烧得正旺，木炭爆裂，毕毕剥剥不住轻响。完颜亮却觉仍是冷得可怕，一个人说什么也忍受不住，恍惚中踏上两步，身子一晃，便跌坐在榻边，伸出手去轻轻抚着那少年脸颊，又慢慢拉起他的手来，握在掌心，贴到唇边吻了一吻，轻声道：“霄弟……”<br/>完颜亮自登朝堂，便从来没有向人诉说心事的习惯，便是生身之母、同胞手足，也没一个猜得到他在想什么，又想要些什么。但这一次他纵是想说，那少年却也听不到。唤过了这一声，又是良久，也说不出下一句话来。锦帐暖室一片悄然，只听一个急促，一个低沉，都是两个人轻轻的呼吸。<br/>完颜亮掌中那几根苍白冰凉的手指，忽地微微一动。</p><p>这动作极是轻微，但在完颜亮，却如刹那间无数惊雷劈在身畔。他是何等心肠决绝之人，此刻却不知所措，心慌意乱地犹豫起来，也不知在怕些什么，竟然不敢转头去看。好一阵，方才慢慢低下头，颤声道：“霄弟……？”然而眼前一片迷蒙，少年的脸庞近在咫尺，却似隔了无数的苍苍茫茫，白露流霜，竟看不清。脑中一阵清醒，又一阵恍惚，不知几千几万句话语纷纷乱乱，满天飘荡。然而到了口边，只能哑着声音迸出两个字来道：“霄弟……”<br/>这两个字出了口，便再也停止不住，完颜亮便那般一迭连声地，声声叫道：“霄弟，霄弟，霄弟……”忽然瑟地一声，一滴水珠跌落在少年唇边。完颜亮愣了愣，手中还握着檀羽冲的手，下意识地一起向自己脸上摸了摸。只觉湿漉漉地一片，触手冰凉，不知何时，眼泪已经落了下来。<br/>这时那医者取了药物，呵着双手匆匆回来。屋门才推开半扇，忽然目瞪口呆。只见那位高高在上、不可逼视的平章大人跪在榻边，双手握着那少年的手，将头埋在他散乱黑发之旁，呜咽着，哭出声音来了。</p><p>直到夜色四合，北风卷得地下雪片乱飘乱飞，完颜亮才自那少年房中缓步踏了出来。中门外有个护卫模样之人等了多时，冻得鼻头也红了，好容易见他出来，连忙抢上去闷声闷气地唤道：“大人……”忽然瞥见完颜亮脸上未干的泪痕，不由一愣，便窒住了说不下去。<br/>完颜亮横了这人一眼，眼底神气刹那已和檀羽冲身边换了一个人，冷冰冰地道：“如何？众人都到齐了么？”<br/>这人名唤仆散忽土，原是徒单氏收在府中的家生子儿，后来宗干提拔，做到了护卫十人长，对辽王家中甚是忠心，听了这一问，忙将声音又压低了些道：“秉德相爷和阿里出虎都已到了驸马府上。今夜代国公主去为死了的后妃祈福，不在家中……单等大人你了！”<br/>完颜亮点了点头，又道：“李老僧处可有回话了么？”<br/>仆散忽土道：“有！有！李省令史已派人来说过，今夜寝殿值夜的小底正是大兴国，绝无……差错！”<br/>小底，便是金主的随身近侍称号。完颜亮眼底光芒爆射，迸出了一丝阴冷的笑意，道：“如此甚好，走罢！”微微转头，向身后窗上的灯火瞥了一眼。这一眼时，目中恍惚尽是柔情，随即转过身去，头也不回地大步跨出，没入了夜幕。</p><p>此时夜风呼啸，已交二鼓。内宫门重门紧闭，只有门边石灯柱上火光上下乱跳。这一点火自然不济事，众守卫来回踱步，都冷得难熬，想着冬夜还长，怎生打发得过？忽听踏雪之声细碎，有一队人步履匆匆而来，连忙打起精神，围上去喝道：“什么人！”<br/>火光一晃，只见当头两名十人长引路，后面几人身披貂裘，都是朝中显贵。那守卫认得其中一人正是驸马唐括辨，忙行礼道：“驸马爷，出了何事，怎地深夜入宫？”<br/>唐括辨面色阴沉，伸手递过一面令符道：“皇上派他寝殿小底传旨，有大事急召我和两位相爷商议，你等速速开门罢！”<br/>那守卫见果然是内宫出入的符信，又是当朝驸马所言，立时信了个十足，应道：“是！是！”开了宫门，瞧这队人一路向寝殿去了，缩了缩脖子道：“做大官儿的也不自在，这早晚了，一句话，还是要出来受冻。”另一人道：“当差便不自在。寝殿里大兴国那小子可苦了，议起事来，不知能不能捞着睡觉的机会呢。”<br/>北风急吹，众守卫说得热络，却是谁也不曾听到远远的皇帝寝殿之中，陡然响起了一声惨叫！</p><p>皇统九年十二月初八，左丞相平章政事完颜亮，右相完颜秉德、驸马唐括辨、护卫十人长仆散忽土、徒单阿里出虎怀刃入宫，小底大兴国应之，矫诏启门，将熙宗榻上常置佩刀移置他处。熙宗猝遇乱刃，寻刀不获，遂被弑。<br/>这时寝殿中血流遍地，腥气刺鼻，叫人眼也睁不开来。众人衣上、手上、面上溅得斑斑点点，喘息着面面相觑，一时还不敢相信弑君大事竟然便这样成了。只有仆散忽土性子粗鲁，已不耐烦等下去，大声道：“诸位大人还等什么？早说了大事一成，便立平章，快些来见皇上罢！”一把将完颜亮推到榻上坐了，倒头便拜。<br/>众人呆了呆，一个跟着一个拜倒在地，都道：“万岁！”<br/>完颜亮居中坐了，眼光缓缓自完颜秉德和唐括辨二人脸上掠过，又向地下熙宗双目大睁的尸身看了一眼，嘴角微扬，冷然道：“传旨，皇帝欲议立后事，宣曹国王宗敏，左都元帅宗贤！”<br/>于是，完颜亮既弑君，复杀两都元帅于宫。是夜登基，改元天德，是为金之第四帝。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 前传六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六.</p><p>天德二年二月，西辽犯境。<br/>西辽，西域史称“黑契丹”。立国以来，连克西州回鹘、黑汗、花剌子模，侵有复国之意。熙宗在位时，西辽军曾大举东征。左副元帅完颜宗翰起兵击之，不意部下契丹副将叛反，两路夹攻，金遂大败。熙宗借此发难，夺了宗翰兵权。其子北逃蒙兀，北疆之祸实在也由此而生。<br/>那一役辽军碍着劳师袭远，大胜之后只得悻悻退兵。这次金国易主，正是天赐的良机，数万铁骑借道大漠克烈部，竟是一路长驱直入。云州、净州、东胜州陷，丰州府全境告急。丰州距西京大同府只百里之距，此地若失，西北洞开，五京危矣！四野道上马蹄狂翻，战报雪片也似，日夜不停地向着上京城涌了过来。<br/>然而大战在即，朝堂上下却是安安静静，一片不祥的沉寂。在呼啸而来的西北告急声中，宗室百官缄口侧目，无数道目光，都投向了那刚满二十八岁的新皇帝身上。</p><p>三月初的一日，天将近暮，天色灰沉沉地，不一时淅淅沥沥，已落起了雨来。<br/>中原江南之地，清明时节雨是司空见惯。但在塞上春雨下得这般早，反是少见。满城人抱头匆匆，都奔回了家去。长街上空荡荡地，黑漆大门外雨滴不住淌落，在紧闭的门板上留下一道道水痕，自青灰色洇成了黑灰。有个门子裹紧衣衫，踢里趿拉地趟水走来，打着哆嗦道：“好冷，好冷，快些关了门去睡。”提起门杠便去闩门。<br/>突然只听门外水声哗啦啦溅起半天，似是马蹄踏水急奔；跟着门板砰砰大响，有人在外敲了上来。与其说敲，其实倒是砸门。那门子吓了一跳，满肚没好气地跑去开门，叫道：“是谁？这等天气，还要赶着投……” <br/>“投胎”二字还没骂出口，哐当一声，门板给推得大敞四开。只见门外两匹高头大马，有人躬身牵着缰绳，另一人一语不发，脸上神色犹如冷雨，跨步走了进来。啪得一下，那门子手中门闩跌在地下，水花四溅，将衣衫下摆都迸湿了。口中磕磕巴巴地道：“皇……皇……”<br/>这门子在济王府数年，登门的这个人少说见过了三五百次，再熟悉也不过。然而纵是个小小门子，也知他今日已成了九重云霄，三十三天最高处要人性命的那一位爷，怎会……？ 一张口张得老大，灌得满嘴雨水，直瞧着那人身影转进院中，看不见了，方才喃喃地道：“亲娘哎……”双腿一软，一屁股便坐倒在了地下水坑里。</p><p>弑君篡位，天下为震。宫中府中再无安稳之地。檀羽冲生怕叫他分心，伤势未愈，便坚执要回济王府。而后朝中之事纷至沓来，两个人隔着一道宫墙，竟始终没有一个见面的机会。这时完颜亮再上此门，门外到少年房中的这段路，他纵然闭了眼睛也不会走错，却只觉这短短的数十步，竟长得没了尽头。人走得愈快，风吹愈急，夹着雨丝一阵阵扑在面上，眼前水气朦胧，窗上的灯影好似都变作了一团昏黄雾气。伸出手去，砰地一声，房门大开。檀羽冲丢下手中书卷跳起身来，四目相对，已是一起呆在了那里。<br/>烛影摇红，凉飕飕的雨水卷进门中，扑上脸颊，却分明不是幻梦。当朝皇帝便立在这小小的书斋门外，衣衫发丝都被浇得湿淋淋地，胸膛起伏，不住喘息。突然张开双臂，好似怕眼前的人会在瞬间消失不见一般，将他紧紧搂在了怀里，哑着声音道：“……别动！”<br/>他身上衣衫又湿又冷，身躯却似火一般热。少年靠在这冷热交加的怀抱里，只觉皇帝的呼吸一阵阵吐在颈间，急促混乱，火辣辣刺鼻，竟是满身的酒气。那双手臂不住发颤，越收越紧，几乎要将自己整个人都嵌进他的胸膛里去了。</p><p>烛花啪地一声爆裂，完颜亮只觉怀中躯体轻轻地一颤，若不是抱得太紧，几乎便察觉不到。猛地想起他身上透胸而过的那一刀，双手一震，急忙松了开来，这篡位的新君脸色大变，颤着声音道：“朕……可弄痛了你么！”<br/>檀羽冲一瞬不瞬地望着他。方才完颜亮那一抱，果然压得他胸上伤口剧痛，但这时就算再有一刀穿身，他只怕也感觉不到，眼前心上，只有这个突如其来的皇帝。完颜亮生性冷静，从不贪杯，今夜这一身醉意，满面狂乱，眼中化不开的恍惚之色，却是为了什么？<br/>檀羽冲轻声道：“皇上……”<br/>完颜亮却低头便吻住了他，双唇一碰，却又猛地惊起，退后半步，瞧了他好一会儿，又小心翼翼地伸出手，从他未受伤那一侧极轻极轻地抱住了他，低声道：“不要说了，朕不想听。朕不想……”<br/>檀羽冲心头大震，安安静静地由着皇帝又抱了片刻，瞧着他双眼滞涩，渐渐迷离起来，这才半扶半抱地，将完颜亮带到榻上坐了。替他解下淋湿的外袍发冠，抬手拭去他面上水痕，将沾在颊边的乱发掠到了耳后，又唤道：“皇上……？”<br/>檀羽冲虽自幼失怙，寄人篱下，终究是个王公家的少爷，这等伺候人的活计突然做来，实是有些笨手笨脚。但完颜亮坐在那里，觉着少年微凉的手指在自己身上忙碌，轻轻地擦过过脸颊，却是说不出的舒服，说不出的快活，伸手握住那少年的手，含糊应道：“朕只是想……来看看你。”<br/>檀羽冲让他握着，却并不跟着他的情话说下去，只是摇了摇头，缓缓地道：“元功，你朝中究竟如何，还不能……对我说么？”</p><p> </p><p>金立国三十五年，但有内乱，都是从“兄终弟及”四字而来。太宗传位，诸子怨气冲天，都将进言的辽王宗干恨到了十足。如今坐了皇位的这个完颜亮偏偏正是宗干之子，古语云“如芒在背”，也不过如此。自西北战报入京，三月初四，中京留守代王完颜宗雅上书；初八，南京留守薛王完颜宗懿上书；初九，益都尹毕王完颜宗哲上书。十日，太保完颜宗本临朝进言，这四人皆是太宗吴乞买之子，这一领了头，本章奏折立时小山般堆满了皇帝的案头。千篇一律地说道：“前辽余孽，一隅之乱，臣等以为大军未可轻动，免人心思乱，国祚不安，反蹈其祸也。”<br/>完颜亮看过一遍，却不变色，点了点头，淡淡地笑道：“卿等所言有理，朕必思之。”顿了顿，又道：“太保建言为国，朕心嘉许，传旨，加太傅衔，领三省政事。”待完颜宗本志得意满地率了群臣告退，皇帝才突然双手一挥，将那堆奏折哗啦啦都掷在了地下，齿缝中喃喃地道：<br/>“好！好一个东西朝廷！”</p><p>女真以蛮荒兴兵，军制还是部落聚族而战的法子。以京中都元帅居首，左右副元帅、元帅都监、元帅监军以下，至南北十五路元帅府，国中一兵一马、一刀一箭，莫不受其号令。皇帝虽称天子，但在各路元帅手中，却是不知有圣旨，只知有军令！时人将左右帅府呼作“东朝廷”，“西朝廷”，天无二日，而手有大兵，皇帝又如之奈何？<br/>完颜宗磐、宗翰、宗弼，金之重臣尽出于此。军政大权绣球也似，在这些都元帅手中滴溜溜乱转。此时天下十一处统兵重城，中京、南京、益都府，太宗一脉占了其三，完颜宗本位震朝堂，各路帅府焉有不唯马首是瞻的？“按兵不动”四字，正是欲擒故纵，送到新皇帝面前的引子。只要火烧眼下，准了各路帅府出兵，那时军权旁落，再无可回，熙宗“临朝端默而已”的傀儡老路，他完颜亮也就要重走一回了！<br/>但帅府不动，皇帝手中便只有上京御林诸猛安军。此军一出，驾前立时空虚，四下里眼睛虎视耽耽地看着，进一步，大难；退一步，死局。这道出兵的旨意，连着千里江山、一身性命，赌，还是不赌？<br/>完颜亮却毫不犹豫，加封完颜宗本太傅的第二日，圣旨立下，诏各路帅府各安其境，不可轻动；以枢密使仆散师恭为帅，御林军一万三千克日出征，西讨契丹。</p><p>一万三千军，几已去了御林亲军的半数。大军备战自非只一日。就在朝中无声无息的暗流之中，新君的宫中却迎来了一个大日子。<br/>这日正是皇帝生母大氏的生辰。皇帝到永宁宫时，只见大氏满脸带笑，不住举杯，双颊上都已泛起了红晕，皱了皱眉，唤道：“母亲，如何喝这许多的酒？”<br/>那大氏却是个心无城府之人，见儿子来了，眉开眼笑，忙道：“我儿，你今日这般出息，又这般事忙，还想着为娘。我做娘的实在高兴，喝几杯不妨，也好祝你事事顺遂，旗开得胜不是？”<br/>完颜亮摇了摇头，伸手握住她酒杯柔声道：“母亲！母亲已有了春秋，便为儿子高兴，又怎可多饮？你我母子之乐原在心上，何必在意这酒呢？”几句话说得大氏心头暖洋洋地，便道：“我儿说的是。待我向永寿宫再敬一杯，便收了吧！”<br/>完颜亮登基后，以生母嫡母居永宁、永寿二宫，俱尊为太后。说来平起平坐，但大氏执了多年妾侍之礼，对正室却是恭敬惯了。完颜亮听得这一句，脸色瞬间几不可见地变了一变，却也无法拂了母亲意思，只好瞧着大氏捧了酒杯，走到徒单氏身边，躬身去请。<br/>然而那徒单氏不知是无心，还是有意，大氏连着请了数次，她却好似没有听见，只顾着和身边众公主诰命有说有笑，眉飞色舞，头都不曾转过来看上一看，竟将皇帝的生身之母，和她一般的两宫太后活活晾在了那里！</p><p>自檀羽冲那件事上，徒单氏便对这庶子十二分的不满。那日猛听惊天劈雷一道，弑君事传进府来，登时便变了面色。非但从未向这名义上的皇帝儿子恭贺半字，竟连个笑脸也不曾给过。此时完颜亮盯着母亲背影，袖间喀地一响，拳头已捏得死紧。然而他身为人子，纵是皇帝又能如何！眼见母亲还在那里屏声静气地侯着，当真再也看不下去，一甩袖子，起身便离了宴席。<br/>到得晚间，徒单太后遣了一名侍女来向皇帝问安。完颜亮侧目看着，什么一时疏忽，皇帝莫往心里去的言语，半字也不曾听在耳中，突然冷笑一声，伸手抓住那侍女手腕一拉，衣袍带风，吹落半边帷幔，翻身便压了上去。<br/>好一阵云散雨收，那侍女满脸涨红，吁吁带喘，犹自愣在那里动弹不得。她不过是太后族中一个下人，年纪既长，出身又低，哪里想到会天上掉下来这场恩宠？只听皇帝声音懒洋洋带笑，在耳边轻轻地问道：“你叫什么名字？”不由脸上更红了三分，忙应道：“奴婢娘家姓高，名叫福娘。”<br/>完颜亮仍是一副懒洋洋的神气，漫不经心地道：“福娘……”忽地又笑了一笑，道：“好福气的名字，若是做个国公夫人，想来也当得起了。”<br/>高福娘大喜过望，心道君无戏言，不及披衣，扑倒在地便拜了下去，娇声道：“奴婢谢皇上圣恩！”<br/>完颜亮也坐起身来，伸手扶住了她，高福娘颤巍巍地又惊又喜，不敢抬头，却看不到他那叫人面红心跳的冶荡笑意，其实半分也不曾到了眼底。双目冷冰冰注在这侍女身上，口中却轻轻柔柔，笑着问道：“那么，来告诉朕，太后她平日见的都是何人？和他们又说了些什么呢？”</p><p>就在君入臣府的这日午间，寝殿外只听步履细碎，急匆匆地压低声音说了几句。跟着御书房门吱呀一响，那高福娘鬓发散乱，神色慌张，眼中却含着几分藏也藏不住的得意之色，疾步奔了进来，唤道：“皇上！皇上！太后她……”<br/>才唤半声，突地咽住了。却见这室中还有一名官员，明明只他与完颜亮二人在此，却是促膝而坐，两下里贴得极近，似乎便如此也不能放心大声说话一般。高福娘惊得一愣，下意识地双手掩口，便将“太后”下面的话吞了回去。<br/>完颜亮早已吩咐过内侍，只要那高福娘来见，无论何时，立刻放入，不必通传。这时等了数日之久的“太后”二字一送入耳，心头大震，抬了抬手，那官员立时住声。完颜亮嘴角勾起了半个笑来，转头道：“无妨，你只管说，太后她怎样了呢？”<br/>高福娘偷偷向那官员瞟了一眼，只见服色并不甚高，也不识得，心中好生疑惑。但皇帝已开了口，忙回道：“皇上！方才太后宫中有人来拜见，关起门来，与太后说了半日的话……”<br/>完颜亮眼色倏然一沉，道：“……谁？”<br/>高福娘道：“便是新任的西征元帅，仆散师恭大人！”<br/>一句话，完颜亮按在书案上的那半边衣袖便是一颤，袖下手掌骤然握紧，骨节棱棱的形状，都从描金绣龙的丝缎下面清清楚楚现了出来。</p><p>这仆散师恭，便是那位弑君的十人长仆散忽土，却是从龙有功，得了完颜亮的赐名。他新赐府邸在徒单太后宫外不远；以家中老仆的身份要入宫拜见，原也平常。但听高福娘细声细气地说道：“奴婢听那仆散大人说，他出征在即，一走老远，不知何时还能回来侍奉，特来向老太太……不，是向太后辞行的。太后又说，忽土你好容易掌了大兵，可不能随便拼命，我娘儿们日后都还要指着你呢！下面的说话，奴婢便听不真了，只好先来说与万岁爷听。只怕这会儿还未散呢……”<br/>完颜亮面上始终淡淡地，但若此时有人与他对面相视，必能看到皇帝眼底晦色愈来愈深，直如山雨欲来，黑云压境。直到高福娘叨念完了，屏着气候了好一阵儿，方才笑道：“很好，这两日你也不必回太后那里当差了，回家歇息，等着你的诰命去吧！”<br/>高福娘喜不自禁，急忙拜倒谢恩，又抬眼偷瞧了一瞧，却见皇帝神色叵测，全无那日临幸自己的兴致，便不敢多说，悄没声地退了下去。<br/>完颜亮坐在那里，身形凝然，俨如石像。许久方才微微一震，眼光扫向那官员，道：“萧卿，你看如何？”</p><p>这名官员正是北京留守萧裕。完颜亮对他篡位的一干从者封赏极厚，萧裕却只做了个从三品秘书监的职位。然官职虽低，这位子却是皇帝近身议事的第一人，这时一见完颜亮目中冷光，听他得声调平平淡淡，已知道皇帝心底打定了主意，便低头应道：“皇上，军中大事，当以忠心为上。臣，不敢妄言。”<br/>完颜亮几不可闻地冷哼了一声，道：“不错，忠心……哈！那仆散忽土，不过是辽王府家养的一条狗。可惜，可惜这条狗，并非朕亲手喂出来的，只怕……”<br/>说到这里，停住了话声，淡淡一笑，毫无征兆地又道：“萧卿那件事，要着落在谁身上呢。”这话头转得极快，萧裕却似浑然不觉，躬了躬身，向皇帝凑近了些道：“是。此事用不到任何一位朝中大员。臣听说有一个令史官……这人与完颜宗本的交情，日常出入王府，直如一家，上京城许多人都是知道的。”<br/>令史这官儿，只是个无品到九品之间，小到不能再小的芝麻绿豆职位。但完颜亮眼光猛地一亮，扬了扬眉。萧裕心领神会，又道：“说来也巧，这人与臣同名同姓，乃是尚书省下萧……”<br/>刚说到这字，突然门上又是一响，内侍的声音抖着唤道：“……皇上！”<br/>完颜亮不由双眉一皱，方才高福娘也罢了，这时他一心系在萧裕口中那桩大事上，突被打断，脸色丕变，声音已带上了三分不耐，喝道：“何事！”<br/>那内侍脸色灰白，战战兢兢地扑在地下，颤声道：“皇上，方才元妃娘娘宫中来报，说崇王……崇王殿下他……薨了！”<br/>天边层云渐厚，云间隐约隆隆闷响，传来了今年的第一声春雷。完颜亮猛然站起身来，将案上的奏折、笔墨、茶盏带得满地都是，一片狼藉，却丝毫也未曾察觉。脸上颜色色，已和窗外将要落雨的天色没有了半点分别。<br/>崇王完颜元寿，正是皇帝年方五岁的头生长子。</p><p>这场雨说是春雨，却仍是冷得透心透骨。雨夹晚风，吹得肌肤生疼，不过片刻，已将自元妃宫中踏出，一言不发的皇帝连着身上龙袍都吹得一片冰凉。内侍在身后一叠连声地劝道：“皇上，皇上保重，这风甚凉，快请加衣吧！”<br/>完颜亮不回头，也不回答，脚下愈走愈快，愈走愈急，内侍一路小跑地跟着，几乎要跟他不上。猛然双手一推，砰地一声门扇大开，风自他身后卷入，吹得御书房满地的纱幔、书页不住飘舞。地下火盆中火星沉沉，早已熄灭。内侍忙要去生火，却猛听皇帝一声断喝道：“站着！”骇得一跳，便不敢动。但这一声后，却又半晌无言，沉默了许久，方才极慢极慢，一字字地道：“给朕，拿酒。”<br/>雨落不停，水光在地下湿透的青石板间晃荡着，不时漾起一点小小的涟漪，自窗格的影子间反射进来，照着案头厚厚的一沓奏章，还是那些“大军未可轻动，国祚不安”的字迹。<br/>室中安安静静，只听雨滴敲上檐口，噼啪作响。内宫那具小小的棺木旁，母亲、妻子、还未满两岁的幼子那些哭泣声，都被隔在了雨幕那端。皇帝的耳边却仍是一片轰轰乱响，许许多多的言语纷至沓来，混作了一片。好像是徒单太后冷冷地道：“早夭不祥，皇帝不要多耽，还是回去罢。”侍从齐声道：“皇上节哀！”又好像高福娘还在室中，絮絮叨叨不停地说道：“仆散大人拜见太后，关起门来，说了好半日的话……”若说人醉，便当一醉了之，万事不知。偏生他喝得越多，却越是清醒，这些声音在耳边嗡嗡嘤嘤，怎样也挥之不去。突然之间，完颜亮已明白了当年熙宗为何会终日大醉，独自挥刀的心情。只是他不是熙宗，更不曾醉，人倦得只想睡去，却又睡不着。这偌大的皇宫空落落地，静得太过可怕，再也忍耐不住，猛地站起身，大步向雨幕中走去。<br/>内侍连叫“皇上！”见完颜亮头也不回，只得跟着他上马出宫，冷雨声中，一路便奔向了济王府中的那间书斋。</p><p> </p><p>“你还不能……对我说么？”<br/>直到烛光影下少年的这一问，皇帝愣愣地看着他，良久良久，方才轻轻吐了口气，雨声之中，恍如叹息，低声道：“霄弟……”内忧、外患、嫡母、亡儿，收也收不住地，一句句都说了出来。<br/>待他这长长的一口气说罢，案头红烛已烧去了大半，余光将两个人依靠在一处的身影投在地下，不住摇曳。只听檀羽冲的声音在耳边道：“元功，这一战……让我去吧！”<br/>皇帝的身子猛地一颤，几乎惊跳起来，下意识地伸出双臂一把揽住了他，脱口道：“不！”</p><p>完颜亮送他回府时曾向檀道雄下了严旨，不许朝中之事对他多言半句。连“若叫他病中费神，朕便要你全家人头！”的言语，都赤裸裸地说出了口。想不到今日这亲口说出来的人，竟还是自己。一瞬间，人竟似生生分作了两半，一半的呼唤声惊天动地，说什么也不要这重伤初愈的少年离开自己，去上那生死难料的战场；另一半却冷眼看着，在心底深处点着头。那声“不”已冲出了口，但只是一声，喉头发涩，口中发苦，竟说不下去了<br/>檀羽冲仰起头来望着他，眼眸便似两泓春水。完颜亮半生权谋，利害向来轻飘飘地玩于股掌，若非如此，也坐不到今日之位。然而对着这双眼睛张了张口，仍是什么也说不出。好一阵方道：“我知道霄弟的本领，只是……”声音低沉，已是哑了。<br/>檀羽冲抬起手来，掠开了皇帝因为刚才过于急骤的一抱，又沾在颊边的几丝乱发，口中却和这温柔的动作全不相称，断金切玉般应道：“若不能胜，我，也决不回来见你！”</p><p>完颜亮呆了一刻，忽然低低笑了起来，低声道：“若是这一战真的连你都回不来，那么不必多久，京中也会有人……有人送朕下去与你相会。所以……”<br/>两个人凝视着对方，都不再说话。心中却同样清楚，这简简单单的两句话，便是将自己的性命，同生共死的誓言都交在了彼此手上。皇帝慢慢地低下头，直到额头贴上了那少年的前额，又道：“所以答应朕，说你一定会赢，一定……会回来……说呀！”<br/>完颜亮比檀羽冲年长了十岁有余，自来待他如父如兄，从未有过这般脆弱、这般几近于无赖的声气。少年听得全身一颤，抬手也抱住了皇帝肩头，照着他的话一字一字地道：“我一定……会回来！”<br/>皇帝长长吐了一口气，双臂和整个身体瞬间都松了下去，好似只要听到他这一句，便是钧天仙乐，极乐纶音也再比不上。身子晃了晃，靠着少年肩头，将脸埋在他的黑发之中，含含糊糊地道：“那就好了，霄弟……只要你在，什么都好了，什么都……”<br/>愈说愈轻，终不可闻，鼻息拂在少年耳畔，丝丝作痒，竟是这般睡着了。<br/>檀羽冲看着怀中的帝王，双唇在他还带着烈酒气息、微微发凉的唇上碰了一碰，仿佛梦中传来的耳语，轻轻地道：</p><p>“我会赢的，所以你……你放心……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 前传七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七.</p><p>上弦月月色朦胧，无数星斗闪闪烁烁，夜空之上天河泛波，万点清光几乎伸手可及，与伸向天际的茫茫平野连为一体，同时隐没在了天地相接之处，连绵横亘的重重山影之间。<br/>
这座山，便是自有胡汉相争以来，至著名的阴山山脉。<br/>
千百年来，敕勒川上天苍苍、野茫茫，不知踏过了多少战马，响起了多少杀声。这一年刚交五月，北地夜风犹带寒意，风卷长草，草低处只见刀枪冷光反射，数千骑人马黑幢幢的影子如飞般踏过旷野，疾速向着阴山脚下奔去。<br/>
月色斜照，照见这支人马皆是金军服色。但并不举旗吹号，更不闻人声，马蹄下尘土随风四溅，显是一支夜袭的轻骑。眼见西北方山影如墨，相去已不在远，中军队中一人忽地一带马缰，放慢了步子，转头向身边副将道：“阴山山口尚有多远？”<br/>
月光照在说话这人身上，但见白衣轻装，是个不过十七八岁的少年。那名副将却丝毫不敢轻忽，举目向四下一望。躬身回道：“至多只有十里出头了。”<br/>
那少年点了点头道：“传令，全军就地歇息，斥候速往山口哨探！”<br/>
那副将不由一愣，他们这支军乘夜急行，原是要穿过阴山山口向北麓去的，此时下令停步，好没来由。但那少年是他上峰，却不敢多问。众兵士也不明所以，勒紧马缰，都探头望着远处山口的方向。这十里之距，探马来回当在半个时辰上下，但不过片刻，猛听蹄声杂乱，两骑斥候一前一后，衣甲散乱，豁命般狂奔了回来。隔着老远便一起挥手大呼，叫道：“快退！快退！西辽军已占了阴山口，追兵转眼，就要到啦！！”<br/>
话犹未落，只听蹄声恍如闷雷，已在马后响成了一片！</p><p>这支军，自然便是出讨西辽的御林禁卫。<br/>
前月大军开至丰州招讨司，一路并未遇到半个辽军交战，然而刚一入城，铺天盖地，战报劈头便砸得众人目瞪口呆。先是克烈部发兵南下；而后契丹灭国时，逃匿大漠的前朝皇子也重新打出了北辽旗号。与西辽军兵力一合，号称十万，云、净、东胜州满城燹火，遍地横尸，已然被踏成了三座死城！所以避不交战，只是要等这支金军入城。一进丰州，三处大军便成合围之势，同时向州城杀来。那仆散师恭不过匹夫之勇，弑君杀臣倒是毫不手软，眼见敌兵凶猛，心中却早已慌了。那辽军步步逼近，每日逃入城来的败兵百姓惊呼哭号，告急求援声不绝于耳，却说什么都没这个勇气出城迎敌。若不是碍着身为主帅，只怕连弃了丰州，退避西京的言语都早早叫了出来。<br/>
主帅如此，军心动荡。十个里倒有七八个打起了弃城而走的主意。然而这丰州已是一座孤城，外无援兵，何况辽军如此势大，平野上无遮无拦，能否逃得到西京都未可知。这日升帐，众人七张八嘴，人心惶惶，仍是拿不出一个主意。仆散师恭心跳如擂鼓一般，鼻尖冒汗，连道：“这如何是好？如何是好？”众将虽心思浮动，但见主帅这等毫无出息，许多人眼中都不由现出了鄙夷之色。有人道：“现下除了退守西京，也无路可走了。便请主帅爷下令罢！”仆散师恭期期艾艾，口吃道：“这……西京尚有多少兵马？可、可还守得住么？”<br/>
忽听檀羽冲道：“退不得！”</p><p>这些御林将领出身京中，多少都听说过这檀家的少年与当今皇帝那些私事。除了曾经过北京一战的亲兵，余者两分奉承，倒有七八分的不以为然。出征以来，檀羽冲又不曾出过一计半策，每日只是在军营寻士兵说话。到了丰州，又和那些败逃回来的本地谋克兵混在一处，把城中的旧地图翻了出来勾勾画画，哪里像个奉国上将军，倒似是出来游山玩水，考察民情的文官。忽听了他这一句，都是一愣，心中不由都起了怒气。但还不及发作，只听檀羽冲缓缓地道：“诸位请想，西辽与我隔着千里大漠，这一战他获胜不难，但要在此建州立府，屯田戍边，那却是极难之事。反倒要叫邻近的克烈部占了这个便宜。耶律大石号称英主，可有这等给他人作嫁衣裳的道理么？”<br/>
众将火烧眉毛，顾的都是眼下，竟没一个想到这一层上，这时只听得群相震了一震。有性急的便道：“那却是什么道理？”檀羽冲道：“当年辽宋攻战，辽国占了燕云十六州，发兵南下轻而易举。宋室没了北方这片门户之地，无险可守，便阻挡不住。今日耶律大石所做的，正是他先祖故技重施！辽军烧杀劫掠，便是要将丰州府内踏成白地，日后再想驻军，千难万难。只要我们一弃丰州，西京以西门户洞开，此地便是第二个燕云十六州。那时克烈诸部随时南下，西辽军进可以攻，退可以守——从此西北三路永无宁日，在座各位，都要做了我大金的罪人了！”<br/>
这番话听得众人脸色大变，一口气硬生生噎在了喉咙里。帅府中倏然一片沉寂。众将你看我，我看你，又看看那年纪轻轻的白衣少年，眼色又是迟疑，又升起了几分愤愤的不甘。却听檀羽冲道，可以一支轻骑穿过阴山山口，截断北麓道路。彼处是西辽军回国的必经之地，必然要分兵来夺。所谓“兵分则弱”，丰州之围便有转机。这里不少人久经战阵，已经想到此计不差。暗自吸了口冷气，对视一眼，都点了点头。<br/>
只有仆散师恭的脸色却更难看了几分。离京时徒单太后的言语言犹在耳，道皇帝刚愎自用，一心只有他那个宝贝娈童，迟早惹出大祸来。何况大敌当前，恨不得所有兵都拿来保住自家性命才是。咧了咧嘴，便道：“眼下战事吃紧，若丢了丰州，更加要糟。檀公子既说要一支轻骑，便与你……三千兵如何？”<br/>
众将一窒，虽说这一步是诱敌之计，但三千人济得甚事。若辽军有大队来抢夺，岂不是白白送命！有些直性子的便要嚷叫。檀羽冲却微一躬身，亢声道：“领命！”</p><p>这支人马正是那诱敌的三千骑。不料棋差一招，竟让西辽军抢在了头里！山口被夺，前路马蹄声震耳欲聋，少说也有上万人马，区区数千骑如何能当！三千人轰地一声，惊呼声潮水一般四面八方炸了开来。那副将的脸上已没了血色，急转头向檀羽冲道：“檀公子快退！我等断后……”<br/>
月射白衣，却见檀羽冲面无表情，低喝道：“你叫我做什么？”<br/>
那副将一愣，他原是完颜亮帐下亲兵统领，平日里“檀公子”叫得惯了。突听这一喝，猛醒过来，失声道：“……将军！”<br/>
檀羽冲双目直视着他，应道：“不错。敢问世上，可有弃众而逃的将军么！”<br/>
那副将全身一震，皇陵峰上这少年满身浴血的情形蓦地兜上心来，喉中发咽，竟答不出话。檀羽冲却已拨马回身，扬声喝道：“三军转向西南，退！”</p><p>这一声清若凤鸣，刹那间竟将数千人的惊呼声都压了下去。众兵一震，头脑中都清醒了几分，来不及思索，急忙掉头转向西南方向，放开马力便是狂奔。<br/>
只听那闷雷般的蹄声如影随形，死死咬在身后。马蹄声敲得人心肺震荡，尘土飞扬，几乎随风扑到了背上。众金军脑中混沌一片，只觉冷风阵阵割得头脸生疼，却忽然听到檀羽冲下令道：“举旗，吹号！”<br/>
那副将见过他的本事，狂奔中已是暗自生疑，暗道莫非他早料到了辽军的伏兵，其实是故意引他们追来？突然听了这声令，到底忍不住连珠价叫起苦来，心道：“我的小爷，大兵在后，你做什么还要这般张扬，可是嫌他们追的不够快么？”<br/>
但军令一出，不容违背，呜呜呜号角响处，中军大旗迎风而起，月光照着那个鲜红的帅字，平野上抬眼望去，清清楚楚。辽军大喜，不住狂呼乱叫，催马紧追。只是金军坐下都是上选良马，骑术又精，一时难以追上。两支军一前一后，尘沙滚滚，已奔出了七八十里，但听水声哗哗，到了黑水河的岸上。</p><p>这条河名叫黑水，其实却是白浪滔滔，乃是阴山南麓的大河之一。众兵将听到水声，前无去路，心头猛地一凉，忽然却见月光下堞影兀立，现出了一座城池的影子。<br/>
这城临水而建，并不甚大，城墙也不如何高厚，但有了城墙，那便远胜在旷野上硬拼。城中守军早已逃走，四门大敞，众军精神一震，急忙放马冲进城去。大声呼喝着弓上弦，刀出鞘，目不转睛地盯着城下。<br/>
城门刚刚关闭，便听天边雷声轰鸣，两万西辽骑兵犹似一片黑压压的乌云，劈头扑了过来！顷刻间黑水河岸上杀声迸泻，箭如飞蝗，嗖嗖嗖弓弦撕裂夜风，火把光流星也似遍地飞窜。刀枪撞击、石木滚动、马蹄敲打的巨响，混在成千上万人的狂喊大叫之中，天地震动，连满空星月都被这滚滚征尘所蔽，变成了一片迷离失色的惨白！<br/>
两军人数虽然悬殊，但一人拼命、万夫莫当。辽金都是游牧蛮族，习于野战，西辽军千里远来，更没携带什么攻城的器械。众金军有城墙为凭，个个奋勇，弓箭齐发，将城中搜到的石块木棒暴雨般兜头砸下，倒也堪堪抵御得住。辽军连冲几次，离城门只差数步，还是给逼了回来。最近的一次，有数百辽兵将盾牌连成一片，冒石突矢，已是冲到墙下，攀援了上去，但后援却被乱石砸断，这数百人陷在城头，被金军一个个砍翻在地，未能向城中再多踏入一步。<br/>
这场恶战直杀到了东方泛白。晨光熹微下，遍地火把灰烬被马蹄踏得乱溅，黑烟袅袅。辽军统领望着城头帅字大旗冷笑两声，便下令暂退，指挥两万大兵将城墙四面铁桶般围住了。本来背水扎营乃是大忌，但那统领见只有孤城一座，断粮无援，决计撑不到十日以上。城破之日，这件战功便是自己的囊中物了。</p><p>这“缺粮”，却也是金军心头的第一件大事。众将抹了把脸上的血泥汗水，呼呼带喘，纷纷向那少年将军问道：“这城中只有水井，粮秣早叫契丹兵抢光了，弟兄们随身只有几日的口粮，这如何守得下去？”又有人道：“辽兵围得如此紧法，想突围回丰州求援，只怕也难。何况……”<br/>
这人不再说下去，众将却心中雪亮，心知就算回到丰州，那位主帅也未必肯出兵来救。无数目光火烧一般，笔直地盯在檀羽冲面上，却见他浑身血汗，身上白衣都已辨不出了颜色，人却平平静静地道：“我们出兵之时备了七日的粮草。只要守得到七日，那便必有转机。”<br/>
他语气斩钉截铁，众将面面相觑，却无人敢信。有几人格外沉不住气，鼻中哼了两声，不屑道：“那敢问将军，若是哄了弟兄们，到第七日时却瞧不到这转机，又该如何？”<br/>
檀羽冲毫不犹疑，呛地一声，将他那主帅号令的佩剑横在胸前，森然道：“那时诸位来取了我人头，献城就是！如此，还保不住众兄弟的性命么？”<br/>
众将一齐变了脸色，无话可说，咬紧了牙关，都道：“好罢！拼命就是，谁还怕死不成？”<br/>
于是一连数日激战不休。辽军见拾夺不下这区区数千人，怒气日盛，攻得愈急。金军却是豁命求生，三千人日夜更替，死守不退。两支军犹如两头杀红了眼的困兽，翻滚咆哮，只震得黑水波涌，阴山为颤！但金军毕竟人少，箭矢渐尽，城中剩余的房舍都拆了个干净；口粮因激战之故耗的愈发快了。但放眼北望，丰州方向静悄悄地，始终不见救兵的影子。一开始众将还约束兵士们不许乱说，到得后来，自己也忍不住手指北方，破口骂起了那仆散师恭来。<br/>
到了第五日的夜间，忽听空中闷雷响动，闪电将半边天空照得煞白，天地间哗哗大作，杀伐喊叫声尽被所掩，下起了雨来。<br/>
这场雨下得好大，马匹被浇得咴咴暴叫，人都睁不开眼，立不住足。地下土泥深陷，浇成了一条条滚滚流淌的壕沟。辽军无法，只得退回营去。却不想这雨连下了一日两夜，毫不见小，到了第七日上，两军仍被困在雨中，谁也无法出战。</p><p>这一来城中金军得了喘息的机会。辽军在露天地里顶着大雨，却十分难熬。有人向统领进言，道这雨来得蹊跷，不如先拔营躲避再说。那统领和几员大将却不愿放过唾手可得的战功，都道阴山在北，好似一面屏风挡住了南来水气，春夏之交有大雨并不为奇。何况这雨连下了两日，黑水河却不见上涨，再撑几日便当无事。果然到第七日傍晚，雨势渐渐转小。二更天气时已是淅淅沥沥，零星落着未停而已。辽军的帐幕衣甲连日来浇得湿透，连个下脚之地也无，这时心头一松，抓着刀枪都忍不住瞌睡。夜半将至，满营鼻息声此起彼伏，已睡倒了大半。突然却听“砰”地一声，城头上一声炮响，跟着号角齐鸣，呜呜声散在雨夜风中，送出老远。东、南、北三门同时火光冲天，浓烟翻滚，腾起半天来高，将城下泥土都映成了赤红之色。<br/>
那统领一惊，急忙翻身跳了起来，暗道莫非女真鞑子要乘夜突围？只听探马回报道西门无火，金军大队都聚在那里，还未开城冲出。那统领重重哼了一声，喝令全军即刻向西，女真的一人一骑，也不可放他们过去！<br/>
西门所在的方向正是黑水河边。众辽军睡得迷迷糊糊，拖着刀枪向河岸上奔去。然而奔不数步，便忽然觉得脚下地面晃动。初时还以为睡得迷了，站不住脚。但不过片刻，那晃动越来越大，越来越重，岸边土块簇簇跳动，波浪拍打，当头数千人都已立足不定，噼里啪啦摔了一地。那统领心想这带地方绝少有地牛翻身，怎会如此？还来不及出声，猛然只听前头众军齐声大叫，一个个丢下兵器，翻回身来发足狂奔。跟着上游方向天崩地裂般一声巨响，黑水河浊浪滔天，卷起三丈来高的一堵水墙，犹如一条张大了口的巨龙，对着河岸上两万辽兵，停也不停地冲了下来！</p><p>水浪狂冲，何等迅速，众辽兵空自人马强健，只喊叫了一声“咦——”便被卷进了水底。水流声震耳欲聋，恍似天地嘶号，初时还听得到一声声惊骇呼叫，不过片刻，呼叫声也全被水声淹没。水光火光隐约反照，树枝、泥土、石块四散奔流，漂着黑幢幢无数人马尸体，一个大浪拍来，便再不见。片刻前的平川万马，此刻已是一片泽国。却又岂只泽国，简直便是地底塌陷，突然现在了人间的洪水地狱！<br/>
金兵立在城上，只觉脚下城墙连着大地一起猛烈震动，最高的几个大浪头都扑到了与垛口平齐，劈头盖脸，冲得浑身湿透，气也喘不上来。远远近近的惨嚎声不住冲进耳来，这里人人久经沙场，却只听得面色如土，几乎便要呕吐。却无人胆敢出声，更不敢哪怕略略移动一下身子，所有眼光，都望着阵前兀立不动，铁铸石刻一般的少年身影。这几日夜来他身冒矢石，不离城头半步。众兵还有轮班替换，他却近乎无眠无休，极困倦时，也不过倚着垛口一合眼罢了。众将虽然将信将疑，心底也不由生了佩服之意。此时水浪震天动地，些许疑心都随着城外的辽军冲了个七零八落。这七日之言，言出必中。女真将士多信鬼神，几乎都以为这少年竟有呼风唤雨之能，那一张冷透风雨的苍白脸庞，是天神，还是罗刹？</p><p>原来为大将者知天文，明地理。檀羽冲在丰州时，旁人以为他日日胡混，不务正业；他却先自本地驻军口中问明了各地屯粮小城的位置，又以地图对照，只见这座城上游约莫廿里之地，黑水流向突然自南折而向西，又拐向西南，数里间连着三转，河道变得甚是狭窄。当地人将这段河呼作“纳令乌素”，便是细长不畅的流水之意。地理既明，他便命几个本地士兵扮做平民，将“阴山山口”四字到处传扬，先引西辽军前去埋伏。一面又派出亲兵，趁夜潜行，将一封信送向了西京留守府上。<br/>
其时京中大权未决，帅府以下各怀私心，按兵不动，若落在别处，这信定如泥牛入海。然而这位新任的西京留守不是别人，却是上京兵部的完颜雍。完颜亮诏命更换西京留守之时。朝臣都以为大同一来非重兵驻地，二来距前敌实在太近，多半因杀宗敏之事，新皇帝与这堂弟有了心结，是公报私怨来了。如何晓得其中的意思？果然书信一到完颜雍当面，西京即刻出兵，一支人马悄无声息地斜插黑水上游，守株而待久矣。<br/>
信中正是要西京军速占纳令之地，将沙袋泥土阻住河水，七日之内，必有大雨。那时只看下游火起，便是良机。辽军统领见黑水不曾上涨，还未以为异，却不知是被阻在了上游。两日夜的大雨，河水暴涨，偏生又在迂回狭窄之处吃这一阻，真如一张巨弓弓弦拉到了极处，便要迸断。雨夜中火光冲天，西京军将沙袋一去，余下的土堤再也挡不住蓄了数日的水流，一声狂号，汹涌澎湃的波浪卷起泥沙，向下便扑！</p><p>但黑水究是大河，下游河道宽阔，这积蓄而来的洪水并不能持久。不过小半个时辰，都向南方冲了下去。水声渐远渐弱，终于只剩泊泊轻响。一线月光自云间射落，雨不知何时也已停了。<br/>
只见城下遍地泥泞，水波扑打，波浪卷过的痕迹犹未退去。隐约几点黑影，不知是未被埋住的人头还是马鞍。方才赫赫扬扬的两万大兵，现下寂静一片，叫人几乎疑心自己变做了聋子。辽军只有五六千人距河岸较远，不及赶上，才侥幸逃出这条水龙发狂的巨口。其余不是葬身河底，便是随浪冲去，尸骨都已散落在下游不知哪块土地上了。<br/>
檀羽冲却无惊无喜，眼光如两点冰针，直刺在足下的滩涂上。一言不发地举起手来，向下一指。他身边金军早等不及，霎时间齐声大喊，战鼓声中城门大开，向辽兵残部冲杀过去。众辽兵直如做了一场噩梦，若不是求生之心，几乎已要瘫倒在地。无心恋战，拨马都想逃走。然而奔出数步，猛地齐声惊呼，上游方向尘头大起，金军旗月下展动，又一彪军急冲而至，正是自纳令河湾赶下来的西京人马。<br/>
这时前后夹击，辽兵都知若不力拼，便走也走不成，只有奋力冲杀。河滩上泥水迸溅、刀枪相撞、人喊马嘶声满天遍野，才透出云间的那一丝月光，竟被压得气息奄奄。其实西京驻军原本不多，又不敢尽出，来的不过千余人上下。和城中的人马加在一处，也不过与辽军人数相当。但野战拼的是一口气，辽军惊魂未定，只求逃生，城中金军却满腔恶气，瞳仁都憋得红了，再加上西京这一支生力军，如何能当！不片刻血水、雨水、泥水四下飞溅，尸体落马的碰撞声此起彼落。辽军只剩下不到百骑，仗着马快，拼命自刀枪丛中冲出一条血路，头也不抬，伏鞍直向自家大营逃去。<br/>
金军弓箭齐发，射倒了末尾几个，大半却逃得远了。这时谁也不敢轻动，都转头等着将军的号令，追，还是不追？<br/>
忽听蹄声如雷，帅旗飘动，却是仆散师恭接到完颜雍传书，不得不点起人马赶了过来。这一来不打紧，城中众军固是瞪大了眼，牙齿咬得格格作响，恨不能上去唾他两口。丰州的军卒见了这一战，也不由血脉贲张，满心的不忿，无数眼光犹似乱箭，都向这挂名的主帅射去。仆散师恭已出了一身冷汗，但听要追击败兵，心底那丝畏惧却又涌了上来，干笑了两声道：“檀……将军，那点败兵倒也罢了，但他大营还有三万兵马，敌众我寡，不是硬拼的道理，不如……”<br/>
“退兵”二字还未出口，仆散师恭骤然倒吸了一口冷气，僵在那里说不下去。却见檀羽冲双目直视，哪里还有先前冷冷淡淡的恭敬之色，目光便如两把寒冰削成的利剑，正在他身上刺了个对穿！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 前传八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八.</p><p>仆散师恭猛地从心底打了个哆嗦。他出身虽低，也是逼宫犯驾，杀过了皇帝的人。但此刻被少年目光逼视在脸上，张大了口，竟是做声不得。只听檀羽冲简简单单地问道：“主帅还是不肯出兵么？”这一句倒比多少长篇大论的斥责还更难答。夜风劲吹，仆散师恭的冷汗一层层自铁甲缝里冒了上来，张了半日口，勉强道：“不……”<br/>他说话之时，脑中犹在飞快盘算要怎样搪塞，然而这句“不是本帅不肯”只说了一个字，陡听檀羽冲仰天一声长笑，大喝道：“……好！”<br/>一字声落，长袖倏扬，仆散师恭只觉风起扑面，却比这雨夜的凉风更冷了三分，刹那间侵肌透骨，砰地一声大响，泥水四溅，这西征元帅已一个跟头栽在了马下，双目直瞪，喉间格格作响，叫不出声。除了头颈还能抬起，整个人都已僵硬了。<br/>这一瞬间，袖中指风直透铁甲，已同时拂中了他周身七处大穴。<br/>只见那少年带过马头，正面对着一万五千余人的眼光，亢声道：“女真男儿，有谁还肯随我进兵，再讨契丹的大营？”<br/>阵中掠过了一阵短暂的静默。众兵将面面相觑，眼中光芒渐渐都如火把般燃烧起来。那些都统副将向地下的仆散师恭看了一眼，一齐点了点头。翻身下马，在少年马前单膝拜了下去，异口同声地道：“我等，愿奉将令！”</p><p>阵前易帅，军心必摇。史书上屈指可数的反例，头一件莫过于魏公子窃符救赵。今夜的阴山月下，却分明信陵君再现，魏无忌重生！众兵士只愣了一瞬，也纷纷跃下马背，在这新任的少年主帅面前黑压压拜倒了一地。<br/>檀羽冲道：“众兄弟请起！”跟着翻身下马，伸出双手一扶。头前几名将官只觉一股暖洋洋的气流卷上身来，不由自主地便随着站起了身，不由大惊，心中对这少年更多了几分惊异佩服之意，听他又道：“诸位看来，方才逃走的残部要到他大营，需要多少时间？”<br/>有人道：“那起辽兵急着逃命，平川之上，马力也还未疲。我军若是现下追赶，这相差远近，应要一半个时辰。”<br/>其余众人纷纷点头，不少人忍不住向那误事的前主帅狠狠瞪了一眼。又有人道：“一半个时辰虽说不多，但辽军必然已有了防备。他大营兵多，又是以逸待劳，我军追去只怕反为所趁，不可不防！”<br/>有几个年轻性急的军官忍不住道：“这里两万兵马，还不是败在咱们手里，难道今日便放过那些辽人不成？”<br/>檀羽冲道：“追，定然要追。但……”转向第二名说话的将领，又道：“将军方才说他一来兵多，二来以逸待劳。你我这般想，辽军自然也这般想。必然会摆下阵势，等着我们远来疲惫，自己撞到他阵中，是不是？”<br/>众将一时还未明白。檀羽冲已命亲兵取过地图，伸手指点道：“西京探报，辽军大队乃是背山扎营，却不知南朝汉人有句俗语，叫做——灯下黑！”指尖在图上划过，自黑水河岸斜斜指向阴山，正落在山脚之下，那处辽军营地标志的背后。<br/>众将瞪大了眼看着，呵地一下，同声大叫，都跳起了身来。这才知从他分兵出城那时起，便是虚虚实实，步步为引，天大的一个杀局。这少年心中所要的，竟是将契丹军一战全歼之计！</p><p>长风急掠，吹得少年衣衫鬓发猎猎飘拂。他迎风而立，双目映月，秋水般冷光正落在众将身上，扬声道：“这一战，能必胜么？”<br/>众将只觉血脉贲张，热气上涌，一起握紧了拳头，挥臂大呼起来道：“能！能！能！”<br/>便在这四野涌动的大呼声中，檀羽冲跃上马背，呛然一声，剑尖寒光凛冽，遥遥指向北方阴山山影，一声叱道：<br/>“——全军追击！”</p><p> </p><p>夜色愈沉，昏天暗地，隐约闪烁的一点月光又掩到了云层之后。阴山黑魆魆的巨大影子仿佛与夜幕融为了一体，只听旷野上夜风呼啸，自遥远的南方扑来，撞上山林，呜呜回响不绝。<br/>然而山脚却是火光照耀，俨如白昼一般。马嘶连声，刀枪冷光腾腾急跳，辽军自中军至两翼，齐齐整整排开了数座方阵，竟和背后巍然不动的山影全无分别。众辽兵瞪目咬牙，死死盯着暗夜下隐约可见的那道地平线，不过数刻，夜幕下尘头翻卷，愈来愈高，探马如飞般扑入大营，都道：“金军追兵到了！”<br/>众辽军已憋了一夜的恶气，个个提刀张弓，便待杀人。那前锋统领却不急着下令出击，眯了眼睛凝目看着，要待金军再迫近些，到了弓箭射程之内，再挥军猛冲。借着自家大营火光，不多时已望见了头上几排金军马匹，那面鲜红的帅字大旗正在队中猎猎飘扬。那前锋身子前倾，一手抓紧了缰绳，另一手高高举起，就要一声令下：“大伙儿冲！”就在这当儿。突然只听“砰！”地一声巨响，地动山摇，便在这铁幕也般的大阵背后，山峦影间红光腾起，已是烈焰冲天！</p><p>这变故来得更太快。两翼的辽军还不知出了何事，阵后爆裂之声已是惊天动地，半边阴山地为之颤，尘土硝烟伴着火头直窜上半空。春夏之际多吹东南风，而因山顶高处夜来寒冷，气流上行，山脚下风力更盛。此时夜风正紧，那火头一个跟着一个，风助火势、火借风威，熊熊火舌快得骇人，半边夜空已尽化赤色，烧成了一片火海。<br/>而那批追击的金军已将到了阵前，突然齐声高喊，队列向两边一散，让开了辽军正面前锋，划了个大大的半月形，拨马向两翼斜抄。火光掩映，这距离已能看得清清楚楚，却见马队不过五千余骑，哪里是大队的追兵？方才尘头大起，只是马后拖着枯枝杂草，故布疑阵。众辽将一声大叫，几乎自马背上跳了起来，已然知道了此刻身后火起处非是别个，正是金军的重兵！<br/>辽军本欲螳螂捕蝉，哪料到金军大队神不知鬼不觉地迂回斜插，竟是黄雀在后。此刻辽军后背空门大开，尽数卖给了敌人。起火之处正是囤积粮草的后营，一见火光，军心顿时大乱。一众西辽军官连声大喝，拼命号令士卒，但自己心上也正发慌，一时竟勒束不住。克烈部与北辽联军本就是乌合之众，又看不见追兵的虚实，心惊下等不及中军命令，急忙掉转了马头，便想去分兵救火，夺回自家的辎重再说。</p><p>这时金军箭上弦、刀出鞘，都隐身在阴山山坡的暗影里，筋肉绷得紧紧地，浑身劲力都鼓到了十二成。只是主帅不曾下令，无人敢动，直憋得呼呼直喘。檀羽冲却仍不下令，冷眼看着山下的辽军。直到后队阵型动摇，有些已要冲到屯粮营下，有些却还来不及掉头这一刻，才猛然抬起手来，向下一挥！<br/>兵法云：“半则击之。”这些掉头的辽军正撞在这条大忌上。火光下猛听一声大呼，直如地底门开，万鬼狂号，无数马匹真似从地下缝隙钻出一般，裹着满天箭雨，山呼海啸直扑下来。<br/>金军自上视下，马速之快，直是雷霆闪电不足形。头上几排个个蹬里藏身，马背上不见人影，辽军仓促间第一轮弓箭发出，便落了个空。金军却趁势乱箭齐发，射倒了前排一二百骑，同时马匹冲上，已越过了弓箭射程。口中狂呼乱叫，翻身上鞍，高高举起刀枪，便如饥渴已久的恶鬼、风雪过后的狼群，张牙露爪，兜头便杀！<br/>中军一闻后队遇袭，急命前锋退回，两翼向中收束，欲凭着兵力优势顶住后方。但那五千余骑金兵却已绕到方阵侧面，占了上风风向，一声梆响，箭如飞蝗。辽军人数虽多，但猝不及防，队形顿时散乱，左右翼各自被隔在两端，左冲右突，说什么也靠拢不来。<br/>中军眼见不妙，只得联合前锋兵力，向后掩杀。只是他大军人多，要转过方向，何止一时三刻？这时后队已顶不住金兵的狂杀乱砍，队形大乱，败兵军心崩溃，潮水般翻身向后便逃。好容易冲来的中军被自家败兵当头一裹，竟尔立足不定、连连后退。众将领嘶声大呼，拔刀砍翻了好几个逃命的士兵，却又如何阻得住这汹涌的潮水！金兵马队跟着呼啸冲来，两边游击的五千骑听得大队号角，精神一振，抛下弓箭，也齐举刀枪自两侧杀上。三面合围，以少胜多，反将辽兵困在了垓心。<br/>当年女真初兴之时，小小蛮部骑不过万，对上大辽数十倍大军，却是连战连克，如鬼如魅。这里辽军虽无人亲历过当年战事，自父辈口中，也听过了不知多少女真蛮子鬼怪般的故事。今夜之火却真如灭辽当年再现。漫山遍野的杀声将东方第一缕灰白的晨光也染成滴血般红，犹如一条血腥斑驳的尸布，沉甸甸盖在了这片恶战不休的原野上。</p><p>这一战直杀到日上中天，云间万缕金晖射落下来，遍地泥土长草皆被马蹄踏平，血水洒在草间，犹自随风滴沥不止。折断的弓箭、刀矛、旗帜，连着无数尸首几乎填平了一夜来的沟壑水坑。三万余辽军，此刻尚余存者不足十之三四，早已没了斗志，风过处喊杀渐弱，只听处处垂死呻吟之声。这支大军，眼见就要一齐倾覆在了这千年来葬过无数亡魂的山川之上。<br/>东北角上却有一处仍是杀声炽烈，六七千精骑护着他队中首领，拼死力战，一步步地退向阴山。金军不肯放过，四面呼啸，放马疾追。那辽军队中旗号却猛然一变，大队放开马力向后急退。当地只留下三四百骑，一个个双眼火红，举刀纵马，掉头竟向金军阵中不管不顾地扑了进来。<br/>这分明已不是作战，而是拼死！这几百骑人人骁勇，加上这一股不要命的狠劲，金军竟阻挡不住，刹那间血水横飞，惨号震天，金军无论怎样前冲，便是冲不过这条用血肉人命铺成的断后防线。<br/>檀羽冲在后遥遥望见，长眉一蹙，急向身边副将道：“传我将令，穷寇勿追，不必再杀了！”飞马赶了上来。但饶是这命令已来的够快，他马蹄到时，金军死伤已有千余，辽军更只剩了几人，浑身上下都已和血人相似，血滴溅在地下一面残破不堪，血污满布的大旗上，隐约可辨，似是“赫连”两字。</p><p>那赫连将军侧目斜睨，咧嘴冷笑了一笑，却是看出了金军停手，想要生擒的意思，哪里肯做俘虏！大喝一声，带了残兵仍是狠斗。金军虽得了军令，但一夜来杀得眼红，却也收不住手。四下乱箭攒射，几名辽兵先后倒地，独有那赫连将军身手当真了得，到了这时候，上千金军仍是挡他不住。怒吼骇叫声此起彼落，地下又添了十几具尸骸，那赫连将军左腿却也中了一箭，一个踉跄，单膝跪在了地上。额上血汗交流，视线不清，只是隐约见到人马晃动，正是金军那面帅字大旗，猛地奋起余力，左手单刀呼地一声，向着那旗直掷过去。<br/>这一刀势如雷霆，掌旗那兵呀地一声大叫，刀风已逼面门。帅旗若折，士气必摇，就在这电光石火的一瞬间，那兵猛觉狂风席卷，一个跟斗跌翻在地。身侧檀羽冲劈手抓出，一把挽住了那面摇摇欲坠的大旗，长袖带风一拨一卷，当啷激响，单刀立时震落；手中旗向地下一插，又是砰一声巨响，三丈方圆尘土激飞，他那只手已抓在了赫连将军右手刺来的长枪上。<br/>两股劲力骤然交迸，喀嚓一声，枪杆自中折断。檀羽冲在马上猛地一震；赫连将军哇地一声，一大口血溅在了地上。然而两个人的两双眼睛却一瞬不瞬地瞪着对方，彼此眼中，都是未叫出口的一声惊呼。<br/>方才劲力相撞，两个人心中清清楚楚，这内力正是系出同门，三和逸士的一脉！</p><p>那三和逸士早年收了宋辽两大弟子，但见兵戈四起，无止无休，何等高明的武功也只做杀人之用，不由得心灰意冷。直到晚年，方在金京又收了这檀家的幼童。那时檀羽冲年幼，并不明白师父为何时常叹息。今日一师之徒，却偏生相见在这生死对敌，有你无我的战场上！<br/>他两人目光交汇只是一瞬。众金军见主帅出手，士气大盛。四面呼喝声中，赫连将军转头看着涌上的金兵，仰天一阵惨笑，掌心运劲，反手盖上自己天灵，血流披面，立时气绝。尸身却犹自立而不倒，仍是笔直地向着北方，大辽军旗帜逝去的方向。</p><p>挽弓当挽强，用箭当用长。<br/>射人先射马，擒贼先擒王。<br/>杀人亦有限，列国自有疆。<br/>苟能制侵陵，岂在多杀伤？</p><p>这首前出塞诗名传千古，檀羽冲早已读过。但书上的白纸黑字纵然读过千遍，到了这一刻，少年的心中方才第一次明白，诗句背后埋藏的，究竟是多少鲜血眼泪。此时此刻，他眼睁睁望着那具尸体，横臂一挡，拦住了欲上前取敌首级的众军。眼前血迹，恍惚涌成一片望不见尽头的赤红大海，波浪翻涌，一个个一具具，尽是挣扎惨叫，尸横遍野。女真、契丹、克烈，所有人的脸孔上一模一样，都是鲜血淋漓，无边的痛苦。<br/>檀羽冲闭上双目，缓缓扬起了头。他头顶上那片苍茫辽阔的天空，长风掠过，一片寂然，却没有声音能告诉这过于年轻的少年，他这一战，究竟是对，还是错了呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 前传九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九.</p><p>陡然蹄声急促，有人飞马奔来叫道：“那起契丹残部退上了阴山高地，前部兄弟们攻他不下，请帅爷快发兵支援！”<br/>
檀羽冲一震，回过了神来，眼光骤冷，沉声道：“前部退兵，不可强攻。贪功冒进者，斩！”<br/>
孙子兵法云：围师必阙；盖兵困绝境，以死相拼，己军损折必大。汉初白登之围，匈奴四十万大军围困汉军三万，只因有了一座白登山，七日七夜亦未能破，何况此时辽军所凭的是这天险阴山！檀羽冲一道严令，方才硬生生勒住了杀红眼的金军脚步。但他挥军到时，山脚下却也已遍地狼藉，金军仰冲几次，始终无法前进，只丢下了数百具残缺不全的尸骸而已。<br/>
有几员悍将杀得性起，眼见中军大队已到，忍不住大声嚷道：“主帅爷快下令罢！那山上就是西辽狗皇帝的太子。大功就在眼前，咱可没有放过的道理！”<br/>
檀羽冲却不开口，凝视着地下一堆堆头颅断肢，脸色愈来愈白，目光冰冷，直如铁铸。其他将领见了主帅这神色，也知急切难下，纷纷道：“硬攻下去折损太大，不如先扎营再说。也不怕契丹军飞上了天去！”又有人道：“这里悬崖绝壁，那点残兵败将绝难突围。但山北还有克烈部的援兵，若得了消息来救，却不可不防。”<br/>
忽见日光斜照，东南方尘头大起。众人都是一惊，心道西京军也已出动，西南路上所有能战之兵都在这里，这兵马从何而来？却见探马飞也般奔来，双臂挥舞，放声大叫道：“援军！援军！是咱们京里的援军到啦！”<br/>
轰地一下，众兵满脸喜色，齐声大叫。果见天边冷光耀日，无数飘扬的旌旗遥遥可见，尽是西京、中京、南京城的旗号。<br/>
檀羽冲的心底却瞬间一阵剧颤。他身在战场，并不敢多想一想完颜亮。虽知只要京中大事底定，援军必至，却想不到来得如此之快！大军出京不过月余，这一个月里，上京城却是出了甚么变故？</p><p>这变故，正是出在檀羽冲离京的那一日。<br/>
当日禁卫军征西之旨一出，自完颜宗本以下，太宗诸子心中都不由暗笑了几个过子。心道皇帝不敢与我家硬碰，只好将他亲信尽都用了，连那心上的小情人也送上了战场去，现今他身边空空荡荡，一朝有变，我等京中的大事已是定矣。<br/>
果然送三军出京之时，只见完颜亮望着人马远去，许久许久，掩不住眼中的不舍之色。又听说皇帝一日来怏怏不乐，起坐无心，和那秘书监萧裕说不几句话，便发了好大一番脾气，将人斥出了宫去一概不见。完颜宗本当晚几乎笑个倒仰，暗道他完颜亮还是年轻，栽在这见不得人的私情关上，也不过如此，有何可虑？<br/>
到了第二日，皇帝连早朝也不曾上。午后方遣了内侍至宗本府上，道是心绪烦闷，意欲击球散心，召众臣相陪。其时太宗第十子，大宗政事完颜宗美亦在府中，闻言却觉有些不对，便道：“八哥，这事儿有些古怪。想当日阿鲁补便是奉召入宫，他不曾疑心，至有大祸。何况我等与皇帝……只怕会无好会！”<br/>
阿鲁补，便是篡位当夜被杀的完颜宗敏。完颜宗本却摇头笑道：“不然，阿鲁补那时是全无防备，今日却不一样。皇帝的亲卫禁军已去了大半，连他那个武功高强的小子也不在身边，你我兄弟手中之兵比他多上数倍。他迪古乃是个聪明人，决不会选在这时候冒险。我看他是想等征辽胜了再说，不过胜与不胜，还要看老天爷的意思，哈哈！”<br/>
完颜宗美想来不差，也跟着哈哈一笑，两人便起身奔马球场来。将到场外，还命人悄悄探看了一回，道是皇帝已上了御楼，身边便只几个侍卫，并不见什么伏兵。两人更加放下了心，上楼见驾。却见完颜亮懒洋洋地倚在椅上，看着他二人见礼，突地微微一笑，道：“太保，丰王，两位都来了么？”<br/>
这句话的语气好生怪异，两人一愣，只听完颜亮又道：“既然来了，那便——上路罢！”</p><p>一声上路，两旁侍卫大步跨前，齐拉佩刀护住了皇帝。猛听御楼下风声狂啸，惨叫声戛然而止，砰砰尸身倒地，呼地一下满室风起，背后突然已多了一个人，满手鲜血，咧口而笑。完颜宗本看得清清楚楚，脸色大变，失声叫道：“……金超岳！”<br/>
随着这声叫，宝座上皇帝飒然立起，冷冷地侧目斜睨过来。宗本半生纵横朝堂，这时却一声也叫不出，瞪大了眼看着，心底还犹不肯信，自己终究是被这年轻皇帝演的一场好戏骗了过去！想不到他狠到如此，竟在大军离京的第二日便即下手。如此行险，简直便是博命。自己料定他决不敢赌的性命，他竟眼也不眨地便赌了下去！<br/>
这赌注只差一步，输的便是自家。金超岳嘿嘿一声冷笑，鲜血喷溅，染红半边楼板，完颜宗本兄弟跌倒在地，已是同时气绝。两双眼睛犹自大睁，只看到皇帝俯视下来，一脸冷酷之极的笑意。</p><p>两人方才断气，又有一人不疾不徐地走上楼来，向完颜亮施礼道：“万岁！”<br/>
这人正是萧裕。完颜亮也不多问，抬了抬，萧裕便躬身回道：“万岁，那尚书省令史萧玉深明大义，已将宗本之事尽数上告，请万岁圣裁。”<br/>
这尚书省令史萧玉，正是当日御书房中所说之人。完颜亮拿过萧裕呈上的供状，随意翻了一翻，掷在脚下，放声大笑。突然声音一沉，森然喝道：“完颜宗本谋逆！传旨，凡涉其事者，就地正法，一个也不可放过！”<br/>
可叹诸王枉自手握兵权，却料不到这一变。没一个来得及做甚应对，最快的也不过刚刚得报，惊叫了一声，如狼似虎的禁军卫队已然口称“奉旨”，冲进府来。群臣一夜懵然睡过，次日平明睁眼之时，代王、薛王、毕王，吴乞买诸子阖府被诛，上京城血流滚滚，遍地人头。杀到第三日上，连大理寺卿都有些腿软，壮着胆子，小心翼翼地来问皇帝道：太宗第十四子完颜宗英，人称“善大王”，自来不问政事，可也要一并处置么？其实他也非好心，只是不想太绝，给太宗一系留个血脉。然而完颜亮听他说着，似乎确然短暂地犹豫了一下，随即便双眉一扬，淡淡地笑道：“第杀之，无复言也。”<br/>
那大理寺卿腿肚子一个哆嗦，身子躬得几乎要贴上了地面，悄没声地退了下去。<br/>
于是十日之间，完颜亮以谋逆名杀太宗诸子孙七十余口，并秦国王后人卅余。吴乞买一脉血裔，自是而绝！</p><p>这一次皇帝下旨起中京、南京之兵为西征后部之时，满朝栗栗，谁敢说出半个不字？却不想檀羽冲用兵，竟也胜得如此之快，两京兵马未及接战，却赶到了这阴山脚下的围困之时。<br/>
上京之变，檀羽冲虽不能亲见，心中却早已知道，将自己许给了皇帝的那一刻，便是许了双手染血，一身的杀孽。心中百味杂陈，恍恍惚惚竟想出了神。隐约听得有人在马前道：“皇上有书信交与檀将军……”这才一震，伸手接过了那封信来。信笺一展，那熟悉的字迹墨迹淋漓，写着半阙词道：<br/>

此去无自堕，金印如斗，独在功名取。断锁机谋，垂鞭方略，人事本无今古。试展卧龙韬韫，果见成功旦莫。问江左，想云霓望切，玄黄迎路。<br/>

这首词豪气纵横，却并未填完，在后又有几行小字道：“凯旋之日，词成之时。霄弟霄弟，旌旗早归，勿令朕笔墨空侯，徒坐叹也。”<br/>
檀羽冲看了许久，抬起手，将这张薄薄的信纸贴在了自己的胸前心口上。</p><p>阴山上的众辽军瞪眼看着，高处下望，看得比金军还要清楚。只见尘头铺天盖地，四面八方的旗帜已连成了一片大浪。身边山风席卷，破败的旗帜仆仆飘摆。有人再也忍不住这窒息般的气氛，将手中沾满血污的大刀呼地一挥，大叫道：“还看什么，趁女真蛮子立足未稳，咱们也拼了吧！冲得出一个是一个，只要能保住太子爷回去，咱家国主必能再起大兵，来给咱兄弟报仇，死也不枉了！”<br/>
多一半辽兵心想大敌如此，决然无幸，左右是一个死，何必活生生地困死在这里？都跟着一迭声叫喊起来。几员老将却眉头皱得死紧，道：“这阴山地势易守难攻，只要死守得住，过上几日，克烈部便能起兵来救，那时……”<br/>
那叫着出战的辽将哼了一声道：“若是救兵来不了，又该如何？那时力尽粮绝，再想拼命，只怕也没得拼了！”<br/>
那老将也怒气上冲，大声喝道：“拼命！你小子今日输得还不够？咱们这一点人马，便算拼命，真能拼得出去吗？”<br/>
叫声喧天，辽军的心头却都是一片冰凉。都知这一次决然无幸，是战是守，不过早死晚死数日之差罢了。那太子耶律夷列乃是大石长子，自幼随父征战，此时却怎样也下不了决心。只得命众军先休息一回，再做打算。然而说也奇怪，金军方才还在拼命厮杀，大兵既至，更该猛攻才是。但日色渐斜，自午至暮，直至半夜，山下大营火光攒动，却始终不见攻上来的一人一马。</p><p>夜风瑟瑟，吹得满山生凉，白日的血腥气似乎也淡了几分。夜色下千里山川一片寂然，旌旗猎猎，和着火焰跳动的声音散在风中，虫声唧唧，忽远忽近。众辽军早已疲惫不堪，却没一个能安心睡去，手中紧紧抓着刀枪，只等一声呼叫，便要跳起来厮杀。只是等了良久，却只听风声回荡，在金军大营的方向，隐约飘来了一支不知名的曲调。</p><p>浊酒一杯家万里，<br/>
燕然未勒归无计。<br/>
羌管悠悠霜满地。<br/>
人不寐，将军白发征夫泪。</p><p>辽金的兵将，自然没有一个读过宋人这首词，更不知这支曲子说的是一个什么故事。但在这幽幽的箫声里，不知什么时候，手中抓得死紧的刀枪悄悄地松了。月光如水，阴山下大漠茫茫，千万里的征尘中，哪个方向，才是那望不见的家乡？</p><p>东方泛白，第一抹朝阳照上山巅，箫声戛然而止。金军大营跟着号角齐鸣，呜呜呜响遏行云。众辽军这才如梦方醒，一骨碌跃起身来，冲到了山边。几千双布满血丝的眼睛睁得大大地，竟是一齐愣在了那里。<br/>
只见山下金军阵势齐整，旌旗映日，却不闻半点金鼓喊杀。上万金军寂然无声，只有一骑战马向阵前踏来。马上人白衣当风，映着朝阳光芒，不可逼视，正是那金军的领军主帅。</p><p>“没有见过比这更强大的战斗，也没有带来比这更多的死亡。”<br/>
这是西域诸国听得黑契丹名字所唱的哀歌。耶律夷列自幼从军，打仗打了二十几年，向来所向披靡。自入金境，视女真兵卒直如无物。他想也不曾想过，便做梦也梦不到，两日之前，他还是手握大兵，踌躇满志；两日之后，却已变成了进退无路的一头困兽。那道白色身影映在眼底，愈行，愈近，简直便是一个活生生的，白色的噩梦！<br/>
那白衣人立马阵前，举目望了过来。耶律夷列和他目光遥遥对在一处，竟不由自主倒吸了口冷气。这金军的主帅，契丹的梦魇，原来却是一个苍白瘦削，比自己还要年轻的少年。<br/>
众辽军也几乎无法相信自己的眼睛，这敌军首领，竟敢一个儿单人独骑，堂堂皇皇地踏到这你死我活的最前线来，一时看得呆了，浑忘了应对。昨日主战最凶的那员将领只觉气也喘不上来，若不做些什么，便是要在这人手下再输一回。突地忍耐不住，大叫一声，跳起身来将手一挥，众兵也紧张得几乎窒息，下意识地将手中弓弦一松，乱箭齐发，一齐向那少年射去！<br/>
耶律夷列猛地回神，急叫：“慢着！”哪里还来得及。弓弦惊风，呼啸声嗖嗖刺耳，已要射到了少年的衫袖上。这些弓箭手都是太子近卫精兵，齐射之威，当者披靡。但只听弓箭风声中一声清啸，平地之上，陡然起了一阵狂风！<br/>
狂风飞沙，众契丹兵将久经战阵，竟然双目难睁，耳中嗡嗡激鸣。头上几排弓箭手不由自主地脱手掉下了兵刃，若不是距离还远，勉强站得住脚步，只怕已一个个抱头倒在了地上。<br/>
风声倏停，万籁齐喑，众辽兵喘了口气，齐声大叫。但见那少年立马而望，数百支利箭跌落在他马前，竟无一根碰上了他半片白衣。上至太子，下至中军，数千辽人竟被这一个人惊得目瞪口呆，一齐愣在了那里。<br/>
耶律夷列脸色大变，却见少年抬手直指，朗朗说道：“大金征西军檀羽冲，有请辽国太子答话！”</p><p>这一句声传四野，万军皆闻。耶律夷列心底激凌凌打了一个寒战，明明自己是居高临下看去，然而与那双目光一对，竟觉硬生生地被他压低了一头。他是一国储君，怎能当众现出怯意？当下吸了口气，也举步跨出阵来，大声道：“这里是两军战场，各凭本事一决生死就是。元帅来此，却有什么话好说？”<br/>
檀羽冲并不立时回答，目光自耶律夷列身后的一众兵将脸上缓缓划过，沉声道：“太子既说一决生死，请问你要决的，是你一人生死，还是你身后这些将士所有的性命？”<br/>
只听身后猝然一阵倒吸冷气之声。耶律夷列身形一晃，脸色丕变。只听那少年亢声道：“太子将为一国之主，万民生计都在你的手中。敢不敢指天说一句，你一人安危，比这些将士来得更重？”<br/>
众辽兵一齐变色，面面相觑，不知所措。耶律夷列耳边轰轰直响，咬紧了牙齿，心道：“这人的言语，是想挑拨我手下造反弑君么？……却又何必他元帅亲自来说？但若不是，这话……这话又是什么意思？！”<br/>
好一阵，耶律夷列才自齿缝中迸出声音来道：“然则元帅之意，究竟为何？”<br/>
檀羽冲仰头而望，朝阳金晖灿烂，洒落一身，朗声说道：“你我两国，已不必再战了。太子何不与我——议和？”</p><p> </p><p>天德二年五月，金辽罢战。残部退归本土，北辽余众尽数归降。金军入云、净各州，各守边境，并不逼犯，大漠克烈部亦不敢下，西北遂安。本来必当杀人盈野、血流成河的一场兵祸自是而休。距上京城中发兵之日还不曾满了两个月。<br/>
西南路凡驻军走马地，无人不道少年白衣之名。有歌谣唱道：“年少将军佐圣朝，扫荡干戈定北辽。弯弓如月射双雕，马蹄到处阵云消。清寰海，罢枪刀，银鸾驾走上九霄……”这首曲子词唐时便传于西北边塞，却是唱到今日，才叫人见了那一位银鞍白马的年少将军当是何如人！<br/>
待大军回銮，已近七月。行经处万蹄如雷，锦绣大旗十里延绵，端地是威风八面。自来得胜之师缓缓而归，以为炫示，但这次人人都知皇帝心意望得极紧，哪敢延误。一路急行军下，这日已过了咸平路懿州府境，距离上京只有四五日路程了。</p><p>晚来扎营，本是行军常例，这日忽地却听营盘东北角上切切嘈嘈，起了一阵异样的喊叫。<br/>
那处乃是俘虏营所在。北辽降兵已分归各军，但族中的贵人家眷被执者亦是不少。檀羽冲军令极严，不许对降者有侮辱侵扰之事，是以这营中只外围禁卫，营内并无金兵，这番吵闹闹了好一刻工夫。直到一队巡营兵将听得，赶上来连声喝斥，才将人群喝退。众金军见只是些妇人孩童吵闹，便不放在心上。却见当地还站着一个小女孩儿，眼中泪水盈然，眼看要哭，却又拼命吸气，不肯把泪珠掉下来。那巡营的领队皱了皱眉，刚想喝叫，旁边一人却向他摇了摇头。那领队连忙退在一边，那人一撩衣袍，在那女孩儿面前俯下身去，轻声问道：“小姑娘，你为什么哭？”</p><p>那女孩儿在金军营中从来没听过这样温柔的声音，说的又是契丹语。睁大眼睛，只见有个少年半跪在眼前看着自己，身上既无甲胄，也无刀剑，白衣衫映着斜阳，如玉生光。一时竟忘了要哭，小嘴微张，呆呆地瞧着，只听他那温柔的声音又道：“你怎会一个人在这里，不和娘亲回去么？”<br/>
那女孩儿眼圈一红，用力摇头道：“娘亲不在这里……那天我和娘亲、妹妹，都冲散了，这里就只有我一个人……”<br/>
那少年也不由一呆，顿了顿又道：“你爹爹呢？”<br/>
这句话一问出口，那女孩儿再也忍耐不住，哇地一下，憋了半天的眼泪珠儿掉下来，将一张玉雪可爱的脸蛋也弄脏了，抽抽噎噎地叫道：“爹爹！爹爹死了！他们说，说我爹爹投降了金军，还叫大伙儿也投降，是叛徒，是胆小鬼……爹爹才不是的！我爹爹最了不起的，爹爹是契丹的大英雄，才不是……才不是的！”<br/>
那少年身子一晃，脸上倏然没了血色，伸手抱着那哭得喘不上气来的女孩儿，轻轻抚着她背心，手却一直颤个不停；低声道：“小姑娘，你叫什么名字？”<br/>
女孩儿在他怀里哭了半日，却也累了，抽泣着道：“清波。”<br/>
少年涩然一笑，又道：“那你姓什么呢？”<br/>
女孩儿道：“我姓赫连。”</p><p>原来当日议和之后，西辽退兵，檀羽冲不愿逼迫北辽残部，便有人献计不如以那战死的赫连将军为名，道他已归降我军。想这等顶尖的人物消息一出，余者必无斗志。果然轻易便招降了数千兵卒。只是一众贵人做了阶下囚，怨气无处发泄，却落在了这小小孤女身上。<br/>
“赫连”二字的声音中，檀羽冲双手发颤，依稀仿佛，又见到了那具浴血不倒的尸身，竟不敢去看怀中的小小女孩，双目酸涩，一片模糊。<br/>
过了好一阵，檀羽冲勉强笑了一笑，用衣袖给那女孩儿拭了泪痕，道：“你说得对，你爹爹是大英雄，自然决计不是……不是他们说的那般。”<br/>
赫连清波年纪尚小，并没有留意到他笑容中何等苦涩，急道：“可是，可是……”<br/>
檀羽冲抚着她被风吹乱的发辫，缓缓地道：“小姑娘，你是将军的女儿，一定知道打仗，若是这次输了，下次能不能赢回来呢？”<br/>
赫连清波眨了眨眼睛，咬着嘴唇道：“能的！爹爹以前常说，只要我们肯打，终有一日这仗能赢得回来！”<br/>
檀羽冲道：“但若是人已死了，还活不活得回来呢？”<br/>
赫连清波一呆，险些儿又要哭出声来，用力地摇了摇头。<br/>
檀羽冲这才又苦笑了一笑，柔声道：“这就是了，因为有你爹爹，才叫这里许许多多的契丹兵士活了下来，叫他们的女儿都能见到自己爹爹。所以你爹爹……是大英雄，是比打什么胜仗都了不起的……大英雄！”<br/>
赫连清波眼睛睁得大大地，呀地一声，哭花了的小脸破涕为笑，拼命点头道：“对！对！我爹爹他……”扑上来抱住了檀羽冲颈子，笑着叫道：“谢谢你，哥哥，你，你真好！”<br/>
这娇嫩嫩、脆生生的“你真好”三字，真比这女孩儿他日为父报仇，刺他一刀还要难受。檀羽冲默然苦笑，轻轻拉下女孩儿的胳膊，哄她道：“大英雄的女儿，以后可不要再哭了……”<br/>
还未说完，忽地火把晃动，又一队人马走进营来，当头那将领冷不防见到檀羽冲，吃了一惊，忙施礼道：“我等前来巡营，见过主帅爷。”<br/>
这员将领是中京军中猛安，恭恭敬敬地又道：“京中有信使到此，请帅爷往中军帐处置。这里一点小事，属下等料理了便是。”<br/>
檀羽冲心中一动，此地离上京如此之近，如何会等不及回京，要在此时派遣使者？伸手指着赫连清波，打算命这猛安送她回营，哪知赫连清波突地一把拉住了他衣襟，尖声叫道：“哥哥，我，我走不动了，你抱我回去，好不好？”<br/>
那猛安忙大声喝道：“小女娃子不可胡闹，你知这位是谁！”赫连清波却似没有听到，仰头盯着檀羽冲，拉着他衣衫不住摇晃，一副“你若不抱，我便要哭”的架势。<br/>
檀羽冲被她这么一看，却也狠不下心，低叹一声，俯身将女孩儿抱了起来。<br/>
然而人一入怀，檀羽冲立时便觉不对。赫连清波紧紧揽着他颈项，小小的身体靠在胸前，不住发抖。她哪里是小女孩儿撒娇撒痴，竟是没叫出口的满心害怕！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 前传十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十.</p><p>檀羽冲猝然一惊，只见赫连清波眸子微微眨动，好似天真无邪的模样，眼底深处却有一丝藏不住的惧意。目光所注，正是与自己说话这中京猛安！<br/>那猛安不意被个小女孩儿当面玩了这一手，主帅抱着了她，便是天大的一道护身符。拳头攥得咯地一响，急道：“帅爷大事要紧，怎好和这女娃子胡闹？还是让属下……”<br/>檀羽冲微微一笑道：“不妨，也不差这片刻工夫。倒是将军前来巡营，都已巡视过了么？”<br/>这句话分明是当面赶人。那猛安打着巡营名号而来，又如何能留着不走？“这……”了半晌，只得咬牙将头一低，讪讪退了下去。<br/>檀羽冲这才将那女孩儿放下地来，抬手将身后众兵都远远挥退在一边，方道：“你有话要对我说，是不是？”<br/>赫连清波踮起脚尖向那猛安走开的方向看去，人影当真已望不见了，这才细声细气地道：“哥哥，方才那官儿叫你做‘主帅爷’，你真的是……？”<br/>檀羽冲无暇解释，只笑道：“你看我像是不像呢？”<br/>赫连清波咬了咬嘴唇道：“你不像！元帅爷都是一把大胡子，顶盔贯甲凶巴巴的模样，哪有你这般……可是那官儿向你行礼，你一定做的是好大的官儿，那……”伸手拉住檀羽冲的手，认真地道：“哥哥，我告诉你，刚才那个官儿，他、他要造反呢！”<br/>这句突如其来，饶是檀羽冲也不禁全身一震，道：“什么？”<br/>赫连清波点了点头，道：“昨日夜里，我亲眼见到的……”</p><p>原来昨夜帐中众辽人说着赫连将军的闲言碎语，这女孩儿听不下去，悄悄爬出帐来，窝在围栏边，想着父母哭了半夜，不知不觉便睡着了。夜半突地惊醒，却见围栏外不远人影晃动，有几个人在那里说话。赫连清波眼睛甚尖，瞧见一边是个武将，另一边却是个汉人打扮的长须老者。那猛安正说道：“大事要紧，那小子便在军中，先生要寻他，用不到急在这一时三刻……”<br/>那老者哼了一声，显是甚不耐烦。那猛安干咳了几声，忙又道：“先生当世高人，只要助我主公撒里乃地的大事一成，那穴道铜人主公定然双手奉上，那时先生更可无敌于天下，今夜这……这何必因小失大呢？”<br/>那老者听到“天下无敌”四字，哈地一声笑了出来。那猛安顿时只觉耳中嗡嗡鸣响，头晕眼花，好容易方听他说道：“也罢！待后日这事成了，老夫再……嗯？是谁！”<br/>赫连清波睡着时也罢了，这时心中紧张，呼吸重了半分，那老者立时知觉。众兵团团围上，那猛安已变了脸色。他选在此地密议，正是为辽人俘虏夜来不敢出帐，便不会隔墙有耳，哪想得到这个变故。咬牙道：“这赫连家的死丫头怎会在此，哼！”伸手便去拔刀。<br/>那老者听到“赫连”，却伸手拦住了那猛安，向赫连清波上下打量了片刻，问道：“赫连？你是辽人？你那爹爹，可是叫作赫连成么？”<br/>赫连清波骇得心头乱跳，本能地点了点头。那老者神色微微一变，忽地笑道：“原来是我无缘的侄女儿……看在师门份上，放你一次，去吧！”袖子一扬，赫连清波不知哪来的一股大力，身不由主被推出了数丈，不敢回头，拔脚就跑！<br/>她毕竟是将门之女，心中虽怕，却还听到身后传来的那猛安声音道：“桑先生！”那老者道：“有老夫出手，就算这小女娃子听了去，有什么要紧？你等还是备好兵马……”</p><p>这些阴谋言语用小女孩的稚嫩声音说来，当真诡异无比。然而檀羽冲听得脸色煞白，不由自主起了一身的冷汗，低声自语道：“……桑见田！”<br/>赫连清波懵懵懂懂，檀羽冲却知道这汉人老者便是师父所收的本门大弟子，中原武林闻名色变的桑家堡之主。如此人物，加上中京上千兵马，只怕……忽听赫连清波的声音叫道：“哥哥，哥哥，你怎么啦！”檀羽冲猛地回神，只觉风透衣衫，掌中的小手阵阵温暖，却是自己手指已然冰凉了。<br/>他略一沉吟，便命身后副将带上赫连清波，疾步回了中军大帐。那上京使者已等了好一阵，见他回转，忙抢上来道：“皇上前日已去了撒里乃地行围。这里大军不必回京，都去行在见驾便是！”<br/>众将齐声应是。檀羽冲的耳中却只有那“撒里乃地”四字恍如惊雷，轰轰然响成了一片。这行在是金主避暑之地，此时夏日早过，怎会突离上京，有这打猎的兴致？“我主公撒里乃地的大事”，分明便是应在此处！还不及问，那使者却向他一本正经地又道：“皇上另有一句话要说给帅爷……”<br/>檀羽冲一凛，已听得那使者缓缓说道：“今之撒里乃，昔郑伯鄢城也。卿，能为朕之子封乎？”<br/>众将一头雾水，心道皇帝便与檀公子说些亲热话儿，也不奇怪，这一句却在打什么哑谜？那使者也是满脸迷惘，显是照着完颜亮的原话转述罢了，全然不晓得其中的意思。只有檀羽冲一个人脸如雪色，狠狠咬住了下唇。心底无声的呼叫直如狂风巨浪，一直卷上了天去：<br/>“元功……元功！！”</p><p>这二十来字，正是昔春秋时，郑伯克段于鄢之事。<br/>《左传》有载，庄公弟共叔段欲自立，请京城居之，又将西北鄙为己邑。一国为贰，而庄公终纵之。有劝其不堪者，对曰：“多行不义必自毙。”果然段缮甲兵，具卒乘，袭郑之意暴矣。庄公闻之，曰：“可矣！”命子封帅车二百乘以伐京，京城遂叛。段败出于鄢，公伐诸鄢，段乃自刭。<br/>今日完颜亮引此史实，自比庄公，分明是撒里乃地这场变乱，他心中早已一清二楚。竟然是要以自己这帝王之身、项上人头做饵的意思。倘若只有中京的叛军，他既与檀羽冲说了这句话，必能如庄公伐段，战胜于朝廷。但此时亲身犯险的完颜亮再不会知道，那叛军之中，竟还多了桑见田这一个天大的变数！<br/>檀羽冲纵然在大战当前、酷刑加身之时，也未有过半分惧意，然而此时白衣衫袖瑟瑟发颤，一个人心惊胆寒，说不出的害怕！怕得一颗心都要自口中活活跳了出去。只是他生性温柔，不会骂人，否则真要对着远方那赌上了性命的皇帝情郎，破口骂出几十声“混帐王八蛋！”来了。</p><p>只是他斜眼望见众将神色，微微一颤，便已回过神来。心知此时两军相争，争的便是一个“快”字。既不知叛军底细，不可打草惊蛇，便淡淡地应了声“是”，传令众军下去歇息，明晨开拔，转向撒里乃地就是。<br/>众将应命告退，檀羽冲若不经意，道辽营中还有些事端，将副将大磐，并完颜雍部下领头的西京猛安留了下来。这两人只听他声音沙哑，急促地低声下了一番命令，同时大惊。若非檀羽冲猛一抬手止住，几乎都要失声大叫了出来。呆了呆，一起翻身拜倒道：“主帅爷放心！我等必效死命！”<br/>檀羽冲扶起他两人，一整衣衫，也跟着长揖到地，正色道：“多谢！”<br/>那副将大磐是从完颜亮亲兵升上来的将军，比旁人更关心了几分，脸上一阵担忧，低声道：“檀公子，帅爷！你当真要自己一个人……这！”<br/>檀羽冲摇了摇头，截断他道：“桑见田这样的江湖高手，多少兵士也是无用。我一人先行，出其不意，只怕还能赶得及……不必说了，备马！”<br/>那两人对视一眼，都知这少年主帅违拗不得，只得低头道：“是！”檀羽冲披上风帽大氅，正要举步，忽地却一愣，只见赫连清波缩在帐角里不敢出声，一双大眼睛水光莹莹，正眼巴巴地盯着了自己。<br/>檀羽冲方才心悸情急，竟忘了这女孩儿的事情。眼下大军将变，危机四伏，如何顾得一个辽人的幼女？那叛军将领正在营中，只怕……瞬间已打定了主意，伸手拉住赫连清波道：“小姑娘，你怕骑马不怕？”<br/>赫连清波双眼一亮，大声道：“不怕！”<br/>檀羽冲道：“好，来吧！”大步出帐，双手将那女孩儿一托，放上鞍桥，跟着飞身上马，一声长啸，那匹战马四蹄撒开，立时向着夜幕中如飞般狂奔了下去！</p><p>夜色茫茫，天地间似乎只剩下了这一骑马迎风奔驰的声音。风头扑面，马蹄下溅起的碎草尘土滚滚弥漫。赫连清波说是不怕，其实一颗心砰砰砰地，几乎都要自口中跳了出来，也不敢睁眼，听着耳畔嗖嗖厉响，如鬼哭，如怪叫，不由得便全身发颤，抖成了一个儿。<br/>檀羽冲只觉怀中的小身躯一颤，马速不缓，左臂一振，已将缰绳交在单手，空出的右手轻轻一带大氅，遮住了她头脸，将这女孩儿护在了自己怀中。赫连清波只觉一阵温暖扑上身来，那凉飕飕、冷森森的风声忽地便小了，鬼怪般的呼啸隐隐约约，隔在了好远的地方。耳边一声一声，却是依靠着的胸膛下，少年急促的心跳。<br/>赫连清波双手死死抱住了这少年，半张脸都埋在他的怀内。她不知檀羽冲一只手揽住她，劲力吐处，将奔马颠簸之力消于无形，无论如何疾奔，怀抱中这小小一角始终风雨不透，安如磐石。这女孩儿只觉得暖洋洋，飘荡荡地，好似回到了很远很远的家中，靠在母亲身边听着契丹古老的故事，有一个骑着白马的天神从太阳光芒里降落了下来。<br/>“娘亲，那天上的神仙，生得是什么模样呢？”<br/>赫连清波好像听见自己这样问着，母亲答了什么，她却听不清，靠在少年怀中迷迷糊糊，安心地睡了过去。</p><p>不知多久，赫连清波只觉揽着自己的手臂猛然震动，身下马匹跟着剧颤，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，只见身侧长草飞沙狂飙般一掠而过，前方日光中兀立高起，现出了一抹城墙的影子。<br/>这城正是撒里乃地所在。辽金行猎避暑，本来不过随水草设营帐而已，但熙宗事事效仿汉制，这行在便也起了城墙。但见雉堞垛口逆光而立，城门洞开，黑黢黢地真如一头张口露牙的怪兽。赫连清波想起前夜里那吓人的老者，倒抽了口冷气，不由向身后怀抱中缩得更紧了些。却只觉一阵滚烫的湿意隔着衣衫贴上身来，却是少年的身躯一夜中汗水淋漓，早已湿透了。心跳声声如擂鼓，一声声敲在耳畔，愈来愈急，入耳惊心！</p><p>檀羽冲远远望见撒里乃城墙，心头先是一松，又是猛地一紧。只见城头刀枪林立，尽是御林禁军身影。离得远了，却不闻杀声，城中如何不可得见。奔马不停，他心中思索也一刻不停，敌若不动，我不能动，莫如对城上称是军使回报，先过了此门，一入城内，便有见机行事的余地。心念转处，马蹄已踏上了护城河岸。朝阳光碎金也似自垛口间洒落下来，正照在他身上。城头一员将领居高临下，看得清清楚楚，猛地里脸色大变，大喝道：“……快关城门！”<br/>一声令下，城上城下一齐变色。城门吊桥应声而起，停也不停，便在檀羽冲眼前向着半空升了上去！<br/>檀羽冲心头一凉，已知自己终究晚到一步，这些叛军已抢先占了城门。此时他距城门不过数丈，但吊桥已然升起，将要到了一半高度。撒里乃城虽不比五京重镇，但行在驻跸，禁卫却是极严。护城河宽几有二十余丈，塞外大川不过如是。吊桥一离河岸，任你天大武功，身有双翼也难飞渡。城上众军心知肚明，都睁大了眼盯着那徐徐升起的吊桥，只消再有一刻工夫，城门完全关闭，便西征军万马齐至，一时三刻间想要破城也决计不能，何况檀羽冲一人一骑？那将官瞪眼看着，嘴角已不由微微上勾，便要松一口气笑出来了。<br/>然而笑意勾起还不到一半，檀羽冲马鞭一抬，猛地向身下座骑挥去。<br/>“——啪！”<br/>鞭声震响，那匹马痛得一声暴叫，前蹄人立，向着河面如箭般蹿了出去！</p><p>众军呵地一下，失声大叫。昔刘玄德马跃檀溪，不过五六丈宽，还是生死急迫中方能逼到如此。何况此处河面之宽，只到吊桥的桥板边缘也有十余丈远近，他这般纵马，可不是疯了么？<br/>那匹马原是金军营第一等的良骑，马力虽疲，但这一吃痛，将最后一分力气都迸了出来。离地一蹿，蹿出了五丈来远方才力尽，影子在河面上一晃，刹那间便要摔落下去。然而也只在这一刹那间，檀羽冲一手揽住怀中女童，另一手抽出挂在鞍边的佩剑，双足踹蹬，陡然自鞍上飞身而起！哗啦啦一声巨响，战马落入河中，水花迸起半天来高，映着日光，一片白茫茫地刺眼夺目，城上众军一时睁不开眼来，下意识地向外一扭头。檀羽冲却借着这一跃之力，飞身又掠出五六丈外，足下一点，已踏上了高高翘起的吊桥桥头。单臂一扬，手中剑对准悬挂桥身的铁索便落。这佩剑不过寻常青钢，并非什么利器，然而内力贯处，切金断玉，“铿”一声震天也似巨响，嗡嗡嗡回声不绝，那条粗如儿臂的铁链已断做了两段！<br/>铁索一断，吊桥无法拉起，沉重的门板嘎吱吱向下一沉。声犹未绝，白光迸射，半空间犹如打了一个闪电。城上众军反应快的，不过叫了半声，略慢些的连眼睛还不曾睁开，檀羽冲白衣当风，已踏城头。猛听长声惨叫，腥气四溢，檀羽冲一剑掷出，将那发令的将官一条手臂，活生生钉在了城头垛口之上！<br/>众军瞪眼看着女墙上一袭白衣，冷汗滑落，只惊得动弹不得。有几人站得远些，勉强透出了一口气，喃喃地叫道：“武、武林天骄……” </p><p>辽金和议之时，耶律夷列眼望白衣，意不能平，不由道：“我不知金国竟有元帅这般人物。想我西域中原，也见过了大小几十国的武士，只是……”那大磐在后却已忍耐不住，大声道：“武士再多又如何？什么武士，比得上我家的主帅爷？他是我大金举国上下，武林中的天之骄子！” <br/>那时上万金军齐举刀枪，放声大呼：“武林天骄！武林天骄！”大军未归，这四个字早已灌满了金国无数兵卒的耳朵。其实城头叛军不下数百人，若一拥而上，虽伤不得檀羽冲，却也能挡住他入城。但这时一人一剑，断在空中的除了城门铁索，更有众军心底的所有胆气。手中明明抓着刀枪，却是暗暗发抖，始终无人敢向那白衣飘动的方向跨出半步去。<br/>檀羽冲眼光扫处，见旗杆顶上刁斗高起数丈，箭矢皆不能及，衣袂一振，轻飘飘将那女孩儿带到了上面，扯下大氅裹着了她，轻轻一笑道：“不要怕！”<br/>赫连清波睁大了眼睛，还不及叫他一声，猛只见一道雪色狂飙映上朝阳，如飞霰，如流光，向着城中行宫的方向，头也不回激射了过去！</p><p>就在此时，本来一片静寂，好似什么也未曾发生的撒里乃城中，陡地只听轰然一声，声浪暴起，无数刀枪碰撞、脚步杂沓、狂呼乱喊之声震耳欲聋！一刻前尚是俨然不可犯的驻跸之所；一刻后竟是满天兵戈，遍地杀声！战场上金戈之声虽巨，却听得人热血上冲。今日城中的高呼酣斗不知如何，却裹着一股异样混乱冰冷之意。刀枪反射日光，犹如骇浪，已将行宫前的一片空场尽数淹没在了其中。<br/>这正是乱军！</p><p>此次皇帝行围，京中二品以上官员皆奉命随行，众官晨起见驾，被叛军剁倒了头前几个。剩下的都被困在了场边，一个个面如土色、不知所措，目光都不由自主地向着场心投去。<br/>场中央大殿门外，唯一兀立不动的，便只有丹陛上脸无血色，一言不发的皇帝。<br/>乱军阵中却也立着三人。皇帝如何望着战局，他们便是如何望着皇帝。脸颊上冷汗淋漓，扶着刀柄的手不住发抖。只见当头的两人，正是右相完颜秉德，驸马唐括辩；而第三个，却是完颜亮同母三弟，辅国上将军完颜衮！</p><p>完颜秉德与唐括辩二人志不在小，所以起意弑君，其中所图不可告人。拥立新君之时，两人都曾略一迟疑，早知皇帝心头结了个疙瘩。次后太宗诸子被杀，危惧更甚。有一日完颜亮留唐括辩议事。他这时已做到了从一品中书令之位，原本平常。但皇帝一面说话，起身在书房中踱步，突地指着了壁上的太祖皇帝肖像向唐括辩道：“朕以前不曾发觉，这画上眼神，倒与你好生相似呢。”<br/>这句话，简直是天外一道惊雷，将唐括辩震得愣在了那里。<br/>以臣犯君，大逆不道，偏偏是出自于皇帝本人之口，当真混帐而要命之甚！唐括辩神色不由便是一变，跟着回过神来，急忙躬身连称不敢。完颜亮只一笑，也不再提，好似那句话当真是他随口道来的闲话一般。<br/>然而唐括辩看不到自己的面色，眼角间却清清楚楚瞥见，就在那一刻，对面皇帝的神色也猛地里变了一变！</p><p>唐括辩一回府便跌在椅上，冷汗将衣袍都浸透了。直坐到中夜，方才狠狠一拍桌案，站起身来喃喃地道：“迪古乃，完颜元功！你果然不肯放过我……好！好！一不做，二不休！”<br/>于是唐括辩连夜寻上了完颜秉德，两个人灯下私语，不约而同都叫出了都元帅府左副元帅，应国公完颜宗义的名字。此人乃是太宗幼弟、谙班勃极烈完颜杲之子。昔年兄终弟及，若非完颜杲早亡，皇位便万万轮不到当日的金熙宗，今日的完颜亮身上。如今他在朝中，新君的忌惮又岂会比太宗一脉少了？<br/>完颜雍赴任之前，西京留守正是这完颜宗义。一道旨意将他遣去了行台尚书省下，仍居正二品尚书，皇帝还格外赐了玉带宝马，看似好一番荣迁，然而这位新任左尚书一到任上，便是处处掣肘，举步维艰，半点不能自右尚书手中分得一杯羹。唐括辩亲信登门，闪闪躲躲地说出一个“反”字，完颜宗义想也不想，立时点头。道皇帝虽然夺了我兵权，但中京军中我旧部仍是不少，只消在京中寻得一个机会，命他们突然反戈，必能全功！<br/>只是完颜亮不比熙宗，京中的这个机会，又要哪里去找？</p><p>唐括辩也真工于心计，得了这信，便道有新酿好酒，请了完颜衮来家。十几碗黄汤下肚，这位三爷老脾气发作，又是大嚷大叫，将新君好生抱怨了一番。第二日消息传进宫去，皇帝拍案大怒，立时喝令完颜衮前来，就地按倒便是一顿板子。完颜衮哪里吞得下这口气！唐括辩第二次酒，轻轻易易便灌出了他满肚子实话，道迪古乃以为太宗一脉已除，大事底定，便想去撒里乃地行围散心，却忘了我这辅国上将军掌的正是禁军兵马，哼！哼！他做皇帝的不仁，也休怪我没兄弟之义了！<br/>其实这内外的时机凑得如此巧法，若是细想，只怕便觉出其中不对。但西征军大胜之讯飞报入京，唐括辩是亲身经过北京城外那场大败的人，一听之下，脸色大变，只道若等到那姓檀的小子回来，有了他在，便休想再伤完颜亮一分一毫，这时机是万万延误不得了！</p><p>然而就在城中杀声冲天而起的一瞬，唐括辩猝然变色，眼见皇帝身边刀枪如林，竟与乱军不相上下，分明便是以逸待劳。中京兵马还不知晓此地局面，难以赶上，他步步算计，却还是差了完颜亮一着。只怕……<br/>只怕他完颜亮，终究还是有想不到的一件事。<br/>猛听一声低笑，场上突然多了一个身穿汉装的长须老者。<br/>那声笑声音低沉，并不出奇，然而成千上万喊叫杀声，竟然压他不住，这时天光白日，众目睽睽之下听了这声音，所有人竟觉一个哆嗦打心底冒了上来，不知怎地，脖颈后的寒毛都一根根立起来了。<br/>那老者呵呵笑了两声，眼光一扫，便举步向完颜亮走去。只听砰砰砰连声闷响，这老者跨出一步，完颜亮身前的禁军便倒下一人。一个个重重摔落在地，左边的满身赤红，右边的遍体焦黑，人未落地，早已气绝。腥臭气息随风四溢，离得稍近的兵卒脸色铁青，哪里还有打斗的力气，扶着枪杆，都低头大口大口呕吐起来。<br/>传说有五方力士，在天为五鬼，在地为五瘟，瘟神过处，万人无救，原来却正是此境！</p><p>那老者不慌不忙，愈行愈近，与皇帝的距离自廿余丈而十丈、五丈、三丈。唐括辩瞪眼看着，冷汗淋漓的手指都松开刀柄，下意识地向前伸去，颊边肌肉不住抽动，好似一个就要输光的赌徒突然看到了一线翻盘的机会，剩余的所有赌注，都已丁点不留压了上去。<br/>呼地一声，冷风忽起，自城门的方向吹了过来。</p><p>风声疾吹，隐约的呼叫声夹在风中传来。完颜衮是武将出身，率先听得，愣了一愣，重复了一次道：“武林天骄？”<br/>完颜秉德也是一愣，一时没有回过神来，也道：“武林天骄？”<br/>唐括辩却顿了一顿，猛然间全身剧震，一声大叫道：<br/>“武林天骄！！”<br/>“骄”字声犹未落，大殿前骤然箕星倒转，飞廉临空，秋日晴空下白光刺目，好似有一场白茫茫的大雪突然从半空坠了下来。寒气、杀气、雪光、刀光，风声尖啸直冲耳底，“砰”地一声巨响，桑见田的脚步连着嘴角冷笑一起戛然而止。一道白衣身影如风雪冷，已然死死地挡在了他那皇帝的身前！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 前传十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一.</p><p>“啊!”地一声，上万人中爆起了一片潮水般的大叫。那潮头来得快，去得更快，一瞬间人人都不由自主闭紧了口，张大眼睛，手上的刀枪也慢了下来。行宫殿前突地陷入了一片诡异的静寂，但听桑见田低声而笑，笑声嗡嗡，震得众人头晕眼花、立足不定道：“果然是你！小子不知，你该叫一声‘大师兄’么？”<br/>
檀羽冲的身形笔直地立在那里，一动未动，一个字也不回答。</p><p>他两人功力相差三十余载，何况桑见田已毒功大成；若是寻常比武，哪怕是战场相搏，也没有这般正面硬抗，以己之弱、对彼之强的道理。双掌硬接硬架，无半分可取巧处。若非檀羽冲幼习玄功，决计接不下方才的这一掌。饶是如此，他也已震得经脉动荡，掌心火烫，胸口如无数点尖针直刺了进去。桑见田那句话听得清楚，却不敢开口回答，牙齿紧咬，已咬得舌尖鲜血迸裂，只怕自己一开口，这口气便不能撑下去了。<br/>
桑见田何等武功，见了他这情状，呵呵一声低笑，略略一顿，掌风呼啸骤起，毒气弥漫，再一次当头劈了下来！</p><p>众叛军却也回过了神来。唐括辩三人等不及桑见田取胜，急忙举刀大喝。众军各挺刀枪，又混战在了一处。杀声震天，却压不住那两人掌风呼啸的声音。禁卫军围着皇帝，都只觉风头割面，眼也睁不开来。举刀抱头，大叫道：“皇上！快退开罢，皇上！”连叫数声，本该第一个退后闪避的皇帝却仍然立在那里。若檀羽冲一招失利，下一个死的必然是他。但皇帝一步不动，直如钉在了当地，连脚下这片震耳欲聋的战场也不复存在一般。<br/>
忽听得远处呜呜呜尖锐急促，传来了一阵号角声音。<br/>
那号角来得好快，第二次响时已近了数里，第三次又近了数里。一路飞传而来，突然四面八方一齐响起，尽是呜呜之声。数百上千个声音放声大叫，也分不出是何方传来，响彻在撒里乃城的上空道：“西征军！西征军！！！”<br/>
四门隆隆，铁蹄踏地声闷雷也似，来的正是檀羽冲麾下那支西征军！</p><p>原来大磐两人得了檀羽冲之计，那西京猛安急忙回营，大磐唤过几个精细亲兵，命去打探中京军营的动静。不一时回报，都道那营中厉兵秣马，决不是准备明晨拔营的模样。大磐手心中起了一层冷汗，已知自家主帅所说不差，当下深吸口气，起身便向中京营行去。<br/>
檀羽冲去得太快，那中京猛安并不知主帅已离了此地，只是怕那契丹丫头说出了什么，加紧地下令备马。突听“副将军到”，那猛安先是一惊，但随即见大磐只带了数十名亲兵匆匆赶来，不似有异，咬了咬牙，便佯作不知。大磐却是一脸的惶急神色，伸手拉住他道：“兄弟，不好了！方才西京营中来报，他那些兵马蠢蠢欲动，不知意欲何为。难道这些人听得明日见驾，竟然起了反心？啊呀！帅爷知兄弟你一向忠勇，命我等快快一起去查看，若有异动，咱们立时便除了他！”<br/>
那中京猛安一愣，跟着不由大喜，暗想莫非西京军也投了我家国公？当下一脸义愤，连道：“这还了得！副将军放心，咱定不能叫他得逞！”点起本部兵马，一条火龙便向着西京营盘奔去。<br/>
大磐和那中京猛安奔在头里，眼看营门火把通明，便在眼前，大磐忽地抬手向右一指，失声道：“兄弟你看，那边可是西京的马队么？”那猛安一愣，顺他手指转头去看。大磐突地脸色一沉，拔刀出鞘，青锋一闪，向着那猛安脑后便剁！<br/>
这猛安战场上冲杀了十余载，今日却是再多一副心肠也想不到这一刀。“喀嚓”一声，鲜血飞溅，登时人头落地！中京军还不及反应，只听马蹄声漫山遍野，西京伏兵一起冲出，张弓搭箭，团团将他们围在了垓心。大磐将沾满血迹的大刀一举，厉声喝道：“中京兵马谟卢瓦谋反！麾下众军不知内情，无论官兵，不予追究！若有从逆者负隅顽抗，杀！”<br/>
除了一颗人头，兵不血刃，中京数千叛军一夜而平。大磐两人急点了一万精骑，一人三骑，换马不换人，向着撒里乃城飞也似狂奔过去。本来攻城甚难，但南门吊桥铁索已被檀羽冲一剑斩断，军心大乱，这城门再也挡不住大军马蹄。“西征军”的惊叫声裹在万马奔腾之中，一齐冲向了那片行宫杀场。<br/>
然而这一浪高过一浪，铺天盖地的惊叫欢呼声，西征军的少年主帅却不曾听到。</p><p>檀羽冲早已知道自己决不是这同门大师兄的对手。但双足一踏完颜亮身前，心头便只有一念：“今日只要我有一口气在，这一步便不能退！”桑见田武功虽高，却叫他一命相拼，硬生生逼在当场，竟难以前进一步。大军已至宫门，他却一切都是不见不闻。汗水滚滚自白衣颜容上流下，已分不出是衣、是人，日光斜射，也化惨白，当真连身上最后一分精力都已拼出来了。<br/>
桑见田的掌势忽地一滞，一瞬之间，脸色竟是微微变了。</p><p>原来当年这桑家堡主带艺投师，却不肯放下自家毒功。三和逸士说不服他，黯然而去。桑见田甚是恼恨，暗骂老头儿迂腐，要叫你看看邪魔外道的功夫亦能练到至高之境。多年来桑家堡毒功之名震动江湖，但桑见田功力愈深，心头却愈惊，已察觉到自己的功夫中果然有一个天大的隐患。若无玄门正宗心法调和，只怕走火入魔之祸便在眼前。次后听说师父在金京收了个小徒，一生所学尽传与他，桑见田真不由又恨又怒。完颜宗义在河南访到他这高手消息，重礼相请，许下穴道铜人的报酬之时，却不知撞上的正是桑见田这件心事。<br/>
于他而言，什么武功秘籍也比不上檀羽冲那本门玄功来得要紧，而要命。答允完颜宗义出手，其实存的是生擒这小师弟之心，哪里把这十七八岁的少年放在眼里？却想不到一个人拼起命来，真能拼到如此地步！此时便是真想取这少年性命，只怕不逼到自己两败俱伤，搭上十数年的修为也万万不能。进不能，退不能，当世魔头鬓边竟也见了汗水，心头愈加烦躁，突然仰天哈哈哈笑了三声，笑声中尽是抑制不住的狂暴之意。</p><p>笑声入耳，桑见田全身一震，突地清醒，心知自己打得太久，内息竟已不受了控制，走火之相火烧眉毛，再也顾不得其他。丹田运力，猛将气息压住，觑着那少年身形中的空门，右手双指一并，一道指风惊雷闪电也似擦过少年发鬓，径射他身后之人！<br/>
果然檀羽冲猛地一颤，刹那间飞身急退，一步横在皇帝之前，抬掌便挡。然而这一下却挡了个空，桑见田竟是虚招，一见他后退，立时纵身反跃，自这生死局中腾起了身来。这人也真了得，人在半空，足未沾地，已然提气转身，哈哈哈笑声半天回响，眼看着他如一头巨鹫般掠出城去了。<br/>
当啷一声响，唐括辩手中刀也跌在地下，双眼大睁，布满了血丝。眼中唯一看得到的，却并不是桑见田，而是那道立在完颜亮身边的白衣人影，日光反射，刺得双目也睁不开，张大了口，却是什么也叫不出来了。</p><p>这一战乍然而起，猝然而终，其实还不到一盏茶的时间。那少年却已然精疲力尽。汗水滴沥，迷住视线，将眼前一切搅得一塌糊涂。马蹄声、刀枪撞击声、“降者免死！”的叫喊声，山呼“万岁”之声，竟是什么也听不清楚。只有一个声音在耳边叫道：<br/>
“霄弟！”<br/>
皇帝的声音沙哑急切，袍服上的熏香和熟悉的温暖气息一齐扑上脸来，真想便这样倒在他怀中，睡个天昏地暗方好。<br/>
“霄弟……！”<br/>
檀羽冲猛地一颤，陡然清醒。只见黑压压人头浮动，百官众将已在阶下拜倒了一地。皇帝的大事就在眼前，自己便是要倒，又如何能够倒在这里！眼见皇帝已向他伸出手来，少年却向后退了一步，嘶声喝道：“皇上……！”双手向身后一负，掌心运力，腰间剑出鞘三分，眼也不眨地便在青钢锋刃上赤手握了下去。<br/>
刹那间鲜血溅地，这连心疼痛，却将他最后一分清醒逼了出来。只见少年身形猝然挺直，满城“万岁”声中，他与皇帝并肩而立，双目如雪，笔直地向大金君主望了过去。<br/>
两个人咫尺相对，完颜亮双唇微微一颤，却没有再叫他第三声，拂袖转身，向着阶下千万之众举目望去。长风吹过，满城肃然，只有皇帝森冷的声音随风回荡，朗声道：“今日诸谋克以下从逆者，皆不追究。为首祸乱之辈凡涉其事，不问亲贵，斩！”<br/>
伏在地下的众官登时一齐想起了三月之前，上京城血流成河的那一场杀宫；却无人敢出一声，连眼角也不敢向那玉阶上的年轻皇帝看一看，屏息噤声地听着他又道：“西征军不必回京，即赴行台尚书省下，宗义余部倘有顽抗，就地格杀。待凯旋之日，你等破敌护驾的大功，朕，一并封赏！”<br/>
闷雷般滚滚传开的“是”字，震得撒里乃轰鸣不绝，王公百官尽如土色。皇帝停了一停，第三次声音扬起，冷冷地又道：<br/>
“帅府行台，皆太祖时官赏未定，城郭未下，所设的权宜之制。如今子孙相继专揽威权，户不下数万，权过于总管，谋逆所生，尽在于彼。朕今日可罢矣！传旨，废行台尚书省，更都元帅府为枢密院，万户之官，一律罢除！”</p><p>这道旨意比之方才两道杀人之令，才真真正正是天外一声惊雷，将阶下所有官员活活震懵在了那里！<br/>
行台尚书省独掌河南，都元帅府兵权在握，自有金以来，已如此行了三十余载。却不想今日在这年轻皇帝的两句话里，轻飘飘便化作了飞灰。这时众官大多已猜到了今日乱军乃是皇帝欲擒故纵，却万万不曾想到，完颜亮所要的，岂是多杀几个宗室贵戚而已？从他设下这局，便是要将全国的军政大权都收在了自己一人掌心！之绝、之狠，之迅雷不及掩耳，百官栗栗，一齐失色。此时眼中光芒刺目，一处是西征大军刀枪映日；另一处，却是那少年元帅白衣当风；谁人还敢异议半字？一起俯下身去，山呼海啸般应道：<br/>
“臣等遵旨！”<br/>
完颜亮垂下双目，一动不动地凝视着足下的千军万马。只听风中滴答声声，身边少年的鲜血溅上龙袍，殷红点点，染得皇帝身上那条金龙仿佛要自血海中飞天而起，伸爪腾空一般！</p><p>这一日天翻地覆，连着皇帝血淋淋的杀人旨意，一并飞也似传回了上京。不数日，满城血溅，完颜宗室惊呼哀叫、号哭求告之声，都传进了徒单太后的耳中。徒单氏饶是国母之尊，也听得面无人色，好半日方才呐呐地道：“皇帝他日日把个外人放在心上，怎地对自家兄弟……自家的亲兄弟，如此狠心辣手。连祖宗制度，他也敢改！究竟是谁，竟给皇帝出了这样的主意！”<br/>
声犹未落，突听得殿外一个声音冷冷地道：“是朕自己的主意，太后以为如何？”<br/>
碰碰两声巨响，宫门大开，完颜亮一身戎装，身后侍卫各按长刀，昂然跨了进来。徒单氏不由大惊，她虽听得皇帝已率军回京，却不想来得如此之快！只觉一阵冷气自心底冒了上来，强压着声音颤抖，上前道：“皇帝今日回朝，定有许多大事要做，怎地……有闲到这里来了？”<br/>
完颜亮低头盯着他这嫡母，眼光冰冷，慢慢地道：“朕此来，是有一件东西要与太后看。”一句说罢，抬手唰地一声，将身后内侍捧着的罩布掀了开来。<br/>
“啊”地一声大叫，徒单氏瑟瑟发抖，一下瘫倒在地。但见金盘上血肉模糊，一颗人头呲牙咧嘴，犹自大睁的眼睛直勾勾地看着她，正是那西征军主帅仆散师恭！<br/>
只听完颜亮声音如冰如刀，森然说道：“仆散师恭临敌怯战，尔身为太后，战前密议，所为何事？完颜蒲家逆谋弑君，尔身为嫡母，平日教训，又所在何来！养得这等不忠不悌之辈，尚有何德能居国母之位！只是朕念着皇考，不欲太绝，便请太后从此安居这永寿宫中，再也不要踏出一步了！”<br/>
碰地一声，宫门在皇帝拂袖而去的身影后沉沉关闭。徒单氏瘫在那里，什么话也说不出，再也没有力气站起来了。</p><p>天德二年七月，完颜亮幽徒单太后，斩弟蒲家、唐括辩、完颜秉德、仆散师恭于市；完颜宗义、撒离喝、谋里野、隈喝等族诛。<br/>
八月，废行台尚书省、左右都元帅府，改诸京兵马都部署司为本路都总管府。九月，罢大名统军司，而置统军司于山西、河南、陕西三路。以枢密院使为监军，分统天下之兵。<br/>
同八月，选京官以代宗室。有金以来，国家大事唯女真大族可与。熙宗时田珏党狱，便是因重用汉官臣，兀术不允而来。然而这一次年轻皇帝的治下，不问契丹、渤海、奚，有识之士尽入朝堂。左右丞相位上，竟是三十六年来第一次出现了汉人的身影。</p><p>自此一言诏下，举朝之事莫有不从。完颜亮少时发愿第一者：国家大事，皆自我出，至此成矣！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 前传十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二.</p><p>东方天际微光泛白，朝阳却还未升起，灰白的光线透过风中浮荡的雾气，在河水和岸边沙砾上反射跳动。水浪拍打的泊泊声，与山林间的风声一起飘散开去，渐远渐轻。群山浸在泛着凉气，静悄悄的雾里，只有桦皮号角的声音穿过雾霭，在风中远远地响着。<br/>
号角声时起时落，忽高忽低，停了片刻，又呜呜响了几声。蹄声从雾中答答传来，黑影晃动，一头大鹿慢悠悠地踏上河滩，低头舐了两口，又侧耳听着那柔和的呜呜声，抬头摆了摆巨大的鹿角，也跟着一声高一声低，呦呦地鸣叫起来。<br/>
鹿鸣声中，晃动的黑影愈行愈近，愈聚愈多，不片刻河滩上挤挤挨挨，尽是来饮水的大小鹿群，鼻息鸣叫声随风卷荡，将这十几里河滩搅得热闹无比。<br/>
陡听一声梆响，河边山脚地动山摇，马蹄震地、狂呼大叫，无数喧声大浪般涌上半空。天边一线金晖乍然射落，晨雾散去，照见青、赤、白、黑四色旗帜猎猎飘扬，天光、水光、日光，映着马背上弓箭刀枪的反光，将河滩上数百头狂奔乱突的大鹿，无数裹在鹿群中的獐、麋、狍、狼，扑簌簌惊起的山雉野鸟，一齐层层围在了当心！</p><p>这正是北地射猎的“呼鹿”一事。<br/>
“伺夜将半，鹿饮盐水，以桦皮为角，吹作呦呦之声，呼而射之。谓之‘舐碱鹿’，又名‘呼鹿’。”女真人生长山林，春水捕鹅，秋山射鹿，乃是每岁盛行，“凡羽卫从臣无贵贱，皆执弓矢驰逐”之事。天德二年九月，完颜亮登基后第一次出猎，只率西征军进了西山，众军奋勇，都抖擞起了十二分的精神。人喊马嘶、鹰鸣犬吠、号鸣鼓震，马蹄敲得河滩上水花迸溅。锦袍上绣的熊鹿山林纹饰和风毛血雨搅作一处，霜天一带，层林尽落，只有几抹红透的林梢远远衬在天际，真分不出孰是战场，孰是画图。<br/>
日上中天，凉风中血腥扑面，四下猎圈渐拉渐大，各军马队都散入了山林之中。箭簇破空声此起彼落，不时夹着野兽掉头扑来的吼叫。只听西山半腰蹄声急骤，一支军奔入林间，当先一匹乌骓马如风而过，墨黑长鬃与马上人一身红袍扬起半天，夺目刺眼，正是这大金国中的新君王。<br/>
这匹乌骓是完颜亮最心爱的坐骑，名叫“小将军”。这名字的由来不问可知。少年听到时不由满脸涨红，倒叫皇帝在狩猎前便志得意满，大笑了好一会儿了。<br/>
身后侍卫扬声叫道：“皇上快看——”只见长草间白影一晃，一头大鹿平地窜起丈许来高，尾尖白毛突突乱颤，一头向林木深处扎去。众军齐声大叫，完颜亮纵声笑道：“来得好！”双腿猛夹，那乌骓跟着一声长嘶，放开四蹄一跃数丈，发足急追。<br/>
完颜亮为人向来自制，从无忘形，但今日正是他天下一人之时，猎场血气冲上胸中，竟然浑忘了别物。那匹乌骓几个起落，便将拍马大叫的众军远远抛在了后面。枝叶阴影打上脸来，日光一暗，鹿尾的白毛在草间不住摇晃，已只七八步之遥了。<br/>
突地只听那头鹿发出了一阵极凄惨的叫声，四蹄一软，一下便跪倒了下去。<br/>
便在同时，那匹乌骓马猝然停步，竟如钉到了地下般一动不动。完颜亮不及张弓，急忙带住缰绳，才不过喘了一口气，猛听“呜哗”一声大啸，腥风狂卷，，一头吊睛白额的斑斓猛虎自树丛后一跃而起，张牙露爪，巨大的黑影遮天蔽日，劈头便向他直扑了下来！</p><p>众军骇得齐声大叫，纷纷张弓搭箭，对准了那虎射去。然而完颜亮马势太快，众军便冲在最前的距他也有十余丈远，那虎却只在身前三步！何况北地猛虎身形极巨，便是乱箭齐中，一时半刻间也无法毙命，而这一刻间在它爪下的皇帝，却要如何避过？<br/>
“嗖——”<br/>
一道尖啸，风声、箭声、人与虎的号叫声忽而齐喑，只听穿林破风，乌光闪处，扑一声血腥迸溅，不偏不倚地没入了那虎硕大的“王”字前额！<br/>
这箭来的实在太快，众军射来的百余支箭矢尚在半空，那虎已然中箭。刹那间头虎一声狂号，直如晴空打了半边霹雳，身形一横，猛地向后摔了下去。<br/>
这一箭正是借物传功之术。<br/>
猛虎头骨粗硬，便强弓利矢也只能射入表皮几分。何况那虎身在半空，下扑之力何止千钧。却不知这一箭射入，竟将这股巨力自竖转横，向后甩了出去。那虎便等如是在空中自己与自己相搏，同时箭簇没入脑骨，那虎剧痛之下，哪里还稳得住身形，腾一声巨响，半山震动，半空木叶萧萧乱落，重重摔在了地下。<br/>
那匹乌骓后蹄蹬地，并未助跑，平地窜起了身来。完颜亮跟着将身一伏，一人一马如箭脱弦，竟平平纵出了三丈开外。直到这时，后面数百支箭才跟着射到，那虎四爪在地下一阵乱抓，刨出了尺来深的沟壑，哀号一声，便即气绝。<br/>
长风呼啸，野鸟扑楞楞惊飞之声直上青空。皇帝的声音当风而笑，扬声道：“朕有天骄，这天地之间，又何惧之有！”众军跟着一齐举刀大呼。刹时只听百里猎场群山回荡，涌动不绝，四面八方皆是那欢呼“武林天骄”的回响。</p><p>当晚河滩上幕天席地，大开筵席。篝火熊熊跳动，映着月色，夜空群山也映作了一片融融。塞上猎场本来无甚礼节，今日猎物堆成了一座小山，皇帝一声令下，众军汉哪还有什么顾忌？欢呼大笑，鼓掌拍肩，你一言我一句，抢着比猎物多少的叫声此起彼落。秋夜冷风吹上通红的面庞胸膛，和着火头突突乱跳，竟也搅得热气直冲。只听场边皮鼓砰蓬大作，一阵风过，烤肉香气满场四溢，许多人禁不住都挥舞手臂，随鼓点一声声敲着节拍，放声高唱了起来。<br/>
女真习俗，先宴后酒。这时几百只牛皮袋中装满烈酒，流水般送来。众军欢声雷动，内侍官抢着上前，将三只大铜碗满满斟上酒水，高举过顶，捧到了皇帝面前。<br/>
完颜亮大步跨前，双手一挥，夜空下酒水飞溅，却是北方游牧的规矩，头两杯先祭祖先，再谢山神。众军一起单膝跪地，“万岁”声震得山峰鸣动。却见完颜亮伸出手去，举起了第三碗酒。按照习俗，这一碗当是他国主可汗来饮，然而皇帝忽地转身，双手将那碗酒递向了身后的少年，高声道：“这第三碗酒，朕要敬给这天地山川神明，赐与我大金国的天之骄子，神鹰松昆罗！”<br/>
众军瞪眼看着，忽然上万个声音一齐震动长空，放声大叫道：“不错，不错！兄弟们一起，都敬咱们的主帅爷！”</p><p>檀羽冲自幼习武，那功夫近于静修禁欲一路，平日几乎滴酒也不沾唇。然而今夜山河之上，皓月当头，风中烈酒火辣辣的气息，连着数千上万火辣辣的眼光卷作一片惊涛，一齐冲上眼前，胸中狂舞，竟是第一次热血如沸，难以抑制。双目望着眼前君王，亢声道：“檀羽冲——谢过！”单膝一跪，双手接过那酒碗，仰起头便一饮而尽。<br/>
众军鼓掌大笑，都叫道：“好！好！好！！！”提起酒袋也咕嘟嘟痛饮起来。歌声、笑声、掌声、顿足声、呐喊声轰然而起。女真人人好歌爱舞，一人高歌，便有百余人应声相和，悠长连绵的长调飘入秋风，众兵举起刀矛，在火光下铿然起舞，飞旋跃动的身影投在地下，翻翻滚滚，如潮如浪，便是无酒，也要中人欲醉了。</p><p>这塞上的金泉酒酿自按出虎水，水既甘冽，酒更醇厚。宋人陆放翁饮得此酒，都不由意兴勃发，赋诗道：“灯前耳热颠狂甚，虏酒谁言不醉人。”何况是这十八年来，从未放怀痛饮过的少年檀羽冲？满满一碗烈酒入喉，不知是酒气还是火光，滚烫刺眼，心尖也给烧得热了。什么君子守礼，恍惚都抛去了半天云间。足下摇摇晃晃，撞进了一双熟悉已极的手臂，却只是转头对着皇帝一笑，月光照得满脸满身，清华如水，真胜月色。<br/>
完颜亮瞧着怀中少年吐气细细，眼波欲流，一向苍白的双颊上泛着绯色，说不出的可爱，一时险些儿把持不住，便要在这里吻了下去。好容易深吸口气，将那少年在自己胸口上抱得更紧了些，嘴唇贴上他耳畔，带着笑意轻轻叹息了一声。<br/>
檀羽冲实是已七分醉了。听得这声音，抬眼望着皇帝又是一笑，迷迷蒙蒙地道：“元功……元功，元功……你为什么叹气？还有什么不满意……不快活的么？”<br/>
完颜亮笑意吟吟，依然贴在他鬓边耳语道：“朕空自做了这个皇帝，到今天也未见过松昆罗飞舞起来，是什么模样，当真不满意，不快活得紧呢！”</p><p>这句话飘进檀羽冲耳中，少年突地放声大笑，纵起身来。高呼欢歌的众兵将陡然静寂，但见月下人白衣如雪，已是随风而舞。<br/>
刹那间篝火影中，光华万道，飘飖飖直上天际，早已分不清是白衣，还是云影；是雪光，还是月光。真如天河岸边张开的双翼，便要白羽凌云，驾长风扶摇而起了！<br/>
只听檀羽冲纵声歌道：“男儿百年且乐命，何用读书受贫病。男儿百年且乐身，何须徇节甘风尘。府县尽为门下客，王侯皆是平交人。遮莫枝根长百丈，不如当代多还往。遮莫姻亲连帝城，不如当身自簪缨。看取富贵眼前者，何用悠悠身后名——”<br/>
一曲歌罢，少年仰面望天，一声长笑直送冷月，真是鸣彻九万里云霄！</p><p>四面八方如雷的彩声中，檀羽冲望着他那皇帝，飘飘摇摇举步踏了过去，笑着叫道：“元功！我的……皇上！你，你可……”<br/>
完颜亮一步抢上，将那脚下踉跄，踏了个空的少年接在怀里，却见他抬手指着闹作一片的军兵，还在喃喃地道：“你可够欢喜，够快活了么？你……”<br/>
完颜亮紧紧揽着他，将他的手也一并握在掌心，轻声念道：“卿于田，朕无他人。岂无他人？不如卿也。洵美且仁。”<br/>
这是诗经中《叔于田》一首，这时完颜亮口中改动两字，便成了此时此景，再动听不过的情话。那少年双颊酡醉，靠在他臂弯里听着，忽然哈地一声笑了出来，应道：“不敢，未若陛下……两服齐首，两骖如手。”<br/>
这两句亦出自诗经，诗名也作《叔于田》，后人为作区分，便将这首加了一字，写作《大叔于田》。完颜亮愣了愣，不知这少年怎地突然念到这两句，但跟着想起诗篇名，突地大悟。原来多了一个“大”字，这十八岁的少年郎，竟是拐着弯儿笑起自己年长来了！<br/>
“小冤家，你敢笑朕！”<br/>
少年向后一仰，整个人跌在皇帝怀里，两个人的笑声裹在一处，飞扬上了天去。夜月，野火，河水，山风，还听得到耳鬓边一声一声，比烈酒更浓更烈，更加醉人的声音：</p><p>“朕无饮酒。岂无饮酒？不如卿也。洵美且武。<br/>
“不如卿也。洵美且好……”</p><p>当此之时，几乎无人不以为年轻的皇帝和他的松昆罗必将君临天下河山，千秋万岁，永如今日。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>